Sucedió en las Doce Casas
by Misao-CG
Summary: Han pasado días, semanas y meses después de que Athena recuperase su Santuario y sellara a Ares en el Tablet. Las cosas han cambiado y tomado otros rumbos. Los santos comienzan a adecuarse a los nuevos ritmos y todos tienen novedades. Mientras se preparan para el próximo conflicto, disfrutan de una linda paz. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! *FINALIZADO*
1. Apertura: Acto de Escapismo

_Universo Alterno. Aioros de Sagitario sabe que algo anda mal en el Santuario, tiene un pésimo presentimiento y tras encontrar a Kanon herido, sabe que tiene que actuar rápido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquél día Aioros no hubiera muerto?_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Me alegra ver que están leyendo esto. No los aburriré mucho, solo algunas notas iniciales. Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 **Principio n° 16 para ver y entender Anime:** Los profesores tienen una puntería bárbara con los objetos pequeños.

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Apertura: Un Acto de Escapismo**

 **Cercanías de Cabo Sunión. Grecia.**

 _Año 2004, 28 de septiembre. 16:52 horas._

Se detuvo y retiró las manos ni bien Kanon comenzó a toser y expulsar toda el agua que tenía en los pulmones y el estómago. ¡Poco faltó para que se tragara el océano entero! O lo que era peor… que no recobrase los sentidos. Aioros seguía agitado y la adrenalina no terminaba de quemarse en su sistema. Había rescatado al menor de los gemelos con las justas. Cayó sentado y le dio espacio a Kanon para que recuperase el aire y la compostura, si es que podía.

¿Qué había pasado?

Esa mañana había despertado con una muy mala corazonada (la misma que había tenido cuando sus padres fallecieron en aquél accidente), razón por la cual había estado inquieto el día entero, sin poder calmarse. Cierto era que los últimos meses habían estado muy complejos y difíciles, y el nacimiento de la diosa no había calmado para nada las cosas.

"¿Kanon?"

 **"¡COFCOFCOF! AAARGH… PUAJ COFCOFCOFCOF…"**

Aioros le dio unos momentos más. Kanon no se veía bien ni de casualidad. Sospechaba que le había quebrado una costilla o dos al momento de aplicarle la RCP, pero tenía otras heridas anteriores que no las podía atribuir a sus esfuerzos por escapar de la celda de Cabo Sunión, de donde lo había sacado. Aioros se puso de pie y caminó hacia los roqueríos, asomándose un poco a ver en la dirección de aquella prisión: desde hacía más de ciento cincuenta años que esa celda no había sido utilizada, y en sus veintitrés años de vida nunca había escuchado de nadie que mereciera ser encerrado ahí.

Kanon no era una persona fácil de llevar pero, con todo lo antipático que podía ser, tenía un buen corazón latiendo en el pecho, era muy leal a la diosa, y no se merecía un destino tan horrible como aquél. ¿Cómo y por qué había ido a parar allá adentro?

Miró de reojo al gemelo, tomando nota mental de todas sus heridas. No se veía bien, seguramente tenía con fiebre y evidentemente no estaba en condiciones de ponerse de pie. Aioros apretó los dientes: ahora que lo veía mejor, tratando de recuperar el aire y la compostura, tenía la sensación que todos los malos presentimientos apenas comenzaban a manifestarse, y el día no estaba ni lejos de terminar. Miró en dirección del Templo Principal… Esto estaba comenzando.

"¡Agas!" Exclamó Kanon entre toses. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó sobre sus espaldas. "Aioros, ¡Tienes Que Detener A Agas!"

"¡¿Agas?!"

Kanon intentó incorporarse sin lograrlo, y entre sus amoratados ojos miró suplicante a Aioros, quien no dudó en acercarse. Tosió sangre y agua, con un carraspeo tan feo que pareció que se le desencajaba todo el tórax.

"Creí que Agas estaba bajo control…"

"No. CO **FCOFC** OF. Tomó posesión de la mente de mi hermano…"

"¡Pero Saga estaba tomando sus pastillas!"

"¡Claro que lo sé!" Kanon se sujetó la garganta y el pecho a medida que tosía de nuevo. "Pero se las cambiaron… y no fue el médico… ¡Tiene que haber sido ese Bastardo de Agas!"

"Kanon… ¡¿Saga dejó el tratamiento?!"

"¡NO! Se lo estaban regulando de nuevo." Kanon sujetó a Aioros por los hombros y lo miró lleno de rabia. "No fue él, estoy seguro. ¡Mi hermano es responsable! Le cambiaron las pastillas a propósito y a sus espaldas. Tiene que haber sido Agas. ¡No Hay Otra Explicación!" Kanon volvió a toser con fuerza. "… Lo noté anoche. Una presencia enemiga entró a Géminis… Agas lo dejó pasar. ¡Sofocó a mi hermano!" El gemelo soltó a Aioros y se sujetó el pecho. "Ares… lleva meses rondándolo… ¡Agas lo dejó pasar!" Insistió alterado.

"¡¿Qué Estás Diciendo, Kanon?!"

Aioros se puso de pie alarmado, tanto que incluso convocó su armadura, que lo cubrió obediente. Desde hacía varios meses que el peligroso dios de la guerra había estado rondando el Santuario, mientras sus guerreros hostilizaban a los santos. Con el advenimiento de la diosa, todo aquello había cobrado especial importancia, pues era de público conocimiento que Ares y Athena nunca habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones, y que su encarnación la dejaría a ella muy vulnerable.

Athena había nacido a principios de septiembre. Era una beba de muy corta edad en esos momentos.

"¡Agas Se Alió Con Ares! ¡Van A Matar A Athena!"

"¡Pero Saga!"

"No dejará que le pase nada a la diosa, pero está en desventaja… ¡Agas Y Ares Van A Matar A Athena!"

La urgencia de Kanon no se hizo esperar y encendió una resolución como pocas en el pecho de Aioros. Conocía a Saga y no dudaba de su corazón, pero también conocía a Agas… su otra personalidad. El santo de géminis había luchado desde su adolescencia contra diversas dolencias mentales y hasta ahora había sido muy responsable con sus tratamientos. Lamentablemente el último año había sido complejo: la muerte de la madre adoptiva de los gemelos (y la de su maestro) lo había dejado algo vulnerable y para colmo no tenía un médico muy empático que digamos (estaban en proceso de buscar otro) que no lograba acertar a las dosis que Saga necesitaba, causando que se descompensara.

Agas entonces se había manifestado; más de una vez había intentado tomar control de Saga, sin esconder ni por un momento el odio que sentía hacia todo lo que Saga tenía en estima.

Ares había visto eso y había decidido tomar ventaja.

"¡¿Qué Haces Ahí Parado?! ¡ **CORRE**!"

Aioros no esperó por más. No fue dueño de sus pies: comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, con la sensación de que no tenía estómago. Desde el nacimiento de la diosa solo la había visto en dos ocasiones, no podía permitir que nada le ocurriese. ¡Con razón sentía esa aura tan malsana desde el Templo Principal! Por eso no había visto a Saga en todo el día. Lo buscó por _cosmonet_ por enésima vez ese día… notando como su amigo de la infancia parecía estar sufriendo horribles angustias que ahora se explicaba a qué se debían.

Apenas miró hacia atrás… para ver a Kanon colapsando sobre la playa y a una sirena acercándose con curiosidad al caído… él iba a estar bien, podía dejarlo solo. Saga era otro cuento.

¿Sería capaz de detenerlo? Fuerza y habilidad tenía, pero ¿sería capaz?

Era cosa de probar suerte.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal.**

 _Momentos después. 17:15 horas_

 _"¡ESTO SERÁ MÍO!"_

Los gruesos cortinajes cayeron con estruendo al suelo, pasando a llevar vidrios y tapando el suelo. Saga plantó los pies y apretó el rostro, lleno de evidente angustia y esfuerzo, al tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos y era presa de contorsiones dolorosas. No lejos de él Arles yacía inerte, con un corte transversal en el abdomen que había derramado sus tripas por el suelo y en un charco de su propia sangre. Aioros reprimió una sonora exclamación al encontrarse con la mirada perdida y muerta del hermano menor del Patriarca Shion quien, días antes, se había retirado enfermo a Jamir a recuperarse de una persistente y debilitante neumonía que no lo dejaba en paz. Había dejado a Arles a cargo del Santuario, al no poder decidir quién, entre Saga y Aioros, era el más adecuado para reemplazarlo.

Tanto Géminis (incluyendo Kanon) como Sagitario habían recibido la preparación adecuada para asumir el cargo de Patriarca luego que una visión se lo recomendase a Shion pero, siguiendo un último instinto, no quiso tomar la decisión por cautela y dejó a su hermano Arles a cargo.

Quien ahora yacía muerto en el suelo.

Aioros tragó saliva y aprovechó uno de los cortinajes caídos para tapar el cuerpo del fallecido lemuriano. Fijó su vista al frente, sintiendo como se le erizaban todos los vellos del cuerpo: Saga luchaba una fiera batalla, que lo involucraba a él, a su contraparte mental y a…

"¡Por Athena!" Exclamó Aioros para sí. "Eso es un cosmo divino…"

¡¿Cómo diantres nadie en el Santuario se daba cuenta?! Estaba todo ahí, más claro que el agua, evidente y latente. Pudo diferenciar a la perfección las diferencias entre el cosmo de Saga, el de Agas y el de Ares. ¡Era un dios! ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta? Aioros retrocedió un paso sin querer, muy aprensivo. Tenía la horrible certeza de que era el único que lo notaba, y sabía que para Ares esconder su cosmo y al mismo tiempo utilizarlo con tanta insolencia, no era una hazaña fácil.

Eso solo podía tener dos explicaciones: u algún otro dios lo estaba ayudando o la misma Athena lo permitía. Y si éste era el caso, ¿qué buscaba la diosa?

"¿Nos estás probando, querida Athena? ¿Quieres saber si seremos capaces de cuidar de ti?"

El corazón el dio un vuelco y avanzó unos pasos, sin dejar de mirar hacia aquella extraña escena.

" **¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!** No estás autorizado. **¡ALÉJATE** **ALIMAÑA** **!** " Bramó Saga mientras daba manotazos al aire, como si estuviera buscando algún contrincante con el cuál desquitarse.

" _¡Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, mortal._ " Siseó la voz extracorpórea de Ares. El cosmo divino atacó con saña y Saga se sacudió como presa de convulsiones enfermizas.

 _"¡Deja de Resistirte! ¡El Poder será Nuestro!"_ Exclamó esta vez Agas.

"¡Poder manchado con sangre! ¡No lo quiero! **¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!** "

 _"¡ATHENA MERECE MORIR! Esa larva no nos cubrirá de la gloria que merecemos. ¡Nos la arrancará del pecho!"_

 _"Hazle caso a tu contraparte, Saga, tiene mejor criterio que el tuyo. ¿Te das cuenta del honor que te concedo? ¡Serás conocido como la encarnación de Ares en la Tierra!"_

 **"¡ESO ME REPULSA!"**

El despliegue de técnicas no se hizo esperar, y desde su esquina Aioros pudo ver cómo Saga se enfrentaba solo a esas dos entidades que lo atormentaban sin piedad. Los golpes eran muy reales y resonaban por las paredes, haciendo vibrar el gran salón. ¿Cómo intervenía? No es que pudiera ir a caerle a golpes a algún adversario, al menos no sin lastimar a Saga, sin mencionar que era muy consciente de que su fuerza y la de su amigo estaban muy iguales.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, comenzaba a tener sus dudas. Saga a duras penas mantenía a raya a Ares, lo que de por sí ya era una hazaña en sí misma, y a Agas, quien lo único que quería era tener poder.

¡Agas! ¡Cómo odiaba esa parte de su amigo! Era todo lo contrario al mayor de los gemelos. Le provocaba una contradicción casi esencial verlo. Agas no era Saga, pero sí era el subproducto de su mente, la expresión de su parte más oscura y siniestra, ¿Cómo compensar ambas imágenes? ¿Acaso el hecho de odiar la parte mala de uno de sus mejores amigos lo hacía mala persona a él también? Se supone que uno acepta la amistad de otros con sus virtudes y defectos (sobre todo pese a estos) y se insiste en cultivar dichas amistades, pero Agas…

Cierto, Saga no era una persona sana mentalmente, lo cual no era su culpa. Desde los catorce años había lidiado con enfermedades que lo habían hecho tener un peregrinaje por distintos especialistas, actuando acorde a sus indicaciones, convirtiéndose al mismo tiempo en un caso de estudio (Kanon parecía estar sano). Esquizofrenia se dijo por mucho tiempo… hasta que Agas había aparecido de pronto, y dadas las características que mostró desde un principio, hicieron pensar en que tenía un trastorno de identidad disociativo.

"¡Me Arrancaré La Cabeza! No Voy A Permitir Que…"

 _"¡NO LO HARÁS!"_ Exclamó Agas, lanzándose al suelo.

 _"¡NO TIENES DERECHO A TU MENTE! ¡ES MÍA!"_

 _"¡NUESTRA!"_ Corrigió Agas.

"¡NO TE NECESITA!" Le suplicó Saga a Agas. "¡Solo quiere tener los medios para asesinar a Athena!"

 _"¡Tendremos poder, Saga,_ _ **PODER**_ _!"_

"Ares no lo comparte…"

"¡NO TE RESISTAS!"

Ante la inflamación del cosmo del dios, Aioros no se pudo seguir aguantando. Temió por instantes que Ares decidiera cortar por lo sano y quemar la conciencia de su amigo, dejando a la secundaria (Agas) a cargo y que le permitiera tomar posesión de su cuerpo. ¡Asesinaría a Athena! Ya luego lidiaría con su amigo, pero no podía permitir tal cosa. Saga se preparó para recibir el extraño ataque a sí mismo y al momento en que este iba a ser disparado, Aioros golpeó a Ares y Agas por la espalda. Eso implicó que Saga saliera volando por los aires hasta estrellarse en la pared y caer al suelo, dando dolorosos botes. Allá corrió Aioros, aunque se detuvo al ver que su amigo se incorporaba.

"¿A –A –Aio –Aioros…?"

"Salva tu aliento. Tengo que sacarte de…"

" **NO**. Quieren matar a Athena. ¡Los dos!" Saga lo sujetó por la solapa, mientras derramaba lágrimas de desesperación. "Mataron a Kanon. ¡Mataron a mi hermano! Tengo su sangre en mis manos, ¡no quiero la de la diosa!… TE LO RUEGO: ¡Sácala del Santuario!"

"Saga…"

"No podrás matarme. Ares no lo va a permitir. ¡He Intentado Suicidarme Seis Veces Ya!"

"¡¿QUÉ COSA?!"

"Salva a Athena: sácala y llévatela lejos. ¡Lo Más Que Puedas!"

La desesperación de Saga era evidente en sus ojos y en la forma en que lo sujetaba por la solapa. Estaba sudado y extenuado, con algunas venas muy marcadas en su cuello. Aioros observaba con una mezcla de asustada piedad, y fue testigo de la dolorosa lucha del mayor de los gemelos por mantenerse a cargo de su mente. Lo más probable es que Ares y Agas, atontados por el inesperado golpe de sagitario, comenzaran a reaccionar y a luchar por tomar control de Saga.

Aioros tragó saliva, se soltó del agarre de Saga, irguiéndose a toda su altura. No sabía qué tenía que hacer, pero no podía quedarse quieto. Decidido tomó aire… ¿Y si le decía que Kanon había sobrevivido?

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"** Saga se retorció sobre sí mismo, sujetando su cabeza con fuerza y luchando contra las contorsiones. Levantó la mirada y se la clavó a Aioros, logrando que este dorado retrocediera un paso, como preparándose para una embestida. "Cinco minutos. Puedo detenerlos cinco minutos."

"¿Saga?"

 **"¡¿QUÉ HACES AHÍ, IDIOTA?! ¡CORRE, SALVA A ATHENA!"**

"Haré lo que pueda. Quédate tranquilo."

 **"¡CORRE!"**

Y sin añadir más, Aioros echó a correr hacia el interior de recinto. Los aullidos de dolor de Saga comenzaron a resonar por los pasillos.

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Estancias de Athena.**

 _Momentos después._

Prácticamente chocó contra el dintel de la puerta, estremeciendo toda la habitación con el golpe. Pese a la alarmada mirada que le dirigió la niñera (que se había llevado un buen susto al verlo tan de repente), Aioros no se gastó en muchas cortesías. Apenas la saludó y se abalanzó sobre la cuna.

"¡Señor Aioros! ¿Tiene que irrumpir así? ¡Llevo Horas Tratando Que La Princesa Se Calme Un Poco!" Le reclamó con las manos en las caderas.

"Mis disculpas, Silvina. Estoy muy justo de tiempo y no puedo entretenerme en nada más."

"¡Cuando se trata de la diosa sí puede!" Insistió la mujer. "Está muy inquieta hoy, no se duerme con… ¿Señor Aioros?"

El santo dorado ignoró a la niñera, también una amazona, y se concentró en la pequeña que lo miraba de vuelta con ojos grandes y preocupados. La diosa sabía lo que estaba pasando, tuvo esa certeza. Se mordió el labio y aguantó la respiración. ¡Se la tenía que llevar! Pero… ¿Cómo y a dónde? Tendría que improvisar.

"¿Hace cuánto comió?" Preguntó el dorado.

"Hace unas horas, durante la visita del señor Mitsumasa Kido." La amazona puso las manos en las caderas y se sopló el flequillo. "Cuando su excelencia Shion se entere que su hermano menor dejó que el señor Kido viera a la princesa, se le va a terminar de encanecer el pelo de la rabia. ¡Ese hombre no me gusta!"

"¿Por qué dejó Arles que Kido se acercara a la diosa?"

"Ya sabe: dice que hay que mantener a los fieles millonarios contentos. Según él, así donan más dinero."

"Aun así debió preguntarnos. ¡Arles no se puede tomar esas atribuciones sin preguntar al consejo dorado!" Reclamó Aioros olvidando por instantes que Arles yacía muerto en el Salón de Audiencias.

"Dejó a la niña muy inquieta, no he podido calmarla." La amazona entonces se fijó en el actuar del dorado y arqueó una ceja, curiosa. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Los dorados eran los únicos santos que podían acercarse a la infanta Athena sin previa autorización del Patriarca, por lo que a Silvina no le había extrañado tanto ver a Aioros en la guardería a esas horas. No tanto al menos pues, pese a que la lealtad del dorado no estaba en duda, no solía acercarse mucho a ella, quizás por temor a asustarla, siendo la niña tan pequeña. De hecho, esta era la primera vez que veía al joven de veintitrés años ahí, visitando a la beba. Otros dorados no tenían esas aprensiones, quizás porque la madurez les jugaba a favor.

"¿En qué andas, Sagitario?" Preguntó la amazona intrigada. Aioros la miró directo a los ojos.

"Tengo que sacar a la diosa de aquí. La quieren matar. ¡Tengo cinco malditos minutos! Quizás menos."

La verdad por delante. Silvina sintió que se le detenía el corazón por unos instantes, pero una mirada al dorado y otra a la diosa la convencieron de que Aioros no podía hablar más en serio. No sabía qué estaba pasando, tampoco quería saberlo, pero lo que sí supo es que tenían que actuar rápido. Sin intercambiar palabras con el dorado se acercó a la diosa y la envolvió en mantas, antes de pasarle un bolso liviano a Aioros con algunos esenciales de emergencia.

"No es el bolso usual de la diosa, pero te servirá para las primeras seis horas si tienes suerte. No sé qué está pasando, per **AAA** ** _AARGH_** …"

La amazona se llevó las manos al estómago, viendo la punta de una espada corta sobresalir de su estómago. De inmediato comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y boca, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de dolor que no alcanzó a asentarse. La amazona no se permitió gritar, menos cuando la hoja de la espada giró, la cortó un poco más, y se la sacaron de golpe. Se desplomó en el suelo, agonizante, permitiendo que Aioros pudiera encontrarse cara a cara con Ares.

"Se te acabó el tiempo. Saga no pudo detenernos cinco minutos." Se burló el dios.

Saga estaba poseído. Su cabello usualmente azulado estaba negro y sus ojos completamente rojos, como si hubiera estado consumiendo marihuana. No pudo ver a Saga, aunque sí logró distinguir a Agas por ahí. ¿El dorado de géminis estaría muerto?

 **"¡MUERE ATHENA!"**

Ni tiempo de ponderar tal cosa tuvo. Ares se abalanzó con aquella hoja cortante hacia la infanta Athena, que seguía en su cuna. Aioros detuvo la puñalada con sus manos, impidiendo que acuchillara a la niña. La pequeña se puso a llorar, mientras Ares y Aioros se escaldaban con la mirada.

"¡¿Estás Loco?! ¡¿Piensas Que Dejaré Que La Lastimes?!"

"¡Es Una Niña! ¿Qué Vas A Ganar Peleando A Favor de Una Falda? ¡Te Ofrezco La Gloria Que Nunca Alcanzarás Luchando Por Ella!"

"¡Nunca! Mis Lealtades Están Claras."

"¿Lo Están?"

Aioros gruñó enfurecido y embistió a Ares con toda su fuerza, notando que el dios se encontraba temporalmente debilitado. No tanto como para dejarse matar, pero sí como para poder detenerlo y apresarlo el tiempo suficiente…

 **"¡MUERE, AIOROS!"**

Ares se levantó de improviso y lo golpeó con el revés de su antebrazo. A Aioros le falló el cálculo: no, no podría apresar al dios. Tenía una sola oportunidad para escapar con la diosa y tenía que aprovecharla. El dorado salió expulsado por la energía y solo se detuvo contra la pared, mas no perdió tiempo en impulsarse como si tuviera resortes en los pies y, tomando en brazos a Athena de su cuna, le propinó a Ares un golpe de cosmo en el rostro, disponiéndose a huir con la niña.

 **"¡NO HUYAS CON MI PRESA!"**

"¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LA ASESINES!"

 **"¡VAN A MORIR LOS DOS!"**

"¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!"

Aioros, con la niña segura en sus brazos, inflamó su cosmo y lanzó un golpe hacia Ares, provocando una sonora explosión cuyo único propósito era permitirle la huida. Por entre el humo y los escombros, Aioros saltó por la ventana en el último momento, desplegando las alas de su armadura, que por una vez obedecieron el fin para el cuál habían sido concebidas. Ares se tardó algunos momentos en recuperarse: Saga aún estorbaba sus movimientos y no tenía completo control de su nuevo cuerpo. Su ira se inflamaba a su alrededor y bramó lleno de ira:

 **"¡AL TRAIDOR! ¡AIOROS INTENTÓ MATAR A ATHENA!"**

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Conspiración Establecida_**

 _… Aquella expresión pareció helarle la sangre. Por unos instantes Shura se detuvo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y en menos de un segundo estuvo en las habitaciones de la diosa, apenas prestándole atención al cuerpo de la amazona que yacía muerta, sin poder desviar la mirada de la lucha entre Aioros y…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental: ¡HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ!** Uuuuy, les debo mil disculpas, pues me demoré un montón con este fic. Me divertí montones, pero al mismo tiempo hubo capítulos que no salían ni con fórceps. Además la vida como que me anduvo atropellando y capturando mi atención en donde no correspondía. ¡Pero por fin está aquí, la sorpresa! Tal como dije al principio, este fic es un universo alterno y no tiene nada que ver con mis demás escritos. Se puede leer de forma independiente, aunque si hay dudas, por favor, pregunten. Esto no quiere decir que haya abandonado mi saga principal, aún tengo mucho que contar sobre ella, pero este fic en particular me lo tenía que sacar de la mente y compartirlo con ustedes. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Esquizofrenia Paranoide:** Es un subtipo de la esquizofrenia. Es una enfermedad mental que no conlleva alteración anatómica observable, y su principal característica es que afecta a la personalidad del individuo, así como a áreas de su psicología. Sus síntomas se pueden dividir en síntomas positivos (delirios y alucinaciones) y negativos (déficits cognitivos). La enfermedad se caracteriza por trastornos tanto en el área de la afectividad, como del pensamiento.

La edad más frecuente de aparición se sitúa entre los 15 y 35 años aunque también se dan casos en edad ya avanzada y afecta por igual a ambos sexos. La personalidad se altera de forma gradual o repentina; el contacto con el paciente resulta cada día más difícil y éste se retrae cada vez más en su propio mundo. Es muy difícil distinguir de otras formas de psicosis los síntomas de la esquizofrenia, por lo que existe un rechazo general a usar el término esquizofrenia

 **Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo:** Es un diagnóstico controvertido descrito en el DSM IV como la existencia de dos o más identidades o personalidades en una persona, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente. Al menos dos de estas personalidades toman el control del comportamiento del individuo de forma rutinaria, y están asociadas también con un grado de pérdida de memoria más allá de la falta de memoria normal. A esta pérdida de memoria se le conoce con frecuencia como tiempo perdido o amnésico. Para ser diagnosticado, los síntomas deben ocurrir independientemente del abuso de sustancias o una condición médica general (inducción).

Estudios entre profesionales de la salud demuestran un amplio escepticismo contra la idea de que este diagnóstico representa en sí un desorden mental en vez de un delirio con base cultural o por otros factores.

El trastorno de identidad disociativo fue llamado en un comienzo trastorno de personalidad múltiple, como referencia a esto, el nombre se mantiene en la Clasificación Estadística Internacional de Enfermedades y Problemas Relacionados con la Salud. Aunque el trastorno lleva por nombre trastorno de identidad disociativo, este no está relacionado de ninguna manera con la esquizofrenia. Aunque el término de "personalidad dividida", es un término ampliamente asociado con la esquizofrenia, este no es un término aceptado por profesionales en relación con la identidad disociativa.

Muchas veces puede ser malinterpretado o confundido con la composición de personalidades individuales, pero a pesar de tener síntomas similares se carece de pruebas suficientes para comprobar si esto es una rama, evolución o un término separado del trastorno de identidad disociativo, se desconocen pruebas científicas para dicha interrogante.


	2. Cap 1: Conspiración establecida

_Aioros tiene que huir con la diosa y esa hazaña se le complica con cada minuto que pasa. No tiene muchas opciones, pero al menos las tiene. No así Shura, pues han decidido por él, quitándole toda opción a reclamo. Será necesaria una intervención divina para que Aioros pueda escapar y aun así, sus problemas no acaban._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Me alegra ver que están leyendo esto. No los aburriré mucho, solo algunas notas iniciales. Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 **Principio n° 22 para ver y entender anime:** Los androides femeninos son sexy; los androides masculinos son… androides masculinos.

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 1: Conspiración Establecida**

 **Templo Principal. Estancias de Athena.**

 _28 de septiembre. 19:00 horas_

Shura, de apenas diecinueve años, se pasó las manos por el rostro. ¿Había visto bien? ¿En verdad Aioros había arrebatado a la diosa de una muerte segura?

¡¿Qué Mierda Estaba Pasando?!

El santo de capricornio no tenía cómo explicarlo. Había estado inquieto todo el día y no había podido sosegarse en lo más mínimo. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más ese sentimiento que le carcomía el pecho, decidió darse algunas vueltas por el Santuario a ver si se le pasaba.

Terminó revisando las doce casas, asegurándose de que los templos vacíos estuvieran asegurados, antes de decidirse a subir al Templo Principal, que encontró aún más raro. No había guardias y los encargados del culto se encontraban en un extraño estado de sopor que parecía mantenerlos semi dormidos. Cuando llegó al Salón Principal, y ver el desastre de sangre y las cortinas desgarradas, supo que esto era serio.

El señor Arles no estaba por ninguna parte (no lo vio cubierto por los cortinajes que Aioros le había puesto encima), pero no hacían falta muchos dedos de frente para saber que lo que había pasado ahí no podía ser algo bueno. No había nadie más. Aguantando la respiración corrió hacia las Estancias de Athena, temiendo por la suerte de la diosa recién nacida, y sintiendo su propio corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

¿Estaría viva? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Se suponía que él era el guardián por excelencia de la diosa, el encargado directo de su seguridad, quien debería estar veinte pasos por delante de cualquier enemigo que osara pensar en lastimarla. ¿En serio habría fallado en su primera semana en ese puesto?

Shura había ganado el derecho de portar capricornio apenas unos seis días atrás, y en ese tiempo se había tomado su trabajo muy en serio. Los demás dorados habían sido un gran apoyo, sobre todo Kanon, Saga y Aioros, quienes estaban más cerca en edad a él que los demás. Todo había parecido estar en orden, pero había encontrado algunas cosas fuera de lugar, a las que no le prestó atención debido a su poca experiencia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, debió darles más importancia.

 **"** **¡NO HUYAS CON MI PRESA!"** Exclamó… ¿este sujeto quién era? Parecía ser Saga, pero… no era él.

Aquella expresión pareció helarle la sangre. Por unos instantes Shura se detuvo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y en menos de un segundo estuvo en las habitaciones de la diosa, apenas prestándole atención al cuerpo de la amazona que yacía muerta, sin poder desviar la mirada de la lucha entre Aioros y…

"¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LA ASESINES!" Aseguró Aioros muy decidido.

 **"** **¡VAN A MORIR LOS DOS!"**

"¡Quiero Ver Que Lo Intentes!"

Shura observó fascinado como Aioros se enfrentaba en combate contra esta _persona_. ¡Parecía Saga! Pero no lo era, ¡para nada!, un cosmo que identificó como divino en su origen y lleno de odio lo mareó por segundos. Se sacudió esa suerte de modorra y se dispuso a intervenir en favor del santo de sagitario, cuándo quien parecía ser Saga provocó una fuerte explosión que sacudió todo el edificio. Los chillidos asustados de la diosa no se hicieron esperar y pronto percibió la huida de Aioros, quien saltó al vacío con Athena segura en los brazos.

El hombre que quedaba atrás, y que había intentado atacar a la pequeña diosa, tardó segundos preciosos en recuperarse, aunque no lo logró por completo. Inflamó su cosmo lleno de ira y Shura supo en ese instante de quién se trataba. ¡Ares!

 **"** **¡AL TRAIDOR! ¡AIOROS INTENTÓ MATAR A ATHENA!"**

Shura apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba golpeando al dios en toda cara y con toda la violencia, tratando de noquearlo antes que recobrase la compostura. Ares, tomado por sorpresa, tuvo problemas para discernir quién le estaba atacando en un principio, y por momentos casi se fue a negro, de no ser por la intervención de Agas. Finalmente se recuperó lo suficiente como para explotar su cosmo y lo atacó de vuelta.

 **"** **¡LARGO, PESTE HUMANA!"**

 **"** **¡MUERE!"**

Pese a la arrastrada que sufrió Shura, el dorado se puso de pie como pudo y embistió de nuevo, decidido a darle tiempo a Aioros para que pusiera a salvo a Athena. Ares, esta vez preparado para esta eventualidad, lo sujetó por el cuello y lo levantó en el aire.

"¿Qué Haces, Mortal? ¡¿Qué no Escuchaste que **AIOROS INTENTÓ MATAR A ATHENA**?!"

"¡Mientes Maldito! ¡ **FUISTE TÚ**!" Rezongó Shura, intentando patear a Ares. "¡¿Qué Has Hecho Con Saga?!"

"Está Muerto. Yo estoy en su lugar: **ATHENA DEBE MORIR**."

 **"** **¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!"**

"Tiene arreglo."

Shura sintió como Ares lo soltó y se preparó para los golpes que vendrían. Nunca, en ningún momento, pensó en rendirse, sino que se alistó para la paliza, que no se hizo esperar. Cada hueso de su cuerpo crujió bajo el castigo de los puños del dios; la sangre le hirvió de rabia al no poder devolver o desquitarse por ninguno de esos golpes. Shura estuvo consciente que el dios estaba cada vez más alerta y posesionado del cuerpo de Saga, por lo que cada segundo que pasaba, más difícil sería liberarlo de aquella nociva influencia.

Aun así no se rindió.

 **"** **¡MUERE MALDITO!"**

"¡No me hagas reír, mortal! ¿En serio crees poder enfrentarte a un dios?"

¡Eso nunca! Shura lo sabía. Cierto, era un dorado, pero apenas tenía experiencia a su favor que lo ayudase en esto. No obstante… no podía rendirse. ¡Aioros huía con la diosa en brazos! Seguro haría todo lo posible por alejarla de este maniaco y ponerla a salvo. ¡Tenía que darle tiempo!

 _"_ _Señor Ares… el muchacho le está dando tiempo a Aioros_." Dijo la voz de Agas, como separada del cuerpo. Shura, con un ojo en tinta, prestó atención.

"¿De qué hablas?"

 _"_ _El muchacho le está dando ventaja a Aioros…_ _¡Le compra tiempo precioso acaparando su atención!_ _"_

Ares, al notar que las palabras de Agas eran ciertas, explotó su cosmo lanzando todos los muebles por los aires. Shura mismo se estrelló contra la pared, y a medida que se levantaba, pudo ver como ¿Saga? se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Quizás había tomado control del cuerpo por algunos momentos.

"Déjalo… ¡Huye, Shura! Ya no puedo detenerlos más…"

"¡¿Saga?!"

 **"** **¡HUYE, POR ATHENA, ESCAPA!"** Suplicó Saga. Shura apretó los dientes y se dispuso a obedecer nada más por inercia.

 _"_ _Señor Ares… el muchacho nos puede servir. ¡Que mate a Aioros y a la niña!"_

 _"_ _Es demasiado leal el muy perro."_ Gruñó Ares, mientras aún trataba de sofocar a Saga al fondo de la mente que compartían.

 _"_ _Entonces controle su mente."_ Agas rió malévolamente. _"Satán Imperial…"_

 _"_ _Lo va a resistir…"_ Ares, sonriendo de costado y disfrutando con enorme placer la desesperación angustiada de Saga, se relamió los labios cuando por fin tomó posesión del cuerpo. Miró de reojo como huía Shura por aquél corredor. "Pero puedo torturarlo hasta que se deje dominar por esa técnica. ¿La conoces, Agas?"

 _"_ _Al dedillo. Será un honor torturar al chiquillo."_

Ares chasqueó los dedos y Shura sintió que se había estrellado contra la realidad misma. Se detuvo de golpe, sin haber logrado escapar casi nada. Una fuerza lo atrajo de regreso con Ares, quien de un golpe lo tumbó en el suelo y puso sobre su espalda.

"Tienes poco tiempo, Agas." Dijo Ares con una espectral calma. "Hazlo rápido, una vez que mate a Aioros puedes torturarlo más. Tienes treinta segundos."

 _"_ _¡Será un honor, mi señor!"_

Ares pareció desaparecer, o apagarse, a medida que Agas tomaba control del cuerpo que compartían. La cabellera cambió de negro a gris. Shura se sacudió con inusitada furia, temeroso de su sanidad mental y de lo que pasaría si dejaba que le aplicaran Satán Imperial. Sintió como la sangre se le helaba al ver los ojos enrojecidos de Agas, que lo miraban con morbosa frialdad.

 **"** **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **"** **¡SATÁN IMPERIAL!"**

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Límites.**

 _Esa noche. 28 de septiembre. 20:05 horas._

 **"** **¡AL TRAIDOR!"**

 **"** **¡ATRÁPENLO, NO LO DEJEN IR!"**

Aioros se agolpó contra unas columnas, más alerta que nunca. La diosa, la pequeña niña, estaba aferrada contra su pecho y, como si supiera del peligro, apenas emitía sonidos. Miraba con atención a Aioros al tiempo que reprimía los pucheros: ambos estaban en serio peligro. Toda la voluntad de Ares se oponía a que ambos abandonaran los recintos de la diosa y por eso les estaba costando tanto escapar. Aioros sabía que debía salir de ahí cuánto antes.

"¿Agú?"

"Ya casi, princesita, ya casi."

Athena solo se sujetó con más fuerza de Aioros. Era muy pequeña, pero entendía del grave peligro que corrían. El dorado la miró unos instantes y suavizó su mirada: le acarició los cabellos lilas y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda.

"No dejaré que nada le pase, princesita."

Aioros se acomodó a la peque y volvió a escanear los alrededores. Parecía haber perdido a los guardias. ¡Curioso! No lo estaba persiguiendo ningún santo o aprendiz, todos parecían haber caído en una suerte de sopor que les impidió obedecer la orden de Ares, pero los guardias… no, ellos no. Lo perseguían con bastante ahínco, aunque no eran rivales para él. Aun así, parecía que no eran del todo conscientes de la gravedad de lo que hacían, ni parecían escuchar que no, él no era un traidor que había atentado contra la diosa, sino que, muy por el contrario, intentaba salvar su vida.

¿Es que no lo veían con la bebé en brazos y el bolso en el hombro?

"Deben ser más manipulables." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Se asomó de su refugio entre aquellas columnas y primero se aseguró que no quedaran moros en la costa. No vio a nadie, pero pudo escuchar los gritos que lo buscaban a lo lejos. Escaneó con la mirada el espacio que se abría cerca de él: no lejos había una quebrada, y si lograba llegar al fondo, tendría el camino despejado para escapar del Santuario. No tenía idea qué hacer con su vida una vez fuera, pero ya pensaría en eso cuando se viera en esa situación. Lo importante era salir lo más ileso posible.

¡Oh, Aioria!

Se le atenazó la garganta por el remordimiento. Apenas había podido ver a su hermano menor unos momentos para despedirse, antes de que el pobrecito se desplomase inconsciente ni bien lo vio. Tuvo que poner pies en polvorosa en seguida. No le pudo decir nada, no tuvo tiempo y en verdad no tuvo otra opción sino huir.

Aioria era un chiquillo, no iba a entender del todo sus razones. Sabía que no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo, lo que le provocaba un especial dolor: no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre antes que muriera de completar el entrenamiento de su hermano. Aioria era un muchacho muy despierto que a sus trece años comenzaría las pruebas para ganar la armadura de Leo en unas semanas. ¡Se lo iba a perder!

O quizás… quizás por asociarlo a un _traidor_ como él no lo dejarían ni siquiera dar las evaluaciones.

¡Bah! Conociendo al pequeño león, seguro ganaba la armadura de todos modos, pero… ¡se lo iba a perder!

… y Aioria iba a sufrir.

"Agú…" Balbuceó la pequeña, llamando su atención. Aioros bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

"Ya nos vamos, princesita, ya nos vamos."

Asegurándose una vez más que tenía la vía libre, Aioros enfiló lo más rápido que pudo hacia el barranco y el camino que bajaba hasta el fondo, tratando de no agitar mucho a la niña. Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba a la pendiente de bajada, más se le atoraba el corazón. Pero lejos de detenerlo, eso solo lo hizo andar más rápido y quizás ponerse a cubierto. ¡Iba a ser atacado y no por un guardia!

 **"** **¡THOUSAND CUTTER!"**

Shura de Capricornio lo atacó de la nada.

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **"** **¡AAARGH!"**

Solo la experiencia le permitió a Aioros salir más o menos bien parado de aquél ataque. Athena no sufrió daños, pero el santo de Sagitario sufrió una buena arrastrada, golpes y cortes por todo su cuerpo. De no ser por la armadura que llevaba puesta, sus heridas habrían sido mucho más graves.

 **"** **¡SHURA!"** Exclamó Aioros alarmado. "¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que…?!" El dorado se detuvo en seco, con la sangre helada de la impresión. "¿Shura?"

El santo de Capricornio lo miraba de costado, con el cosmo en su punto mínimo, pero muy identificable. Apenas se movía y esos fríos ojos lo miraban vacíos de toda emoción. Aioros tragó saliva: ¡Shura no estaba en sus cabales! Y sus ojos estaban **rojos**.

No, no estaban enrojecidos, sino rojos por completo: no se distinguía pupila, iris, ¡nada! Estaban rojos y encendidos como dos brasas.

"¡Por la Infanta Athena!" Susurró Aioros impactado al reconocer la técnica del Satán Imperial. Aferró con más cuidado a la peque que lloriqueaba en sus brazos. Tragó saliva: con la diosa en brazos no podría atacarlo con comodidad y no sabía si quería hacerlo. **"¡REACCIONA!"**

Aun así le lanzó un golpe de cosmo, sabiendo que si llegaba a tener efecto, no despabilaría a su colega. Lo único que liberaría a Shura de esa técnica sería el Patriarca, la muerte o la misma diosa… y viendo que la diosa tenía menos de un mes de vida y que no quería matar a Shura, quizás ganaba tiempo para huir. Después de todo tenía más experiencia que su colega y…

 **"** **¡EXCALIBUR!"**

Aioros giró su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver el ataque y en toda justicia habría podido esquivarlo, pero… sintió como si el tiempo se congelase y que algo lo sujetaba del tobillo. Sintió que todos sus músculos se relajaban y perdió el conocimiento por completo. No soltó a la pequeña, pero algo se la quitó de los brazos. El santo de Sagitario se precipitó por el barranco y tuvo una fea caída que solo detuvo el fondo y que bien podría haberle roto el cuello.

Se fue a negro.

Shura saltó hasta el fondo, moviéndose como en automático. Llegó hasta donde reposaba Aioros, con claros signos de haber sufrido el castigo de su técnica y la gravedad. No respiraba ni se movía. Se agachó junto al cuerpo y tomó sus signos vitales, los cuáles eran inexistentes. Tenía el cuello quebrado y los brazos en una posición poco natural. Junto a él… estaba el quebrado cuerpo de la niña, quien tampoco se movía.

Siempre en automático, Shura sacó un trozo de tela de las ropas de Aioros y un mechón de su cabello y los empapó con su sangre, haciendo lo mismo con la niña, a quien solo le arrancó algunos cabellos. Con aquello parecía querer probar su misión, por lo cual se alejó de la escena a paso calmado, dejando aquellos dos cuerpos para que se los comieran los perros o los cuervos.

Pronto se hubo ido… y el silencio reinó de nuevo al fondo de esa quebraba.

…

Thanatos entonces quitó las manos de encima del pecho de Aioros y se levantó en toda su altura. En el momento en que hizo eso, el dorado pareció recobrar los colores y la normalidad de su cuerpo, aunque no la conciencia. Hypnos por su parte, se levantó con la infanta Athena en los brazos, bien segura, viva y dormida. Ambos dioses se quedaron mirando en la dirección por la que Shura había desaparecido.

"Sin duda nadie te gana fingiendo muertes, Thanatos." Comentó Hypnos con calma. "¿Cómo está el muchacho?"

"Vivo, pero sufrió una buena arrastrada. No va a despertar en un buen rato." El dios de la muerte miró de reojo a su gemelo. "Ese dorado es víctima del control mental. ¿Crees que haya visto el engaño?"

"No. No se dio cuenta. Está demasiado enclaustrado al fondo de su propia mente y mi Pasitea hace buenas ilusiones." Hypnos, inconscientemente, meció a la peque que tenía en los brazos. "Ares no descubrirá el engaño tampoco, porque Shura dirá la _verdad_ de la que fue testigo."

"Esperemos que se demore mucho en saberlo." Thanatos se volvió hacia su hermano y dio unos pasos hacia él. Observó bien a la niña y le acarició la cabecita con delicadeza. "Me recuerda a Pandora: era igualita a su edad. Y hablando de eso… ¿Cómo está esta pequeña?"

"Exhausta, pero a salvo. Se quedó dormida en cuanto la tomé en brazos." Hypnos se acomodó mejor a la niña. "Es mejor que nos vayamos: tenemos que llevar a estos dos a un lugar seguro."

Thanatos suspiró y miró al cielo, viendo algunas de las estrellas. Ya estaba oscuro y en el Santuario nadie parecía haberse dado por enterado de la profunda crisis que comenzarían a vivir. También pensó un poco en la ironía de la situación: nunca creyó que llegara el día en que los espectros fueran aliados de Athena. La horrible guerra santa de 1743 había sido tan cruel y sangrienta que, tras su fin, tanto Hades como Athena quedaron agobiados con el nivel de violencia alcanzados. La diosa ni siquiera le permitió a sus dos santos sobrevivientes que hablasen de una victoria. Esto fue suficiente motivación para que ambos dioses se sentaran a una mesa de negociación y durante los siguientes veinte años limaron asperezas de la manera diplomática. Firmaron un tratado de paz y alianza, jurando por el Estigia y los fuegos de Hestia no volver a provocar una guerra santa. Cada disputa que tuvieran a partir de ese momento, sería a nivel diplomático y comprometerían ayuda mutua.

Fueron negociaciones muy difíciles y por momentos creyeron que no alcanzarían nada. Tanto un lado como el otro creyeron que no llegarían a ningún lado, pero hasta el mismo Zeus se sorprendió al descubrir que tanto Hades como Athena sí eran capaces de dar su brazo a torcer, negociar y llegar a acuerdos. Honestamente Thanatos creyó que nunca los pondrían en práctica, pero diez años después de la firma del tratado, Athena los sorprendió aliándose con Hades en la defensa del Inframundo cuando los Señores de Xibalbá atacaron con ánimos de conquista. Sin esa ayuda, los espectros habrían sido arrasados… e Hypnos nunca se hubiera reconciliado con Pasitea.

Al momento de esa guerra, el dios del sueño y su esposa estaban pasando por una crisis matrimonial que por poco acabó en divorcio, pero entre los combates y gracias a algunas metidas de pata de Athena, y quizás también de Hades (quien culpó a Thanatos de algunas), Hypnos y Pasitea habían logrado reconciliarse y salvar su relación.

Ahora el Inframundo les estaba devolviendo la mano a sus antiguos enemigos, ahora aliados. Hades se percató del pedido de auxilio que notó en el cosmo de la joven diosa y rápidamente tomó cartas en el asunto, recordando y honrando su alianza con ella. Trazó el plan más rápido de la historia, alertando incluso a algunos santos que se encontraban fuera del Santuario en esos momentos, y envió a Hypnos y Thanatos en ayuda de Aioros… y ahí estaban, sin tener muy claro como continuar, pero con la misión de poner a estos dos a salvo.

"Entonces, ¿Los llevamos a _ese_ lugar?" Preguntó Thanatos a medida que tomaba a Aioros de un brazo y se lo echaba al hombro.

"Sí. Hades nos pidió que los asistiéramos. El cómo estos santos mantienen a la diosa es cosa de ellos, nosotros solo intervendremos si las cosas se salen de control."

"¿No deberíamos sacar también a Kanon del Santuario? Cuando Ares descubra que el gemelo de Saga está vivo…"

"Kanon está en Atlantis. Poseidón está sellado, pero no por mucho más. El segundo santo de Géminis está donde tiene que estar. ¡Quién sabe lo que Ananké tiene planeado!" Hypnos se aseguró que Athena estuviera cómoda. "Vamos, que voy a echar raíces si me quedo más tiempo aquí."

Thanatos arrugó el ceño y vio cómo su hermano avanzaba a paso lento y desaparecía en el aire. Se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. Mejor salir antes que Ares se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Y una vez que desapareció en el aire, el fondo del barranco quedó sumido en tétrico silencio.

* * *

 **Torre de Jamir. Himalayas.**

 _Dos días después. 30 de septiembre. 10:43 horas._

"... Mi muchacho dice que Ares ha ordenado que el cuerpo de Aioros y la niña sean arrastrados alrededor del Coliseo y que luego se los deje expuestos."

"¡Pérfidos impíos! ¡Eso no se hace con cadáveres!"

"Pero no son cuerpos reales. Son copias que mandaron del Inframundo para hacerlas pasar por los cuerpos de Aioros y la niña."

"¡Aun así eso no se hace con los muertos!"

Aioros comenzó a despertar con una jaqueca capaz de destrozar cráneos, escuchando esas voces que parecían venir de alguna habitación cercana. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo de inmediato el castigo de la luz: era como una resaca de aquellas en las que hasta había borrado el disco duro. Adolorido, se incorporó de a poco. ¿Dónde estaba? El lugar se le hacía conocido, pero… pero…

 **"** **¡ATHENA!"**

Se levantó de golpe, lo cual fue una pésima idea. En ese instante se percató de todas y cada una de las heridas que tenía el cuerpo y de varios vendajes que tenía puestos. Volvió a caer sentado sobre la cama en la que había estado, sujetándose la cabeza, pero sacudiéndose el malestar. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, notando que una fuerza externa lo sujetaba sin contenerlo. Parpadeó molesto, pero no encontró enemigo alguno.

Le ofrecieron un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

"No te muevas mucho. Mi mamá me dijo que te diera esto si te despertabas." Le dijo un muchacho lemuriano de unos trece años más o menos, vestido con el atuendo de un aprendiz.

"¿Mu?" Aioros se obligó a calmarse y aceptó lo ofrecido. Tras tomarse la aspirina se pasó las manos por la cara, bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada del aprendiz de la señora Lümi de Aries. "¿Estoy en Jamir? ¡¿Y la niña que estaba conmigo?!"

"La princesita está con mi mami, digo, mi maestra. Los trajeron hace dos días y los hemos estado escondiendo aquí. No me dicen mucho, pero sé que están a salvo." Le explicó el muchacho muy paciente. "¿Estás bien, Aioros?"

"Estaré mejor cuando vea a la diosa."

Aioros se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo cuando iba a atravesarla, un lemuriano llamado Axl se le apareció en campo visual. El hombre pareció suspirar de alivio al verlo y le dio un abrazo.

"¡Por Athena, Aioros! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste!" Le dijo Axl de corazón, mientras lo soltaba. "Nos hiciste pensar lo peor, llegaste muy maltratado."

"¡Tío Axl! ¿Y la niña? ¡¿Cómo llegué aquí?!"

"Los señores Thanatos e Hypnos los trajeron hace dos días. Ven conmigo: hay varios que quieren verte." El lemuriano se volvió hacia Mu. "También vienes, tu mamá quiere que estés presente, hijo."

Axl les indicó a ambos que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron. No tuvieron que caminar mucho, llegaron a destino casi diez segundos después. Entraron a una sala amplia y llena de cómodos muebles de estilo lemuriano, en donde varios de los presentes se voltearon hacia los recién llegados ni bien cruzaron el umbral. Aioros apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando la señora Juliana, ex amazona dorada de Cáncer, lo emboscó con un abrazo.

"¡Ahí Estás, _Ragazzo_! ¡Mira Cómo Te Dejaron! Pobrecito. ¡Creí Que Nunca Despertarías! ¿Te Duele Algo? ¡Dile A La Tía Juliana!"

"¡Mujer! Deja que respire: lo avergüenzas." Gruñó Erich de Escorpión desde su esquina. El dorado vestía su armadura.

"¡Hola Aioros!" Lo saludó Milo, el aprendiz de trece años de Erich, desde su esquina.

"¿Dónde está Athena?"

"A salvo." Dijo escuetamente Erich, al tiempo que señalaba a Lümi de Aries, quien tenía a la diosa en los brazos. "Y como ves, ocupada con su comida."

Aioros tragó saliva y no perdió tiempo en cruzar a zancadas el salón hasta llegar a la amazona de Aries, quien le miró con una plácida sonrisa. Athena estaba amamantando de lo lindo y apenas tuvo tiempo de dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa cuando lo vio, antes de volver a concentrarse en su tarea. Lümi había sido madre de nuevo hacía unos meses de una preciosa niña, que esta vez había heredado más rasgos de su padre que Mu, quien se parecía mucho a ella. Tifa, como le habían llamado, estaba en esos momentos en brazos del anciano patriarca Shion, quien parecía muy a gusto cuidando de la lemurianita, entretenida con uno de sus cascabeles.

"¿Señora Lümi?" Dijo mientras se agachaba junto a ambas, sin atreverse a elaborar nada más.

"Me sobra leche y no iba a dejar que la diosa tragara esas mugres que llaman fórmulas." Le gruñó muy en serio. "¿Cómo te sientes, chiquillo?"

El dorado negó con la cabeza sin saber cómo responder. No había tenido tiempo de procesar nada de lo que había pasado y sentía que el mundo se le venía encima con saña. Pronto se fijó que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él y se volteó para ver mejor a la concurrencia. Lümi, Axl, Shion, Erich de Escorpión, Juliana de Cáncer, Mu, Milo, y las pequeñas Tifa y Athena y…

"¡¿Él que hace aquí?!" Siseó Aioros al ver a Mitsumasa Kido.

"Lo que cualquier devoto de la diosa haría, muchacho. ¡Vine a ver cómo puedo servirla!"

"¿Y no podías hacerlo desde Japón?" Ladró engrifado.

"Opinaba lo mismo, pero no me dejan sacarlo de aquí a patadas." Gruñó Erich.

"¡No me dejan darle pataditas!" Se quejó Milo divertido. Shion se mesó la sien derecha con su mano libre.

"¡Niños! No armen escándalo."

Mitsumasa carraspeó y optó por no vocalizar nada. Sabía que su posición con los santos no era del todo aceptada. Conocido multimillonario y playboy, era devoto de Athena desde hacía unos seis o siete años, contribuyendo al Santuario con donaciones importantes, tanto en dinero como en otros recursos. Era muy piadoso, pero a veces rayaba en lo fanático, al punto que había comenzado a engendrar hijos con distintas mujeres solo para presentarlos como aprendices de santo o guardia en el Santuario.

Era muy mal padre por cierto. Este afán suyo era el que no le sentaba muy bien a varios santos, que obviamente no veían con buenos ojos que Mitsumasa engendrara niños solo por este motivo. Muchos pequeños incluso habían muerto en el proceso.

"Aioros, nuestras opciones son muy reducidas. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener." Se quejó Juliana. "El Santuario es nuestro enemigo ahora."

"¿Cómo?"

"Ares cree que estás muerto muchacho, junto con la diosa." Dijo Erich apretando los puños. "Aseguró que Athena fue rescatada de tus brazos y que está a su cuidado. Comenzó a hacer su voluntad en el Santuario y no podemos hacer nada."

"Se está haciendo pasar por Arles, mi pobre hermano." Se lamentó Shion con un triste suspiro. "Acaba de declararme interdicto por mi edad. No puedo volver."

"En el intertanto tenemos que sacarte de Jamir." Dijo Axl tomando a su hija Tifa de los brazos de Shion. "Lamento decirlo… pero no te puedes quedar aquí. Tienes que esconderte."

"¡Claro que no puedo quedarme!" Exclamó Aioros. "Es cosa de ir y darle una lección. Aquí hay al menos cuatro dorados: podemos hacerle frente…"

 **ZAPE.**

"¡Piensa mejor tus estrategias, chiquillo!" Exclamó Erich tras darle el zape en la nuca. "¡Claro que somos cuatro dorados! Pero Ares tiene a su disposición un ejército de santos que creen que eres un traidor y que Athena está de su parte. ¿Qué crees que pasará si los atacamos?"

"Esto tenemos que pensarlo bien, no será algo que resolvamos en unos días… ni siquiera en un año." Añadió Lümi terminando de alimentar a la diosa y acomodándose la ropa. "Eso me gusta menos que a ti, Aioros. ¡También Iría A Darle Mi Opinión A Ese Malparido!" Protestó la _ovejita ariana_ con energía.

Erich se le acercó a propósito, tomó un chal que se puso sobre el hombro, y cuidando de no lastimar a la pequeña diosa con su armadura, la alzó del regazo de Lümi y se la acomodó en el pecho para sacarle el aire. Aioros pensó en los argumentos que le daban, pero aunque no le gustaron, tuvo que darles la razón. Apretó puños y dientes.

"¿Alguna idea?"

"Que vayas a Japón, con la diosa." Dijo Shion, mirando de reojo a Mitsumasa Kido. "Bajo la protección del señor Kido aquí presente."

Antes que el santo de Sagitario pudiera hacer público su desacuerdo, el magnate carraspeó sin poder evitar su entusiasmo ante lo que iba a decir.

"¡Haré pasar a la niña como mi nieta y la criaré como la princesa que es! Tú serás su guardaespaldas personal, por supuesto. Tengo todo listo para darles identidades nuevas y…"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ **NO**!"

"No habíamos acordado eso, señor Kido." Le recordó Shion.

"¡¿La infanta Athena como tu nieta?! ¡¿Estás Loco?!" Aioros miró espantado a Shion. "Excelencia, ¿puedo saber a qué acuerdo habían llegado?"

"Que tengas el cuidado personal de la diosa. Athena pasaría por nieta de Mitsumasa, pero quien tomaría las decisiones sobre su educación serías tú. Vivirían en su mansión."

"¡Pero tú serias el guardaespaldas! Yo sería su abuelo." Insistió Mitsumasa entusiasmado. Aioros, Erich y Axl le dedicaron miradas muy feas. Erich suspiró molesto, pero no se tardó en corregir al magnate japonés.

"Algo así como el _tutor_ de Athena. O su tío." Explicó Erich con compasión. "Cierto, eres joven, pero pasas como su _tío_ y se explicarían los rasgos no orientales de la niña si el señor Mitsumasa pretende presentarla como su nieta."

"Cosa que no recomiendo." Gruñó Juliana en evidente desacuerdo. Se cruzó de brazos y se volvió hacia Mitsumasa. "Agradezco, _signore_ , que ofrezca su protección, pero considero que con sus antecedentes no es recomendable que lo asocien con la diosa de esa manera."

"¿Lo dice por mis hijos, señora Juliana?" Preguntó Mitsumasa con un travieso brillo en los ojos. "Todos al servicio de la diosa." El hombre sacó pecho y puso las manos en las caderas. "Los cien."

"Todos de madres distintas." Intervino Lümi con algo de escándalo en su voz y muy molesta.

"¡Pero con la misma!" Exclamó con orgullo y sacando pecho, guiñándole el ojo a Juliana. No digamos que esto causó mucha gracia.

" _Vaffanculo_!" Gruñó Juliana, apretando los puños.

"¡Estás Hablando Con Mi Esposa, Kido!" Ladró Erich de mal humor cuidando de no alterar a Athena, quien se había dormido en sus brazos. El santo de Escorpión le pasó la niña a Milo, quien la recibió con gran cuidado. "¡Más Respeto, Kido, Te Lo Advierto!"

"Todos callados." Pidió Shion levantándose de su lugar. Toda la columna le crujió por el esfuerzo, pero aun así el patriarca imponía presencia y respeto. "Esto es algo que podemos seguir refinando. Lo que sí es cierto…" el anciano Patriarca miró a Aioros con intensidad. "… es que sí o sí tenemos que aceptar que vayas a Japón con la pequeña y bajo la protección del señor Kido."

"Será mi nieta. ¡Nada le faltará nunca! Será criada como la princesa que es."

"¿Y que eso le suba el orgullo?" Preguntaron Axl y Aioros al mismo tiempo. "¿Y ustedes qué harán?" Añadió solo Aioros esta vez.

"Llevaré a Mu al Santuario cuando le corresponda para que tome las evaluaciones para ganar Aries." Dijo Lümi. "Luego me desaparezco."

"Yo haré lo mismo con Milo." Dijo Erich cruzándose de brazos. "Mi hijo Máscara de la Muerte ya tiene su armadura hace unas semanas. Nos mantendrá informados de lo que ocurra. Sabe bien cuál es la situación." El santo de escorpión miró de reojo a su aprendiz: Milo mecía a la diosa con enorme cuidado y cariño, quizás algo ajeno a los problemas que se les venían encima. "Milo sabe cuidarse y sé que Máscara cuidará su espalda."

"Desapareceremos en las sombras." Dijo Juliana, tomando a Erich del brazo. "Pero no del todo: te ayudaremos como podamos, Aioros. Tenderemos una red de apoyo, prepararemos el regreso de la diosa a donde le corresponde."

"Nosotros cooperaremos en eso." Afirmó Axl. "No los dejaremos solos."

"¡Y tu cuidarás que _Saori Kido_ crezca sana y salva en Japón como mi nieta!" Exclamó Mitsumasa muy feliz.

Aioros se giró molesto y encaró al millonario.

"Como tu nieta, para salvar apariencias, pero no me arriesgaré a que la consientas o que la críes. ¡Es una princesa, pero no será una mimada!" Aioros se volvió a quienes le escuchaban. "Saori, puedo aceptar ese nombre… se supone que es hija de una japonesa…"

"Creo que tuve alguna hija con alguna europea, pero no llevo cuenta de las niñas."

"Bueno, de una mitad japonesa, mitad lo que sea… pero si me la llevo a Japón… ¡Será **MI** hija y **YO** la criaré!"

 **"** **¡¿QUÉ?!"** Fue la exclamación generalizada.

"Me gusta la idea." Apoyó Erich sonriendo. "Si Aioros va como padre legal, será menos problemático y podrá velar mejor por su seguridad."

"¡Puedo hacer lo mismo como su abuelo!"

"Levantaría muchas preguntas sobre los padres de la niña. Más si es su _guardaespaldas_ quien toma decisiones importantes respecto de ella." Añadió Axl. "Si actúan como padre viudo e hija… no preguntarán mucho."

"Tiene sentido." Dijo Lümi. "Prefiero que la diosa pase como hija de Sagitario." Aioros enfrentó a Mitsumasa con firmeza.

"Saori _Sifakis_ será _nieta_ de Kido, pero será mi hija y como su padre, **YO** tomaré las decisiones sobre su cuidado." Le dijo con firmeza, haciendo alusión a su propio apellido. "Sí, viviremos bajo su protección, pero no en una mansión. ¡Lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención de ese modo!"

"¿Qué pretendes muchacho?" Preguntó Mitsumasa con firmeza. "¿Cómo esperas proveer para una diosa siendo que solo eres un santo dorado? Tienes 23 años, ¿Cómo piensas mantenerla?"

La pregunta produjo un silencio solo interrumpido por los balbuceos de Tifa, que no se perdía detalle desde los brazos de Axl. Aioros por momentos no supo cómo responder. ¡Tenía veintitrés años! El peso de su decisión comenzó a calarle en el corazón y por instantes tuvo ganas de escapar lo más lejos posible. Pero ya había atravesado el punto sin retorno.

"Como cualquier hombre haría para cuidar de sus hijos." Intervino Erich de pronto. "Trabajando duro, nada más." El santo de escorpión llamó la atención de su aprendiz. "Fíjate Milo: los hombres de verdad cuidamos a quienes no se pueden defender y con nuestros hijos y aprendices, trabajamos el doble. ¡Tienes mi apoyo, Aioros!"

"Y el mío." Dijo Lümi poniéndose de pie.

"¿Crees que puedas hacerlo, muchacho?" Preguntó Shion con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

Aioros miró a la diosa, que seguía dormida en los brazos de Milo. Parpadeó un par de veces y tragó saliva de nuevo.

"No. Pero para adelante que para atrás no cunde."

Todos los que lo escucharon asintieron como forma de apoyo. Incluso Mitsumasa.

"Así sea."

Selló Shion.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_** ** _Tras el Paso de los Años_**

 _…_ _Si bien Aioros había estado bromeando por instantes, le devolvió una mirada muy severa a Ikki cuando éste se puso más insolente. El santo de Fénix no lo había tenido nada fácil: su entrenamiento (si es que se le podía llamar de ese modo) había sido particularmente atroz, y había regresado del mismo lleno de amarguras, miedos y mucha rudeza, sin mencionar las llagas emocionales. Regresó odiando a muerte a…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Como les dije a varios, con este universo alterno sí que le he dado una buena sacudida al canon, pero por algo es un fic. Aioros acaba de tomar una decisión que le cambió la vida en 180 grados, y ahora lo único que tiene que hacer es tratar de salir adelante. Sobre su apellido, sí, se lo inventé. También le subí su edad. Respecto del comentario que hace Thanatos sobre Pandora, la heraldo de Hades a estas alturas del fic tiene 3 años. Nació el 3 de septiembre y sus fichas indican que es tres años mayor que Athena. La imagino viviendo en el castillo de Heinstein con su familia, siendo supervisada y visitada por Thanatos e Hypnos. Hades... está tranquilo en el Inframundo, supervisando a la humanidad difunta. Sobre el buen Shura... pobre tipo. Sus técnicas por cierto no me las inventé, sino que las extraje de su ficha en la SaintSeiya Wiki. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Hola **Newfan**! Pues sí, le tengo algo de cariño a este universo alterno, y ciertamente le di una buena sacudida al canon. La conspiración contra Athena pudo tener un montón de ramificaciones si tan solo una decisión o evento hubieran sido diferentes y tengo muchas ganas de ver las reacciones que provoca. Y sobre tu pregunta... esta idea nació justamente con los desvaríos de los sueños de Saga en el fic que comentas. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Para las traducciones del italiano se utilizó Google Traductor**

 **Vaffanculo:** MUY MALA PALABRA. Significa " _ándate a la…_ "; en inglés se asemeja al " _Fuck Off_ ".


	3. Cap 2: Tras el Paso de los Años

_Shaka se lamenta del penoso estado reinante en el Santuario y de la gestión del "Patriarca", pero también se distrae en su diario vivir. Otro que se lamenta es Ares, quien no puede conseguir sus objetivos, debido a que sabe que su hermana vive... ¿Athena? Pues ha tenido una vida muy normal y crecido junto a hermanos inesperados._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 **Principio n° 26 para ver y entender anime:** El amor no conoce lógica, especie o raza.

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 2: Tras El Paso De Los Años**

 **Santuario de Athena. Casa de Virgo.**

 _Trece_ _años después. Finales de marzo de 2017. 10:02 horas._

Habían perdido a Milo.

Shaka suspiró profundo, tratando de adivinar bien a qué se debía ese pesar que tenía en el pecho. Seguramente se debía a que consideraba a Milo como su amigo, realización que incluso le hizo sentir más pena todavía. No se había dado cuenta que apreciaba al escorpión de esa manera, estaba casi convencido de que le caía mal.

Milo tenía la desagradable costumbre de desordenarle las cosas, solo para reírse en su cara de sus reacciones, ¡Hasta empujaba sus estatuas de Buda unos centímetros!, como si fuera tan fácil regresarlas a su sitio. ¡Odiaba cuando las movían de su lugar! Arruinaba toda la proporción de la decoración de su casa. **TODA**.

Y no, no. Milo no se había muerto, solo… solo…

Se le había cruzado al Patriarca.

El santo de Virgo se bajó de su flor de loto con tiempo suficiente para irse a preparar su té de las 10:20 horas. Sin embargo, no se pudo sacudir de encima la sensación de preocupación. Milo era desordenado, pero muy prolijo con sus lealtades y un buen amigo. Estaba convencido de que lo ocurrido con Milo no se debía a un descuido, sino a que se cruzó por el camino del Patriarca justo cuando este se encontraba enojado, y como no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y le retrucó en un par de ocasiones, le habían aventado encima el Satán Imperial y hasta ahí les había llegado el guardián de la octava casa.

Mal momento, mal lugar.

Shaka volvió la cabeza hacia el fondo de la casa, sin abrir sus ojos, como en la dirección del Templo Principal y frunció el ceño. Ares estaba con un humor muy desequilibrado últimamente. ¡Ni hablar de Agas!, cuya única función últimamente se reducía a controlar a Saga y en lidiar con los desmanes que provocaban los generales marinos en el Santuario.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer él? Milo era el único que sabía que él estaba al tanto de toda la situación y, hasta hace unas horas, era el único contacto que tenía Shaka con la resistencia de santos. Virgo sabía que Ares estaba usurpando el lugar de la diosa y que intentaba matarla, por eso había decidido usar todo su poder y dedicar toda su meditación a mantener el cosmo del dios de la guerra brutal bajo control, al mismo tiempo que, por medio de la misma meditación, conversaba con Saga y trataba de mantenerlo centrado, para evitar que se desvaneciera.

No era el único que contactaba a Saga, por cierto.

Sin mencionar que, para cuando regresara, la diosa iba a necesitar de todo el cosmo que pudiera acumular para ayudar a restablecerla en el lugar que le correspondía.

Esto tenía que hacerlo con mucho tacto y requería una enorme concentración. Si lo descubrían, sin duda que iba a doler. En el proceso, lamentablemente, Shaka olvidó buscar aliados y por años creyó que estaba solo en esta empresa, que era el único que sabía que Ares se hacía pasar por el Patriarca, hasta que Milo lo había enfrentado unos meses atrás. El santo de escorpio lo sorprendió gratamente, hasta se emocionó cuando le aseguró que no estaba solo en su lucha, que la diosa vivía y preparaba su regreso, apoyada por una red de santos que se habían declarado en rebeldía: la Resistencia. Milo guardó el secreto de la misión de Shaka, y comenzó protegerlo… pero lamentablemente había caído en las garras del Satán Imperial.

¿Exactamente qué había pasado? No estaba seguro.

Al parecer la ira de Ares se había desatado cuando se enteró que Albiore de Cefeo se había declarado en rebeldía, y al buscar al primer dorado que fuera a castigarlo se quedó viendo a Milo, quien… se negó rotundamente. Toda resistencia de parte del escorpión fue inútil y pronto se vio bajo la fuerte influencia de aquella técnica de control mental. Por si fuera peor, el Escorpión partió a cumplir la misión encomendada mientras él trataba de apaciguar el mal genio de Ares vía meditación, y no fue sino hasta un par de días después que pudo distraerse un poco, que pudo ver como Máscara de la Muerte y Camus de Acuario arrastraban a Milo de regreso a la octava casa hecho piltrafa.

Desde entonces Milo seguía bajo control mental. Uno bastante fuerte y eso lo tenía muy apenado.

Esa mañana Máscara se le había acercado con un críptico mensaje, que no sabía cómo interpretar.

"¿Acaso Máscara es de la Resistencia o está probando si soy o no leal al Patriarca?" Se preguntó Shaka para sus adentros.

Sin duda que tenía que analizar mejor aquello. Mejor se iba a hacer su…

¡Esas presencias!

Shaka levantó la cabeza y, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa, se apresuró en ir al trote a la entrada de la Sexta Casa. Parecía un niño que sabía que le iban a dar un regalo. Su té podía esperar, pero esto no. No siempre tenía la oportunidad para hablar con ella, aquella amazona llegaba a extremos por evitarlo, por lo que no podía desperdiciarla.

Tras varias zancadas estuvo frente a quienes esperaban pacientemente por su permiso para cruzar.

"Buenos días Shaka de Virgo." Lo saludó Camus con cara aburrida. "Pedimos permiso para cruzar Virgo."

"¡Muy buenos días, Chantal! Tu aura luce muy linda hoy."

Shaka ignoró por completo a Camus y se concentró en su joven hermana, una amazona de plata de quien llevaba años enamorado. Lamentablemente no era muy recíproco el sentimiento.

 _"_ _Bonjour. ¿Podemos pasar?"_ Preguntó Chantal en francés, resistiendo el impulso de retroceder un paso.

"Tu aura está de color blanco con notas rojas. ¿Alguien te hizo enojar?"

 _"_ _Permiso para pasar,_ _por favor_ _."_ Insistió la amazona. " _Camus_..." Añadió en tono de advertencia hacia su hermano. El aludido se sopló el flequillo y rodó los ojos.

"Ooh. Se acaba de poner más roja todavía." Puntualizó Shaka, prestándole mucha atención al aura de Chantal. "Hay un ejercicio de meditación muy sencillo que sirve para calmar el mal genio. ¿Te lo enseño?"

" _No, gracias_." Chantal se refugió detrás de su hermano. _"¡Vamos tarde, hermano mayor!"_ Añadió sin dejar de hablar en francés.

"Ahem. Shaka, tenemos un asunto urgente que resolver en Acuario. ¿Nos dejas pasar, por favor?"

Shaka hubiera parpadeado perplejo si hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos. Se volvió hacia Chantal a quien le sonrió con todo su cariño, pero la amazona mantuvo una expresión de piedra bajo la máscara. No es que Chantal no lo quisiera (de hecho, en algún punto de su vida se había sentido atraída por el dorado), pero rápidamente ese sentimiento había sido sofocado: Shaka la ponía nerviosa y no del buen modo. El tipo era inofensivo y nunca le haría daño, pero le provocaba una extraña repulsión.

Camus carraspeó para llamar la atención.

"Oh." Dijo Shaka, registrando por fin la petición de los hermanos. "Puedo hacer té. ¿Quieren té? El agua está casi hervida."

"Quizás en otra ocasión." Se disculpó Camus muy educado, incómodo con toda la situación. Detestaba tener que pasar por Virgo con su hermana, precisamente por eso.

Shaka adoraba a Chantal, pero Chantal... tenía otros gustos. Su colega de Virgo no parecía registrarlo.

 _"_ _No: no quiero té."_

"Puedo hacer té de lavanda. Es tu favorito." Insistió Shaka.

 _"_ _No vuelvas a ofrecerme té. ¿Podemos pasar sí o no?"_

Shaka bajó los hombros un poco.

"Siempre tienes derecho de paso por Virgo, querida Chantal. Lo sabes."

"Es protocolo." Se apresuró en decir Camus antes que Chantal respondiera alguna grosería. Por el intercambio de miradas, era evidente que el santo de Acuario la estaba regañando por su actitud por medio de la cosmonet. "¿Podemos pasar, Shaka? Llevamos prisa."

"Por supuesto."

Chantal se apresuró en adentrarse en Virgo sin siquiera decirle nada a Shaka, dejándolo atrás y con una sensación vacía en el pecho. Camus le miró de reojo y le dio una amistosa palmadita en la espalda antes de salir tras su hermana, como disculpándose por ella y dándole ánimos.

Shaka no lo comprendió, por desgracia, y se quedó ahí suspirando sin saber por qué Chantal era tan brusca con él. La observó hasta que desapareció, bajando la cabeza con pesar.

"No entiendo por qué me odias, querida Chantal…" Se preguntó en apenas un susurro.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Star Hill.**

 _29 de marzo de 2017. Esa noche._

El taburete se estrelló contra la pared y se hizo pedazos. Hasta hacía unos momentos que Ares había estado sentado en él, esperando que Agas dilucidase los designios de las estrellas, pero no solo el muy maldito se había vuelto bastante torpe al respecto, sino que no había podido obligar a Saga a que los interpretase por él.

Porque las estrellas no le revelaban sus secretos a Ares. Aunque amenazara con botarlas del firmamento.

En algún momento el dios había ido a preguntar a Apolo a qué se debía esto. Athena nunca había sido una diosa adivina, por lo que nunca había leído el futuro en las estrellas, pero éstas le pertenecían y solían contarle sus secretos y también las cosas que pasaban en la tierra. Por otro lado… A través de sus estrellas la diosa se comunicaba con sus santos.

Apolo, quizás hastiado de la insistencia de su hermano, le habría dicho justo esto, añadiendo que lo más probable era que las estrellas no quisieran contarle nada, y si Agas podía comunicarse con ellas seguro era por su condición humana. O eso le dijo: en verdad las estrellas de Star Hill se estaban comunicando con Saga, dándole ánimos para que no se diera por vencido. Apolo no le quiso decir tal cosa a Ares.

Las represalias contra Saga habrían sido severas si lo hubiera hecho.

" **AGAS**. ¿Es que no has averiguado nada?" Preguntó Ares calmando sus resoplidos. "¡No puedo conquistar la Tierra si el cosmo de mi hermana sigue presente en este mundo!"

 _"_ _Athena fue astuta… Murió sin morir para engañar a Shura. Debió haber cambiado de cuerpo en ese momento."_

"¿Y me viste la cara que crees que no sé eso?" Gruñó el dios de muy mala gana. "Lo que sea que haya hecho, la muy canija se las ingenió para volver." Ares frunció el ceño, logrando que algunas losas de mármol de la pared se trizaran. "Con ella viva y su cosmo activo **no puedo** tomar posesión de la tierra. ¡Tengo que encontrarla!"

 _"_ _La mataremos mi señor."_

"No, **YO LA MATARÉ**. Cosa que no podré hacer si **NO SÉ DONDE ESTÁ**."

 _"_ _¡Mi Señor! Las Estrellas No Hablan Claro."_ Intervino Agas asustado. _"Es Culpa De Saga Que No Me Ayuda."_

"LAS ESTRELLAS NO SON AMBIGUAS. ¡ **ERES TÚ EL QUE NO SABE LEERLAS**!"

Ares bramó enfurecido y agitó su cosmo, provocando una ventolera que terminó por resquebrajar paneles de mármol o botarlos al suelo. Agas optó por quedarse callado.

En aquellos trece años muchas cosas habían cambiado. Él, Ares, tenía muchos planes para los santos: intervenir en guerras humanas, de azuzarlas y esparcir así su poder, provocando ruina y destrucción, pero no había logrado mucho. Saga, anulado como estaba (una piltrafa de presencia relegada al fondo de aquella mente), era un lastre a la hora de ejecutar sus planes, y Agas solo quería una probada de poder. Él no podía explotar su cosmo a gusto (eso revelaría su verdadera identidad), y apenas conseguía poner sus proyectos en marcha.

La meditación de Shaka (de la que no se daba cuenta) calmaba mucho su alma, pero aun así su violenta presencia permeaba el Santuario de formas insospechadas, corrompiendo los ánimos. Los santos estaban más mal genio, los aprendices muy ansiosos y los guardias descontrolados. No podía influenciarlos mucho, pero algo conseguía, y se servía del Satán Imperial para enrielar a los desafectos y disidentes. Nada era suficiente: si quería el control total, entonces debía eliminar a las amenazas, tanto internas como externas, entre ellas a los santos que operaban desde los campos de entrenamiento fuera del Santuario. Como Albiore de Cefeo, de quien Milo, tras controlarlo con el Satán Imperial, había dado cuenta. No dudaba en sembrar el miedo.

Mientras su hermana permaneciera viva en este mundo, no podría obtener ni aprovechar todo el poder del Santuario. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Athena! Ahí donde estuviera, y eliminarla lo antes posible. Nunca podría ganar de lo contrario.

"Me pregunto…"

 _"_ _La mujer esa cometerá un error."_

"¡Silencio Agas! **NO** voy a depender de un error de Athena. ¡Conozco a mi hermana! Nunca falla la muy perfecta." Ares resopló. "Pero le puedo hacer la vida difícil."

 _"_ _¿Qué sugiere mi señor?"_

Ares se quedó mucho rato en silencio, con la vista fija en algún punto sin determinar entre el suelo y el horizonte. Pensó en Aioros de Sagitario por primera vez en años.

"A ese ya no hay quien lo mueva. Está muerto." Se aseguró a sí mismo. Agas escuchó atento. "Murió como traidor, y como tal quedó a la posteridad. No hay nadie en el Santuario que crea lo contrario…"

 _"_ _Es el traidor que intentó matar a Athena."_

"Esa táctica me resultó una vez." Ares miró hacia el techo. "Puede resultar dos veces."

 _"_ _¿Acaso se refiere a declarar a Athena una traidora a sí misma?"_

"No." Dijo Ares. "Se supone que la diosa está en su recámara, aunque nadie la vea... pero podemos decir que hay quien se hace pasar por ella... y que debe morir." El dios resopló satisfecho consigo mismo. "¡Que Corra La Noticia!: Una Impostora Se Hace Pasar Por La Diosa. ¡Hay Que Buscarla Y Eliminarla!"

Agas ponderó un momento las palabras del dios, pero terminó sonriendo de costado.

 _"_ _Se hará como dices, mi señor."_

* * *

 **Cafetería Kamisama. Tokio, Japón.**

 _31 marzo de 2017. 19:32 hora local._

Ikki emitió un profundo gruñido y volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos, mientras vigilaba el local desde la caja. Shun no estaba muy lejos, barriendo con bastante buen ánimo. Hmm… nuevo récord para su hermano menor: llevaba al menos dos horas sin revisar su tablet. Casi no quedaba nadie en la cafetería a esa hora y el día había avanzado tranquilo: esperaba de corazón que se mantuviera así.

Desde hacía unas semanas que algunos incidentes comenzaban a hacerse repetitivos. Se habían avistado santos de plata cerca de la Fundación Graude, y tanto Seiya como Hyoga habían _divisado_ a otros santos de bronce de aspecto muy sospechoso, merodeando en las cercanías de la secundaria a la que asistían. Arrugó el ceño: eso comenzaba a preocuparle. No se sabían cuáles eran las intenciones de esos sujetos, pero no le gustaba que rondaran tan cerca de Saori. Gruñó y apretó los dientes, mascullando maldiciones y menciones a sus desconocidas madres si algo llegaba a pasarle a la diosa.

Athena le caía bien, la quería… bien a regañadientes, pero lo hacía. La conocía de pequeña y se consideraba el único con el derecho de hacerla llorar, cosa que reforzaba a golpes. Era como la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo.

"Niisan, ¿me estás escuchando?" Reclamó Shun de pronto, chasqueando sus dedos. Él era el único de entre sus muchos hermanos con quien compartía padre y madre. Con los demás solo compartía genes paternos.

"¡Claro que te estoy escuchando!" Dijo Ikki con sequedad. En verdad no se había dado cuenta de que Shun se había acercado al mesón, pero bueno. El santo de Andrómeda era bastante… _ninja_ cuando quería. "Me hacía de rogar nada más ¿Qué pasa?"

"Me pidieron la cuenta de la mesa tres." Le dijo mientras señalaba la mesa aludida con un gesto de la cabeza. Ikki suspiró.

"En seguida."

Shun sonrió amable y esperó paciente en lo que Ikki rebuscaba en el sistema y sacara los cálculos. Instantes después generó la cuenta y le entregó a Shun, tanto el detalle del consumo como la máquina por si a los clientes se les ocurría pagar con tarjeta. Suspiró molesto cuando vio a su hermano alejarse y se cruzó de brazos, sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando se fueran los clientes de la tres, la cafetería quedaría vacía. Cosa curiosa, era rarísimo que eso pasara.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Algo iba a pasar.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, no había ni un solo sonido fuera de lugar, nada parecía quebrar la paz que tenían. Pero sus tripas le insistían en que no bajara la guardia, que se mantuviera alerta. Puede que fueran mañas adquiridas en su paso por la isla de la Reina Muerte, en donde había entrenado y obtenido su armadura (la del Fénix), pero no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

"Es la calma antes de la tormenta." Le dijo de pronto Aioros. El dorado había estado ocupado en la pequeña oficinita de la parte de atrás. "Es normal que te sientas así, Ikki."

"¿Crees que Ares ataque pronto, Sifakis?"

"Ares puede atacar en cualquier momento. Aunque todo parece indicar que no esperará mucho tiempo más. Debe estar preparándose: lleva trece años en eso." Añadió Aioros con tensa calma, fijándose en la hora y frunciendo el ceño. "Saori no ha llegado. ¿Tan difícil es llamar para avisar que viene tarde?" Se lamentó angustiado.

"Está con las chicas. El payaso de Seiya y Shiryu las acompañaron por cualquier cosa. Deben venir en camino." Ikki frunció el ceño. "Seguro fueron a dejar a Miho a su casa primero antes de volver."

"Lo sé. Me preocupo de todos modos." Aioros sonrió de costado y le dio una palmada a Ikki en el hombro. "Esta noche entrenamos todos. Ya le dije a Shun."

"¡ARGH! ¡¿Y Me Avisas Ahora?! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer, Sifakis!"

"¿Cómo cuáles?" Le preguntó Aioros con algo de suspicacia. "¿Andar de camorrero de nuevo o es _cierta_ chica linda que conozco y no me has contado nada?"

"Ambos." Ikki le miró fiero y muy avergonzado. "Le echaré la culpa a usted cuando les diga que no puedo ir."

"¿A dónde? ¿A la camorra o a la chica linda?"

"Grrrrr…"

Si bien Aioros había estado bromeando por instantes, le devolvió una mirada muy severa a Ikki cuando éste se puso más insolente. El santo de Fénix no había tenido una vida fácil: su entrenamiento (si es que se le podía llamar de ese modo) fue particularmente atroz, y había regresado del mismo lleno de amarguras, miedos y mucha rudeza, sin mencionar las llagas emocionales. Regresó odiando a muerte a su padre, Mitsumasa Kido, por haberlo sometido a él y sus hermanos a ese trato tan inhumano y miserable, y si no hubiera sido por Aioros, se habría dejado dominar por el odio.

No es que Aioros se hubiera presentado como súper héroe, conste. Solo había estado en el momento justo para sacar a Ikki de la oscuridad y darle un buen ejemplo a seguir. ¡Y No! No es que Ikki fuera un muchacho responsable y modelo: tenía el mal hábito de buscar pelea y causar destrozos cuando se estresaba (en la policía ya lo conocían bien), pero al menos toda esa energía estaba siendo bien canalizada… gracias al santo dorado.

Mitsumasa se desentendía de sus hijos. Se contentó con engendrarlos y enviarlos a crudos entrenamientos para gloria de Athena. A medida que fueron regresando no tuvo de otra sino acogerlos como sus hijos, cosa que había asumido muy de mala gana: su idea era que ganaran sus armaduras y que no lo molestaran más, pero bueno, hasta el mejor plan tiene fallos. Ciertamente que los que habían regresado (todos menores de edad), vivían con él en la mansión Kido, se les mantenía bien, asistían a la escuela y hacían todo ese tipo de cosas que se suponía que chiquillos entre trece y quince debían hacer, por mucho que usaran armaduras. Pero mayor relación con ellos no tenía.

En los últimos trece años, de los cien hijos del magnate apenas un puñado había regresado a casa. Casi todos habían muerto, algunos en la infancia, otros en los entrenamientos, no pocos por su propia mano o asesinados; otros tantos habían desaparecido, huyeron con rumbo desconocido y nunca más se supo de ellos. Del lote que había decidido regresar con sus armaduras, Ikki de Fénix, con quince años, era el mayor. Junto con Shiryu de Dragón, Hyoga de Cygnus, Seiya de Pegaso y Shun de Andrómeda, (el menor y quien compartía madre con Ikki), eran los más cercanos a la diosa, y por ende a Aioros, a quien veían como maestro ocasional (solía llevárselos a entrenar cada vez que podía) y como figura paterna.

Mitsumasa Kido solo les proveía lo material y a veces se pavoneaba de ellos. Nada más. Aioros había tomado un sorpresivo rol principal con ellos y los bronceados lo veían como un maestro o un padre en ocasiones. En serio lo querían mucho. Y en el caso de Ikki, éste le tenía un profundo respeto a Sagitario.

Aioros había sido el único que había acudido en su ayuda y salvado su vida y su mundo cuando la Isla de la Reina Muerte había volado por los aires.

En aquellos trece años Aioros había fungido como padre de la infanta Athena. La niña había crecido como una niña normal y se comportaba como toda adolescente de trece años saludable. Con amigos, con dramas juveniles, ¡lo típico! Aioros había sido un padre estricto con ella, cariñoso incluso, pero nunca consentidor. Eso le había ganado varias discusiones con Mitsumasa, quien hacía las veces de abuelo e insistía en que se la debía llenar de lujos y aislar del común de los mortales.

Aioros había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de peleas que había tenido por este tema. Ciertamente que habían aceptado la ayuda del magnate (Mitsumasa Kido había sido clave en ocultar sus identidades, sacarlos del radar público y proveer para ellos los recursos necesarios para su subsistencia), pero Aioros nunca permitió ni estar subordinado a la caprichosa y mercurial personalidad del japonés, ni que coartasen su libertad y atribuciones como padre putativo de la diosa. Esta cafetería era un negocio que Aioros había levantado desde casi los cimientos, y constituía su fuente de trabajo. Le permitía mantenerse a él y a la diosa con holgura, sobre todo desde que se había consolidado, pero ¿lujos? Muy a pesar de Mitsumasa, no. Esto le había permitido criar a Athena con los pies puestos en la realidad.

¡Quizás qué hubiera sido de la diosa si hubiese permitido que se la criase como princesa mimada!

Tanto Athena como los bronceados trabajaban ocasionalmente atendiendo mesas y trapeando el suelo. Esto les permitía adquirir disciplina y acceso a algún dinerillo para solventar sus gastos, además de enseñarles el valor del trabajo, y que cuesta ganarse las cosas. Ikki era el único que ocasionalmente se encargaba de la caja. ¡Claro que Aioros contrataba adultos a medio tiempo o tiempo completo! Generalmente eran universitarios que necesitaban ingresos para apoyar sus estudios, pero si los chiquillos podían cooperar, él no los iba a detener. Así aprovechaba de echarles un ojo, apoyarlos con sus materias escolares y contenerlos un poco. Además eran los santos de Athena con los que tenía trato más directo y, como tales, estaban en su deber de estar al tanto de los problemas para proteger a la diosa de ser necesario. S

e había gestado toda una red de apoyo al exilio de la diosa. La Resistencia estaba preparada para actuar en el momento en que la diosa estuviera lista y se decidiera a regresar al Santuario. Ayuda no les faltaba. Aioros sabía que, eventualmente, Athena tendría que revelarse al mundo y eso podría generar una guerra civil entre los santos y una guerra santa contra Ares. Esto le daba terror, no porque temiese perder el combate, sino porque a estas alturas de su vida la diosa era su hija, la niñita pequeña que había criado, su orgullo, alegría y el brillo de sus ojos. Como padre temía que algo le hiciera daño. Ese pensamiento lo atormentaba.

"Va a pasar tarde o temprano, Sifakis." Le dijo Ikki, como adivinando sus pensamientos. "No permitiremos que dañen a Athena… y si la conozco bien… ella siempre se considerará su hija." El santo de Fénix arrugó la nariz. "No le diga a nadie que dije una cursilería así, ¡sobre todo a Saori!"

"Jejejeje, pierde cuidado, Ikki: tu secreto está a salvo."

Athena se había criado prácticamente con los hijos de Mitsumasa que alcanzó a conocer, y había estado ahí con ellos cuando habían partido a sus entrenamientos. De niños habían sido amigos muy cercanos, sobre todo con esos cinco. De hecho, si Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki había regresado, se debía a esa implícita hermandad que tenían con ella. Conocían bien su situación y estaban dispuestos a protegerla en su camino de regreso al Santuario, entendiendo perfectamente bien (o lo suficiente) qué era lo que estaba en juego. Del mismo modo, la joven Athena sabía quién era ella: nunca se le había ocultado que era una diosa y porqué no estaba en su Santuario. Para el mundo ella era Saori Sifakis Kido, hija de Aioros Sifakis y Saori Kido, una _hija perdida_ de Mitsumasa, muerta por complicaciones en el parto, pero su verdadera identidad era Pallas Athena Parthenos.

"¿Repasaremos algún módulo de entrenamiento en específico esta noche?" Preguntó de pronto Shun.

"Esta noche lo sabrán." Comentó Aioros a la pasada, mientras revisaba algunas facturas. "Los dos son santos hechos y derechos, fueron bien entrenados, pero les falta experiencia. Ya veré como los torturo esta noche."

"Tú no torturas, Sifakis. Mi maestro lo hacía."

"Guilty nunca debió ser considerado como maestro de nadie." Gruñó Aioros entre dientes. "Se buscó lo que le pasó."

"Hmpf." Ikki arrugó el ceño. "Pues…"

Justo cuando Ikki iba a dar su opinión sobre el destino de su maestro (un malparido conocido como Guilty cuyo nombre real nunca supo), las sirenas de los bomberos los interrumpieron, y vieron dos camiones pasar a toda velocidad hacia una dirección familiar. Tanto Aioros como Ikki no pudieron evitar estirar el cuello, curiosos sobre lo ocurrido.

"¡Niisan! ¡Aioros!" Exclamó Shun de pronto, alarmado, levantando la vista de su celular. "¡Hablan de un incendio en la mansión Kido!"

Aioros no alcanzó a hacer preguntas, cuando escucharon los gritos de Athena al fondo de la cafetería. Pronto ella y Shiryu los alcanzaron a toda velocidad.

"¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Exclamó la diosa, abrazando a Aioros por la cintura. "¡Atacaron al abuelito Kido! ¡Son santos de plata!"

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"Estábamos llegando a la mansión cuando escuchamos un escándalo. Cuando fuimos, vimos a dos santos plateados al interior de la casa, destrozándolo todo." Explicó Shiryu. "Nuestro padre..." El dragón empuñó las manos y se mordió la lengua, cambiando el tema. "Seiya y Hyoga se quedaron lidiando con esos santos, pero yo me traje a Saori."

"¡No Me Dejaron Hablarles, Papá! No Me Dejaron Dar Explicaciones." Athena hizo un puchero, estaba muy nerviosa. "No pude decirles quien era. ¡Quizás si les hubiera dicho...!"

"¡¿Santos de plata?!" Exclamó Ikki apretando los puños.

"¿Y a esos qué mosco les picó?" Preguntó Shun curioso. Aioros apretó los dientes.

"Ikki, ve con Shiryu a apoyar a Seiya y Hyoga. ¡Traten de que esos dos suelten la lengua! Necesitamos saber qué buscan y sus motivos. ¡Shun! Te quedas conmigo: puede que nos quieran hacer una visita poco grata y hay que proteger a Saori."

"¡Papá! Puedo Cuidarme Sola." Athena se cruzó de brazos. "Ya no soy una nena llorona."

"Claro que no, pero necesitamos información. ¡Esos santos de…!"

En aquél momento pasaron otros dos camiones de bomberos, a toda velocidad y con las sirenas a todo lo quedaban, seguidos esta vez de un par de ambulancias. Athena se aferró a Aioros, quien la abrazó por inercia, y tanto Shun como Shiryu aguantaron la respiración. Ikki se palmeó la cara.

"Apuesto que Seiya no está haciendo muchas preguntas. ¡Mejor me doy prisa!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ikki ya no estaba con ellos y Shiryu no tardó en desaparecer. Shun se acercó a Athena, quien se mordía el labio por los nervios y miró a Aioros muy preocupados.

"Mejor cerramos la cafetería. Estamos vacíos, pero nerviosos… si alguien entra vamos a llamar mucho la atención." El gentil bronceado tomó una mano de Saori. "¿Me ayudas a cerrar todo?"

"Buena idea." Dijo Aioros, acariciando la cabeza de su niña. "Hijita, encárgate de la caja: con Shun cerramos lo demás."

Athena reprimió un puchero, pero asintió obediente. Solo restaba esperar por noticias, si es que las obtenían. Más no podían hacer en estos momentos.

"Sí papá."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Consecuencias_**

 _"_ _¿No tienes miedo, Seiya?" Preguntó Athena, mientras se aferraba del brazo de Aioros, quien no dudó en cobijarla. La diosa se enrojeció como semáforo. "Yo sí."_

 _"_ _¿Y eso te avergüenza, hijita?" Le preguntó Aioros._

 _"_ _Sí…" Reconoció en un susurro, sin muchas ganas de mirar a los demás. "Todos son muy valientes y yo… una inútil."_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Yo aquí sorprendiéndome de la recepción que ha tenido este fic y esperando que les siga gustando. Todavía tengo algunas sorpresas bajo la manga que espero que disfruten. Como vieron, en los últimos trece años las cosas cambiaron un montón y si se fijaron bien, lo que sucede en este fic, son hechos de este año. A todo esto, y aclarando solo porque me lo preguntaron más de una vez: No, este será un fic único, no voy a continuar este universo alterno, a menos que la Musa diga lo contrario. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **¡BLOODYP!** Por poco y no te respondo, tu review llegó justo cuando estaba actualizando, así que supongo que tu sorpresa va a ser notoria. ¡Pues sí! Esta propuesta mía me ha divertido mucho, pero la tuya me intriga mucho más. óOo ¿En serio intentaste contactarme por FB? ¡Rayos! Seguro fue mi culpa, a veces me maneo mucho. Contáctame al correo misaocutegirl (arroba) Gmail . com, (quita los espacios y pon los símbolos que corresponden) y ahí te guío. ¡Muero Por Leer **! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Ten, una galleta.


	4. Cap 3: Consecuencias

_La muerte de Mitsumasa ha dejado a los bronceados algo perplejos, pero ya habrá tiempo luego de pasar el duelo, hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, como rastrear a los plateados que andan rondando. Saori pone en aprietos a su papá e Ikki recibe una grata sorpresa._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 **Principio n° 40 para ver y entender anime:** Perder el temperamento puede ser muy terapéutico.

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 3: Consecuencias**

 **Mansión Kido. Tokio, Japón.**

 _Días después. 3 de abril 2017_

Aquél día era lunes, y por si eso fuera poco, los bronceados no estaban con el mejor de los humores. Athena podía comprenderlo y empatizaba con aquél estado de ánimo generalizado. Unos días atrás, santos de plata que (de acuerdo a lo dicho por Hyoga) buscaban a la impostora que el magnate intentaba hacer pasar por la diosa, se habían dejado caer en la mansión Kido para asesinarla, encontrándose de narices con Tatsumi, quien hizo lo que pudo para mantenerlos a raya.

Justo en ese momento Hyoga (quien venía de quizás quien sabe de dónde) intervino en la pelea, pidiendo ayuda a sus hermanos que estaban más cerca, Seiya y Shiryu, quienes escoltaban a Saori de regreso a la cafetería Kamisama. No fue necesario hacer mucho más: el santo del Dragón se echó a la diosa al hombro y escapó con ella a un lugar seguro, mientras Seiya se lanzaba de cabeza a apoyar a su hermano ruso.

Fue un desastre. La mansión sufrió daños de consideración, hubo un sector que incluso se incendió por completo, y en la repartija de golpes y patadas, Mitsumasa perdió la vida.

No digamos que fue la gran pérdida, pero de todos modos los cinco bronceados quedaron algo… desconcertados, y sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Mitsumasa Kido no era el gran referente de sus vidas, pero era su progenitor a fin de cuentas, y si antes la sensación de desamparo era grande, ahora lo era mucho más.

¡Menos mal que contaban con Aioros! Todavía no sabían cómo reaccionar bien ante esto. Los muchachos también tenían a sus maestros, pero de momento no podían alcanzarlos. Albiore de Cefeo, el maestro de Shun, estaba desaparecido; Marín de Águila, maestra de Seiya, junto con el maestro de Shiryu, Dohko de Libra, no podían ser contactados sin levantar sospechas; Camus de Acuario algo había conversado con Hyoga (o eso creía Aioros) y Guilty, el maestro de Ikki… pues… lo último que habían sabido de él, daba cuenta que estaba siendo torturado en el Tártaro.

"¿De dónde sacaron que yo era la diosa?" Preguntó de pronto Athena. "O sea, no es que lo divulgue, pero ¿cómo supieron que tenían que atacarme a mí en específico y no a otra?"

Aioros le acarició la cabeza al tiempo que la diosa se convertía en el centro de la atención. Erich de Escorpión asintió con la cabeza y la miró de forma paternal.

"Ares no tiene certezas, excepto una: los santos siempre la encontraremos, por instinto. Aunque esté al otro lado de la tierra y de las épocas, siempre llegaremos ante usted, aunque no sepamos su identidad."

"Saori, todos en el Santuario están convencidos que estás de remolona en tu Cámara personal en el Templo Principal." Dijo Seiya de pronto. "Si el Patriarca dice que estás ahí, no tienen motivos para no creerlo."

"Ares se aprovecha de eso y de nuestro instinto de santos para buscarla." Explicó Erich solemne y los ojos cerrados. Aioros carraspeó para llamar la atención

"El Patriarca dio la orden de eliminar a la impostora. Confiaba y con razón en que una vez fuera, por instinto los santos buscarían a su diosa. Como te creen en el Santuario, te van a considerar a ti como impostora." El santo de Sagitario se apretó el puente nasal.

"¿Aunque por instinto sepan que soy yo?" Preguntó Athena muy dolida. "¡Eso es aprovecharse de la nobleza de mis guerreros!"

"Eso no tiene importancia." Protestó de pronto Hyoga. "Lo que debe preocuparnos ahora es que Ares va a saber que Athena está más o menos por esta parte del mundo y vendrán más plateados por ti, pensando y creyendo a pie juntillas que eres una impostora."

"¡Mayor razón para decirles que soy yo!"

"Algunos puede que no se convenzan. ¡Hay que hacer esto bien, pequeña señorita!" Le dijo Erich con cariño. El hombre vio su reloj. "Es hora que me vaya, no puedo quedarme más." El dorado volvió a mirar a los bronceados y asintió con la cabeza. "Una vez más, mis sentidas condolencias, muchachos."

Ikki fue el único que asintió. Erich se retiró en las sombras tan silencioso como había llegado, dejándolos sumidos en silencio. Aioros bajó la mirada: los bronceados no quedaban desvalidos (la fundación Graude se haría cargo del patrimonio heredado) por lo que en ese sentido estaban tranquilos, pero no era eso lo único que les pesaba. La carga de los inicios de una guerra santa contra Ares comenzaba a cargarles los hombros, y las noticias que había traído el maestro Erich, justo después del funeral de Mitsumasa, de poco los había aliviado.

"Ares por fin nos comenzará a atacar de frente." Dijo Seiya, suspirando con fuerza. "¡Ya era hora!" Exclamó con optimismo.

"¿No tienes miedo, Seiya?" Preguntó Athena, mientras se aferraba del brazo de Aioros, quien no dudó en cobijarla. La diosa se enrojeció como semáforo. "Yo sí."

"¿Y eso te avergüenza, hijita?" Le preguntó Aioros, mientras le acariciaba detrás de la oreja.

"Sí…" Reconoció en un susurro, sin muchas ganas de mirar a los demás. "Todos son muy valientes y yo… soy una inútil."

"Ya aprenderás a dar golpes, Saori. Hasta entonces deja que nosotros los demos por ti." La animó Seiya de muy buen humor. Hyoga y Shiryu asintieron. Shun se le acercó y le dio un abrazo.

"Me preocuparía más si no supiera que estás asustada, Saori." Le dijo el santo de Andrómeda cuando la soltó. "Es lo más normal que hay. Mi maestro decía que lo peligroso es la ausencia de miedo."

"Ares no se va a detener… Ahora sí que no."

"Los últimos trece años se ha esperado por este momento. Ya no hay escape." Hyoga se sopló el flequillo. "¡Menos mal! Tanta pasividad me estaba colmando los nervios."

"Sifakis." Preguntó de pronto Ikki, muy huraño. "¿Qué acordaron con los mayores? ¿Qué tenemos que esperar?"

Athena se volvió hacia su papá y éste afiló la mirada. En efecto, Aioros se había reunido con la Resistencia la noche anterior, pero no había forma de que los bronceados se hubieran dado cuenta, como en otras ocasiones, ocupados como estaban con el funeral de Mitsumasa. Esta pregunta de Ikki se formulaba desde la lógica.

"¿Qué crees que va a pasar, Ikki?" Preguntó a su vez Aioros. "Este ataque plateado no debió pasar desapercibido para Ares. Lo más probable es que comience a enviar más santos a comprobar la identidad de Athena, bajo la premisa de que es una impostora."

"Athena está en peligro." Se lamentó Shun. Seiya le dio un amistoso golpe en la espalda.

"Lo ha estado desde que ella y Aioros escaparon del Santuario."

"Tarde o temprano iba a pasar." Suspiró Athena. Si bien la chiquilla se veía calmada y muy centrada, en verdad se asustaba cada vez más conforme avanzaba el reloj. "Toca enfrentar esto de frente."

"Vamos a necesitar recabar información. Los necesito alerta a todos." Les dijo Aioros. "Ikki, Hyoga… ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?"

Ikki arrugó el ceño y Hyoga se hizo el desentendido. Los demás los miraron con atención, en espera de sus respuestas: sabían que los aludidos se resistían un poco a las circunstancias, y a Athena le había costado ganarse el cariño de esos dos. Hyoga miró a la diosa unos instantes antes de sonreír y asentir, al igual que Ikki, pero este se mostró un poco más huraño.

"Saori. ¿Sabes que si te hacen llorar, les voy a devolver el favor, verdad?" Preguntó Ikki de pronto.

"No me quedaba claro, pero ya que lo dices…"

"Ya Deja El Drama, Niña: ¡No Te Pasará Nada!" Ikki se cruzó de brazos. "¡Sifakis! ¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

Buen zape le hubiera dado Aioros, pero optó esta vez por no hacerlo, en vista de las circunstancias.

"Busquen información sobre los plateados. De algún modo llegaron a Tokio: ya sea que fuera instinto lo que los guió aquí o no, algo debió haberles dado el dato." Aioros apretó la mandíbula. "No me fío solo de la teoría del instinto: aquí hubo algo más."

"Alguien les dijo algo." Comentó Hyoga. "Quizás fue a propósito, quizás no, pero alguien se fue de lengua…" El santo de Cygnus se irguió por completo, dejando su apoyo en la pared. "Puedo encargarme de eso."

"Yo buscaré a los plateados." Dijo Ikki. "Alguien que no quiero mirar…" Gruñó mientras escaldaba a Seiya con la mirada, logrando que el Pegaso se encogiera en actitud de disculpa. "… los dejó escapar en vez de eliminarlos. Buscaré donde están y los machacaré."

"Preferiría que no, pero si te sientes inspirado, no te detendré." Dijo Aioros. "Solo trata que la policía no se dé cuenta."

"¡GENIAL!" Exclamó de golpe Seiya, aunque miró a Ikki de lado. "Ahora a ver cómo termina todo." El santo de Pegaso se volvió a la diosa. "No tengas miedo, Saori, estarás bien protegida. No dejaremos que te pase nada. ¡Eres nuestra diosa!"

Athena sonrió con ternura ante las palabras del Pegaso, pero se arrimó más a su papá, intercambiando una fugaz mirada con él. Ciertamente la diosa estaba asustada… pero no tanto por su integridad…

Temía por sus santos.

* * *

 **Cafetería Kamisama. Tokio, Japón**

 _Dos días después. 5 de abril de 2017, 18:12 horas._

Por instantes se sintió un poco abrumada por la demostración de cariño, pero al rato se dejó querer, sin chistar. Athena había llevado el pedido al mesón de la cafetería cuando de pronto le habían dado un abrazo por la espalda. Se tardó tres suspiros y medio en reconocer a quien la abrazaba, causando la simpatía de Akane, una de las universitarias que en esos momentos estaba tras el mostrador.

"¡Mamá!" Exclamó al girar sobre sus talones. La arregló las ropas.

"¡Parece que creciste de nuevo en estas semanas! ¡Mírate! Deja que te revise."

Athena hinchó el pecho y dejó que Liliana la revisara. Se abrazaron de nuevo e intercambiaron algunas impresiones, antes de irse a sentar en una mesa cercana… aunque antes de hacerlo, la niña tuvo que aguantar que la mujer le arreglara el flequillo un poco.

"Creí que estarías más tiempo lejos, mamá. ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Me pudo ir mejor, el seminario prometía más. Me vine ni bien tuve la oportunidad." La mujer puso los ojos en blanco unos instantes. "Tu papá de nuevo no me contó toda la historia y tuve que preguntarle a mi hermano mayor por los detalles." Lily miró con cariño a la diosa. "Y por mucho que me honres llamándome así, sabes que prefiero que no lo hagas, Saori."

"¿De nuevo te dijo mi papá que no era tan grave lo que pasó?" Athena suspiró, bajando incluso la cabeza. "Sobre lo otro… sabes que me sale natural. Es lo que has sido para mí todos estos años: mi mamá…"

"Me honra que me llames así, pequeñita. ¡También te considero mi hija traviesa!" Lily entonces frunció el ceño. "Me llegaron tus notas: ¿Qué pasó? Bajaste tu rendimiento un montón."

"Pues... verás... he tenido la mente ocupada con otras cosas y... ¿mamá?"

"Dime..."

"Estoy un poco ansiosa... no sé cómo manejarlo." Le dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

Liliana Skjeggestad sintió un cálido latido en el pecho. Para ser honesta, cada vez que la diosa le decía _mamá_ le daba un sentimiento que no alcanzaba a explicar, pero que al mismo tiempo la ponía muy feliz. Lily y Aioros eran más o menos una pareja estable desde hacía unos ocho o nueve años. Se conocieron un día en que Athena hacía berrinche en una tienda porque no le habían cumplido un capricho y Aioros no sabía cómo controlarla. Lily fue la única que lo ayudó.

Siendo sincera desde el minuto uno, Lily le contó a Aioros que llevaba unos días buscándolo por encargo de Hades para confirmar su apoyo y ofrecer ayuda. Debido al Tratado de Paz firmado entre el Santuario y el Inframundo, además teniendo en cuenta que la versión oficial era que Athena se encontraba sana y salva en su recámara, Hades no podía apoyar abiertamente a la Resistencia con sus espectros, por temor a causar un lío diplomático pero, por medio de Liliana (en quien nadie se fijaría) bien que podía hacerlo.

¿Por qué Lily? Ella no era un espectro, pero sí la querida medio hermana menor de Minos de Griffin, uno de sus tres jueces. No se fijarían en ella debido a que se movía en un ambiente muy opuesto al de las élites guerreras de los dioses, y a que siempre estaba viajando dando conferencias o seminarios. Dueña de una mente privilegiada, pero siempre manteniendo un discreto perfil, la profesión de Lily ni siquiera era llamativa, pese a su importancia (era matemática).

Fiel a su palabra, Lily siempre estuvo pendiente de Aioros y, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, con el paso de los meses se enamoraron, llegando a pasar tanto tiempo juntos que muchos los tomaban por matrimonio, cosa que no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Incluso había llegado al punto que Athena consideraba a Lily como su mamá y la shippeaba ferozmente con su papá Aioros. Ganas no les faltaban a estos dos por casarse, conste, sobre todo después de casi una década de relación, pero mientras Ares estuviera en el Santuario, no atarían el nudo. Ni siquiera vivían del todo juntos, aunque pasaban tantas noches seguidas en mutua compañía, que era como si convivieran en serio.

"Bueno, mis notas… errr… pues…" Athena se mordió los labios y se sopló el flequillo. "Ya sabes, con todo lo que está pasando, una se distrae…"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, pero te comprendo. Tus notas vienen bajando de mucho antes de la muerte del señor Kido." Lily ladeó el rostro. "¿Qué sucede, hijita? Algo te molesta."

Athena infló los cachetes y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mirando al piso algo taimada. Puso su mejor cara de perrito a medio morir y hasta soltó unos lagrimones. Lily esperó paciente, sin presionarla.

"He tenido un sueño. Hypnos no me quiere decir el significado, porque según él, está claro y debería saberlo."

"El señor Hypnos solo hace eso de aprensivo. Más últimamente: la señora Pasitea ha estado bien delicada de salud el último año. ¡Ni hablar de la señorita Phantasos!" Ponderó Lily muy a consciencia. "Sabes que el señor Hypnos se pone así cada tanto, más ahora. ¿De qué es tu sueño?"

"Siento que algo me atraviesa." Athena se llevó la mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón. "Sueño que estoy en medio de un páramo con niebla muy espesa, pero percibo a mis santos en las cercanías. Veo entonces una luz que me atraviesa el corazón y eso me duele… aunque es el aullido de un santo plateado lo que me llega a poner los pelos de punta. ¡Pobrecito!"

"¿Por qué dices _pobrecito_?"

"Porque se sabe engañado. Como si no hubiera sabido que yo era Athena."

Lily miró con ternura a Saori y se cambió de asiento, junto a ella, solo para poder abrazarla y refugiarla mejor en su regazo. Algo sabía de sueños, podía interpretarlos hasta cierto punto, aunque de manera muy básica. Entendió en seguida porqué Hypnos no quería explicarle el sueño, ella misma sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo.

"Son los ataques que sufres, hijita. Ares ha soltado a los santos, y les va a costar creer que en verdad eres tú. Cuando lo sepan, van a sufrir mucho." Lily suspiró y aferró con más fuerza a la muchacha. "Puede que seas herida por un ataque, además."

"Eso…" Athena tragó saliva, refugiándose más en esos brazos. "Me asusta mucho. Estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo, pero me da mucho miedo."

"Humana eres. Me extrañaría que no lo tuvieras." Le dijo mientras la cobijaba. "Toca tener los ojos abiertos y esperar."

Ambas se quedaron un rato así, hasta que se separaron. Lily volvió a su asiento al tiempo que Saori se arreglaba los cabellos y comentaron algunas cosas más triviales para pasar el rato. Por lo visto, alguien había reemplazado a Saori atendiendo las mesas, así que se despreocupó un poco por ese lado.

"A todo esto, mamá, dijiste que Pasitea no se está sintiendo nadita bien." Preguntó Athena con algo de tristeza. "¿Todavía no se recupera bien del parto? ¿Y Phantasos? Sé que tuvo un embarazo muy complicado."

"Sigue sin poder recuperarse, pero ha tenido días más tranquilos." Lily suspiró apenada. "La señora Pasitea todavía no recupera todas sus fuerzas y la salud de la beba le quita mucha energía. Está muy angustiada por ella. ¡Menos mal que el señor Hypnos la ayuda con Phantasos todo lo que puede! Pero el pobre está muy estresado también."

"Phantasos es el brillo de los ojos de Hypnos y sus hermanos." Comentó Athena a la pasada. "Tan chiquitita que nació. ¿Qué pasa con la peque exactamente? Es una diosa, no debería enfermarse tanto."

"No se sabe bien, pero Apolo y su familia están muy pendientes del caso. Al menos ambas están bien cuidadas y atendidas." Lily meneó la cabeza preocupada. "Cierto que la pequeña Phantasos no es muy sanita, pero ¡Vaya que la quieren!" Añadió con un dejo de melancolía. "Es tan lindo cargarla…"

Athena captó en seguida aquella muda señal y los ojos le brillaron con travesura. Abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario astuto al respecto cuando fue interrumpida en ese momento.

"¡Lily!"

Aioros venía llegando de hablar con uno de los proveedores cuando se encontró con la feliz sorpresa de ver a Lily en la cafetería conversando con su hija. Por momentos olvidó sus preocupaciones, no pudo ocultar su gusto y alivio de ver a Lily, quien se puso de pie para abrazarlo. Compartieron un largo suspiro, seis latidos de corazón y un abrazo profundo, antes de darse un beso de bienvenida. En la mesa, Athena fangirleaba con ganas.

"¿Esto significa que no estoy castigado?" Preguntó Aioros lleno de ilusión.

"¿Por no decirme nada? Lo estás, no te hagas ilusiones, Amor." Lily lo besó en la mejilla y se sentó de nuevo, siendo Imitada por Aioros, quien le dio un rápido pellizcón a Athena en la mejilla a manera de saludo. "¿En serio creíste que Minos no me diría nada?"

"Creí que esta vez haría caso. ¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Hace unas horas. Me vine directo."

"¿No crees que mamá se ve muy linda hoy, papá?"

"¡Athena! Sé más discreta." Reclamó Aioros muy risueño. "Tu mami siempre se ve linda."

"Uy. ¡No me reclamaste por decirle _mamá_ a Lily!"

"¡Hasta dijo que soy tu _mami_!"

¡Epa! Eso no se lo esperaba. Aioros miró a Lily con ojos grandes y se mordió el labio, quizás incluso notando su propio desliz. Si bien Saori solía decirle _papá_ a él y a Lily se refería como su _mami_ , eso no lograba ser del todo cómodo para el dorado. Nunca antes en las encarnaciones de Athena había tenido la diosa unos padres en los cuales apoyarse, y sentía un raro honor cada vez que la diosa lo llamaba _papá_ … pero que le dijera _mamá_ a Lily le provocaba una sensación sin duda rarísima.

Eso sí… en todos esos años, Lily había sido muy cautelosa con ese título que le daba la diosa, y esta era la primera vez, que recordase, que le decía algo como esto. Disimuladamente tragó saliva: tenía la sospecha que a Lily se le estaban ocurriendo ideas _devastadoras_ para su tranquilidad.

"Jejejeje, eso dije, pero bueno." Aioros carraspeó. "AHEM. ¿Y de qué estaban conversando ustedes dos?"

"De la nueva bebé de Hypnos y Pasitea: hacía más de dos mil años que esos dos no tenían hijos." Respondió Athena muy risueña. "Siguen batallando con su salud."

¡Ah, qué lindo! ¡Bebés! Aioros se sintió un poco más helado. No le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. Desde hacía unos meses el tema comenzaba a angustiarlo, más por la sospecha que tenía que Lily parecía estar recibiendo mensajes de su reloj biológico. ¡No es que no le gustara la idea! Pero como que era muy… muy…

"¿No creen que ya va siendo hora que me den un hermanito ustedes dos?" Preguntó Athena sin mayores rodeos.

No era una pregunta anormal en ella. De hecho, desde que tenía siete años que les pedía un hermanito o hermanita a sus papás. De la sorpresa ambos se volvieron a ella con rapidez e igualmente incómodos, pero la diosa solo les sonrió de oreja a oreja con travieso brillo.

"¡Athena, Hija!" Exclamó Aioros algo enrojecido. De reojo se fijó en Lily, que lucía un feroz sonrojo en las mejillas. "¡No seas indiscreta! Sabes que eso no es posible."

"Que yo sepa, ninguno es estéril." Argumentó la diosa. "Entiendo que quieran cuidarse, pero… ¿en serio me quieren dejar sin ser hermana mayor? Se les va a ir el tren a los dos."

"Eso raya en la insolencia: no hables de esas cosas así. No te corresponde, jovencita." Dijo Aioros con firmeza, extrañado que Lily no interviniera para apoyarlo, como solía hacer cuando la pregunta salía a colación.

En serio eso le daba mala espina.

"¡Es verdad!" Protestó Athena. "No veo cuál es el problema: ustedes son se aman, llevan juntos como mil años y eso. ¿Por qué…?"

"Porque no es el momento, no cuando Ares está en esta tierra. ¡Se puede dar cuenta que estoy vivo! O lastimar a Lily y…"

"Jajajajaja." Por fin Lily se rió. Le tomó la mano a Aioros, desconcentrándolo de su discurso. Este, perplejo, la quedó viendo con ojos grandes. "Déjala Aioros. Athena conoce nuestras razones." La mujer bajó un poco la cara y sonrió con ternura, fijándose en la diosa. "¿Sabes Saori? Nos has pedido tanto que quieres un hermanito, que comienzo a considerarlo."

Aioros casi se cae de la silla, y la expresión de Athena pasó de sorpresa (no se esperaba que Lily dijera eso) a alegría. Lily en cambio respiró de alivio: sintió que se había sacado un peso de encima. Desde hacía poco más de ocho meses que la idea de convertirse en mamá la estaba rondando y no había sabido como planteárselo a Aioros… quizás porque conocía la respuesta: mientras Ares amenazara la vida de Athena, el dorado ni siquiera pensaría en tener familia. ¡Pfft! Ni siquiera consideraría casarse.

Pero lo que Lily había dicho y la forma en que lo miraba… pues… ¿Acaso quería decir que ya estaba de encargo?

"Errr… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Lily?" Preguntó Aioros con todo el tacto que pudo.

¡Vieran el suspiro de alivio que tuvo Aioros cuando Lily negó con la cabeza! Athena no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada.

"No…" Reconoció Liliana, quien en seguida sonrió. "Todavía. Creo que la idea… me gusta."

"¿Ves, papá?" Se rió Athena entusiasmada. "¡Lily también quiere darme un hermanito!"

Aioros se puso de pie en el acto, apenas reprimiendo un gruñido de protesta. Esto sorprendió a ambas chicas, aunque más le afectó a Lily.

"¡No va a pasar! Con Ares en esta tierra, ¡eso no va a pasar!" El dorado se sacudió la ropa. "Si me disculpan, estaré en la oficina de atrás."

Y sin decir más, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Athena se mordió el labio, bastante acongojada: no esperaba una reacción así de parte de su papá, sin mencionar que pudo sentir muy claro el pesar de Lily. La miró de reojo, alcanzando a ver una fugaz y triste expresión en su rostro. Sin embargo, la mujer se sacudió aquella tristeza de encima y le dedicó una sonrisa a la diosa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Vamos por un helado?" Le preguntó antes de darle oportunidad de que le dijera algo. Tras unos momentos de espera, Athena sonrió.

"Me quito el delantal y vamos."

* * *

 **Mansión Kido. Tokio, Japón.**

 _Algunos días después. Sábado 8 de abril. 10:56 horas._

Shun le dio un codazo a Athena, quien llevaba desde el lunes un poco bajoneada. Aioros había estado muy molesto con la insinuación que ella y Lily le habían hecho el otro día, por lo que su humor no era el mejor del mundo. Mientras no mencionasen el tema, el dorado mantenía su buena disposición, pero era cosa que hicieran la más mínima alusión a bebés y se ponía a gruñir de lo lindo. Saori tenía la sensación que sus papás habían discutido sobre el asunto al menos una vez, y por lo visto no les había ido bien. No comentaron nada al respecto, por un asunto de privacidad, pero bueno…

"No te pongas así, tus papás no se van a separar. ¡Estás haciendo drama de nada!" Le dijo Shun con sinceridad.

"Shun: Saori es niña. Todo es drama con ellas." Se burló Seiya. En seguida tuvo que esquivar un cojín. "¡Jejejejeje! ¡Sabes que es cierto! Ustedes las chicas son puro drama."

"¡No es cierto! No hago dramas. ¡Me preocupo por mis papás!" Athena hizo un puchero y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, como si quisiera hundirse en él. "Es que me angustia que se peleen."

"Esos dos se quieren mucho, no se van a separar." Dijo Shun quitándole importancia.

"Y si lo hacen, te aseguro que Minos le rompe las piernas a Aioros por hacer sufrir a su hermanita." Añadió Seiya pensativo. "Creo que lo hizo una vez, con ese tipo intentó plagiar su tesis."

"No le rompió las piernas: fueron las manos." Aclaró Shiryu muy solemne. "Fue después que el sujeto saliera del tribunal de ética de la universidad, cuando lo sancionaron."

"¡Me acuerdo!" Exclamó Seiya.

"Yo también, pero igual… ¿Habré sido muy insistente con lo del hermanito? Siento que es mi culpa que se hayan peleado."

"¡Sí!" Dijeron a coro los tres bronceados. "Al menos lo de ser insistente." Añadió Shun.

"El señor Aioros y la señorita Lily tienen que resolver sus propias cosas, Saori, como la pareja que son. Ya lo han hecho antes." Le dijo Shiryu. "No todo gira alrededor de ti. Recuerda eso siempre."

¡Tan directo que era Shiryu! Pero vaya que lo agradecía. Saori se incorporó en su asiento y les sonrió a todos. Optó por seguir el consejo del santo del Dragón e intentó tranquilizarse. Ciertamente Aioros y Lily no se iban a separar, por extrañas que estuvieran las relaciones en esos momentos, así que mejor le bajaba a su drama. No era la primera vez que tenían que sortear un conflicto. De hecho, años atrás estuvieron a punto de darse calabazas por culpa de un soberano malentendido provocado por celos infundados, y si eso no los había separado en aquél momento, entonces nada lo haría.

A propósito, había sido Aioros el de los celos.

La diosa suspiró. Era difícil ser adolescente: al menos ella en casi todas sus encarnaciones previas había tendido a ser más dramática que el promedio y era algo en lo que siempre tendría que controlar muy bien. Se pasó las manos por la cara. Mejor cambiaba el tema.

"¿Se ha sabido algo de Hyoga? Mi papá no me ha contado mucho más."

"No hay mucho más que contar. Sabemos tanto como tú." Dijo Shun. "Hyoga se topó y estuvo siguiendo a dos santos plateados, Shaina de Ofiuco y Dante de Cerbero, pero no pudo pasar desapercibido mucho rato." Explicó al tiempo que miraba a Shiryu. "¿Cómo va el dolor?" Le preguntó, haciendo referencia a su última pelea.

"Hmpf. Pudo ser peor." Gruñó Shiryu. "Por poco me arranco los ojos."

"Por poco no la contamos. ¡Es una suerte que tengamos a Athena de nuestra parte!" Exclamó Seiya muy contento. "Recuérdenme que le debo algo a Isaac. ¡Si no hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo no la contamos!"

Dos días antes Hyoga se había encontrado en un aprieto al verse descubierto por los plateados a los que estaba siguiendo. Seiya y Shiryu no dudaron en acudir en su ayuda, pero enfrentar a dos santos plateados había estado más allá de sus posibilidades. Aun así, no se rindieron y aguantaron con terquedad la paliza que por momentos les propinaron. Shiryu incluso se las vio color de hormiga durante su pelea con Dante, pero la intervención del cosmo de la diosa previno una tragedia mayor, confundiendo lo suficiente a los plateados hasta que fueron dispersados; además la llegada e inesperada ayuda brindada por el general marino Isaac de Kraken, logró sellar ese combate a favor de los bronceados.

Obviamente esto no hizo felices a los plateados, quienes se vieron obligados a poner pies en polvorosa… No por cobardía, sino más bien por confusión: una retirada estratégica en vista que las condiciones habían variado demasiado.

Hyoga, tras recuperarse del combate, volvió a su misión. Seiya y Shiryu a atender sus heridas y estar más atentos. ¿Athena? Castigada por manifestar su cosmo sin mayor precaución, aunque hubiera sido a favor de los bronceados.

"¿Fue muy feo el castigo, Saori?" Preguntó Shiryu. Athena negó con la cabeza.

"Me quitaron el celular, pero no lo lamento tanto. ¡Valió la pena!" Reconoció la diosa con estoico orgullo. Shun se sopló el flequillo y tragó saliva.

"Me llegan a quitar mi Tablet, me muero. ¿Cómo lo haces Saori?"

"Pues..." Comenzó a decir la diosa, pero la interrumpieron.

"Si te quitan esa cosa, Shun, te harían un favor." Intervino Shiryu.

"Cierto, esa porquería ya ni funciona." Afirmó Seiya con paciencia. "Si no la mantienes y usas enchufada, ni prende."

"¡Ya no me molesten! Mi Tablet está viejito, eso es todo. Estoy ahorrando para uno nuevo: quiero un Asus Zenpad con Android personalizado." Añadió con una sonrisa. Saori sonrió y suspiró.

"¿No se han vuelto a tener noticias de Hyoga?" Insistió la diosa, retomando el tema. Al ver que los bronceados negaban con la cabeza suspiró apenada. "¿Y hay noticias de Ikki?"

El humor pareció apagarse aún más. Si las noticias de Hyoga habían sido muy esporádicas, las de Ikki brillaban por su ausencia. Ciertamente habían pasado apenas días desde que iniciaran esta misión, pero estamos hablando de adolescentes impacientes que quieren que todo sea rápido. Athena reprimió un puchero y volvió a hundirse en el sofá.

"¡Pobre Ikki! ¡Quizás qué le pasó!"

"Muerto no está, ya lo habríamos…" Comenzó a decir Seiya, pero en ese momento…

 **ZAPE. ZAPE.**

"¡Muerto Quisieras Que Estuviera!"

¡Ni ensayado les sale mejor! Ikki se dejó caer en ese momento y le propinó una voleada de zapes a Seiya no más porque era el que tenía más a mano. El santo de Pegaso, lejos de enojarse por el trato, solo se quejó a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Shun y Athena se levantaron de sus lugares y enseguida corrieron a saludarlo, pero allí donde Ikki pudo evadir el abrazo de su hermano menor, no pudo esquivar el de Athena.

"¡Qué Bueno Que Llegaste, Ikki! ¡Me Tenías Muy Preocupada!"

"¡Niisan! ¡Estás Vivo y Entero!"

"¡¿Tenías Que Pegar Tan Fuerte?!"

"¡¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?! ¿Aioros sabe que volviste? ¡Cuéntanos!" Preguntó Shiryu muy inquieto y contento.

 **"** **¡YA, YA!"** Gruñó Ikki mientras intentaba sacarse a Saori de encima. "¡No me abraces, Niña! ¡Suelta!"

"¡Estás Vivo! ¡Estoy Tan Contenta!" Athena soltó a Ikki antes que el temperamento del fénix saliera a dar una vuelta. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"¡¿Cómo Querían Que Me Fuera?! Bien me fue, aunque estuvo bien movido. ¡Y no saqué nada en limpio!" Protestó Ikki cruzándose de brazos. "Por lo menos no me aburrí."

"Es bueno verte con bien." Le dijo Shiryu.

"Tan mal no te debió haber ido, porque estás bien gruñón." Se burló Seiya, alcanzando con las justas a esquivar un puñetazo.

"¡Ya Paren los dos!" Les pidió Saori, interponiéndose entre ambos. "¡Ikki! ¿Mi papá sabes que estás aquí?"

"Sí… le avisé que traigo noticias. Él me dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí: Sifakis viene en camino."

"¡Qué bueno!" Exclamó Athena muy sonriente.

"¡Te tenemos una sorpresa!" Exclamó Shun sin poder aguantarse, intercambiando miradas traviesas con todos. "Te hubiéramos dicho antes, pero como no llamabas ni para dar las buenas noches…"

"Pfff. Minions: ¡Dejen que yo dé la sorpresa!" Dijo de pronto Aioros, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

El dorado se apoyó en el dintel e Ikki giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo. Los bronceados y Athena prestaron rápida y tierna atención a lo que iba a pasar, a sabiendas que el santo de Fénix ni se esperaba lo que le iban a mostrar.

"¿Qué no me puedes decir ya lo que pasa, Sifakis?"

Aioros no le respondió, pero no por eso su traviesa expresión dejó su rostro. El dorado miró hacia atrás, como si estuviera bloqueando a alguien a propósito. Una melena rubia y un par de ojos verdes se asomaron con timidez.

"¿Ikki?" Preguntó aquella persona con timidez.

El aludido aguantó la respiración y se mordió el labio.

"¿Esmeralda?"

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Dorados Dilemas_**

 _"_ _... se divertían de lo lindo viendo como ambos dioses jugaban con el escenario humano, tratando de prevalecer uno con otro. El dramón entre Ares y Athena los tenía muy pendientes, e incluso Hermes y Fama se peleaban por cubrir mediáticamente el conflicto, como si fuera la teleserie cebolla de moda. Poseidón y Hades eran los más involucrados..."_

* * *

 **Nota Mental: ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO!** No sé qué los haya sorprendido más, si el papel que Lily juega en este mundo alterno o la aparición de Esmeralda. No saben ni tienen idea de lo contento que se puso Ikki cuando supo de esto: es más, fue uno de los que más cooperó para que el fic saliera adelante. Como ven, no solo hay problemas con Ares, sino también del ámbito doméstico. **¡PREGUNTA!** ¿Cuántos de ustedes han caído en cuenta de la edad de Aioros en estos momentos? **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **A todo esto me dejaron algunas reviews anónimas:**

Nada como un poco de sangre para iniciar bien las cosas, **Yamid** , ¿no lo crees? Un muerto aquí, otro por allá, una acusación de traición... lo típico. Así sin querer Aioros resultó con nuevas responsabilidades que no estaban descritas en el contrato cuando lo firmó. ¡Ni modo! Toca adaptarse a ver qué resulta. Y no parece estar haciendo tan mal trabajo. ¡Y Te Fijaste! Sí pensé en el buen Fénix. Lo hice sufrir en el entrenamiento, pero le ahorré un trauma severo y ahora es feliz. Sobre si explotar este universo... de momento no. La Musa no se pronuncia. (Tómese las pastillas). **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!** Ten, una galleta.

 **¡SORPRESA BLOODYP!** Sí, le di una buena sacudida al canon, incluso al que he planteado en i saga principal. Los papeles entre Shaka y Chantal se han invertido, compensando un poco lo que esos dos pasaron en la otra línea. Y en defensa de Chantal, no es que lo odie, solo... Shaka la pone de los nervios y no de la mejor manera. ¡Ni modo! Y sí, Aioros ganó el título de papá del año de toda una tropa de pollos, incluyendo a la diosa. Tuvo que hacerse cargo nada más. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!** Ten, una galleta.


	5. Cap 4: Dorados Dilemas

_La presencia de Esmeralda pone muy feliz a Ikki y queda en gruñona evidencia. Sin embargo los santos de bronce no se pueden permitir muchos descansos, pues los plateados no les dan un respiro. Ares idea la manera de eliminar a su hermana y los dorados desconfían de todo y todos._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 **Principio n° 36 para ver y entender anime:** La linda, tierna y peluda criaturita no es lo que parece.

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 4: Dorados Dilemas**

 **Mansión Kido. Tokio, Japón.**

 _Sábado 8 de abril. 11:36 horas._

Ikki apretó toda la musculatura de la cara para no perder rudeza, pero hacer eso en presencia de Esmeralda siempre le había sido muy difícil. Aun así, mantuvo toda la compostura del mundo y hasta lo logró por algunos momentos. No podía ir y echar por la borda su fiera imagen que tanto le había costado construir. Pero… Pero… ¡Era Esmeralda!

"Esme."

"¡Ikki!" La chica de catorce años sonrió de oreja a oreja y sin esperar por otro permiso, aunque no con la agilidad que hubiera querido, se le abalanzó encima en un abrazo que Ikki no dudó en devolver. "¡Ikki! ¡Qué bueno verte entero!"

"¡Ya, ya, Suficiente!" Ikki, muy consciente de que tenían público, se soltó de Esmeralda. "¡Ni que fuera un debilucho!"

"Nadie dijo que lo fueras." Dijo Aioros soplándose el flequillo. "¡Y tú que no querías venir!"

Esmeralda sonrió con gusto, pero no volvió a abrazar a Ikki. Sabía que al santo de Fénix no le gustaban esas muestras de afecto en público y le iba a respetar esa maña. Intercambió una fugaz mirada con él y se sonrojó. Se tomaron de las manos sin darse cuenta.

"¿Ya te dieron de alta?" Le preguntó el Fénix casi en un susurro. Esmeralda asintió.

"Esta mañana."

Para nadie era un misterio que el entrenamiento de Ikki en la Isla de la Reina Muerte había sido particularmente atroz, más aun considerando que Guilty se había dejado dominar totalmente por la influencia de Ares. No dudó en aterrorizar a todos los aprendices y subalternos que tenía. Ikki estuvo muchas veces a punto de morir, y de no ser por la hija de su maestro seguramente lo habría hecho. En todo el tiempo que duró el entrenamiento del Fénix, lo suyo con Esmeralda pasó de alianza, a amistad a tierno amor juvenil, con tintes algo shakesperianos. Eran muy jóvenes, chiquillos inmaduros apenas, pero se querían… y estaban bastante enamorados.

Esmeralda, por su parte, había visto el descenso a la locura de su padre con creciente angustia, e hizo lo que pudo para tratar de subsanar la situación, más de una vez exponiéndose a sí misma. Guilty no lastimó a su hija sino hasta el último momento. El mismo día en que Ikki compitió por la armadura, su maestro decidió matarlo en la pelea ritual, haciendo de ello un espectáculo inolvidable, horrorizando a todos de paso. Cuando la muchacha ya no pudo aguantar más, y tras un golpe malicioso, Esmeralda intervino e intentó detenerlo, pero en su lugar Guilty comenzó a golpearla con furia asesina, al punto que se la creyó bien muerta. Ciertamente esto hizo que Ikki reaccionara y en un despliegue interesante de poder, intervino para salvar la vida de la chica, sin importarle perder la suya.

Ha de suponerse que la armadura del Fénix aceptó esa muestra y lo adoptó como su primer usuario.

¿El problema? Guilty, en su ira, algo hizo con su cosmo que provocó que los volcanes de la isla entraran en una de esas erupciones de antología que más parecen acabose de mundo que simples eventos naturales. O puede que haya sido una coincidencia de que justo el planeta decidió aliviar tensiones eliminando una isla por medio de un cataclismo. ¡Nunca lo sabremos a ciencia cierta! El asunto es que la tierra comenzó a vomitar fuego por todos lados e Ikki tuvo problemas para despachar a su maestro. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se aferró a Esmeralda, tratando de salvar al menos su cuerpo.

La Isla aquella desapareció entre fuego, casi todos sus habitantes murieron quemados o ahogados e Ikki, apenas aguantándose las heridas, pero sin soltar a Esmeralda, quedó a la deriva en el agua y no en las mejores condiciones. Por fortuna tanto su cosmo como el desastre en la Reina Muerte había sido percibido por los santos cercanos, quienes fueron en ayuda de los supervivientes, siendo Aioros (a riesgo de revelar que seguía vivo) quien lo sacó del agua a él y a Esmeralda.

Ya más o menos seguros se dieron cuenta de que Esmeralda apenas seguía viva. Cubierta en todo tipo de heridas, fracturas y una quemadura espantosa en la espalda y parte de la pierna derecha, pero viva. En seguida los llevaron a los dos a un hospital y, aunque Ikki estuvo recuperado en cosa de semanas (físicamente al menos), Esmeralda requirió cuidados más especializados y pasar un tiempo en la unidad de quemados.

Supongamos que una de las razones de más peso que tuvo Ikki para no matar a Mitsumasa él mismo, se debía a que el viejo había cubierto todos los gastos médicos de Esmeralda. Incluso el hombre le había dado una beca educacional y de vivienda antes de morir, aunque nadie se explicaba qué razones lo habían impulsado a ello. Nunca lo sabrían.

"¿Esta mañana? Creí que no saldrías sino hasta en un mes más."

"La sacamos antes como medida de seguridad." Explicó Aioros con calma. "Anda mucho santo de plata dando vueltas y no quisiera que se encontraran con la hija de Guilty."

"¿Y eso qué les importa a ellos?"

"Su Excelencia Shion creen que nos podrían haber asociado con la _impostora_ , Niisan." Explicó Shun. "Podríamos tener un precio sobre nuestras cabezas."

"Si descubren que estoy viva, me asociarán a ti… y eso podría ser complicar las cosas." Dijo Esmeralda. "Era mejor que me sacaran del hospital."

"¿Pero y tu quemadura?" Insistió Ikki. Aioros le palmeó la espalda.

"Ya se pueden atender en casa, aunque tendrá que ir a controles seguidos." El dorado asintió con gravedad. "¿Crees que la hubiéramos arriesgado a sacarla del hospital de otro modo?"

"Esme vivirá con nosotros en casa." Aclaró Athena muy contenta. "No en la mansión, sino conmigo y mis papás en casa. Por si las moscas. ¡Fue idea de mi mamá!"

"Lo sabrías si hubieras estado más al pendiente." Se burló Seiya, quien tuvo que esquivar un zape. "¡Jajajajajajajaja!"

"¡Jóvenes! ¡Orden que esto es serio!" Les pidió Aioros frunciendo el ceño. En seguida el dorado caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y despeinó a su hija a manera de saludo. "¿Descubriste algo, Ikki?"

"¡Cierto!" Exclamó la diosa, tratando de pellizcar a Ikki en la mejilla. "¡Me molestó ese silencio tuyo! ¡Creí que te había pasado algo!"

"¡No fue la única! Me hubiera gustado saber por dónde andabas." Gruñó Esmeralda a su vez. "¡Ni me avisaste que te ibas! Total, una estaba en el hospital como tonta parece. ¿Qué no ves que me paso dramas cuando no sé cómo estás?"

"¿Ves lo que haces con Esme, Ikki? ¡La angustias! ¡Y me angustias! ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacernos eso?" Intervino Athena.

En menos de un pestañeo ambas chicas comenzaron a regañar de lo lindo a Ikki, apenas dándole tiempo para respirar. Como el muchacho volviera la mirada hacia Aioros en busca de ayuda, éste solo se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que no iba a interrumpir eso. Finalmente Ikki perdió la paciencia y agitó los brazos como quien espanta moscas.

"¡Ya Dejen De Reclamar Ustedes Dos! ¡Estoy Bien! No Me Pasó Nada." El Fénix se cruzó de brazos. "¡No Soy Ningún Debilucho!"

Esmeralda se tragó las palabras y se mordió el labio, reprimiendo todo comentario. Athena no se vio mejor, pero ella fue más expresiva, pues dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro de derrota. Ikki tuvo un tic en el ojo.

"Odio Esas Caras Que Ponen Las Dos." Les gruñó de mal humor. Aioros carraspeó tras darle un zape.

"Como ves, tienes razones de sobra para portarte bien." Le dijo el dorado muy serio. "Sobre todo partir de ahora, mira que supe de algunas trastadas a la policía que no me hicieron mucha gracia." Añadió severo, viendo como Esmeralda buscaba de nuevo la mano de Ikki. "¡Mírense no más! Par de tontos incautos." Comentó enternecido.

"¡Ten cuidado, Niisan! Esmeralda sigue delicada." Le avisó Shun de muy buen humor, mientras Saori los shippeaba para sus adentros con la furia fangirlera de mil soles.

Sí, Athena tenía una adicción severa a shippear gente. No lo podía evitar.

"En el intertanto que nos diga si descubrió algo." Seiya intervino llamando la atención. "¿Tuviste suerte, Ikki?"

"Morimos de curiosidad." Dijo Shiryu con su usual calma.

En ese momento, el celular de Seiya comenzó a sonar con insistencia y casi por inercia, el Pegaso tomó el aparato y lo revisó. Era Miho, una de sus más queridas amigas, quien iba al mismo salón que Saori. Era muy amiga de la diosa y por un desliz que había tenido Seiya hacía unos meses, estaba al tanto de la situación. El bronceado parpadeó perplejo y siguiendo una corazonada contestó sin tardarse mucho más.

"¿Miho?" Dijo cuando tomó la llamada. Pronto se escucharon los agitados murmullos de la chica, quien intentaba por todos los medios mantener la calma, pero en vano. Seiya, asustado, arrugó la nariz. "¡Calma, calma! Te voy a poner en el altavoz. ¡Repite todo para que los demás te escuchen!"

 _"_ _¡Dije que te vengas!"_ La asustada exclamación de Miho los hizo estirar la espalda. Parecía que estaba corriendo. _"¡Hay unos tipos con armaduras haciendo pedazos el parque que hay camino a mi casa! Dicen que buscan a la_ impostora _y por alguna razón parece que me están siguiendo. ¡Necesito ayuda!"_

"¡Mi Sweater!" Exclamó Athena de golpe con angustia. "¡Se me quedó esta mañana en la escuela! Miho me llamó para decirme que lo tenía ella, que no me preocupara."

"¡Miho! Deshazte del sweater de Saori. ¡ **AHORA**!" Le dijo Seiya aprestándose para partir. "¡Escóndete lejos y resiste! Voy en camino."

 _"_ _¡Date prisa! Están muy empecinados."_

Seiya ni siquiera se despidió de Miho y sin perder más tiempo, salió por la ventana a toda velocidad. Aioros se quedó mirando a los otros bronceados, quienes se veían ansiosos por seguirlos. A un ademán de cabeza del dorado, Shun y Shiryu salieron corriendo en pos del Pegaso, pero Ikki fue detenido.

"¡Te quedas! Pueden atacar la mansión de nuevo." Le dijo Aioros.

"¡¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí, señor Sifakis?!" Preguntó Esmeralda. "¿No deberíamos ir a otro lado?"

"Papá… la cafetería… nunca sospecharán de ella. ¡Ni siquiera podrían verla!" Recordó Saori de pronto. Aioros abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Recuerda el sello que puso mi tío Hades."

Hades, como favor a la diosa y en convenio con un par de Kamis locales, había instalado un sello sobre la cafetería que la volvería invisible a todos quienes estuvieran bajo la influencia de Ares. Podrían sentir los cosmos, pero nunca darían con ellos.

"No se diga más." Aioros rápidamente se acercó a las muchachas y comenzó a sacarlas de ahí. "Luego le avisamos a Tatsumi. ¡Ikki, adelántate!"

El Fénix soltó la mano de Esmeralda y obedeció entre gruñidos.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal. Estancias de la diosa.**

 _Lunes 10 de abril. 15:11 hora local._

Estaba hundido en un mullido sofá, con la mirada fija en la pared del frente, hirviendo rabia en la cabeza. Tamborileaba los dedos frente a su nariz y cada tanto… gruñía disgustado. Apretó la mandíbula y relampagueó los ojos. Una vena comenzó a notarse más en su frente. Ares estaba muy molesto, al igual que Agas.

La pared que acaparaba su atención estaba llena de grafitis, que describían las más variopintas groserías y obscenidades dirigidas a su persona, con una creatividad digna del baño público de un estadio de barras bravas. ¿Lo peor? Sabía quiénes eran los culpables.

O sea, no solo tenía que tolerar que, en efecto, Athena estaba viva, sino que además tenía que soportar que la tropa de imberbes adolescentes, vándalos y delincuentes de los generales marinos se colaran al Santuario a causar todo tipo de destrozos y pendencias. La encarnación actual de Poseidón, conocido en esta era como Julián, tenía unos catorce o quince años: había encarnado nuevamente en la poderosa familia Solo, que se dedicaba al comercio ultramarino, y se alzaba como su único heredero. Había sido criado por su madre, la encarnación de la diosa Rea, su abuela, pero además por el misterioso general de Dragón Marino, un hombre de pelo desordenado y corto, que lucía una barba abundante con la que ocultaba su rostro; era el único adulto de la élite guerrera de Atlantis, que si bien lucía muy estricto, no parecía tener muchas ganas de disciplinar a los demás, y eso que los había entrenado. Su cosmo siempre estaba oculto, pero era poderoso. Nadie sabía quién era.

Todos los generales (excepto el Dragón) tenían menos de diecisiete años. Y bien inquietos que eran: destrozones, inmaduros, delincuentes, vándalos y con una irritante tendencia a morir de la risa por todo. ¡No parecían tomar nada en serio! Todo era un juego y provocaban muchos destrozos. ¡Por si fuera poco eran guerreros de temer! Seguramente el Dragón Marino los había entrenado, pero evidentemente al muy maldito se le había olvidado enseñarles modales.

¡¿Éstas eran formas de referirse a un dios?!¡¿O a una diosa?!

¡¿Y qué **changos** significaban esos dibujos?! Pornografía seguro, pero ininteligible.

... ¿Esas poses eran físicamente posibles?

Ares gruñó de nuevo. Los generales de Poseidón, incluyendo al mismo dios, solían hacer incursiones en el Santuario de Athena para buscar pelea con los dorados, vandalizar los edificios, causar destrozos… y llegaban incluso tan lejos como para llegar a los aposentos de la diosa, que él utilizaba, para seguir con sus maldades. ¿Cómo era que no los detenían? Ah sí, o se escabullían o machacaban al incauto de turno, y cuando se encontraban con un santo dorado, pues la pelea resonaba por todas partes y solía quedar en empate. Y cuando no, dependiendo del resultado de la pelea, o el Dragón Marino en persona iba a buscar al general capturado o iba a ofrecer disculpas.

En alguna ocasión incluso había tenido que ir por Julián, quien también tomaba parte de esas incursiones.

"El muy bastardo ni siquiera lo siente. ¡Hasta parece que los incentiva!" Gruñó Ares entre dientes.

 _"_ _Es algo que haría yo. Deberíamos enviar a los dorados a Atlantis a devolverle el favor a Julián."_ Comentó Agas.

"No es tan fácil: Poseidón es de respeto y bien capaz es de aventarnos un tsunami o un diluvio universal."

" _Tomó partido de Athena."_

"Porque lo ayudó a encontrar a Anfitrite hace un par de encarnaciones." Ares empuñó las manos. "¡Esto debe parar!"

 _"_ _¿No puedes negociar una tregua?"_

Ares cerró los ojos unos instantes y electrocutó la presencia de Agas para hacerlo callar. O eso fue lo que pareció hacer. Se regocijó en los gritos de aquella malévola presencia, incluso contentándose que el dolor también afectaba a Saga. ¡No! No podía atacar abiertamente o negociar un tratado con Poseidón que le quitara a los generales de encima. O pedirle que los disciplinase. Eso implicaría negociar como si fuera Athena e ir hasta el fuego de Hestia, en donde nadie podía mentir, lo que revelaría sus intenciones, arruinando sus planes de seguir con esa farsa. Ciertamente que en el Olimpo todos sabían lo que Ares había hecho con Athena, pero no podían intervenir y castigar al dios de la guerra a menos que él mismo se incriminase.

Además los olímpicos se divertían de lo lindo viendo como ambos dioses jugaban con el escenario humano, tratando de prevalecer uno con otro. El dramón entre Ares y Athena los tenía muy pendientes, e incluso Hermes y Fama se peleaban por cubrir mediáticamente el conflicto, como si fuera la teleserie cebolla de moda. Poseidón y Hades eran los más involucrados en el juego, pero como dignos jugadores, esperaban sus turnos.

"Tengo mis razones Agas." Ares entrecerró los ojos. "Recuerda, mortal, que eres solo humano, y aunque sean mis enemigos, te referirás a mí y a Poseidón con el respeto que merece un dios."

 _"_ _¿Y a Athena?"_ Preguntó Agas entre jadeos. _"Porque esa zorra no merece mi respeto."_ Un nuevo choque eléctrico sacudió la presencia de Agas.

"Soy el único autorizado para insultar a mi hermana." Ares se encogió de hombros. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya antes Agas se había referido en términos muy insolentes y poco felices a su hermana, pero lo había dejado pasar. Pero ya no más, solo porque se le ocurría. "Nadie más que yo."

Ares se puso de pie y estiró la mano hacia los grafitis, borrándolos con su cosmo. Tenía otras cosas más importantes que estar pensando en adolescentes inadaptados. Entrecerró los ojos con saña, pensando en los plateados. Por instinto, habían encontrado rastros de la diosa, de Athena, ¡sabía que la muy perra seguía viva! Pero por culpa de unos bronceados, que de seguro estaban aliados con la Resistencia, los santos de plata habían fallado en adivinar su identidad. La maldita vivía y más que seguro planeaba su venganza.

¡Japón! ¡Debió haberlo sabido! Seguro se refugió con Mitsumasa Kido, el hombre debió esconderla entre sus muchas concubinas. Si era así no le extrañaba que esos santos de bronce en específico la estuvieran protegiendo, pues no era un secreto que eran sus hijos. Al menos el muy puerco de Kido había muerto días atrás.

 _"_ _La influencia de Athena debe estar fortaleciendo a los insectos de bronce."_ Mencionó Agas con timidez.

Ares asintió, pero no respondió. Probablemente Agas tenía razón, pero seguro había más. La influencia de Athena fortalecía a los bronceados y más que seguro también confundía a los plateados. Esos idiotas estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, pero no excelente: no estaban dando el resultado que esperaba. ¡¿Cómo era posible que no lograran dar con esa chiquilla y se dejaran derrotar por cinco tristes santos de bronce?!

"Necesito cortar esto de raíz."

 _"_ _¿Alguna idea?"_

"Necesito acabar con el problema, antes que escale más. Tengo que enviar a alguien más estricto, poderoso y riguroso. Athena es una chiquilla, no debe controlar bien su esencia divina. Si bien puede influir en santos de las órdenes menores sin problema…"

 _"…_ _le será más difícil con quienes tengan más preparación."_ Concluyó Agas. _"¿Tiene alguna idea, mi señor?"_

"Sí. Alguien que está muy ansioso por probar que es leal a la diosa y que quiere borrar la _vergüenza_ de la traición." Ares sonrió de costado. "Agas… manda por Aioria de Leo. Tengo una misión para él."

 _"_ _Como ordene, señor."_

* * *

 **Casa de Piscis.**

 _Lunes 10 de abril. 16:30 horas._

Los santos dorados eran especiales, todos ellos y sin excepción. Por alguna razón no trababan amistad entre ellos y se trataban de forma muy distante. Cierto que había algunas excepciones, como por ejemplo, Milo, quien era muy amistoso. Al menos hasta hacía unos meses atrás. Si bien el Escorpión era a veces algo ingenuo, solía trabar buenas amistades con todos, pero... de un momento a otro se puso muy hostil con todos, llegando a los extremos de incluso atacar a sus propios camaradas. Algo debía haberle pasado. ¿Los demás? Las conversaciones se mantenían al mínimo posible, no había amistad entre ellos.

O eso creía.

Si el muy maldito de Milo tenía un problema con la humanidad y de pronto se sentía ofendido, pues una lástima. A él le valía un cuerno. ¿De qué podía sentirse mal el desgraciado? Bah. ¡Que intente crecer bajo el estigma de tener un traidor deicida en su familia!

Claro, lo que Aioria no sabía era que los dorados tenían muy buenas razones para mantener la distancia. Unos estaban bajo el control del Satán Imperial como era el caso de Shura, Milo y quizás Aldebarán (no era seguro); otros no estaban en el Santuario, como Mu, Dohko y los gemelos (a quienes no se les veía hacía casi trece años); otros no sabían cómo comunicarse, como Camus y Shaka… aunque este último no digamos que podía evitarlo. El santo de Acuario era nada más callado y nunca se sabía qué estaba pensando, ni qué postura tenía en la vida. Milo era quien se llevaba mejor con él.

Aioria de Leo era un hombre orgulloso, cuya vida había estado plagada de sufrimientos. Crecer no le había sido fácil, menos después de la muerte de sus padres, y con mayor razón después de la traición de su hermano mayor. No hubo día que no tuviera que escuchar comentarios malintencionados acerca de su hermano o de que él, en cualquier momento, también los traicionaría a todos. Todas las habladurías cesaron el día que ganó su armadura.

¡Moría por probarles lo contrario a todos ellos! Aioria era por lejos muy leal a su diosa, y toda su vida se había esforzado en ser un buen santo. Encima, cuando no estaba asolado por los recelos, incluso era muy generoso y comprensivo. No era mala persona, solo… lo impacientaban muy seguido.

Pero si había algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas era cualquier tipo de ofensa contra Athena. ¡Cualquiera! Y no iba a permitir que hubiera chiquillas que de pronto se le subían los humos a la cabeza y se creían el cuento que eran la diosa. ¡No! ¡Pallas Athena Parthenos estaba en sus aposentos del Templo Principal! _No en Japón_. ¡Nunca había salido del Santuario! Aioros intentó matarla y fue detenido, nunca sacó a la infanta de la protección del Santuario. ¡Iba a acabar con todo esto!

No obstante… algunas dudas plagaban su mente.

¿Cómo fue que Mitsumasa Kido se enteró del ataque de hacía trece años? ¿Por qué se le ocurrió hacer pasar a una de sus nietas por la diosa? ¿Con qué fin? E independiente de ello, si Athena nunca había salido del Templo Principal, ¿por qué recién ahora el Patriarca Arles le decía que su hermano sí había llegado hasta los límites del recinto con la niña? ¿Acaso esa información se la había reservado en su momento o se la acababa de inventar? ¡Tantas dudas!

"Vas a matar a una niña." Preguntó de pronto Shaka, quien lo esperaba a la salida de la casa de Piscis. "Es una niña."

"Es una impostora."

"Tiene la edad de la princesa."

"Pero no es Athena."

"Sigue siendo una **niña**. Puede que no sea responsable del crimen que se le achaca."

"Shaka." Aioria se detuvo junto al santo de Virgo, al que rara vez se le veía fuera de su templo. Frunció el ceño. "No me vengas con moralidades. ¡Esa chiquilla es una impostora! La edad no la excusa. La eliminaré a ella y a quienes la apoyan. ¡Es Hibris y eso se castiga!"

"Ella es inocente. Que otros digan que es _impostora_ no la hace culpable." Razonó Shaka con paciencia. "Así como ser el hermano de un traidor no te hace a ti uno."

Por meros milímetros el golpe de Aioria se detuvo frente a la nariz de Shaka. El santo de Virgo permaneció quieto, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Pero vaya que había tirado de un nervio sensible!

"Más tarde arreglo contigo." Aioria gruñó entre dientes. "Por respeto al dueño de casa."

Aioria le dio un golpe a la columna más cercana y siguió su camino. Pretendía despedirse de Marín antes de irse del Santuario, si es que podía. Shaka no pareció entender muy bien lo ocurrido, pues apenas se mosqueó. Sabía que tenía que haber tenido alguna reacción, pero no supo hacerlo, eso lo reconocía. ¿Y si seguía a Aioria? El sujeto era un antipático, no le caía bien, pero era otro colega dorado. Además su misión era proteger a Athena, y veía que el quinto guardián estaba muy enceguecido por su receloso sentido del deber. ¿Y si la lastimaba? No podía permitirlo. ¡Tampoco podía dejar la sexta casa sola! No tenía permiso para salir y tenía que meditar para atontar el cosmo del dios usurpador. Ciertamente que no respetaba a Ares y no tenía motivos para obedecerle, pero ¿si salía sin permiso y algo malo pasaba en el Santuario? ¿Y si Ares se descontrolaba por su ausencia lastimando de paso a Saga por no meditar lo suficiente?

"… sé lo que intentas, Shaka."

La melodiosa voz de Afrodita de Piscis se dejó caer sobre su espalda. Shaka apenas se giró en su dirección, sin ver como el guardián de la decimosegunda casa aparecía entre las sombras, con esa actitud tan burlona, tan condescendiente, que lo caracterizaba. Esto le hizo prestar mucha atención: Shaka no sabía si Afro era un enemigo aliado de Ares o no.

Todo parecía indicar que Afro apoyaba la causa de aquél dios.

"No intento nada."

"Si lo haces, fue más que evidente." Le dijo Afro mientras jugueteaba con una rosa roja. "Sé lo que hacías."

"Lo dudo." Dijo Shaka. "Eres muy distraído y sueles provocar incendios porque te olvidas. También confundes los números, las fechas y la hora: dudo que te hayas fijado en lo que hacía."

"¡No soy distraído!" Afro sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente enojado, y resopló. "¡Sé lo que intentas! Distraer al león de su misión. ¿Me equivoco?"

"¿Por qué haría yo eso?"

Shaka tragó salida y trató de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible. Era muy malo mintiendo, no sabía hacerlo y, aunque Afro de Piscis pareciera ser solo un matón de Ares, no había que subestimarlo: el sujeto era astuto y se aprovechaba que lo miraban en menos para hacer sus maldades. Y si Afro tenía un talento, ese era analizar gente.

"Te recuerdo que la traición al Patriarca Arles se paga con la vida." Le dijo Afro con cizaña en la voz. "Es casi tan grave como traicionar a la diosa." Añadió burlón, pero Shaka mantuvo silencio. "Muerte tras tortura, si sabes a qué me refiero: no importa si eres un dorado."

"No me gusta lo que estás insinuando."

"¿Y qué insinúo, Shaka?" Afro afiló la mirada y agitó su rosa en un gesto burlón. "¿Qué intentabas al detener al león de su misión?"

"Solo le decía lo que pensaba." Insistió Shaka sin perder la calma. "Somos dorados, no asesinos de niñas, por irritantes que sean." Entonces giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda. "Iré a hacerme un té."

"Traidor." Lo tentó Afro muy serio.

"¿A la diosa Athena?" Preguntó Shaka deteniendo sus pasos unos instantes. Negó con la cabeza y reanudó la marcha. "Nunca." Añadió de todo corazón.

Afro dejó que se fuera, pero no lo perdió de vista. En todo momento no se le movió ni un solo músculo y obtuvo sus conclusiones antes de lo previsto: Shaka había hablado con la verdad. El pobre idiota no mentiría ni aunque supiera hacerlo. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños, girando sobre su eje con fluida rapidez, enfilando enseguida los pasos hacia el Templo Principal: tenía que hablar con el Patriarca Arles en seguida.

…

Entre las sombras del techo, oculto entre las vigas y muy atento a como se desarrollaban las cosas… Máscara había presenciado todo. No se movió de su sitio sino hasta que Afro hubo hecho abandono del lugar y solo entonces se fundió con las sombras.

Las cosas se le complicaban un poco.

…

…

Cuando estuvo a mitad de la escalera zodiacal rumbo al Templo Principal, aunque sin detenerse, Afro desvió su atención unos instantes hacia su casa antes de volver a fijarse en las escaleras. Con un pensamiento le ordenó las rosas que cubrieran los escalones a medida que subía, como medida de precaución. Estaba algo asustado, lo que recién había ocurrido en su casa lo dejó con los pelos de punta.

¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Aioria iba a vaya a saber Athena cuál misión, y en un inocente intento por detenerlo, Shaka se exponía al intentar disuadirlo. ¿Es que no se habían dado cuenta que el lacayo de Ares, Máscara de la Muerte estaba rondando cerca? ¡Si Shaka hubiera convencido a Aioria de no llevar a cabo su misión, entonces **los dos** hubieran estado en serio peligro! Máscara los hubiera descubierto y hasta ahí les llega la salud mental.

Shura, Milo, Aldebarán… los tres dominados por el Satán Imperial, no podía permitir que más de sus colegas cayeran en las garras de Ares. Ahora… ¡Si tan solo tuviera alguna suerte de apoyo dentro del Santuario! O la manera de contactar a la Resistencia.

 _"_ _Creo que tendré que ir a escuchar qué me dice el Dragón Marino esta noche."_ Pensó para sí mientras subía los escalones. _"Pero primero a dar mi reporte al Patriarca_ Arles _."_ Añadió con burla. _"Ahora tengo que desviar su atención de Shaka o hasta ahí nos llega el sexto guardián."_

Afro siguió subiendo los escalones, mirando con creciente aprensión como se acercaba al Templo Principal.

 _"_ _No creo que pueda seguir con esto mucho más."_ Pensó Afro desolado, antes de volver la mirada, con mucho disimulo, hacia la estatua de la diosa. _"¡Athena! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Necesito tu ayuda!"_ Se lamentó angustiado.

Sacudió su cabeza al cabo de unos instantes y tras tomar aire, siguió decidido su camino.

¡Hora de seguir con la farsa!

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Garra del León_**

 _"_ _... chiquilla dolorosamente normal. No sobresalía de entre sus pares y encima era bastante simpática, por lo que había visto. Aioria gruñó por lo bajo: sería tan fácil cortarle la garganta si hubiera sido una mocosa engreída e irritante, pero no. ¿Y por qué enviaban a un santo dorado a eliminar a alguien tan_ _normal_ _como ella? Hmpf. Los plateados se estaban ablandando y..."_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Como ven, los dorados en el Santuario, por quienes estuvieron preguntando tanto, tienen un soberano lío en las manos. Si Ares ha hecho algo bien, eso ha sido que todos los dorados y santos desconfíen unos de otros y al final no saben quien es aliado y quien es un enemigo. ¡Lindo! Y ahora Aioria ha sido enviado a matar a Saori, a quien toma por una vil impostora. **¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO!** **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

 **Un Saludo especial a Lenyn Sánchez que me lee desde Honduras. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo!**

* * *

 **A todo esto me dejaron algunas reviews anónimas:**

 **¡NICE!** Me alegra mucho leerte, hacía un montón que no sabía nada de ti. Espero que esta visión mía de como Aioros salva a Athena y sobrevive en el intento sea de tu agrado y no te decepcione. Le puse mucho cariño. ¡Mi Musa agradece mucho los muffins! Dice que los va a aprovechar para el próximo fic de Minos. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!** Ten, una galleta.

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Hybris:** (en griego antiguo ὕβρις) es un concepto griego que puede traducirse como _desmesura_. No hace referencia a un impulso irracional y desequilibrado, sino a un intento de transgresión de los límites impuestos por los dioses a los hombres mortales y terrenales, o a la arrogancia humana de creerse mejor que los dioses. En la Antigua Grecia aludía a un desprecio temerario hacia el espacio personal ajeno unido a la falta de control sobre los propios impulsos, siendo un sentimiento violento inspirado por las pasiones exageradas, consideradas enfermedades por su carácter irracional y desequilibrado, y más concretamente por Ate (la furia o el orgullo). Como reza el famoso proverbio antiguo, erróneamente atribuido a Eurípides: _Aquel a quien los dioses quieren destruir, primero lo vuelven loco_.

En síntesis, hybris o hibris es un castigo lanzado por los dioses.


	6. Cap 5: La Garra del León

_Pese a los urgentes mensajes que se han enviado a Japón, Athena y los demás siguen con sus rutinas y vida escolar, sin mayores cambios. No obstante, eso va a cambiar pronto y no será bonito. Aioros y Lily discuten cosas importantes, pero deben interrumpirse. ¿Acaso Lily...?_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 **Principio n° 67 para ver y entender anime:** Los grandes expertos en artes marciales y los guerreros más poderosos del universo entero son siempre vulnerables a las cachetadas de la chica que aman… o le tienen miedo a su esposa.

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 5: La Garra del León**

 **Ciudad Prohibida. Beijing, China.**

 _Martes 11 de abril. 7:54 hora local._

Le revolvió los cabellos al muchacho al tiempo que le daba una generosa propina, al menos para los estándares del chiquillo. Se quedó viendo sus monedas y, tras sonreír, echó a correr en la dirección por la que había llegado, perdiéndose entre la multitud de la misma manera en la que había llegado, de sorpresa y con rapidez. Erich irguió la espalda y suspiró: miró a su costado solo para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposa Juliana, quien pese a los años que ya tenía encima, conservaba una elegante belleza.

Su mujer estaba preocupada. No era necesario conocerla para saberlo: se le notaba en la expresión. El mensaje que habían recibido y que la amazona acababa de leer y destruir era grave, y por mucho.

"¿Cómo está el muchacho?" Preguntó Erich con un suspiro.

" _Bene_. Manda saludos." Juliana no perdió mucho tiempo, y de inmediato tomó la mano de Erich. " _Andiamo, Amore:_ quiero ir al Museo del Palacio."

La mujer comenzó a caminar llevando a su marido con ella, quien con bastante destreza logró ponerse a su lado. Parecían una pareja más de turistas, que se paseaban por la Ciudad Prohibida junto a hordas de curiosos que sacaban fotos y trataban de pasar un buen rato. Erich tomó a Juliana por la cintura y la detuvo, haciéndola girar sobre sus talones para atraparla en un buen beso.

"¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó con una sensual galantería.

"Creo… que deberíamos ir a ver a los soldados de terracota." Le dijo con un guiño travieso. "Los niños están bien, pueden esperar."

"¿No han matado al pez todavía?"

"No todavía, los niños no al menos, pero el gato le tiene ganas."

"¿Hace cuánto que acecha a ese pobre pez?"

"Creo que desde hace unos días."

"¡Ni modo! Creo que necesito un cajero, a ver si les envío un poco de dinero, por si acaso." Erich suspiró, como restándole importancia. "Habrá que poner ojo cuando volvamos. ¿Los niños no han roto nada?"

"No, _amore_. Nada todavía, que yo sepa al menos."

La que parecía ser una conversación muy trivial, en verdad escondía muchos simbolismos. Erich y Juliana se cuidaban mucho de no decir nada que los comprometiera o pusiera en evidencia sus actividades no tan legales, al menos respecto del Santuario.

¿Qué significaba todo lo que habían dicho? Los _soldados de terracota_ hacían referencia a una emergencia grave, que implicaba una orden de matar a alguien. _Los Niños_ eran los santos de Athena, ¿el _Pez_? Pues la misma diosa. ¿Quién era el _Gato_? Créanlo o no, no se refería a Aioria de Leo, por mucho que su signo aludiera a un felino, sino que representaba a los santos dorados en general.

Si Erich estaba entendiendo bien el mensaje, todo quería decir que habían enviado a un santo dorado a acabar con la diosa. ¡Eso Aioros tenía que saberlo en seguida! Por eso Erich había hecho referencia a un _cajero_ _para poder enviar dinero_ : significaba que **tenía** que dar la voz de alerta lo antes posible. Ahora… su última pregunta, _¿los niños no han roto nada?_ , tenía un significado más personal y su esposa no necesitó instrucciones para comprenderla. Hacía referencia directa a Milo.

Erich y Juliana eran padres de Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, quien había sido entrenado por su madre para ser guardián de la Cuarta Casa Zodiacal. Del mismo modo, Erich también había tenido un aprendiz propio, Milo, a quien entrenó con bastante esmero y que fue considerado por la pareja como un hijo más. Máscara y Milo se criaron como hermanos y hasta el fatídico momento en que el santo de Escorpión había caído presa del Satán Imperial, habían trabajado codo a codo contra el Patriarca, tratando de minar lo más posible sus progresos.

La anulación de la voluntad de Milo había sido un crudo golpe a la Resistencia y tenía a sus padres angustiados de preocupación. De todos modos, era cuidado desde la distancia. Máscara lo vigilaba, lo supervisaba, velaba por su seguridad, como buen hermano mayor que era.

Uno bastante troll, pero ¿qué hermano mayor no lo es?

Juliana sintió un apretón en el corazón, pues sabía cuán preocupado estaba Erich, no solo por Milo, sino también por el hijo que tenían en común. Ella compartía esos temores con la misma intensidad. Comenzaron a caminar por entre la multitud de turistas, en busca del _cajero_ que les permitiría _enviar dinero para gastos imprevistos a los niños_ , tratando de resaltar lo menos posible. La mujer se abrazó a Erich, refugiándose bajo sus brazos, y miró hacia arriba: lo besó en el mentón para sorprenderlo y quizás bajarle la ansiedad.

"Vamos. El dinero les tiene que llegar a tiempo."

Erich solo asintió.

"Mejor nos damos prisa."

* * *

 **Parque cercano. Tokio, Japón.**

 _Martes 11 de abril. Horas más tarde. 17:45 hora local._

Seiya se rascó la cabeza con energía, como si quisiera quitarse la estática de encima. Esbozó una divertida sonrisa y se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca, comenzando a patear piedras imaginarias a medida que caminaba y bromeaba con las chicas. Athena y Esmeralda iban cuchicheando muy entretenidas. Iban rumbo al cine, cosa que habían decidido poco antes de salir de clases, aprovechando que estaban dando una película que les interesaba a todos. Se iban a encontrar allá en el cine con Miho, Shun e Ikki… éste último convencido por Esmeralda, claro.

"¡Fijo que Ikki va a estar con cara de ocho metros!" Se burló Seiya. "No sabe divertirse."

"¡Claro que sabe!" Exclamó Esmeralda en seguida. "Pasa que se divierte de otro modo. Además, que tiene más responsabilidades."

"Ikki es gruñón, pero así lo queremos." Anunció Athena, quien no tardó en darle un divertido codazo a Esmeralda. "Pero todos sabemos que en el fondo es un malvavisco."

"Uuuh, acabo de tener la imagen mental de un pollito adorable con un cuchillo." Se rió Seiya de buena gana. "Jejejejeje, chicas, no me malinterpreten." El santo de Pegaso les guiñó el ojo. "Me alegra en serio que Ikki esté compartiendo más."

"Todo gracias a Esmeralda." Añadió Saori, con un guiño. La aludida se enrojeció un poco.

"Hablan como si Ikki no fuera capaz de compartir. Los quiere mucho a todos, conste, pero lo expresa de otro modo." Insistió Esmeralda.

"Gruñendo, parece."

Esme procedió a darle un zape a Seiya, quien la esquivó entre carcajadas. Athena parpadeó unos instantes y se rió de buena gana, al darse cuenta que se notaba a la legua que la chica era hija de uno de sus santos. Tenía todo el carácter y el porte. ¡Una lástima que su padre no hubiera dado el ancho! Esmeralda Nunca había recibido entrenamiento formal, pero bien que podía defenderse, aunque ella no lo supiera. Cierto que Guilty no era el mejor de sus guerreros y sin duda que se merecía esa muerte que tuvo, pero se notaba que algo de sus habilidades habían pasado a su hija.

"¡Ya, Esme! No te aloques que solo son bromas." Reconoció Seiya, sin lucir muy arrepentido.

"¡Pues Deja de Decir Esas Bromas Sobre Ikki!" Reclamó la chica con energía. "A Él Le Valen Un Pepino, Pero A Mí Me Molestan."

"¡Pero si es de cariño!"

"¡ _Cariño_ Te Voy A Mostrar Cuando _Le Diga_ A Ikki Que Me Estás Haciendo Rabiar!"

Esta amenaza pareció aquietar a Seiya, quien esta vez levantó las manos en clara y honesta actitud de disculpa. Athena apenas podía contener la risa. ¡Ikki y Esme eran una pareja tan linda! Estuvo segura en ese momento que esos dos terminarían sus vidas bien viejitos, juntos y rodeados de nietos.

Athena reprimió un suspiro de sorpresa fangirlera: ¡Qué imagen tan encantadora! Visualizó de nuevo a Ikki con Esmeralda, descubriendo que ya los había shippeado sin remedio. ¡Casi chilló de emoción! Apenas podía esperar para ver que eso pasara.

"¿Pasa algo, Saori?" Le preguntó Esmeralda muy curiosa.

"Tú tienes cara de estar planeando maldades." Dijo Seiya muy divertido. "¡El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda!" Le dijo, procediendo a darle un codazo juguetón.

"¡Uuuuy! ¡No tienes idea, Seiya!" Exclamó Saori divertida, pero en seguida fingió solemnidad. "¡Pero me llevo ese secreto a la tumba!"

La diosa sonrió con travesura y, pronto tanto Esmeralda como Seiya comenzaron a tratar de convencerla de que dijera qué era lo que le había causado tanta gracia mientras avanzaban por aquél parque. Vistos de lejos, eran un trío de amigos muy normal y jovial que por fin disfrutaban el fin del día escolar. Nada parecía indicar que fueran diferentes de algún modo.

Quizás por eso le había costado tanto dar con ellos.

Si Aioria se podía jactar de algo era de su capacidad para rastrear personas. Era un buen cazador, en todo sentido de la palabra, y en esta ocasión tal cosa había rendido frutos. También tenía sentido de la oportunidad, y debido a eso que su presencia se encontraba prácticamente anulada. Acechaba a su presa sin que ésta sospechara que pronto caería víctima de sus garras, sin levantar ni la más mínima sospecha de su cercanía.

Entrecerró los ojos, en una actitud casi felina. Esta misión lo había sorprendido enormemente, pero el desafío que había implicado lo tenía de alguna manera contento. En un principio creyó que la muchacha a la que tenía que eliminar era de las engreídas. En su opinión, cualquier chiquilla que creyese que era la dulce Athena debía serlo, y que además debía tener un sinnúmero de cualidades poco amables. Pero, por mucho que eso hubiera facilitado su trabajo, se encontró con el caso contrario.

Saori Kido era una chiquilla dolorosamente normal. No sobresalía de entre sus pares y encima era bastante simpática y querida, por lo que había visto. Aioria gruñó por lo bajo: sería tan fácil cortarle la garganta si hubiera sido una mocosa engreída e irritante, pero no. A todo esto, ¿Por qué enviaban a un santo dorado a eliminar a alguien tan normal como ella? Hmpf. Lo hubiera entendido si fuera peligrosa. Los plateados se estaban ablandando y ¿qué se creía ese bronceado? Era tan chiquillo como la muchacha, ¿Cómo era que se había dejado engatusar? ¡Seiya! ¡Tenía que ser el Pegaso! Marín seguro ni sospechaba en qué andanzas estaba su aprendiz.

De acuerdo a sus investigaciones, Seiya y otros cuatro bronceados más la protegían. Todos más o menos de la misma edad, el mayor quizás de quince, y todos eran hijos de Mitsumasa Kido… los que iban quedando vivos al menos. ¿Cómo era que esta niña los había convencido de que ella era Athena? Suspiró irritado y meneó la cabeza. ¡Seguro se debía a algún enamoramiento de preadolescente!

Ni modo. Ya se les pasaría la edad de las hormonas y comenzarían a pensar mejor. Lástima que en el caso de esos bronceaditos, eso incluyera una estadía con gastos pagos en los calabozos del Santuario, por haberse desviado del buen camino y creído en las sandeces que le decían que esa chiquilla de ahí era Athena.

Hmm. Entrecerró los ojos. ¡Qué curioso! Estaba seguro que la diosa se encontraba segura en el Santuario, por lo que era imposible que se encontrase aquí, pero ahora que lo pensaba… esa niña sí se sentía peculiar. Como si estuviera ocultando su verdadera naturaleza.

Bah. Le ordenaron matarla. ¡Ni modo!

Aioria, con mucho cuidado, avanzó entre las sombras tras los muchachos antes de que se alejasen demasiado. Todavía no podía atacarlos, tenía que esperar a que el parque se desocupara más, pero lo haría y sería rápido. Esbozó una sonrisa… tenía la impresión que pronto tendría su oportunidad. Acecharía a su presa solo un poco más y luego… Atacaría.

"¿No sienten el aire un poco picante?" Preguntó de pronto Esmeralda, levantando la cabeza.

"¿También lo sentiste?"

Seiya se llevó las manos a la cabeza y silbó como distraído. Miró a las chicas por encima del hombro, siempre en una postura muy casual. Athena sonrió con calma: también lo había notado, aunque no del todo. Había sido como una sensación fuera de lugar, pero a la que no le había prestado atención, por lo que había pasado al fondo de sus prioridades en las cuales concentrarse.

¡Dicha sea la verdad! Saori sabía que era una diosa y que como tal, tenía un poderoso cosmo. Su papá solía instruirla en el manejo del mismo, pero… no tenía ganas, ni quería aprender a controlarlo. Era una actitud más bien inmadura, pero ¿qué esperaban de una chiquilla de trece años, cuya máxima preocupación en la vida era pasar tiempo con sus amigos, estudiar y sacar buenas notas?

A propósito de esto, Aioros se angustiaba enormemente por esta despreocupación de su hija hacia sus deberes divinos. Sabía que si Athena hubiera crecido en el Santuario, de pequeña habría recibido el entrenamiento y educación acordes a su rango y calidad, sin tener opción a negarse a eso pero, y aunque había intentado educarla según esos parámetros… pues… todo indicaba que no le había dado mucho resultado.

¿Cuál era la consecuencia? Athena no sabía usar bien su cosmo y no daba indicio alguno de querer mejorar.

En fin. Pudo ser peor.

"Nunca recibí entrenamiento formal como amazona ni nada. Mi papá no quería, pero sí me enseñó a defenderme… al menos antes de perder la cordura." Confesó Esmeralda. "Ikki luego me ayudaba cuando podía, pero mi nivel es más bien de defensa personal, no…"

"¿Ikki te ayudaba? ¿Y qué tan personales se volvían esos entrenamientos?" Preguntó Seiya con picardía. Esmeralda le dio un zape.

"¡¿Todo Tienes Que Tergiversarlo, Payaso?! ¡Le Voy A Decir A Ikki!"

"¡Uy, qué miedo! ¡ _Le voy a decir a Ikki_!" Se burló Seiya, imitando a la chica.

"¡Seiya! No molestes a Esmeralda o **de verdad** le va a decir a Ikki." Lo regañó Athena haciendo causa común con Esmeralda. "¡Ahí te quiero ver! Porque yo voy a tomar palco y me voy a reír de la paliza que te va a dar."

Seiya solo estalló en carcajadas, mientras aguantaba las miradas indignadas de sus amigas. Trató de olvidar esa sensación en el aire, aunque algo dentro de él le gritaba que le pusiera más atención. No digamos que a esa edad se preste mucha atención al mundo más de cinco minutos en todo caso.

"Hmpf."

No obstante, no en vano Seiya había sobrevivido el entrenamiento y conseguido su armadura. Marín no lo parecía, pero era una maestra muy estricta, y le había enseñado bien. Contra su voluntad comenzó a prestar más atención a aquella molesta sensación.

"Ustedes también lo sienten." Susurró Athena de pronto, mirando en todas direcciones. "No es idea mía."

"Nos están siguiendo." Gruñó Seiya, apurando el paso. "Vamos, tenemos que salir del parque."

Athena hizo caso y comenzó a tener hipo. Solía pasarle cuando se ponía nerviosa. De pronto estuvo perfectamente consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba, hasta de la más mínima hoja cayendo de aquellas ramas o de y la explosión de información terminó por marearla: había algo en el área en extremo **peligroso** para ella. Esmeralda la sujetó del brazo y la instó a caminar más rápido.

"¿Dónde se fue todo el mundo?" Preguntó Esme de pronto. "¡El parque se vació de repente!"

"¡Caminen más rápido será mejor!"

"¡No me quiero ir!"

Athena de pronto plantó los pies y no hubo forma de moverla. Estaba medio muerta del susto y hacía pucheros, pero no cedió. Alarmados, Esmeralda y Seiya intentaron razonar con ella, pero de porfiada insistió en su idea.

"¡Saori! Vamos: esto es peligroso. ¡No Te Puedo Proteger Bien Si Estás En Medio!"

"¡Sé que es peligroso! Me podrían matar, pero no debo huir. ¡Es importante que me quede!"

"¿Qué te quedes? ¡No te estás _quedando_! Te estás exponiendo." La regañó Esmeralda, jalándola del brazo. "Eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte… ¡Ya verás cómo te va a regañar Tifa cuando le cuente!"

"¡Es uno de mis santos dorados!" Berrincheó Saori, muy decidida. "Necesito enfrentarlo. ¡Si me voy no podré hacerlo!"

"¡¿Un Dorado Dices?!" Exclamaron Seiya y Esme al mismo tiempo, perplejos y alarmados.

"¡¿Quieres Que Te Use de Diana de Prácticas?!" Relinchó Seiya.

"No todos los dorados son confiables." Gruñó Esmeralda, despeinándose de la frustración. "Creen que eres una…"

 **"** **¡RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!"**

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Notando que su presencia había sido detectada y que podría perder su oportunidad, Aioria no perdió tiempo en atacar al trío. Seiya alcanzó a empujar a las chicas fuera del camino no más de milagro, sufriendo una arrastrada de antología. Athena y Esmeralda cayeron al piso y se enredaron con sus propias piernas al momento de huir lo que, sumado al susto, no les permitió levantarse en seguida. Aioria, quien vestía la armadura dorada, se manifestó en toda su altura y las miró encima del hombro.

"¡Aioria de Leo!" Exclamó Athena desde el suelo, reconociéndolo de inmediato, pese a que era la primera vez que lo veía.

Aioria levantó una ceja. ¿La muchacha sabía quién era? Seguro se lo habían dicho de antes. Al menos tenía la decencia de verse asustada. Suspiró. No, no le gustaba para nada tener que matar a una chiquilla, pero esta era una orden que no podía ignorar: la existencia de esta muchacha ofendía a su diosa, el mismísimo Arles había dado la orden y quedaba implícito que si no la llevaba a cabo, nunca limpiaría la mancha que su hermano, el traidor, dejase en su familia.

Antes ya lo habían enviado en misiones de asesinato, pero no todos sus blancos habían terminado muertos, pues habían probado ser inocentes. A ellos los había ayudado a desaparecer, para no ser vistos nunca jamás en la vida. ¿Esta chiquilla? Argh. Si no fuera una vil impostora, sin duda que no merecía morir: si no fuera por su herejía de creerse Athena, seguramente su único crimen sería depredar los minutos de su celular o no estudiar bien para algún examen o algo.

No. Por desgracia a ésta chiquilla no podía dejarla vivir. Suplantaba a la diosa, eso era suficiente blasfemia. Comenzó a juntar cosmo en la palma de su mano.

"Muere."

 **"** **¡NO LA TOQUES!"**

Athena no alcanzó ni a chillar. Esmeralda la sujetó de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla a trastabillones lejos del dorado. Seiya eligió ese momento para saltarle encima a Aioria y a tratar de pegarle por donde cayera. Dos veces lo botaron al suelo, dos veces se levantó y le saltó encima. Un santo de bronce no era rival para uno dorado, pero el Pegaso lo intentaba de todos modos, pues tenía razones de muchísimo peso para oponerse al León: al igual que Aioria, había jurado dejarse la piel protegiendo a Athena…

 **"** **¡QUITA NIÑO!"**

"¡ **NUNCA**! No Permitiré Que La Mates."

"¡Te Voy A Matar Si Te Interpones, Seiya!"

"¡Pues Mátame! No Te Lo Voy A Poner Fácil."

 **"** **¡SEIYA!"** Exclamó Saori asustada, viendo como le pegaban al Pegaso.

"Vamos, ¡Salgamos de aquí!" Le ordenaba Esme mientras trataba de llevársela a la rastra.

 **"** **¡QUE TE QUITES, SEIYA!"**

"¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!"

"¡Tiene arreglo!" No, Aioria no disfrutó decir tal cosa, pero Seiya no le dejó otra opción. **"¡RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!"** Exclamó segundos antes de lanzar su técnica casi a quemarropa.

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Seiya casi llegó al otro extremo del parque, dando tumbos y pegándose con cuánto obstáculo hubiese en el camino. Athena, con el alma en un hilo, intentó correr tras el Pegaso, pero Esmeralda la detuvo. Eso y su propio miedo, pues la fría mirada verdeazul de Aioria se le clavó en el alma.

"Nada personal. Son solo negocios."

"¿Por qué me quieres matar?" Preguntó Saori entre pucheros. "No te he hecho nada."

Aioria no le respondió enseguida, sino que la miró fijo varios segundos y avanzó peligrosamente sobre ella. Detrás de la diosa, Esmeralda apretaba la mandíbula y en un segundo estuvo delante de ella… aunque no sin pasarle su celular a Athena.

"¡Aioria de Leo!" Dijo en voz alta y muy clara. "¡No lo hagas! Te convertirías en **deicida**. ¡Ella Es Athena!" Añadió con mucha convicción. Athena abrió los ojos a todo lo que le dieron.

"¡Esmeralda! ¡No lo digas!"

"¡¿La diosa, dices chiquilla?!" Se burló el León con aires de superioridad. "La dulce Athena está en el Santuario, protegida por sus santos. ¡Esta chiquilla es una hereje y por su crimen merece morir!"

"Aioria, ¡Eso es una mentira!" Intervino Athena, quien comenzaba a envalentonarse a medida que pasaban los minutos. "Mi cámara en el Santuario está vacía desde hace trece años. ¡Te han mentido!"

"¿Insinúas que el Patriarca Arles miente?" Preguntó Aioria indignado. "¡Muere Insecto!"

 **"** **¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!"** Seiya saltó sobre el brazo de Aioria para intentar detenerlo. "¡No dejaré que mates a Athena!"

"¡Quita niño!" Con el revés de su brazo, Aioria volvió a quitarse a Seiya de encima y se dispuso a darle el golpe de gracia.

 **"** **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** El estridente chillido de Athena lo detuvo. Irritado, Aioria le puso el pie encima a Seiya para que no se moviera y fulminó con la mirada a la diosa.

¿Qué brujería era esta? La presencia de esta chiquilla estaba contenida apenas, como si no quisiera revelarse. Aquí había gato encerrado… pero se negaba a ver la verdad.

"¡Dudas, Aioria!" Le dijo Seiya desde el piso. "¡Ella es Athena! ¡Lo intuyes! ¡Les han mentido a todos!"

"Pregúntate por qué nadie ha visto a Athena en todo este tiempo." Le suplicó Esmeralda, siempre en frente de Athena, pese a los esfuerzos de ésta por quitarla de en medio.

Esto le causó mucho ruido e indignación al León, quien en un arranque de furia avanzó sobre las chiquillas con homicidas intenciones, pero con las dudas deteniendo sus pasos.

"¡Athena no sale de sus estancias desde que mi hermano intentó matarla!" Les echó en cara con furia, mirando con especial enojo a Athena, quien no podía contener las lágrimas. "¡Eres una Impostora y por ese sacrilegio **debes morir**!"

"¡ **NO** la toques!" Seiya intentó levantarse y detener al león, pero un buen puntapié en las costillas lo detuvo. "

 **"** **¡NO!"** Exclamó Esme angustiada.

 **"** **¡BASTA!"** Añadió Athena apretando los labios. Estaba indignada, pero no tanto con Aioria, sino con la situación que Ares había provocado. "¿Crees que matándome vas a redimir el honor de tu familia?"

"…"

"Que te quede claro que **no considero** a Aioros de Sagitario como un traidor." Con labios temblorosos, Saori se adelantó unos pasos. "¿Cómo te puedo probar que soy Athena?"

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta chiquilla a probarlo? ¡Ni que fuera la diosa! Aioria apretó los dientes, lleno de rabia, mientras trataba de mantener las dudas a raya (y le daba otra patada a Seiya cuando este se empeñó en levantarse para detenerlo).

"¿Así que dices ser la diosa? Jejeje. ¡Si lo fueras entonces mis técnicas nunca te dañarían!" El león sonrió de costado. "Pero como no lo eres, te morirás y habré cumplido con mi misión."

Alarmados, Seiya y Esmeralda no pudieron reprimir el gesto de sorpresa, menos cuando vieron a Athena estirar los brazos a los costados.

"Pues que así sea." Dijo la diosa controlando su compostura. "¡Dame tu mejor golpe!"

Perplejo, Aioria tragó saliva al ver la resolución de esta muchachita. Estaba asustada, pero decidida a pasar esa prueba. ¡Bah! Ojalá hubiera sido así de fácil desde el principio… y mejor lo hacía rápido antes de que se arrepintiera, pues su corazón dudaba. Empuñó la mano y juntó una buena cantidad de cosmo.

"¡Muere!"

Y ni bien agarró impulso para asestarle el golpe fatal a la chiquilla, lo detuvo una fuerza igual de intensa, pero en la dirección contraria que lo tomó por sorpresa. Alarmado se encontró con un par de fieros ojos verdeazules iguales a los suyos, que se supone que nunca más vería en la vida.

"¡¿Tú?!"

* * *

 **Café Kamisama. Tokio, Japón.**

 _Momentos antes. 18:13 horas_

Lily se limpió las lágrimas con una servilleta cercana. Miró a Aioros con los ojos enrojecidos y el corazón dolido. El dorado no estaba mucho mejor: se sentía horrible por toda la situación que ambos estaban viviendo, pero no podía ceder ahora. ¡Él más que nadie quería casarse y formar familia con Lily! Esa secreta fantasía también incluía a Athena, a quien su corazón la consideraba su diosa y su hijita preciosa. ¡Pero no se podía! Su razonamiento tenía lógica, pero… le dolía.

"No te puedo arriesgar así, Lily. Ni a ti ni a un potencial pequeño. ¡No podría soportarlo!"

"¿Es que no vas a considerar mi punto de vista? Conozco muy bien los riesgos y estoy dispuesta a asumirlos." Lily reprimió un puchero. "Los estoy asumiendo desde que comenzamos a salir juntos, ¿qué no lo ves?"

"¡Claro que lo veo! Con claridad. ¿Es que no entiendes mi posición? ¡¿Qué hago yo si te pasa algo?!"

"No quiero perderte." Susurró Lily. "Y tus probabilidades de morir aumentan cada día que pasa. ¿Qué hago yo si te…?"

"¿Y piensas que traer a un niño a la ecuación ayudará en algo? Si le pasa algo a él o a ti y no estoy ahí para protegerlos, ¿cómo crees que me hará sentir? Ni bien Ares se entere que ustedes existen, los eliminará de la existencia…"

"Entiendo los riesgos como no tienes idea… ¡Te amo, Aioros! Tanto que me llega a doler. ¡No es un mero capricho mío! Yo… yo sé que me expongo a muchos peligros, pero…"

"Si es un asunto de reloj biológico…"

"No quiero perderte. Ni recordarte en fotos… necesito…"

"¡Me niego a dejar a un hijo sin padre! Se viene el enfrentamiento con Ares y esta vez **sí puede** matarme." Aioros se detuvo al ver como Lily agachó la cabeza para ocultar en vano como se derramaban sus ojos. La tomó por los hombros con toda la ternura del mundo. "¡No te pongas así, Lily! Te juro que si sobrevivo te daré todos los hijos que quieras, pero…"

"No quiero que sea una obligación para ti. Si no los quieres, yo tampoco, **menos** si crees que me estás cumpliendo un capricho." Lily volvió a limpiarse los ojos. "Quiero ser mamá, pero si no quieres ser papá, necesito que me lo digas."

Era evidente el dolor con el que Lily le decía eso, con cada palabra se le rompía un trocito de corazón. Tal cosa no pasó desapercibida para el dorado, quien sintió un hielo en el estómago. Amaba a su chica, no había duda al respecto, y entendía bien a qué se refería. No es que no quisiera ser papá, todo lo contrario, él sabía que no podría serlo con otra persona que no fuera su Lily, pero… pero… su chica llevaba años esperando por él. ¿Acaso ya se habría cansado? No dudaba del amor de Lily, pero… ¿era justo para ella que la retuviera tanto sin darle garantías de nada? Eran jóvenes aún, los dos, pero ambos ya habían pasado la barrera de los 35 años y sabía que a las mujeres se les hacía más difícil convertirse en madres después de esa edad, había más riesgos y…

y…

¿Acaso le estaba sugiriendo seguir caminos distintos? ¡¿Tan fuerte le estaba golpeando el reloj biológico?

"Lily… no quiero salir de tu vida…" Le dijo Aioros en un susurro que le hizo doler las cuerdas vocales.

"Yo…"

 ** _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._**

El celular de Aioros sonó con estruendo. Ambos agradecieron la interrupción, que por cierto fue bastante oportuna: Lily estuvo a punto de decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. El dorado revisó el aparato y frunció el ceño.

"Es Esmeralda." Dijo antes de contestar. Tanto Lily como Aioros se concentraron de inmediato en la llamada, intuyendo que se trataba de algo urgente. "¿Esme? ¿Todo bien?"

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Solo ruidos demasiado familiares que le helaron la sangre. Pálido, puso la llamada en altavoz con dedos temblorosos.

 _"_ _¡Aioria de Leo!"_ Exclamó la voz de Esmeralda muy alta y clara. _"¡No lo hagas! Te convertirías en_ _ **deicida**_ _. ¡Es Athena!"_ Añadió con mucha convicción. Lily se tapó la boca llena de espanto y fijó la mirada en Aioros, quien no estaba mucho mejor.

 _"_ _¡Esmeralda! ¡No lo digas!"_ La voz de Athena también se escuchó con claridad. Se la oía aterrada, pero compuesta.

 _"_ _¡¿La diosa, dices chiquilla?!"_ Se escuchó como Aioria se burlaba, lleno de superioridad. _"La dulce Athena está en el Santuario, protegida por sus santos. ¡Esta chiquilla es una hereje y por su crimen merece morir!"_ En ese momento el estómago de Aioros decidir esparcir ácido por todo su sistema.

"Aioros… ¡Las niñas!" Exclamó Lily con terror.

Hacía apenas unas horas que habían recibido la advertencia desde China, indicando que habían enviado a un asesino dorado tras Athena. Sí, habían tomado las medidas necesarias, todas las que pudieron debido a la premura, pero evidentemente no habían sido suficientes. Por otro lado… ¿Era necesario enviar al León? Aioros no dudaría en defender a su hija de quien fuera, aunque eso implicase irse a hostias con su hermano menor, pero… pero… ¡Era Su Hermano!

Lily lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla.

"¡¿Qué Estás Esperando?!" Le dijo con mucha decisión. "¡Ya Vete!"

Aioros cortó la llamada y besó a Lily en los labios, segundos antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad e invocando su armadura, se apresuró en ir en ayuda de su hija, dejando a su mujer atrás. Lily, angustiadísima, lo vio desaparecer en el horizonte y, casi sin pensarlo, tomó su propio celular para mandarle un mensaje a su hermano mayor y ponerlo sobre aviso, por si las moscas.

El santo de Sagitario corrió en automático hasta llegar al parque, que por fortuna no estaba tan lejos. No le fue difícil localizar la pelea, llegando a tiempo para ver como Athena extendía los brazos y se exponía al ataque de su hermano. Tuvo un tic en el ojo y no dudo en intervenir.

 **¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!**

Detuvo el puño del León con sus manos, produciéndose un estruendo similar al choque de autos. Hizo notoria su presencia y su fuerza, notando en el acto que su hermano no se había mantenido ocioso en esos años. Sus fuerzas se equiparaban. Sus fieros ojos se encontraron con los sorprendidos de Aioria, que lo miraban sin poder dar crédito de lo que eran testigos. No era la mejor manera de decirle a su hermano que estaba vivo, pero ni modo.

 **"** **¡AIOROS!"**

Aioria no sabía si espantarse, enfurecerse o qué. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¡¿Este era Aioros, el traidor, su hermano?! ¡Pero si llevaba **AÑOS** muerto!

 **"** **¡PAPÁ!"** Exclamó Athena asustada. En ese momento Esmeralda la abrazó y la apartó unos metros.

Maltrecho como estaba, Seiya se las ingenió para ponerse delante de las chicas en una pose defensiva. Aioros apretó los dientes: ya habría tiempo para reuniones familiares luego, si es que se daba la oportunidad. Aprovechando la sorpresa, empujó a Aioria hacia atrás, asestándole un par de golpes de paso que el León, debido a la sorpresa, apenas pudo atajar. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, con el ambiente cargado de tensión. Aioros no dejó en ningún instante su pose defensiva y tomó aire. De momento solo le interesaba saber una cosa.

"¡Aioria! ¡¿ **CÓMO TE ATREVES** A Levantar La Mano Contra Athena?!"

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Hilos de Corrupción_**

 _"_ _... Ares apretó con fuerza el pañuelo con sangre que tenía entre sus manos, sintió como se le helaba el estómago. Aquél divino líquido era real, el dios podía identificar claramente el origen de la sangre y sabía que era de su medio hermana..."_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** De su Servicio de Utilidad Pública... cuando le pregunté al Concilio si sería simpático cortarle el pelo a Kanon y dejarle barba, tuvimos una muy interesante tarde babeando, digo, viendo fotos que nos dieran una mejor idea. Sírvanse de ir, quienes quieran, al Pinterest, en donde verán referencias a más o menos como nos imaginamos al menos de los gemelos de Géminis. Y no, no son fanarts. Sí, es un actor. Sobre todo lo demás... pues... nada como un buen cliffhanger. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **A todo esto me dejaron algunas reviews anónimas:**

Pues sí, **BloodyP** , Kanon con barba. Si vas al Pinterest cuya referencia está en mi perfil aquí, podrás ver algunas imágenes que servirán para apoyar la causa. Sigo con algunas intrigas aquí, y como ves... no me detengo. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!** Ten, una galleta.

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Pekín, Pequín o Beijing:** (chino simplificado y tradicional: 北京, literalmente _capital del Norte_ ) es uno de los cuatro municipios que, junto con las veintidós provincias, cinco regiones autónomas y dos regiones administrativas especiales, conforman la República Popular China. Además Pekín es la capital del país y una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo con 21.150.000 personas en 2013.

Beijing es uno de los cuatro municipios de China que poseen un estatus provincial y están bajo el control directo del gobierno central. También ha sido municipalidad desde la creación de la República Popular China. Es una de las ciudades más pobladas de China, tan sólo superada por Shanghái en cuanto a población. Es considerada el corazón cultural, político y social de China.

 **Ciudad Prohibida:** Es un complejo palaciego situado en Pekín (O Beijing), capital de China. Durante casi quinientos años, desde la dinastía Ming hasta el final de la dinastía Qing, fue la residencia oficial de los emperadores de China y su corte, así como centro ceremonial y político del Gobierno chino. En la actualidad es una atracción turística que alberga el Museo del Palacio.

Construido entre 1406 y 1420 por orden del emperador Yongle, el complejo actual consta de 980 edificios y ocupa una superficie de 72 hectáreas. El conjunto ejemplifica la arquitectura palacial tradicional de China y ha influido en el desarrollo cultural y arquitectónico de Asia oriental y otras partes del mundo, por lo que la Ciudad Prohibida fue declarada Patrimonio de la Humanidad en 1987. Además, está considerado por la Unesco como el mayor conjunto de estructuras antiguas de madera en el mundo.

Desde 1925 la Ciudad Prohibida está gestionada por el Museo del Palacio, que cuenta con una extensa colección de obras de arte y objetos que pertenecieron a las colecciones imperiales de las dinastías Ming y Qing. Parte de la antigua colección del museo se encuentra hoy en el Museo Nacional del Palacio en Taipéi, pues ambos museos pertenecieron a la misma institución y se dividieron tras la Guerra Civil China.


	7. Cap 6: Hilos de Corrupción

_Leo y Sagitario se enzarzan en una fiera pelea en la que no solo se juegan la seguridad de Athena, sino además trece años de ausencia. La diosa tendrá que tomar la sartén por el mango para separarlos. Tras una explicación y un regreso a Grecia, Ares espera de muy mal y volátil humor._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 ** _Tener pelotita antiestrés a mano._**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 6: Hilos de Corrupción**

 **Parque cercano. Tokio, Japón.**

 _Martes 11 de abril. 18:32 hora local._

Con toda honestidad, Aioria no supo ni qué decir. Su cerebro apenas estaba procesando lo que estaba viendo, sin querer convencerse de que era real. ¿En verdad éste era Aioros? ¿Su hermano mayor? ¿El mismo por cuya traición tuvo que soportar **AÑOS** de bullying? Esto no era divertido y lo llenaba de sentimientos encontrados. Ver a su hermano vivo lo llenaba de una exhilarante felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo de rabia, de resentimiento y de un enojo contenido que apenas se comprendía. Trece malditos años. ¡ **TRECE**! Una repentina ausencia que terminó con él sin poder hacer duelo por su hermano muerto y aguantando comentarios mal intencionados y maliciosos.

Incluso se había teñido el pelo de rojo en alguna ocasión para diferenciarse. Marín todavía se reía de él.

A todo esto… ¿Era idea suya o la chiquilla sí había llamado _papá_ a Aioros? ¡¿QUÉ Estaba pasando aquí?!

"¡¿Estás Vivo, **Traidor**?!"

"¡No es un traidor!" Reclamó Athena, apretando los puños. Esmeralda intentó llevársela de ahí.

"Athena: vete." Ordenó Aioros tajante, sin perder de vista a su hermano, aunque intuía que no le iban a obedecer. Conocía a su retoño y ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para ver a su hija con cara de franca desobediencia. "¡Seiya! ¡Llévatelas a las dos!"

"¡Me Quedo, Papá!" Porfió la chiquilla.

Seiya no se hizo de rogar. Si él ya estaba ansioso porque Athena saliera del área de peligro, ni se imaginaba como estaba Aioros. En menos de un segundo estaba junto a la diosa, tratando de sacarla de ahí. Esmeralda la tomó de un brazo.

"¡Vámonos de aquí! Deja que tu papi lidie con esto." Le suplicó Esme con firmeza (pero muy asustada en su fuero interno)

"¡Andando Saori! Ya escuchaste a tu padre." Insistió a su vez Seiya. El bronceado, entre sus muchas heridas, tenía el labio roto y sangraba.

"¡Dije Que Me Quedo!"

En un impulso ciego, quizás en un afán de querer borrar toda esta locura que estaba viendo, Aioria lanzó un golpe hacia el trío de chiquillos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hasta hacía unos momentos su única preocupación era eliminar a la _impostora_ , pero de golpe no solo se encontraba con que ella estaba protegida por un dorado, sino que el sujeto en cuestión era ni más ni menos que su hermano, quien se suponía que llevaba muerto trece años. ¡Trece Malditos Años! ¿Y estaba vivo tan campante sin decirle nada? ¿Y más encima había convencido _a su hija_ que era la misma diosa que intentó asesinar?

¡¿Por qué su propio hermano no le había dicho que vivía?!

"¡ **MUERE**!"

"¡ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Gritaron Esmeralda y Athena al mismo tiempo.

 **"BASTA."**

Aioros se trenzó a golpes con Aioria y pronto ambos comenzaron a medir fuerza y voluntad. A la sorpresa inicial de Aioria por ver a su hermano vivo, le siguió un profundo resentimiento que se expresó en forma de muchos golpes malintencionados. Patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos, codazos: ¡Todo el repertorio! Aioros tuvo que concentrarse pues, si bien nunca dejó de entrenar y simular combates con los jueces de Hades, esta pelea de alguna manera lo pilló con la guardia baja. Era Aioria su contrincante, su hermano menor, al que tuvo que dejar solo siendo un niño en el Santuario soportando las represalias de su supuesta traición, a quien veía ahora convertido en un hombre y en un excelente… **¡DERECHAZO AL OJO!**

 **"ARGH."**

"¿Qué te pasa, traidor? ¿Olvidaste como pelean los hombres?"

"¡Me Lo Dice Quien Intentó Matar A Una Niña Indefensa!"

"¡A La Que Has Convencido Que Es _Athena_ , Traidor!"

De alguna manera Aioros se enorgullecía que Aioria se hubiera convertido en tan buen guerrero, pero le hubiera gustado ahorrarse la pelea con él. Si en algo no había cambiado el León, era en su mal genio y en que estaba atacando por impulsivo… le costaba controlar su rabia, lo que lo tornaba un poco impredecible. Sin mencionar que ambos eran dorados y al medir fuerza… se vendría encima una batalla de mil días si no se detenían pronto.

"¡Es Athena!"

"¡Athena Está en el Santuario!"

 **"¡NO LO ESTOY! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!"**

"Por favor, Athena, vámonos…" Lloriqueó Esme con más insistencia, incluso intentando arrastrarla. Seiya no se atrevía a obedecer a Aioros: la pelea con su hermano estaba muy pareja, pero si Aioria agarraba aunque fuese la más mínima ventaja... Sagitario se las vería color de hormiga.

 **"¡SEIYA, QUE TE LA LLEVES!"** Bramó Aioros mientras atacaba y se defendía de su hermano. ¡Necesitaba toda su concentración! Y no podría reunirla si su hija se mantenía cerca del área peligrosa.

 **"¡RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!"**

 **"¡ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT!"**

Aioria no estaba entendiendo nada. Ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que vería a su hermano de nuevo o que se trabaría a golpes y patadas con él de esta manera. ¡Claro que estaba **FURIOSO** con él! Pero una cosa era pensar en lo mucho que resentía su ausencia, y otra muy diferente era tenerlo al alcance de sus patadas. En serio estaba muy confundido y sobrepasado emocionalmente, ¡necesitaba cinco minutos para procesar!, pero no podía. ¡Tenía que salir de ahí! Acabar con la misión y largarse a vomitar tres horas seguidas, lo más en secreto posible, pero **NO PODÍA** , no podía, no podía, no podía. **¡AL HADES CON TODO!**

"¡Aioria, Por Favor! Deja De Pegarte Con Mi Papá." Insistió Saori con sus súplicas, sin dejar que Seiya o Esmeralda se la llevaran.

Aioria logró asestarle un rodillazo a Aioros, que lo dejó momentáneamente sin aire, y se volvió hacia la diosa.

" **¡¿TÚ QUE SABES CHIQUILLA?!** Me niego a escuchar a una impostora que defiende a un **traidor**." El puño de Aioria comenzó a brillar.

"¡Quítate Saori y Corre!"

El León hizo el ademán de atacar a Athena, quien tuvo que aguantar que Seiya la embistiera fuera del camino, provocando que incluso Esmeralda la tironeara: ambas cayeron al suelo, mientras el Pegaso aguantaba el golpe como mejor podía. La rápida reacción de Aioros contuvo la situación una vez más: tacleó a su hermano y ambos rodaron dándose todo tipo de golpes de puño. ¡Aioros! Se le quebraba el corazón con cada puñetazo que daba y que recibía. ¡No sabía cómo calmar la situación! E intuía al mismo tiempo que Aioria necesitaba sacarse este estrés de encima.

¡Es que no podía creer que estaba en esta pelea! ¿Contra su hermano menor? ¿El mismo de quien nunca se pudo despedir, ni mucho menos darle una explicación? Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿En serio no había podido en esos trece años acercarse a explicarle lo ocurrido? ¡ERA UN ASCO DE HERMANO!

"¡Mi Papá No Es un Traidor!"

"¡No Seas **NECIA** y Vámonos!" Le pidió Esmeralda por enésima vez, comenzando a enojarse.

"Saori: estás reteniendo a tu papá. ¡No puede luchar tranquilo contigo tan cerca!" Intentó razonar Seiya. "¡Si algo te pasa…!"

En ese momento Aioros recibió un codazo en la cara tan fuerte que lo dejó viendo pajaritos. Aprovechando la momentánea confusión de su hermano mayor, Aioria avanzó sobre el trío de chiquillos que lo miraba espantado, siendo Seiya el único que plantó cara al desafío que se le venía encima.

"Eso, huye, niñita: solo morirás cansada."

"¡No pienso dar la espalda ni huir, Aioria!" Le dijo Saori llena de susto, pero decisión. "Entiende que te han mentido y que mi papá nunca quiso dejarte solo. ¡Eso Es Mi Culpa! Si no hubiera tenido que sacarme del Santuario…"

 **"¡MIENTES!"** Bramó Aioria explotando cosmo. Esmeralda del susto se abrazó a la espalda de la diosa, quien trataba de ser todo lo digna que podía. Seiya tenía todos los sentidos en alerta. "Tú No Eres Athena, Sino Una Cualquiera. ¡Aioros Intentó Matarla Hace Trece Años!"

 **"¡Soy Quien Digo Ser Y Estoy Viva Gracias A Tu Hermano!"** Reclamó de nuevo, con juvenil energía. "Te ruego que me perdones. Hubiera querido…"

 **"¡METEORO DE PEGASO!"** En ese momento, Seiya embistió a Aioria con toda su fuerza al verlo desprevenido. **"¡VETE DE UNA VEZ, SAORI!"**

"¡¿Qué Te Dieron, Mocoso?!" Gruñó Aioria mientras trataba de sacarse al Pegaso de encima, haciendo todo tipo de contorsiones. Una vez que lo logró y lo tuvo en el suelo, miró hacia la diosa enfurecido. "¡Kido hizo mal al convencerte de esa mentira chiquilla! Pero **peor hizo mi hermano** al seguir con esa farsa. ¡Tendrás Que Pagar!"

"¡No sabes lo que haces!" Le dijo Athena con pucheros y muy compadecida. "Pero aquí me tienes, si insistes en matarme. ¡No Huiré!" Añadió extendiendo los brazos.

Una vez más, Aioria embistió contra la diosa, pero como ocurriese anteriormente, Aioros logró atajarlo y de nuevo los golpes, patadas y puños fueron entregados a granel.

 **"¡ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT!"**

 **"¡RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!"**

Al ver que ambos hermanos comenzaban a desatar sus técnicas uno contra otro, Saori entró en pánico. Una _Batalla de los Mil Días_ siempre terminaba con ambos dorados muertos (al menos la mayoría de las veces) y en esos momentos no podían darse el lujo de perder dos. Menos si uno de ellos era su papá. Athena volvió dar un paso hacia adelante, aunque esta vez en modo de berrinche adolescente aterrada. No logró verse ni digna ni épica: hiperventilaba como fanática adolescente en el concierto de su cantante favorito, ¡Pero Por Todo El Olimpo Que Detendría Esta Pelea!

 **"¡BASTA YA LOS DOS!"**

Y explotó su cosmo con fuerza y alevosía, revelando su divina naturaleza.

Esmeralda se tapó la boca con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas, al igual que Seiya, quien ni siquiera se lo pensó. No fue solo el impacto del cosmo, sino también la respetuosa piedad que le profesaban a la diosa. Aioros, con el corazón angustiado y quizás un poco de orgullo, desistió de su ataque, se quitó la sangre del mentón y se arrodilló ante su hija, la diosa, justo en el instante en que Aioria intentaba dilucidar colas de cabezas en todo este embrollo. ¡¿QUÉ COSA?! No estaba entendiendo nada. ¡¿ATHENA AQUÍ?! Encendió su cosmo y adoptó una pose de ataque. **_¡¿ATHENA?!_** PERO… pero… pero… pero si estaba en el Santuario y...

 **¡CLAAAAAAANG!**

 **¡ZAS! EN TODA LA CARA**.

El báculo de Niké golpeó con fuerza a Aioria en el rostro, quien cayó inconsciente por la fuerza del golpe. Athena hacía pucheros, pero no se veía arrepentida de haber atacado así al León. No se le ocurrió otra cosa para detenerlo. La diosa, con las manos temblorosas, dejó el báculo en el suelo y no dudó en arrojarse a los brazos de Aioros llorando a lágrima viva, quien la recibió y contuvo en un sentido abrazo.

 **"¡Papáaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

"Shhhh, no pasa nada. ¡Ya pasó, chiquita! Ya pasó…"

Seiya y Esmeralda intercambiaron miradas alarmadas: Athena había inflamado su cosmo. Cualquiera que supiera como detectarlos sabría que había una diosa en Tokio, y sin duda que eso haría que la ira de Ares (o la curiosidad de otros santos o dioses) se concentrara en la ciudad. Era un giro muy inesperado y por consiguiente… peligroso.

"Vamos a casa." Dijo de pronto Aioros. "Este escándalo seguro atrae a la policía."

"¿Y qué hacemos con Aioria?" Preguntó Seiya.

"Pues…"

"Aaaaaargh." Se quejó de pronto Aioria. "¡¿Qué…?!" El león se incorporó de a poco, sujetándose la nariz, pero al recordar lo ocurrido, se levantó de golpe y avanzó hacia la chiquilla. "¡ATHENA!"

Aioros fijó miradas con Aioria, deteniéndolo en el acto y aferró más a su hija, a quien rápidamente ocultó detrás de él. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por varios tensos minutos. Athena los miró a los dos haciendo pucheros.

"¿Y si lo invitamos a un café, papá? Todavía tenemos un karidopita o un galaktoboúreko en el refri… al menos esta mañana." Sugirió con calma, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con el revés de su mano.

Todos se miraron entre sí antes de volverse hacia el león. Pasaron varios minutos de tenso silencio.

¿Perdían algo con intentarlo?

* * *

 **Café Kamisama. Tokio, Japón.**

 _Martes 11 de abril. 19:20 horas._

No se tardaron mucho en hacer presta retirada del lugar, quizás todavía con la tensión y la desconfianza sobre los hombros, pero lentamente asumiendo que Aioria no les iba a atacar por la espalda. Mucho de esa tensión se había aliviado cuando Saori, en un juvenil impulso, había abrazado a un sorprendido Aioria, como agradeciéndole que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

El León no se había esperado esta reacción y por instantes entró en pánico. La idea que tenía de la personalidad de la diosa no era precisamente esta y bueno… el que fuera una chiquilla tan normal lo sacaba de onda. Le dolía el corazón… mientras más la miraba, más se convencía que sí, era Athena. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de verlo antes? Era tan lógico que dolía.

¡Pero qué soberano **TONTO** había sido!

¿Y su hermano? Eso era todo un tema aparte. Después de todos esos años convencido de que había intentado asesinar a la diosa y muerto en las manos de Shura, ahora resultaba que ni estaba muerto y que más encima había salvado a Athena de una muerte segura. No era el traidor que todos decían. Todavía no alcanzaba ni a vislumbrar los alcances de aquella macabra conspiración, pero si había orillado a Aioros a escapar como lo hizo, entonces estaban lidiando con algo grande.

¿En qué pensaba Arles? ¡El Muy Maldito No Podía Estar Bien De La Cabeza!

"Arles está muerto." Dijo de pronto Seiya, quien llevaba en las manos el báculo de Niké. "Lleva finado un montón de tiempo." Aioria lo miró sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Muerto dices?!"

"Ares lo asesinó hace trece años. O fue Agas. Uno de esos dos lo hizo. Ya ni me acuerdo quien fue exactamente." Aclaró Aioros, asegurándose que su hija estuviera segura entre sus brazos. "Te contaremos toda la historia una vez que lleguemos a casa."

"¿A la mansión Kido?"

"¡Ni de lejos!" Exclamó Seiya. "¡Sifakis! ¿Cree que sea prudente llevar a Aioria…?"

"Lo es." Gruñó Aioros.

"¡Pero acaba de atacarnos!" Exclamó Esmeralda, algo más compuesta.

"¡Dije que lo es!" Exclamó de mal humor. Aioros se detuvo unos instantes y le clavó la mirada a su hermano. "Más le vale portarse bien."

Aioria apretó los dientes. Le dolía que no confiaran en él, pero tenían razones de mucho peso para no hacerlo y, por más que lo intentara, no podía culparlos. Tomó aire para asegurarles que era de fiar cuando Athena se le adelantó.

"Mi cosmo estaba oculto, yo escondida. Aioria actuó de acuerdo a la información que tenía, solo seguía órdenes. ¿Cómo podía saber él que lo que hacía no estaba bien?" Preguntó Athena muy compuesta.

"¡Pues Debió Haber Pensado Más!" Reclamó Esmeralda. "Tiene una cabeza, **se supone** que debe usarla. ¿O va matando inocentes por la vida no más porque se lo ordenan?"

"¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!" Exclamó Seiya.

"¡Esmeralda!" Le advirtió Aioros.

"La chiquilla tiene razón. Soy yo quien está en la culpa. ¡Debí pensar mejor!" El León suspiró abatido, empuñando las manos. "Ahora que lo pienso, creo que hasta intentaron advertirme. ¡No tengo excusa!"

"¡Pues a mí me vale! No tenías más información, actuabas de acuerdo a tu conciencia y al final cambiaste de opinión." Saori agitó los brazos como queriendo indicar que gozaba de buena salud. "¡Me siento bien viva!"

"Es que con un golpe con esta cosa en la cara, cualquiera cambia de opinión." Se burló Seiya, mientras jugueteaba con el báculo. "Si funciona no lo cuestiono."

"Basta ya, no es el lugar." Aioros miró a su hermano con más calma. "Muchos tenemos la culpa de lo que pasó hoy. ¡Andando!"

El santo de Sagitario revisó de nuevo a su hija, notando un tinte verde en sus mejillas. Suspiró y la abrazó de nuevo, levantándola en viandas antes de reiniciar la marcha. ¿Qué ocurría con la chiquilla que la trataba con ese cuidado? ¿Por qué la llevaba en brazos, si no estaba herida? Fácil. La diosa, debido a la falta de práctica usando su cosmo, estaba con náuseas y era incapaz de mantener bien el equilibrio, sin mencionar que seguía nerviosa. Esto solo aumentaban el sentimiento de culpa de Aioria, pero decidió no pensar en eso de momento: había muchos factores en juego y apenas estaba entendiendo qué pasaba. Necesitaba más información.

Siguió a su hermano a unas calles no lejos de ahí y pronto se detuvieron frente a una cafetería, a la que entraron por la parte de atrás sin siquiera pedir permiso. Aioros dejó a Athena sentada en una silla y desapareció tras la puerta que daba al comedor, como para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie. Seiya y Esme miraban desconfiados a Aioria.

"Solo cumplía con mi deber." Reclamó de nuevo. "No tenía motivos para creer que la orden no venía directo de la diosa." El león se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

"Hmpf." Reclamó Esme, nada convencida. "Te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda."

"Supongo… que puedo comprenderlo. El actual Patriarca es muy convincente." Seiya se sopló el flequillo. "El lugar es peligroso."

"Yo no te reclamo nada, Aioria. ¡Más me alivia que me hayas creído!" Le dijo Athena.

"¡Saori!"

"¡Mamá!"

En ese momento, Lily atravesó la puerta, hizo a Aioria a un lado y con amor y susto de madre se lanzó derecho a ver como estaba la chica. Athena hizo pucheros y se dejó abrazar por la mujer, quien no paraba de revisarla. Lily casi había muerto de la angustia en todo ese rato y no dudó en prodigar cariño y contención a su divina hija. Aioria parpadeó perplejo: ¿la diosa había llamado a esta mujer _mamá_? Aguantó la respiración. ¡OH, EL CHISME! Y no lo podía compartir con nadie en el Santuario. ¡Eso era un Castigo de lo Alto!

"¡¿Mamá?!" Preguntó Aioria, haciendo notoria su presencia. Lily se volteó alarmada al tiempo que abrazaba protectoramente a Athena. El dorado levantó las manos en actitud de paz. "No, por favor, no voy a… ¡LA **% &$#$%&**!"

 **PAAAAF**

De improviso casi se le apagaron las luces. Aioria ni se dio cuenta de cómo y en qué momento le habían asestado un **soberbio puñetazo** en la nariz que por poco lo tiró a negro otra vez. Minos de Griffin, el autor de dicho recadito, lo miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos. Lo que se le veía de piel al menos, pues su flequillo le tapaba casi todo el rostro.

¿Cómo era que veía este sujeto con tanto pelo en la cara?

"¡Minos!" Protestó Aioros, interponiéndose entre ambos lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar una pelea. Seiya lo apoyó.

"¡Angustió A Mi Hermanita Y A Mi Sobrina!" Se defendió el espectro, siseando sus razones entre dientes, aunque pronto le mostró el puño. "¡Y Espérate Que Te Pille Solo, Que Tengo Otro Para Ti!" El juez puso las manos en sus caderas. "¡No solo hiciste llorar a Lily, sino que además la tenías con el alma en un hilo! Y yo sé de hilos, pedazo de infeliz."

"¿Estás bien, Aioria?" Preguntó Esmeralda sorprendida. El león se sujetaba su sangrante nariz.

"He tenido peores." Dijo Aioria medio gangoso, mirando muy feo al juez. "¿Qué hace un juez de Hades aquí?"

"Toca dar muchas explicaciones." Intervino Aioros tras un suspiro. "Y ha llegado el momento."

"Iré por los pastelitos y el café." Dijo Esmeralda enfilando hacia la cocina. "Vamos, Seiya: te toca ayudarme."

"¡Pero me quiero quedar!"

"Caminando dije."

En momentos como éstos se notaba qué era lo que Ikki había visto en Esmeralda. Saori se dejó apapachar por Lily y se refugió en su regazo mientras los demás se acomodaban para escuchar de nuevo una explicación larga y quizás compleja, la misma que habían escuchado tantas veces anteriores, pero que ahora era toda una novedad para Aioria. El santo de Leo tuvo la paciencia de escuchar todo con bastante atención, haciendo cada tanto preguntas puntuales o pidiendo más aclaraciones o referencias sobre algunos temas u otros, mientras ignoraba los sarcasmos de Minos de Griffin, que no eran pocos.

Al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar notar la dinámica entre Aioros, Lily y Athena, lo que dicho sea de paso, era lo que más lo impresionaba. ¡Eran una familia! Y puede que hubiese algún roce entre Aioros y Lily, pero de que priorizaban a Athena, lo hacían. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían casados? Parecía que toda una vida.

Se refregó los ojos con las manos cuando por fin terminó la historia. ¡Era mucho que procesar!

"Todos estos años viví con rencor en mi corazón y resulta que al final todo era una mentira." Aioria sentía el corazón pesado. Se sentía muy culpable y como que necesitaba cinco minutos.

 **¡ZAPE!**

"¡Ya Corta El Drama Que No Es El Momento!" Le dijo Minos para hacerlo reaccionar. Aioria se sujetó la cabeza.

"¡¿Quieres Dejar de Hacer Eso?!"

"¡No! Es divertido. ¡Y evita que hagas caldo de cabeza!"

"¡Basta Los Dos! No quiero peleas." Les ordenó Lily muy tajante. "Al menos no aquí adentro." Al ver las miradas desafiantes de su hermano e inesperado cuñado, entrecerró los ojos. "¡Se van a pedir disculpas y no me hagan ir hasta allá a obligarlos!"

"Ya oyeron a la señora." Gruñó Aioros, momentos antes de apretarse el puente nasal. Tenía jaqueca. "Ya es tarde y es noche de escuela. Estos tres tienen que irse a dormir." Añadió señalando a Athena, Seiya y Esmeralda, los dos últimos volvían con una bandeja con pastelitos.

Los tres chiquillos resoplaron frustrados, pues sabían que no tenían mucho derecho a pataleo. A propósito... ¿alguno les había avisado a los demás que sufrieron un pequeño percance que les impidió llegar al cine? Igual no era tan tarde, pero con todo lo vivido, sentían como si estuvieran ya de madrugada.

Lily carraspeó.

"Es cierto. Hora de dormir. Me llevo a estas dos a la cama." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba las manos de Saori y Esmeralda.

"¡Pero mamá! ¡Me quiero quedaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaar!"

"¡Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Basta de rezongues y obedezcan." Lily comenzó a arrear a las niñas y miró a Minos con ojos largos. "¿Te encargas de Seiya, _Bror_?"

"Hmpf." Minos, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, se sopló el flequillo. "Supongo, no me queda de otra: yo lo llevo de regreso a su casa."

"¡Sé cuidarme solo! Soy un santo de bronce y..."

"¡Caminando!"

"No es justo." Protestó el Pegaso.

Sin que pudieran evitarlo Saori, acompañada por Esmeralda y ambas guiadas por Lily hacia el segundo piso del edificio (en donde estaba la residencia) se retiraron a dormir. Minos esperó a que las chicas se fueran y miró bien feo a Aioros por unos momentos, antes de volver los ojos a Aioria, con firmeza, pero no malicia. Le entregó una bolsa de papel de entre su sapuri.

"Ahí hay un pañuelo con sangre de la señora Perséfone. Mi señor Hades dice que se lo pases a Ares como prueba de que asesinaste a Athena. Ese maldito sabrá que es sangre divina y de una de sus hermanas, pero no podrá identificar de cuál."

"¿Cómo obtuviste esta sangre?"

"La señora Perséfone hizo el donativo de manera voluntaria. Hemorragia nasal accidental." Dijo Minos mientras se encogía de hombros. Entonces se volvió hacia Aioros. "Tengo una conversación pendiente contigo, pero puede esperar unas horas." Le dijo de bastante mal humor. Todo parecía indicar que Lily le había llorado penas antes de que regresaran a la cafetería

"¿Sobre?" Preguntó Seiya, pero eso le ganó una colleja.

"¡ **NO** seas metiche! Andando, mocoso."

"¡Oye, no lo maltrates mucho!" Protestó Aioros sin mucha energía.

Seiya se rió burlón, pero no hizo mucho más. Minos le dio un par de empujones y se lo llevó de la cafetería. Ambos hermanos se quedaron solos sin que se dieran cuenta, lo que los dejó en una situación bastante surrealista. Por varios instantes ninguno se movió, o se dirigió la mirada siquiera. Era una situación a ratos incómoda y molesta, pero siempre... extraña. Ahí donde Aioria nunca creyó posible que sucedería, Aioros sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no estaba tan preparado como había creído.

Giró entonces la cabeza en dirección de su hermano menor: se habían dado una buena paliza esa tarde, sin duda. Quizás habían liberado algunas tensiones, pero no todas. El ambiente estaba cargado de emoción. ¿Cómo enfrentar a aquél hermano al que tuvo que abandonar sin poder decirle nada? ¿Al que dejó desamparado y a merced de un loco? ¿O cómo se enfrenta a un hermano al que consideró un traidor y por quien tuvo que cargar ese infame estigma? ¿Cómo asumir que todos esos años de rabia y dolor estaban basados en una mentira? ¿Qué al final el _traidor_ no era tal, sino todo lo contrario, y que se había visto obligado por las circunstancias a escapar sin mirar atrás?

¿Qué era lo que había pasado hacía trece años? ¿En qué se había convertido el Santuario?

"Por como lo veo... tienes todo el derecho de odiarme y estar resentido." Le dijo de pronto Aioros, quien de pronto se sentía más cansado de lo esperado. Ese día había tenido mucho drama. "No tengo excusas para justificar haberte dejado solo. En el momento no tuve opción y luego ya no pude regresar."

"Curiosamente... creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo."

"Eso espero." Aioros suspiró. "No sé si estás con el tiempo medido o no, pero... creo que es el momento de hablar. Si quieres, claro."

"¿Y de decirte todas las barbaridades que por años pensé?" Preguntó Aioria con más calma. "No sé si quiera hacer eso. Entiendo que las circunstancias fueron excepcionales y hasta las apoyo, pero..."

"¿Aioria?"

"Sí quiero conversar contigo sobre todo esto. De hermano a hermano." Confesó el león. "Pero no ahora. Necesito pensar en lo que ocurrió hoy y en lo que acabo de saber."

"Lo tengo muy claro." Aioros comprendió que su hermano necesitaba unos momentos a solas para procesar todo lo que había pasado, lo que no era nada fácil de tragar de buenas a primeras.

Además él mismo tenía mucho que procesar, no solo por el combate reciente, sino por la discusión que había tenido con Lily esa misma tarde. Estaba agotado, física y emocionalmente.

"En serio espero que lo entiendas." Aioria se desperezó y se dispuso a irse. Se detuvo unos instantes junto a su hermano justo antes de salir. "Y ante todo, estoy feliz de verte, por raro que suene." Le dijo con toda sinceridad, mientras lo tomaba por el antebrazo a manera de cariñoso gesto, que Aioros correspondió.

"Yo también."

"Tienes una bonita esposa y familia. Ya me la presentarás mejor mañana." Le dijo al momento de soltarlo. Eso tiró un nervio en Aioros, pues... no estaba casado con Lily: ¿de dónde había sacado su hermano esa idea? "Hasta mañana." Se despidió Aioria,

"Hasta mañana."

Aioria asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando, perdiéndose en la noche, quizás quien sabe por dónde. Aioros se quedó mirando en la dirección que había tomado un buen rato extra, sopesando un poco lo ocurrido, y preocupándose más con cada minuto que pasaba. Se sopló el flequillo.

"¡Qué día tan largo!"

Y tras decir eso, cerró la puerta.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal. Despacho del Patriarca.**

 _Miércoles 12 de abril. Catorce horas después._

Ares apoyaba su codo en el asiento y sujetaba su cabeza con la mano, mientras veía la copa de vino que tenía en la mano izquierda con pasivo enojo. Un leve temblor comenzó a hacerse cada vez más evidente en su ojo izquierdo al tiempo que un gruñido comenzaba a escucharse. De un momento a otro, apretó la mano, haciendo añicos el cristal, derramando el vino por todos lados.

Ares se levantó, rumiando pestes mientras se secaba las manos con un paño que hizo aparecer de la nada. No se había lastimado con los pedazos de cristal roto pero, en consideración que el dolor también lo habría sentido Saga, tentado estuvo de dejarse llevar.

 _"Cualquiera capaz de sentir ese cosmo sabrá que se trataba de Athena."_ Dijo de pronto Saga.

 _"¡Tonterías!"_ Exclamó Agas. _"Sabrán que eso fue el cosmo de una diosa: mientras crean que Athena está aquí, entonces no la van a tomar en serio."_

"Se lo van a cuestionar." Murmuró Ares deteniéndose frente a dos espejos. "O se convencen que Athena no está aquí o comenzarán a cuestionárselo."

 _"Es el principio del fin, Ares. ¡Tú ruina está cerca!"_ En uno de los espejos, un muy desgastado Saga lo enfrentaba con firmeza. _"Los santos ya percibieron que el cosmo de Athena no está en el Santuario, sino lejos. ¡Pronto verán a través de tu farsa!"_ En el otro espejo, Agas lo enfrentó.

 _"¡¿QUÉ SABES TÚ?! Tus amenazas carecen de sentido."_ La actitud corporal de Agas, que se reflejaba en ese segundo espejo, mostraban a un hombre atlético, mucho más saludable que Saga, pero de mirada sumisa y fanática. _"¿Importa de algo lo que pueda decir la sombra de un hombre que ni siquiera controla su cuerpo?"_

"¡BASTA!" Con un ademán del brazo, Ares le lanzó un golpe a Agas, que lo arrojó por el suelo de la habitación que se reflejaba en su espejo. Con la otra mano, sujetó a Saga del cuello con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo iba a decapitar. "YO soy quien manda aquí. ¡ **YO**! NO habrá ningún santo que se atreva a..."

 _"Te están desafiando..."_ Carraspeó Saga apenas tratando de conseguir que la mano que le aprisionaba el cuello lo soltara. Reflejado en aquél espejo, era una simple imagen que no necesitaba aire, su cuerpo lo había usurpado Ares, pero eso no quería decir que no dolía... o que no pudiera hablar. _"... De afuera te están desafiando."_

Ares apretó los dientes y abrió más los ojos, energizando su brazo y provocándole todo el dolor que podía a Saga. El dios detestaba tener que admitirlo, pero el santo de géminis tenía razón: eran varios los santos que lo habían puesto en duda y no pocos quienes desafiaban abiertamente la autoridad del Templo Principal. Sabían que algo no estaba bien, querían ver a la diosa, se oponían a sus corruptas y criminales formas de gobernar el Santuario, como si intuyeran que no, Athena no estaba allí en su cámara. No solo tenía que lidiar con la Resistencia, sino además con la abierta rebeldía de santos poderosos y respetados, como el maestro Albiore de Cefeo, el líder del Campo Andrómeda en Etiopía o del maestro Cristal en Siberia.

Ambos estaban eliminados, o eso creía.

 **"¡CALLA SAGA!"**

 _"¡Duerme con un ojo abierto maldito! La diosa entrará por esa puerta y te destruirá."_

"¡¿ **COMO OSAS** Hablarle así a un dios?! ¡¿Cómo?!"

 _"Te va a destruir... y yo estaré ahí para asegurarme de tu final."_

"¡Insecto Ridículo! Como si fueras capaz de detenerme."

Ares comenzó a darle una paliza de antología a Saga, para acallarlo al menos durante la noche. El santo de Géminis trataba de defenderse, pero sin éxito, lo que de alguna manera preocupaba al dios de la guerra: el dorado estaba resistiendo cada vez más estas palizas, se estaba fortaleciendo y eso no le gustaba.

Como tampoco le gustaban los rebeldes. Ya había enviado a Milo a acabar con otros disidentes y esperaba resultados pronto, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse muy preocupado. Por primera vez en años no estaba tan seguro de su posición y se relajaba torturando a Saga.

En el otro espejo, y con ojos entusiasmados, Agas observaba con creciente sadismo la tortura del dorado, riendo a carcajadas con cada inútil maniobra que Saga intentase para defenderse. Ares lanzó a Saga contra una pared y lo dejó ahí en el suelo.

 _"¿Mi señor lo dejará ahí? ¿No lo va a rematar? Puede quebrarle la espalda cientos de..."_

"Calla Agas."

Ares comenzó a alejarse de los espejos, cerrando los ojos y sobándose las sienes como si estuviera sufriendo de alguna jaqueca fuerte. Se aseguró la máscara y siguió avanzando por aquél espacio, pensando en irse a tomar una siesta, en consideración que estaba inusualmente...

 **"¡EXIJO VER A ATHENA!"**

¡Ah, Genial! Aioria de Leo. El santo dorado se escuchaba desde los corredores y con calma salió de su despacho, avanzando por los pasillos con paso amenazante. Algunos guardias corrían, sin querer enfrentarse al León dorado, en una de cuyas manos había un pañuelo manchado de sangre divina.

Su corazón se saltó un latido de emoción al detectar dicho objeto. Agas rió de felicidad, Saga se hundió en la miseria. Esto le dio un poco de esperanza.

"Aioria de..."

"¡Exijo ver a Athena!" Exclamó Aioria, enseñando el pañuelo. "Quiero decirle personalmente que eliminé a la impostora." Ares tomó el trozo de tela y se lo llevó a la nariz, confirmando que era la sangre era real y muy divina.

"¿Y te piensas que voy a dejar que la veas así en esas fachas?" Se burló Ares. "Vienes de la batalla: ten la decencia al menos de bañarte."

"La diosa es una guerrera: podrá entender que la vea así."

"Pero yo no. Lo prohíbo." Ares le dio la espalda y con la mano hizo un gesto indicándole que partiera. "Vete, ya cumpliste tu misión."

"Quiero ver a la diosa, Excelencia Arles. ¡Es mi derecho como santo dorado!"

"Me valen tres pueblos tus ridículos derechos." Ares se detuvo, pero no dejó de darle la espalda. "¿Te crees que voy a dejar que el hermano de un traidor la vea? **¡LARGO!** "

"Acabo de lavar esa deshonra en mi familia. La diosa no debe temerme más." Aioria, decidido, comenzó a dar zancadas en dirección de los aposentos que se suponía ocupaba Athena.

"¡ALTO!" Bramó Ares con autoridad, esta vez enfrentándolo. "¿Quién te crees que eres, gato piojoso?"

Ambos cruzaron fieras miradas y el corredor se llenó de un tenso silencio. Un par de guardias decidió retirarse de allí, mientras otros dos intentaban no huir... aunque no pudieron aguantar mucho, pues pronto salieron corriendo a buen paso.

"Soy Aioria de Leo, santo dorado de la orden de Athena. ¡Iré a ver a la Princesa!"

 **"¡NO!"**

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Aioria entrecerrando los ojos, como si fuera un gato fijando la mirada en un objetivo. "¿No es un buen momento?"

Ares apretó con fuerza el pañuelo con sangre que tenía entre sus manos, sintió como se le helaba el estómago. Aquél divino líquido era real, el dios podía identificar claramente el origen de la sangre y sabía que era de su medio hermana. ¡Pero Athena no era su única medio hermana! Ni entre los dioses ni entre los mortales. ¿Quién le aseguraba que era de la diosa de los ojos grises y no de cualquiera de ellas? Gruñó molesto al notar la sonrisa sabihonda del León. ¡El Malparido Sabía! ¡ **SABÍA**!

"¿Está indispuesta a lo mejor? ¿Habrá salido de paseo?" Tentó Aioria dando triunfantes pasos hacia adelante.

Agas gimió de susto, el muy cobarde. Saga prestó valiente atención. Ares no podía controlar la acidez estomacal, maldito fuera su cuerpo humano. ¡Aioria Sabía Todo! ¡Athena le había manifestado su cosmo y se dejó en evidencia! Seguramente para evitar que la matara y Aioria lo supo todo. **¡TODO!**

 **¡MALDITA SEA!**

"¿Pasa algo Excelencia? Me da la impresión que está pálido."

Una explosión de cosmo irradió todo el pasillo y antes que Ares se diera cuenta, había levantado su mano en alto y disparado un ataque de cosmo que Aioria no pudo evitar. Como si fuera un balazo impactado directo en su cabeza, el León cayó de espaldas, perdió la conciencia y la voluntad cuando ese poderoso aguijón se apoderó de su cerebro y le recorrió el espinazo como si de un rayo se tratase.

 **"¡SATÁN IMPERIAL!"**

Ares vio como en cámara lenta Aioria caía al suelo. No vio el porrazo, sino que se sujetó la cabeza, preso de un dolor indecible, provocado en parte por Saga y por el súbito esfuerzo hecho. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo como quería, y se estaban derrumbando sus planes.

 _"¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO MATES!"_ Exclamó Saga lleno de ira. Agas lloraba angustiado.

Por primera vez en trece años que el santo de géminis era capaz de plantar pelea, pero Ares lo sofocó infringiéndole todo el dolor del mundo que pudo. Así mientras escuchaba los torturados gritos del mayor de los gemelos, Ares irguió la espalda y miró con cautela hacia el cuerpo de Aioria, quien yacía en el suelo.

"Levántate, gusano." Le dijo en un adolorido susurro. "Ve y protege la casa de Leo, no dejes que nadie la atraviese, a menos que yo te lo ordene." Añadió mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba, sin quedarse a mirar si Aioria se levantaba o no.

Necesitaba una siesta, como mínimo.

...

Diez minutos después, el León se levantó.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Fachadas_**

 _... restándole importancia, mientras pensaba en formas como disuadir a la amazona de que subiera hasta Leo. Tras la llegada del guardián de la quinta casa, había trascendido que había tenido éxito en su misión, pero desde entonces que no salía de su templo. Corría el rumor que el Patriarca habría incentivado su lealtad tras la misión y que por eso se había tornado tan territorial y peligroso. Dos guardias habían muerto ya por cruzar sin..._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Un capítulo largo, que me dio algo de guerra y que por poco no actualizo, pues me olvidé mi disco externo en el trabajo, pero no me angustio porque usé el respaldo del Google Drive. Y sí... así como Aioria se llevó una buena paliza con su hermano, también tuvo la "genial" idea de enfrentar a Ares. Al menos vimos a Saga, lo que es algo. Lástima que no haya podido tener esa otra conversación más profunda con su hermano. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En el caso de los Galaktoboureko, extraje la información de la web "Demos la Vuelta al Día", en donde también aparece la receta. Para los Karidopita, usé la web "Golosos del Mundo"**

 **Karidopita:** Es un pastel bastante común en Grecia. Es de esas recetas de las cuales no se conoce su origen a ciencia cierta y sólo se asume que fueron creadas para comer los ingredientes disponibles. Debido a esto, no hay una receta fija y los ingredientes que se le agregan además de las nueces, varían según cada cocinero. Algunos de los ingredientes más comunes son naranja, canela, cognac, clavos, miel y hasta chocolate en las versiones más modernas.

 **Galaktobóureko:** O tarta griega de leche, es uno de los postres más famosos de la cocina griega. Es muy crujiente por fuera, debido a las capas de pasta filo que la compone y suave y cremosa por dentro. Finalmente se suele bañar con un almíbar afrutado.


	8. Cap 7: Fachadas

_Marín muere de preocupación, no solo por la actitud de Aioria, sino porque no sabe cómo enfrentar los hilos de corrupción en el Santuario. Sin embargo, enfrenta mejor el problema que muchos. Los bronceados por su parte tampoco lo están pasando bien, pero Hypnos al menos puede lucir sus dotes de consejero, para pena de Lily._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 **Principio n° 7 para ver y entender anime:** Cuando te mueras, haz un discurso profundo y largo y no termines la última oración.

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 7: Fachadas**

 **Santuario de Athena. Escaleras Zodiacales.**

 _Lunes 17 de abril de 2017. 9:34 hora lora._

Si ya era difícil saber qué pensaba una amazona, con Marín de Águila eso se tornaba imposible. Máscara apretó la mandíbula y desafiante puso las manos en sus caderas, proyectando toda la mala leche que podía. Pero la amazona no se movió ni un milímetro y parecía estar hecha de piedra. No dio luces de haberlo escuchado y, por instantes, Máscara creyó que no le había oído.

"Dije que no puedes pasar." Insistió.

Marín no se movió. Su actitud era completamente neutral y desafecta, pero persistente y quizás peligrosa. Con razón decían que esta amazona solía perturbar a sus contrincantes y enemigos. ¡Hasta entendía qué era lo que Aioria le había visto! Máscara, sin perder la paciencia, dio un paso hacia adelante.

"¿Qué no escuchaste, mujercita? No Puedes Pasar."

"Necesito ver a Aioria, Máscara de la Muerte."

"¡Dije que no puedes!"

Se burló Máscara, restándole importancia, mientras pensaba en formas como disuadir a la amazona de que subiera hasta Leo. Tras la llegada del guardián de la quinta casa, había trascendido que había tenido éxito en su misión, pero desde entonces que no salía de su templo. Corría el rumor que el Patriarca habría _incentivado_ su lealtad tras la misión y que por eso se había tornado tan territorial y peligroso. Dos guardias habían muerto ya por cruzar sin salvoconducto.

¿Cómo lo hacían los dorados que vivían más arriba o quienes tenían que ir al Templo Principal por motivos laborales? Ares tuvo que darle órdenes expresas a Aioria de quienes podían cruzar o no, lo que obviamente no incluía a su prometida.

Marín no podía ir. Llevaba días sin poder visitar a Aioria y no porque no hubiera tenido oportunidad. Sabía que algo había pasado con el León pero, antes de verlo por sí misma, tenía que evaluar la situación con cautela.

"¿Qué no te piensas ir?"

"No. Necesito pasar a Leo."

"No puedes pasar. ¿O no entiendes lo que digo?"

"…"

Marín se quedó estática y desafiante. Máscara conservó su actitud burlona y matona, pero ya estaba inquieto. Le preocupaba que la amazona porfiara en su intento de ir hasta Leo y de que intentase hablar con Aioria. ¡Eso no era una opción! El León no era dueño de sus actos y el Satán Imperial lo había dejado en modo homicida: bien podía matar a Marín sin remordimiento alguno... pero solo por el momento, pues ni bien lo liberasen, la carga de haber matado a su prometida le pesaría hasta la locura.

Máscara justamente quería evitar ese escenario. Marín, por desgracia, no estaba escuchando para nada. Si seguía de porfiada, tendría que ponerse más tenaz y matón, o no la contaría. ¡Las cosas a las que tenía que llegar para cuidar a quienes le rodeaban! El dorado dio un paso adelante, en actitud amenazante, y la sujetó del cuello.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para desafiar la autoridad de un dorado?"

Marín sujetó al dorado por la muñeca y lo fulminó de tal manera con la mirada, que hasta pareció atravesar su máscara. La amazona tenía que estar muy inquieta como para demostrar así lo preocupada que estaba, pues por lo general tenía un carácter a prueba de balas. Sonrió de costado y la soltó, dándole un empujón al mismo tiempo. Tenía ganas que la mujer se alejara de ahí.

"¡Miren eso! Al final la mujercita sí tiene sangre en las venas." Máscara siguió avanzando muy amenazador, empujando de paso a la amazona. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes ganas de llorar porque no te cumplen el capricho? Dije que…"

"¿Largo? No lo creo." Marín dijo decidida, tratando de detener el avance del cangrejo. "Me vas a dejar pasar." La amazona apretó los labios. "Necesito ver cómo está Aioria."

"¿Me viste cara de _doctor corazón_ , mujer?" Máscara volvió a avanzar para así hacer retroceder a Marín. "Jejejeje. Anda, dame una excusa para romperte todos los huesos. ¡Largo!"

"No lo harás. No llegarías tan lejos."

"¿Ah no?"

"Solo estás fanfarroneando. Presumes de algo que no eres." Le dijo Marín, apostando en grande. "No me harás daño, no eres de _esos_."

"No tengo que darte explicaciones." Peligroso, Máscara entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo un sinfín de alarmas en la cabeza. "¿Así que no soy de _esos_? ¡¿Quiénes son _esos_?! Explícame para que me ría un rato."

Marín estaba asustada, pero no lo demostraría. Enfrentar a Máscara de este modo era un evento crucial, que bien podía ser de vida o muerte. Desde hacía algunos años que sospechaba que las cosas en el Santuario no funcionaban como debían y nunca se había tragado del todo la explicación de que Aioros había intentado matar a la infanta Athena, a quien por cierto solo había visto una vez en su vida. Ella era japonesa, y pese a sus años como amazona aún se la trataba como extranjera entre sus pares: quizás eso la había ayudado a mantener una distancia que a la postre le permitió fijarse en esas pequeñas grandes señales de alarma que indicaban que algo estaba muy mal…

… también la habían acercado a Aioria, el odiado hermano del traidor, con quien llevaba algunos años de relación estable y unos seis meses comprometida. Si todo salía bien, se casarían en poco tiempo más.

Si todo salía bien, claro.

Cabe decir que durante los últimos dos años la amazona había comenzado a poner más atención a las intrigas tras bambalinas, y lo que había visto no la tenía nada tranquila. Estas conspiraciones se habían tornado incluso aún más claras desde la partida de su aprendiz Seiya de regreso a su tierra, ya como santo de Pegaso. Apenas había escuchado del muchacho, pero su nombre se estaba repitiendo mucho entre los pasillos, con comentarios cada vez más oscuros, al punto que estaba honestamente preocupada. Se lo relacionaba con la Resistencia y no sabía si estar o no orgullosa de él.

Si aquél grupúsculo en verdad eran renegados, sin duda que se decepcionaría, pero... ¿Y si tenían razón? Pero... ¿Qué era exactamente lo que pregonaban?

Sabía que tenía que ver con la diosa, pero no tenía pruebas. O más bien no quería aceptarlas: cumplía con darles el beneficio de la duda, y de la respuesta que le diera Máscara de la Muerte en este momento dependía a quién apoyaría, si al Santuario o a la Resistencia. Si el santo de Cáncer era el perro leal del Patriarca como parecía serlo, entonces esto bien podría significar su muerte.

"¿Te comió la lengua el gato, amazona?"

Cada hecho, cada actitud, la ausencia de la diosa, ¡El Santuario Entero se Pudría en Corrupción! Marín comprendía perfectamente que la Resistencia se opusiese al régimen del Patriarca, por la razón que fuere, pero no tenía pruebas para apoyarlos o unirse a su causa. Además había jurado lealtad a la diosa, ¿cómo traicionarla? ¿Y cómo explicaba la Resistencia el hecho que al oponerse al Patriarca, también se oponían a ella? Pero… pero…

… Aioria. Nadie mejor que ella conocía las penas por las que su prometido había tenido que pasar desde la traición de su hermano, la cual tomó a todos por sorpresa. Sabía que su última misión era delicada, no porque el objetivo fuera peligroso, sino porque su eventual éxito implicaba que la honra de su familia quedaba lavada. ¡Había vuelto Victorioso! O eso decían los rumores. Lo había visto brevemente antes de que subiera a informarle al Patriarca de su misión, pero no lo había visto contento, sino muy concentrado, como si aún no hubiera terminado tu tarea. Pero desde entonces que no lo veía y encima se enteraba que el León Dorado estaba en la quinta casa, sin dejar pasar a nadie e incluso asesinando, por órdenes de Arles. ¿Qué habría pasado en Japón que no quiso decirle?

Por eso había subido a verlo por ella misma. Tenía que lograr que de alguna manera Aioria entrara en razón, pero justo Máscara se le atravesaba, prohibiéndole el paso. ¡Máscara de la Muerte! Hijo de dos santos dorados y con una reputación tan cruel y mafiosa que hasta le ponía los pelos de punta. Era el asesino personal del Patriarca, quien controlaba a la disidencia, quien se divertía asesinando de lo lindo y...

... si sus observaciones estaban en lo correcto, era el **primer opositor** de Arles. Máscara, aprovechándose de su privilegiada posición bajo las alas del dragón, se oponía a su poder y lo minaba, apoyando a la Resistencia entre y desde las sombras.

Tenía que responderle y por lo visto, no habría forma sutil de hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca.

"No eres el asesino que dices ser. No de _esos_. ¡Tú apoyas a la Resistencia!" Le dijo en un firme susurro. "Y me vas a decir qué pasa con Aioria en este..."

Máscara apretó el rostro y la sujetó del cuello, alzándola en el aire unos centímetros. La arrojó lejos de sí escalones abajo, y ni bien se detuvo, volvió a apresarla entre sus manos, en una dolorosa llave de la cual Marín apenas podía defenderse.

"¿Qué sabes de la Resistencia, Mujer?"

"¡Lo mismo que todos! Se oponen al Patriarca y a la ausente diosa." Jadeó Marín tratando de soltarse.

"¿ _Ausente_ diosa? Explícate." Máscara la soltó lo suficiente como para que Marín pudiera argumentar a su favor.

"¡Ella no está en el Santuario! Llevamos trece años sin verla y si estuviera viva no habría permitido que esto se convirtiera en un nido de víboras." Siseó con saña, tratando de soltarse. "O Aioros la mató hace trece años, o no está en el Santuario. ¡Nos han mentido!"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, con tu patética fuerza?" Máscara la aprisionó con más fuerza. "¿Qué te hace pensar que _no te mataré_ por esta traición tuya?"

"¡Vengarla! Soy amazona de Athena. ¡Ya me habrías desnucado o lanzado al Yomotsu si quisieras castigarme!" Marín encendió su cosmo para poder soltarse, en vano. "No sé qué pretende la Resistencia, o el Patriarca, ¡pero si han dañado a Athena...!"

Máscara soltó y empujó a Marín contra una pared, en donde la aprisionó de nuevo.

"La Resistencia ha protegido a Athena durante estos trece años. La diosa no está en el Templo Principal. Aioros la rescató de una muerte segura."

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Marín aguantó sin querer la respiración y abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daban, mientras procesaba la información. Máscara tenía un rictus casi psicópata en el rostro, y muy grave además: estaba listo para partirle el cuello a la amazona si esta probaba estar a favor del Patriarca.

No sería la primera vez que eliminaba a un santo por este motivo.

"Arles no es el Patriarca." Murmuró Marín al cabo de un rato. "¿Quién es el Patriarca?"

Máscara no le respondió, sino que la miró fijo y con mucha frialdad. Marín supo que no podía decirle nada, o que tendría que esperar otro momento para tener sus respuestas. Muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido. Miró hacia Leo, sintiendo como se le llenaba el pecho de ácido.

"Tengo que ver a Aioria..."

"Aioria está bajo el influjo del Satán Imperial. Se le ha ordenado no dejar pasar a nadie."

"¿Acaso su misión tuvo éxito?"

"Depende por donde lo mires." Máscara avanzó de nuevo sobre la amazona y la sujetó por la barbilla. "Ahora dame una razón para no matarte, mujer. ¡Me has dejado en una posición muy precaria!"

"... Y la diosa te necesita en donde estás." Bajo la máscara, Marín entrecerró los ojos. "Mi vida está al servicio de la diosa." Añadió, dándole a entender que estaban del mismo lado.

"¡Entonces lárgate!" Máscara soltó a la amazona y le indicó la salida. "Ya sabré qué hacer contigo, pero de momento no necesito que andes de metiche."

"¿Aioria?"

"Te matará si te ve. ¿Quieres darle esa angustia cuando lo recuperemos?" Le preguntó Máscara con tintes de tristeza. Marín negó con la cabeza. "Entonces vete, mujer. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer."

Marín se alejó varios pasos, sin perder de vista al cuarto guardián. Se mordió la lengua, supo por fortuna interpretar lo que le decían. Tendría que tener paciencia, ya le darían más información, pero de momento era menester que esperase un poco más. Máscara de la Muerte le daría todas las respuestas que quisiera, e incluso sospechaba que varias misiones, pero ahora...

"Me iré. De momento. ¡Pero volveré! Esto no se quedará así, **asesino**."

Indignada, la amazona se retiró sin querer darle la espalda, como si no confiara en él. Máscara esperó a que la mujer desapareciese de su vista para suspirar de alivio. También había entendido la despedida de Marín: la Resistencia había ganado otro aliado, aunque eso significase que tenía otra espalda más que cuidar. Negó con la cabeza y volvió la mirada escaleras arriba.

"¡ _Porca Miseria_! ¡Debí haber hablado antes con ustedes dos!" Se lamentó el cangrejo.

* * *

 **Café Kamisama. Tokio, Japón.**

 _Días después._ _Miércoles 10 de mayo de 2017. 21:45 hora local._

"En este momento no podemos darnos el lujo de sentirnos derrotados." Dijo de pronto Aioros, interrumpiendo el silencio pesimista que había caído sobre la cafetería.

Athena le miró de reojo y todavía con ganas de llorar, mientras que Seiya y Shun trataban de sacudirse la angustia de encima. Hyoga estaba lidiando con el asunto como buen ruso e Ikki gruñía cada tanto, apoyado por Esmeralda. Tatsumi, el albacea de Mitsumasa Kido, miraba al suelo, tan angustiado como todos, cada tanto apoyando a Aioros. Lily, sentada junto a Athena, ofrecía consuelo, aunque con el santo de sagitario era quizás un poco distante.

"A Shiryu no le gustaría que nos…"

"¡NO hablen de Shiryu como si se hubiera muerto!" Reclamó de pronto Ikki. "Sigue vivo, solo está ciego, nada más."

"El Fénix tiene razón." Intervino Aioros. "Shiryu saldrá de esta. La falta de visión no debería afectarle mucho." El dorado resopló inquieto. "Shaka de Virgo va por la vida con los ojos cerrados por propia opción y bien que le va."

"¡Pffft! ¡Menos mal que no abre los ojos, o hasta ahí no más llegamos!" Bromeó Seiya, tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

No digamos que tuvo mucho éxito.

Unos pocos días antes, los santos de bronce, durante una misión de último minuto en las cercanías de Jamir, habían sido emboscados por santos de plata liderados por Argol de Perseo, quien prácticamente había barrido el suelo con ellos. Shun y Seiya fueron convertidos en piedra y, de no ser por Shiryu (quien realmente plantó los pies y se las ingenió para ganarle a Argol) así se habrían quedado por siempre. Lamentablemente el triunfo del Dragón había sido a costa de su vista y los médicos no pudieron salvar sus ojos. ¿Argol? Muerto estaba.

Athena no sabía qué le dolía más. Lo único que quería la chiquilla es que todo acabara sin que sus santos siguieran muriendo o lastimados por su culpa. ¡Odiaba esta guerra civil! Toda la situación se le estaba apilando muy rápido encima y comenzaba a abrumarla. En ese momento se inclinó hacia la derecha para refugiarse en el regazo de Lily, quien la abrazó y contuvo. Al verlas, Aioros suspiró apenado.

En verdad las últimas semanas habían sido de la patada. Lo de la ceguera de Shiryu era solo un drama más de muchos. Ares se había movilizado con todo y lo hacía notar: había enviado a los plateados para eliminar todo rastro de la Resistencia, y ellos se habían abocado a cumplir dichas órdenes. Los bronceados incluso habían dejado de ir al colegio para evitar daños colaterales, y Athena no solo tenía el corazón partido de angustia, sino que además no podía continuar con sus rutinas. Su vida había tenido que dar un alto brusco y abrupto.

Y luego estaba Lily.

"Ya es tarde, es hora de dormir. Han sido días pesados." Dijo Lily, sin dejar de abrazar a Athena. "Mañana les toca pesado."

Lily era un tema: en aquellos momentos la relación que mantenía con Aioros estaba muy delicada.

"Y eso que esta noche algunos estamos de guardia." Gruñó Ikki entre dientes. Resopló con ganas y comenzó a darles empujones a sus hermanos. "Vamos a casa, que ya estorbamos mucho aquí."

A regañadientes los bronceados comenzaron a despedirse, aunque algunos con más energía que otros. Lily hizo lo propio con Athena y Esmeralda, a quienes se llevó sin que ofrecieran mucha resistencia. Aioros le echó un último vistazo antes de dirigirse a los muchachos para darles algunas últimas instrucciones, recomendándoles encarecidamente que se fueran directo a casa, pues no podían darse el lujo de sufrir más bajas.

"Sí, sí, sí, _papá_ : Ya me encargo de que estos lleguen a casa." Gruñó Ikki, hastiado del exceso de atención. Aioros entrecerró los ojos.

"Niisan, no te pongas así."

"Solo lleguen a casa y manden un mensaje cuando lo hagan. No usen la cosmonet."

"¿Y para qué quieres que te mandemos un mensaje si sabes que vamos a llegar?" Preguntó Seiya.

"Porque me voy a quedar preocupado y..."

"Estás hecho un vejete, Aioros." Dijo de pronto Hyoga, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pasa a menudo con los de tu edad."

"¡¿Qué cosa?!"

Ante la irritada expresión que puso Aioros, en la que podían detectarse algunas notas de espanto, Ikki, Seiya y Hyoga sonrieron socarronamente. El único que tuvo la decencia de lucir alarmado por la actitud de sus hermanos era Shun, pero no engañaba a Aioros: sabía que el santo de Andrómeda iba a esperar a quedarse solo para reírse de lo lindo a costa suya.

"¡Miren la hora!" Comentó Ikki como quien comenta el clima.

"Vámonos, que este viejito seguro sufre por la trasnochada." Se burló Seiya.

"No seamos así con el pobre: ¡ni cuarenta cumple todavía!" Cerró Hyoga.

"¡LARGO, MOCOSOS INÚTILES!"

Aleteando los brazos, Aioros espantó a los chiquillos, quienes se dispersaron entre risas juveniles. Los bronceados aprovecharon la oportunidad para desaparecer en la noche, dejando al dorado solo con sus pensamientos. ¿Él? ¿Ya un viejo? Argh, cierto, ya no tenía veinte, pero todavía estaba en sus treinta y se sentía más joven que nunca. Frunció el ceño y sin querer miró hacia el segundo piso.

Una sensación vacía y expansiva se alojó en su pecho. Seguía en sus treinta, igual que Lily, y como ella, cada vez más cerca de los cuarenta. Seguía fuerte y preparado, presto para defender a su diosa, a su hijita, a toda costa. Ánimo no le faltaba, pero... su juventud no le iba a durar toda la vida: mientras más esperasen, más le costaría vencer a Ares, no podía darse el lujo de dilatarlo por mucho tiempo más. Este asunto tendrían que resolverlo pronto, no podían dejar pasar más semanas.

Sí lograban recuperar el Santuario y lo purificaban de los efectos del dios de la guerra, ¿qué sería de él? Sin duda que reinstalarían a Shion en el Patriarcado, que su hija recuperaría el lugar que le correspondía, que él volvería a la Novena Casa como un dorado más y... pero... este... ¿Qué pasaría con Lily?

¿Podría hacer una vida con ella? Ya saben, casarse y formar familia con ella, tener un par de chiquillos (seguramente alguno saldría albino), a ver si así Athena dejaba de molestarlo con ese hermanito que tanto ansiaba. ¿O ya sería demasiado tarde?

Desde aquella conversación que tuvieron el día que Aioria atacó, sentía a Lily cada vez más lejana. Sentía como si se le escapase entre los dedos, tenía la ácida sensación que la mujer que más amaba solo se estaba quedando por el bien de Athena. No, no había dejado de amarlo, pero... estaba guardando las distancias. Lo iba a dejar, estaba seguro.

"No quiero perderte, Lily." Aioros bajó los hombros. "Y no es que no lo entiendas... no puedo juzgarte ni retenerte..."

No podía hacer nada si Lily decidía seguir su camino. Tenía la impresión que la mujer no lo dejaría en este momento, no cuando las cosas se estaban tornando tan cruciales. No abandonaría a los suyos en esta batalla, pero ¿y si lo dejaba una vez que todo terminara? Aioros apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza.

"Mañana pienso en eso. Ahora no hay tiempo." Rezongó antes de adentrarse en la cafetería.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Esfera de Ptolomea**

 _Viernes 12 de mayo de 2017. 11:34 hora local de Grecia._

Si había algo que le desagradaba sobremanera, era entrar al Inframundo y acostumbrarse de sopetón al cambio de hora. Lily apartó la mirada del reloj, el cual se había ajustado automáticamente al huso horario griego, y hastiada se refregó el rostro. Ya ni sabía qué día vivía, si era tarde, mañana o noche, pero no le importaba. Tenía pena y necesitaba a su hermano. ¿Y dónde estaba el muy idiota? Fácil.

"¿Qué monos hace Minos en Xibalbá, Lune?"

"No, no está en Xibalbá." Explicó el lugarteniente de Ptolonea, Lune de Balrog. "Está en la Frontera: está revisando que todo funcione como se debe y que no se produzcan intrusiones."

"¿Los Ajawab siguen tentando su suerte?"

"Así parece: quieren expandir su territorio. Minos fue con algunos espectros para disuadirlos."

"¿Y te dejaron aquí atrás de nuevo, con los juicios?"

"No. Yo me quedé." Lune no alcanzó a reprimir un puchero. "Se pueden desordenar los registros, alguien tiene que velar porque estén bien detallados."

Lily se sopló el flequillo, pero optó por no discutir con Lune. El espectro era un guerrero de temer, bien capaz de aguantar un combate contra un dorado, pero tenía esa jaula mental que le impedía apartarse de su trabajo por mucho tiempo. Bajo condiciones normales, Lily habría bromeado a costa de Lune, echándole en cara el hecho que era un trabajólico obsesivo, pero estaba cansada y no sentía ánimo de nada.

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Sabes si vuelve o vengo otro día a verlo?"

"Minos de Griffin debería estar regresando mañana al medio día." Respondió Hypnos de pronto. Tanto Lily como Lune hicieron una educada y respetuosa reverencia. "¿O es muy urgente lo que te aqueja?"

"Pues..."

"Camina conmigo."

Con un ademán de su mano, Hypnos le indicó a Lily que lo siguiera, liberando así a Lune para que pudiera volver con los juicios. El dios había ido a Ptolomea justamente a supervisar que todo se mantuviese en orden, pero ahora que veía a Lily podía tomarse algunos minutos. La chica siguió al dios por los corredores en dirección de la salida, primeramente en modesto silencio.

"¿En serio quieres dejar a Aioros, Liliana?" Le preguntó de pronto. Lily ni siquiera se sorprendió por la pregunta.

"No. Quiero envejecer con él, señor Hypnos. Aioros me la pone difícil... se me está acabando la paciencia y..."

"No. Se te está acabando el tiempo, no la paciencia. Liliana: también tienes miedo." Hypnos suspiró con calma. "Ese miedo que te corroe de angustia las entrañas, porque sabes que se acerca la hora final y que Aioros, o Athena misma, bien pueden morir en esta lid."

"¡No me diga eso!" Se lamentó Lily, mientras sentía una tenaza que le oprimía la garganta. "¡Sabe que he tenido pesadillas horribles! He visto a Athena muerta... y a mi Aioros..."

"Yo lo sé." Hypnos, en un gesto amable, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lily. "Pequeña, ya hablamos hace unos días sobre este respecto. El Santuario y la encarnación de Athena en esta era enfrentan su más aciaga hora y la prueba de Ananké está llena de dificultades. Y dolor. El cómo se resuelva, es algo que compete justamente a como se comporten los santos que se enfrentan en esta lid."

"¡Pero se me van a morir!"

"Es una opción, pero no necesariamente lo que va a ocurrir." Hypnos tragó saliva. "El que hayas visto esas pesadillas no quiere decir que se van a cumplir."

"Las probabilidades son muy grandes."

"Pero no definitivas. Las cosas cambian en el último momento."

Lily bajó los hombros al tiempo que suspiraba, enjugando una lágrima que de pronto se le había escapado de sus ojos. Pero no pudo hacer nada por detener la segunda, o tercera o las que vinieron: pronto estuvo llorando, mientras Hypnos la observaba en respetuoso silencio y ternura.

"Siento que esta prueba me va a arrancar el alma." Dijo de pronto con angustia. "No sé qué va a venir después. ¡Voy a perder a Aioros y a Athena! Se van a ir al Santuario y me van a dejar atrás y..."

"¿Por eso estás poniendo distancia con el pobre diablo?"

"No..." Sollozó Lily. Tras un par de lloriqueos, rectificó. "Tal vez. Quizás me estoy poniendo el parche antes de la herida, pero no me está resultando."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"La distancia me arde. No sé si podré soportarla y no tengo de otra, señor Hypnos." Lily intentó arreglarse los cabellos. "Aioros tampoco me hace mucho caso. También está distante."

"¡Es que si vas y le dices que quieres un hijo suyo así nada más no me extraña!" Exclamó Hypnos con toda honestidad. "Eso espanta al más templado y responsable, créeme." El dios se ajustó los lentes. "¿En verdad quieres ser mamá o solo lo haces por desesperada? ¿Por querer retenerlo?"

Lily bajó la mirada e hizo un puchero. Inconscientemente se frotó los brazos y dejó escapar un dolorido suspiro. No, el que Lily quisiera ser mamá no era un capricho, no eran ganas de retener a Aioros, no. Y no solo eran las ganas de tener un hijo propio, quería formar familia con su hombre.

"Mis disculpas Liliana. No me percaté que vas muy en serio."

"No se disculpe. Son sueños míos... sé que no se van a cumplir."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Aioros no quiere. No mientras Ares amenace a la diosa. La hora decisiva se acerca y sea cual sea el resultado, nada me garantiza que... me dejen quedarme con él." Lily se mordió el labio. "Nunca dejará de cumplir su deber, él no va a elegir quedarse conmigo." La chica se pasó la mano por el pecho. "Y no solo eso, sino que también voy a perder a mi hija. ¿En serio cree que me van a dejar verla?"

"Liliana..."

"¡Soy una egoísta! Nunca fue mi lugar encariñarme tanto con ellos, sé que se iban a ir donde yo no podría seguirlos." Lily volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello, en un gesto nervioso. "Soy la primera en querer que triunfen. No quiero que Ares mate a mi familia... Entiendo los motivos de Aioros... sé que quiere protegerme, pero... pero... no quiero perderlo."

"Ten paciencia, pequeña. Y trata de entender que..."

"¿Que no lo hace de malo? Nunca lo he puesto en duda. Lo hace por protegerme, por intentar ser justo." Lily apretó los puños con angustia. "¡Me mata saber que lo pueden matar en cualquier momento! ¿Y yo que hago sin él?"

"Un niño no te ayudará a aliviar ese dolor." Hypnos suspiró. "Sé que entiendes mejor que nadie todo lo que está en juego y que sufres por tu familia. También sé que no eres egoísta, es solo que..."

"¡Me muero del miedo! Y no sé qué hacer." Interrumpió Lily con toda sinceridad. Hypnos la abrazó paternalmente.

Conocía a Lily desde niña y como que le tenía cariño. El instinto paternal era fuerte en él, así que no era muy difícil sentirse así con todos los chiquillos que conocía. Era la razón del porqué se había acercado a Lily en primer lugar: llevaba semanas preocupado por ella y los comentarios de Minos no habían hecho nada para aliviar su pesar. Como que de pronto no era mala idea dejar que un par de pesadillas atormentaran el descanso de Aioros, pero sabía que el pobre diablo estaba tan angustiado como Lily, y creía que ella lo iba a dejar en cualquier momento para irse con el primer idiota que aceptara ser el padre de su prole.

El dios rodó los ojos al cielo. ¡Humanos!

"Calma, pequeñita, ya todo se pasa." La consoló con calma. "Estas penas tuyas quedarán atrás, ya lo verás: es momento de resistir."

"¡Pero cuesta tanto!"

"Lo dicho... Tus penas serán recompensadas." Hypnos soltó a Lily y le sonrió con travesura. "Aunque siempre puedo dormir a Aioros para que hagas lo que quieras con él." Añadió guiñándole un ojo con travesura.

"¡Señor Hypnos!" Exclamó Lily desconcertada. El dios le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Tú sabrás qué cosa. Sé que eres creativa. ¡Lo atamos a la cama y listo!" Insistió, intentando sacarle una sonrisa. Lily se limpió la cara.

"Como que de pronto no suena tan mala idea." Comenzó a decir Lily con mucha seriedad. "Pero luego me acuerdo que no quiero imponerle eso a Aioros y se me pasa." Concluyó con una leve sonrisa.

Hypnos sonrió para sus adentros. Lily estaba atormentada por miedos y aprensiones que tenían una justificación muy cierta, pero aunque eso la agobiaba mucho, supo en ese instante y gracias a esa leve sonrisa, que la chica estaría bien y que solo bastaría que le echara un ojo de vez en cuando, pues sabía cuidarse. Claro, no era el momento para dejarla a la deriva, pero no era necesario supervisarla a cada momento. Después de todo, era una adulta y era muy capaz de sortear todas estas penas conforme le cayeran encima, de muy buena manera.

Esto le iba a doler y potencialmente le desgarraría el alma, pero ¿para qué ser tan negativos? Bien podía resultar de otro modo. Seguro que en algunos años más la mujer se estaría quejando de todo lo que la harían sufrir sus hijos adolescentes.

¡Había que cruzar los dedos!

"AHEM. Insisto, niña, tú sabrás lo que haces con el centaurito." Añadió divertido. "Por cierto, mi dulce Pasitea tiene ganas de verte y que veas a Phantasos. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"¿La bebé ya puede recibir visitas?"

"Sí, por fin comenzó a fortalecerse y Apolo nos autorizó a que recibiera visitas. No muchas y muy reguladas, pero ya puede. Pasitea quiere que veas a nuestra pequeñita." Dijo Hypnos lleno de orgullo. "Eso sí, tendrás que usar una mascarilla. Nada personal, es una precaución simple."

Lily se permitió sonreír con ternura. Hypnos y Pasitea habían sido sorprendidos y bendecidos con el nacimiento de Phantasos, pero había sido un embarazo muy complicado, un parto igual de difícil y unos primeros meses para la pequeña en los que había pasado las de Caín, criando todo tipo de resfríos que habrían matado a un humano en poco tiempo. Apolo había tenido que aplicarse y estudiar mucho para tratarla, restringiendo las cosas que podía hacer o no. Aún quedaba mucho camino por delante, incluyendo un par de cirugías en el rostro (la peque tenía naricita de papa y labio leporino aparte de malas defensas), pero por lo visto, por fin comenzaban a disfrutar de rutinas más normales con ella.

Hypnos, Pasitea y sus hijos brillaban de orgullo por Phantasos, y aunque su naricita no fuera muy normal, no podían esperar a lucirla como la ternurita que era.

Claro, con cuidado eso sí.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vienes?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Afirmó la mujer.

A una seña del dios, Liliana comenzó a seguirlo en dirección de Giudecca.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Claridad Mental_**

 _... En esos momentos Hyoga y Seiya estaban sin sus armaduras, pero no por eso se mantenían ociosos. Lily miró hacia el parque y los alrededores: Hyoga daba vueltas en las cercanías, al igual que su hermano menor. Se mantenían alertas a cualquier cosa pues, con todo lo que estaba pasando, no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Lily acarició el cabello de su hija..._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Mil disculpas por la actualización tardía. Ayer sábado tuvimos con el curso de Bear Grills una caminata de 10 horas y llegué tan agotada que la palabra "exhausta" no alcanza a describir lo muerta que llegué. Sí, molida, pero feliz, lo admito. ¿Lo haría de nuevo? CLARO que sí. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y no estaba para editar nada. **¡PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ LA ACTUALIZACIÓN!** Y espero que la hayan disfrutado. Como ven, Marín sufre porque Aioria está en modo asesino. Los bronceados pasan penurias, Aioros sufre... Lily sufre... pero al menos Hypnos es un lindo y muere por lucir a Phantasos. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Me llegaron algunas reviews anónimas**

 **¡BLOODYP!** Pues sí, el león está perdido y cierto pececito parece disfrutar poniéndose en peligro. Al menos los hermanos pudieron reencontrarse, aunque evidentemente se deben una charla más larga y profunda, con una cerveza. Sí, Saga está mejor, pero insisto: Shaka no es el único que conversa con él. Por otro lado, como viste, Aioria y Marín no se llevan mal, es solo que... el satán imperial les estorba un montón **. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Ten, una galleta.


	9. Cap 8: Claridad Mental

_Vistas de lejos, Lily y Athena son madre e hija que caminan por el parque para conversar las cosas, mientras meditan sobre el estado actual de sus vidas y lo que les depara el futuro. Pero las atacan y Lily es herida de muerte. Ares ya no tiene dudas... se acerca la hora del destino._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 **Principio n° 74 para ver y entender anime:** Sin importar lo grande y llamativo que sea el Mecha, o Vehículo, si dobla la esquina, quien lo persigue lo perderá de vista.

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 8: Claridad Mental**

 **Calles de Tokio, Japón.**

 _Dos días después. 14 de mayo. 17:46 hora local_

 _"_ _¿Saga?"_

 _"_ _Princesa… le he dicho que no me contacte."_

 _"_ _Y te he dicho que no te haré caso. ¿Cómo estás hoy?"_

 _"_ _NO… no, por favor… él está vigilando…"_

 _"_ _Saga… sé fuerte. Pronto acabará todo, ¡te prometo que te voy a ayudar!"_

 _"_ _¡No! Soy un caso perdido. ¡Es necesario que…!"_

 _"_ _Ni Agas ni Ares saben que hablamos. Saga, ¿es que no confías en mí?"_

 _"_ _Claro que sí… pero es usted la que no debe confiar en mí."_

 _"_ _¡Ánimo, Saga! Aguanta un poco más y te liberaremos, ¡no te dejaré solo!"_

"Hoy estás muy callada." Preguntó Lily de pronto. La mujer miró a Athena con una sonrisa. "¿O acaso estabas hablando con Saga?"

Saori miró a Lily como saliendo de un trance. Parpadeó en un par de ocasiones y se refregó el rostro, para quitarse la pereza de encima. Asintió en silencio como toda respuesta, causando que Lily le acariciara la cabeza. La joven diosa se dejó mimar, e incluso se abrazó de ella en busca de apapachos. En este sentido, la chiquilla no perdía oportunidad de dejarse mimar por sus papás: Pallas Athena Parthenos, en la era mitológica, nunca había sido consentida de este modo por sus padres y era un lujo que nunca miraba en menos. Lily no la privaba de estos cariños, tampoco Aioros, ni era mezquina al momento de prodigarle cariño. Saori era su hija y como tal, se adjudicaba el derecho de contenerla todo lo que podía.

Por cierto, Lily era la única de sus padres que sabía de sus conversaciones con Saga.

Unos años atrás, poco después de su noveno cumpleaños, Athena contactó por accidente con Saga, logrando aliviar en parte el estrés de su dorado. Desde entonces hablaban bastante seguido y de alguna manera la diosa se mantenía así al tanto de lo que ocurría en el Santuario. ¡Claro! En la medida de lo posible, pues aunque Agas no parecía notar su presencia (menos Ares), Saga temía ponerla en peligro si le hablaba mucho.

Aioros no sabía de estas conversaciones, pero Lily sí: se dio cuenta de los trances de Saori y los observó un tiempo antes de preguntarle directamente a qué se debían. La chiquilla no supo, ni quiso, mentir. Si bien Lily no estaba muy cómoda con la situación, comprendió que esto era algo que su hija, siendo Athena, tenía que hacer, además que comprendía a la perfección que Saga necesitaba estar en contacto con su diosa y así tener un cable a tierra que lo ayudara a soportar la posesión de la que era víctima.

Aioros no tenía idea. Éste era un secreto entre madre e hija.

"Sí… llevaba algunos días sin hablar con él. No me respondía y comenzaba a preocuparme."

"¿Cómo lo notaste?"

"… Más angustiado de lo normal, pero considerando sus circunstancias, no me sorprende."

"¿Y tú cómo estás? Hace rato que no hablamos." Le dijo Lily sin mayor rodeo. Athena la miró de reojo, quizás con un puchero, pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

"Tengo dos miedos, mamá." Le dijo casi en un susurro.

La joven diosa se alejó un paso de su mamá, pero continuó caminando junto a ella. Esa tarde, Lily había ido a buscarla al colegio para pasar una tarde juntas. Los últimos días habían sido difíciles: desde el ataque de Aioria (de quien no se sabía nada) las cosas solo habían empeorado. Los bronceados estaban recibiendo el grueso de los ataques, y si bien la Resistencia trataba de aliviar aquello, no resultaba del todo. La pelea más reciente había involucrado a Seiya y a Shaina, una amazona de plata muy mala leche, que estaba probando ser una formidable contrincante. El pobre chiquillo se las vio color de hormiga, pero contó con la inesperada intervención de Marín, la maestra del Pegaso, quien pudo balancear mejor las cosas. Shiryu se estaba recuperando e incluso había vuelto con su maestro en Rozan para entrenar mejor, y en estos momentos Ikki y Shun habían llevado las armaduras de bronce (las cinco) a Jamir para que las repararan un poco.

En esos momentos Hyoga y Seiya estaban sin sus armaduras, pero no por eso se mantenían ociosos. Lily miró hacia el parque y los alrededores: Hyoga daba vueltas en las cercanías, al igual que su hermano menor. Se mantenían alertas a cualquier cosa pues, con todo lo que estaba pasando, no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Lily acarició el cabello de su hija.

"Yo también estaría muy asustada."

"Temo no dar el ancho, mamá. Sé que soy una diosa y todo, pero… ¿y si fallo? ¿Qué pasa si no logramos recuperar mi lugar? ¿O si alguno de ustedes muere o algo? Shion me dice que todos los santos saben a qué atenerse por estar a mi servicio, pero no es lo mismo… Seiya y los demás son como mis hermanos, ¡los tengo a ustedes! Y mucho miedo además…"

"Vas a estar bien. No sabemos qué nos depara el destino, pero eres una buena diosa."

"No sé…"

"Cierto que necesitas practicar tu cosmo, no lo negaré, pero tu corazón está en lo correcto."

"¿Y si los decepciono?"

"No te muevas por lo que otros dicen, solo…"

"Lo que opine la gente me vale un cuerno. ¡A quienes no quiero decepcionar es a mi papá o a ti!"

"¡Saori!"

"¡Ustedes son mis papás!" Athena se limpió la cara con el revés de su mano. "Ese es mi mayor temor de todos."

"Creo que no te comprendo."

"Esta guerra civil con Ares me asusta. Me indigna y me enrabieta, pero no es lo que más me asusta."

"…"

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Lo dices por tu papá y yo?" Preguntó Lily casi en un susurro.

Athena asintió lentamente. Era una chiquilla apenas, y ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza, las que por cierto no debería estar experimentando. Además, fiel a su adolescente naturaleza (etapa que apenas comenzaba), no tenía mucha capacidad de concentración que digamos. Aun así, se había dado cuenta que las cosas entre sus papás no estaban muy bien que digamos. No, no es que Lily y Aioros se estuvieran peleando constantemente o que no se hablaran, ni nada, pero sí se notaba una extraña distancia en la pareja.

Siendo sinceros, Aioros y Lily también la sentían, pero hasta ese momento no habían querido reconocerlo.

"¿Se van a separar?"

"Espero que no, Saori. Con tu papá… estamos teniendo una mala racha, eso es todo. Ya pasará: no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte."

"Él te necesita… yo más. Mamá: ¿es mi culpa?"

"¡¿Por qué tendría que ser tu culpa, Saori?!" Preguntó Lily escandalizada.

"Por lo que siempre les pido hermanito…" Athena hizo un puchero. "No era con esa intención, en serio, si no tienen hijos no pasa nada, ¡Pero no se separen! ¿Qué hago yo si eso pasa?"

"Saori…"

"¡Eres mi mamá! Mi papá te quiere mucho, en serio, es un idiota, pero un idiota bueno. ¡No te dejaría sola! Pero…"

"Siempre seré tu mamá." Le dijo Lily cerrándole la boca. "Lo que pase entre tu papá y yo no debería preocuparte, **siempre** estaré contigo."

Athena solo hizo más pucheros: las palabras de Lily sonaban a que de verdad planeaba salir de sus vidas, pero al mismo tiempo no. No supo cómo interpretarlo. La diosa bajó la cabeza y dejó caer los hombros, consiguiendo que Lily la abrazara.

"Mi papá es un idiota. ¡No debería hacerte esperar así! Es mi culpa: si no tuviera que cuidarme, ustedes hace rato se habrían casado. ¡Si Ares no hubiera…!"

"¡No te atormentes así! No con esto. Con tu papá estaremos bien, solo… necesitamos un poco de espacio para resolverlo. No es responsabilidad tuya." Le dijo Lily mientras la aferraba con fuerza. "Ya vas a ver que…"

Ambas abrieron los ojos a todo dar. Sintieron un escalofrío por el espinazo que las puso en alerta total. Lily abrazó y aferró a la diosa contra sí misma, en actitud muy protectora, al tiempo que Athena miraba por todos lados, como escaneando los alrededores. Habían sentido peligro, mucho y muy de golpe.

"¿Mamá?"

"Vas a correr a casa cuando te diga." Ordenó la mujer. "No vas a mirar atrás." Lily no era una guerrera ni de lejos, pero sí era muy perceptiva y sabía identificar presencias peligrosas. "¡Pobre de ti si me desobedeces!" Como la que las rondaba de pronto.

"¡Mamá!

"Obedece."

"¡Pero…!"

Lily giró sobre sus talones en un movimiento inesperado y empujó a la muchacha con toda su fuerza. Athena trastabilló y casi cayó sentada, pero recuperó rápido el equilibrio, tirando a echar a correr, pero…

 **"** **¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!"**

 **"** **¡AAAAAAARGH!"**

Dos veces atacó el escorpión.

Lily cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo, pero Athena no tuvo ni tiempo para procesar lo que pasaba. Tomó aire para gritar, pero el impulso se ahogó en su garganta en menos de un segundo, al ver como dos agujas herían a su madre y pronto un charco de sangre comenzaba a manchar el suelo. Frente a ella, y con los ojos completamente enrojecidos como brasas enfermas, Milo de Escorpión se encontraba en posición de ataque, sangrando por la nariz, gruñendo como animal salvaje, como si estuviera más abandonado a impulsos brutales que dominado por el uso de la razón. Estaba bajo el completo dominio del Satán Imperial y ella era el blanco.

 **"** **¡CORRE, SAORI!"**

Hyoga la agarró de un brazo y sin ser nada delicado comenzó a quitarla del medio a medida que Milo les lanzaba una aguja tras otra, que a duras penas esquivaban.

 **"** **¡MAMÁAAAAAAA!"** Toda la adrenalina se le vino a la cabeza y Athena no sabía si estar asustada por ella o por Lily, quien no se movía de donde había caído. Cruzó miradas con el escorpión. **"¡MILO!"**

"Corre Mientras Puedas, ¡Maldita Sea!"

"Hyoga…"

"Te Puedo Dar Cinco Minutos, Milo No Está Peleando A Toda Capacidad." El santo de Cygnus empujó a Athena lejos de ahí. **"¡CORRE!"**

La diosa, con el empujón, trastabilló y cayó de bruces, sin procesar del todo lo que le decían. Hyoga no se detuvo a verla: sino que no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia Milo para enfrentarlo en propiedad. Se puso de pie, observando con horror el crudo intercambio entre el santo dorado y el de bronce, una lucha claramente desigual y desproporcionada. Por primera vez desde que la crisis se había declarado, que Athena había perdido la compostura.

 **"** **¡PAREN YA!"** Gritó entre llantos.

No era para menos. Como pasaba en todas sus encarnaciones, ella y el escorpión dorado siempre mantenían una entrañable amistad, cosa que había vuelto a cumplirse en esta generación. Milo era el hermano mayor revoltoso que siempre la cuidaba y hacía reír, cómplices de travesuras. Hasta que Ares había tomado control de la mente de Milo, siempre había estado con ella con lealtad inquebrantable.

Verlo así, atacando tan ferozmente a Hyoga, y saber que había lastimado a Lily… le estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos.

 **"** **¡CORRE, SAORI!"** Alcanzó a exclamar Hyoga antes de aguantar una arrastrada de varios metros.

 **"** **¡MILO, DETENTE!"**

No hubo caso. El santo de Cygnus apenas podía moverse, y ahora los ojos del escorpión estaban fijos en ella. El dorado hizo un ademán de atacarla, pero de súbito se sujetó la cabeza, como si estuviera luchando contra demonios internos. Un golpe de esperanza le latió en el corazón… quizás a nivel muy subconsciente Milo se estaba resistiendo contra el Satán Imperial, deteniéndolo en el…

 **"** **¡ATAQUE ESCORPIÓN!"**

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MILOOOOOO!"**

 **"** **¡MUÉVETE!"**

Nuevamente Athena fue víctima de un empujón, que por momentos la desorientó de tal manera que apenas podía distinguir arriba de abajo. Aioros la apartó a tiempo y la dejó en los brazos de Seiya, quien se la echó al hombro en el momento justo en que el santo de Sagitario comenzaba a liarse a golpes con Milo.

"¡Llévatela, Seiya!"

"¡En Eso!"

" **¡NO, PAPÁ! ¡DÉJAME!** ¡Mamá Está Mal!"

 **"** **¡QUÉ TE LA LLEVES!"**

 **"** **¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** En un acto de desesperación, Saori estiró los brazos hacia Lily y quiso impulsarse hacia ella, pero Seiya no la dejó.

La chiquilla sintió un vacío tan vertiginoso en el pecho que casi sintió que le daba un paro cardiaco. ¡Su Mamá Necesitaba Ayuda! ¡¿Es que no lo veían?!

Aioros no prestó atención a los ruegos y pataletas de su hija. Tampoco hubiera podido en todo caso: Milo embistió con todas sus fuerzas y ataques contra el santo de sagitario, sin darle cuartel alguno. Aioros no podía desconcentrarse ni un solo momento o pagaría con su vida dichos errores. ¡No podían darse ese lujo! Se notaba que Milo ofrecía alguna resistencia, que no estaba peleando a toda capacidad, pero eso no lo hacía menos peligroso. Los golpes, tanto los que daban como los que recibían, resonaban con sonidos sordos por las calles cercanas.

"Seiya, ¡Déjame ir! **¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

"Luego, ahora nos vamos."

"¡ **NO**! ¡Mi Papá Y Milo Se Van A Matar! Y Mi Mamá: ¡Hay Que Sacarla De Aquí!"

"¡NO Te Pongas Necia, Saori!"

Seiya hizo el amago de echarse a la diosa cual saco de papas y llevársela de ahí, pero no lejos aterrizó un golpe de Milo, que los botó por el suelo. Aioros no tardó tres suspiros en sujetar a Milo por la espalda y nuevamente trenzarse en potentes golpes con él, y así darles tiempo a los chiquillos de huir. No obstante, con la caída Athena se vio libre del agarre de Seiya y al mirar a su alrededor, vio que Lily, inconsciente, no estaba muy lejos.

¡Había mucha sangre!

 **"** **¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** La diosa se puso de pie y no dudó en correr hacia ella y arrojarse a su costado. ¡Era demasiada sangre!

"¡SAORI!" Seiya intentó atraparla, pero por un segundo la diosa se le escapó entre los dedos. No perdió el tiempo y se apresuró en llegar junto a ella, quien trataba de despertar a Lily. "¿Qué Se Supone Que Haces? ¡Nos Tenemos Que Ir!" Ladró el Pegaso, sujetando a la muchacha del brazo y dándole tirones.

"¡No Me Voy Sin Mi Mamá, Seiya!" Exclamó la diosa decidida, tratando de hacerle el quite. "O nos llevas a las dos o a ninguna. ¡De aquí no me…!"

 **"** **¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!"**

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Seiya, por puro instinto, tapó con su cuerpo a Lily y Saori, y al mismo tiempo Hyoga alcanzó a saltar delante de ellos, recibiendo de lleno el ataque del escorpión, el cual también afectó al Pegaso. Con el impulso, Athena cayó sobre su costado, raspándose uno de sus codos.

 **"** **¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACEN?!"** Bramó de pronto Aioros. **"¡SAQUEN A…!"**

Aioros sintió un hielo en el estómago que le arrancó de golpe todo el calor de las venas. En su premura por detener a Milo, no se había percatado que Lily yacía inconsciente y ovillada en el suelo, y que cuyo rostro estaba fijo en un rictus de dolor. ¡¿Lily?! ¡¿QUÉ le había pasado a su Lily?! Sin quererlo, sus pies comenzaron a avanzar al grupo, en donde su hija le miraba aterrada, y los bronceados se revolcaban de dolor, pero intentaban ponerse de pie.

¡Lily! Athena parecía estar bien, de verdad, pero ¡Lily! ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su preciosa Lily?! ¿Cómo pudo ignorarla de esa manera? No sabía… ¡No sabía que estaba también allí! Si lo hubiera sabido…

 **"** **¡PAPÁ, CUIDADO!"**

Por el rabillo del ojo Aioros vio a Milo embistiendo contra él y rápidamente giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a detenerlo por la fuerza. No quería lastimarlo, pero tenía que detenerlo de alguna manera, aunque eso supusiese…

 **"** **¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJA A MI ESCORPIÓN EN PAZ, ARES!"**

La adolescente rabieta se escuchó por todo el lugar, al tiempo que Athena inflamaba su cosmo con saña. La diosa invocó su báculo que sostuvo en alto y con ambas manos. Su cosmo era fuerte, y aunque su inexperiencia en manifestarlo solo la dejó en evidencia a muy pocos, Ares supo en seguida quien era. Luego habría tiempo de analizar esos detalles: Athena avanzó hacia Milo con firme decisión y sin dudar un solo momento, le dio con el báculo en toda la cara, como había hecho con Aioria, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, también golpeó su cosmo.

 **"** **¡PRECLARIDAD!"**

Una brillante luz blanca pareció engullir toda la calle.

Luego vino el silencio.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal.**

 _En esos momentos._

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Por primera vez en años que Saga no disfrutaba tanto de algo. Se mantenía en silencio, simulando que estaba inconsciente, pues si llegaba a dar algún indicio de que estaba despierto, sin duda que le apagarían las luces y se quedaría sin ver el monumental berrinche y sufrimiento añadido de Ares y Agas. Esto calificaba como un pequeño gran placer culpable para él.

Es que el dios estaba lívido de furia, tanto que apenas era capaz de controlar la explosión de su cosmo. Eso sin duda lo habría puesto en evidencia, pero Agas estaba encargándose de ocultarlo como mejor podía. ¡Es que Athena! La muy perra le había lanzado un ataque decidido, que no solo rompió su concentración, sino que además… le quitó al escorpión de sus garras.

 **"** **¡AGAS! ¡LA PERRA ESA ESTÁ VIVA! ¡SÍ QUE ESTÁ VIVA!"**

El ataque de la diosa también había comprobado esa verdad. Durante años Ares creyó que en efecto la encarnación de su hermana menor había muerto poco después de su manifestación, pero las dudas que le surgieron lo llevaron a cambiar lentamente de opinión. No obstante, saber a ciencia cierta que la muy maldita estaba viva y sana le cayó como patada en el hígado. No había querido creer esa posibilidad, hasta políticamente le habría servido tener que lidiar con una impostora, PERO NO… su peor aprensión se confirmaba.

 **"** **¡AGAS! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTABA MUERTA! ¿CÓMO NO PREVISTE ESTO?"**

 _"_ _¡Tenía La Espalda Y El Cuello Quebrados! La Caída Por Ese Precipicio La Mató, Igual Que A Aioros. ¡Seguro Debió Encarnar De Nuevo Tras Eso!"_

" **¡MIENTES! ¡NO TENÍA ENERGÍA!** El cosmo divino no le daba para eso." Bramó Ares haciendo tronar el salón principal. **"¡SHURA MINTIÓ!"**

 _"_ _¡Está bajo el control del Satán Imperial! Imposible que…"_

"¡Aioros También Debe Estar Vivo!" Murmuró de pronto Ares.

 _"_ _Señor… esa caída… yo mismo vi el cuerpo…"_

"¡VIMOS EL CUERPO! Compartimos cuerpo, malparido, ¿no te acuerdas? **¡VIMOS EL CADÁVER DEL MUY TRAIDOR JUNTO CON EL DE ATHENA!** " Ares bufaba enfurecido mientras pensaba en la situación. "Si ella revivió, quizás revivió a su dorado."

 _"_ _Ella no tiene esa capacidad, ni facultad, no reina sobre los muertos."_

"Pero Hades sí. Él y Athena son aliados desde después de la última Guerra Santa de 1743." Resopló Ares, con los ojos inflamados de rabia. "No pueden romper ese tratado, ¡Juraron por el Estigia ante los fuegos de Hestia!"

Agas se calló sin saber qué hacer, ni prestarle atención a Saga que se regocijaba en silencio con el espectáculo. Quizás incluso podría tener la oportunidad de contarle a la diosa sobre lo que estaba observando, si es que tenía suerte. Ares pareció calmarse de a poco y tomó una buena bocanada de aire.

"Traigan a Shura. Que lo azoten **doscientas veces** y que luego me traiga los cuerpos de Aioros, sea donde sea que los hayan tirado para que se pudran…"

 _"_ _¡Señor!"_

"Estoy cansado Agas… vigila que se cumpla." Ares se masajeó las sienes. "Necesito hacer planes y para eso debo estar tranquilo."

 _"_ _¿Planes de qué?"_

"Para matar a Athena, claro, antes que todo el Santuario se dé cuenta que ella no está aquí."

Agas abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y en silencio se mantuvo hasta que Ares se retiró a descansar al fondo de la mente. Cuando estuvo en completo control del cuerpo, simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró, relajando su musculatura.

 **"** **¡GUARDIAS!"**

Era hora de cumplir las órdenes de Ares.

* * *

 **Café Kamisama. Tokio, Japón.**

 _14 de mayo. Horas después._

Milo yacía cuán largo era en aquél sofá. Tenía una bolsa con hielos sobre la cara y el cuerpo lleno de golpes, moretes y cardenales varios. Múltiples cortes le decoraban los dedos y los antebrazos, pero el sujeto estaba consciente. Cerca de él, las armaduras doradas de Sagitario y Escorpión estaban una junto a la otra y parecían mantener una conversación privada. Al igual que Milo, también estaban llenas de golpes. Hyoga no estaba lejos, sentado en una silla, mientras Seiya le revisaba y atendía sus heridas. Aiacos de Garuda estaba apoyado contra la pared y, en aparente apatía, vigilaba al grupo, presto a entrar en combate en cualquier momento.

Athena dejó unos vendajes, agua y analgésicos sobre la mesita de centro y observó la escena que la rodeaba. Aiacos le hizo un amable gesto con la cara cuando cruzaron miradas y puede que haya sonreído. La diosa se sopló el flequillo. ¡Por todos los dioses! Estaba agotadísima.

En aquellos momentos estaban en el pequeño departamento que había en el segundo nivel del Café Kamisama, la casa que Aioros, Lily y Athena llamaban hogar. Habían llegado hacía unas horas luego que la diosa, en un súbito arranque de pánico, explotase su cosmo y golpease a Milo con toda la fuerza de una de sus técnicas exclusivas como deidad, la Preclaridad.

Esta técnica anulaba los efectos del Satán Imperial y al mismo le daba a su víctima plena consciencia de lo bueno y lo malo, de manera tal que pudiera elegir un camino a seguir. Lamentablemente requería muchísima energía y definitivamente no era algo que Athena podía estar haciendo a cada momento. De hecho, dos veces en un año era demasiado: prueba de ello es que la diosa se había desmayado tras _despabilar_ a Milo.

El pobre escorpión casi se había muerto de la desesperación cuando de pronto había recobrado la conciencia y se había visto a sí mismo en las calles de Tokio, lleno de sangre y la diosa tirada en el suelo. Aioros había tenido que darle un puñetazo para hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero aquél golpe había sido uno suave, casi de cariño, lo bastante duro como para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no con la intención de lastimarlo.

Otra cosa había sido el **SEÑOR DON PUÑETAZO** que Minos de Griffin le había dado en toda la cara ni bien lo vio. Seguro tenía la nariz rota y puede que el pómulo derecho también. Minos hubiera seguido cayéndole a patadas y reduciéndolo a puré de escorpión, pero por fortuna Aiacos de Garuda había decidido seguirlo y lo había atajado.

"¿Cómo estás Hyoga?"

"Sobreviviré." Reconoció el ruso. "No mentiré, me duele todo, pero ya se me pasará."

"¡Seguro un trago de vodka arregla todo!" Exclamó Seiya muy animado, mientras atendía sus propios moretes.

"Nada de eso. Ustedes son menores de edad." Gruñó Aiacos con mucha calma. "¡Milo! ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si Minos me hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara."

Una gota pareció resbalar de las cabezas de todos. Saori aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a Milo y darle un abrazo. ¡Estaba tan contenta de tenerlo de vuelta! Había estado preocupada a rabiar por él desde que se había enterado que había caído preso del Satán Imperial.

"¡Ya te vas a recuperar, Milo! Vas a quedar tan guapo como siempre." Le dijo para animarlo.

Milo no respondió, pero levantó la bolsa de hielo de su rostro lo suficiente como para poder ver a la diosa con su ojo bueno (el otro estaba hinchado y no lo podía abrir). Athena se mordió el labio: la mirada del octavo guardián estaba tan llena de dolor y arrepentimiento que el estómago se le hizo un nudo. En todas sus encarnaciones en la Tierra, Athena había tenido una amistad muy entrañable con todos los escorpiones. Eran cómplices y compañeros de travesuras, siempre sus hermanos mayores, con quienes planear trastadas, bromas y risas. En esta encarnación se había repetido aquella fórmula y desde muy joven, Athena estuvo consciente de la alegre proximidad de Milo. Era evidente que el trance de pasar por el Satán Imperial le había roto el corazón.

"Te fallé, peque."

"No digas eso, no eras consciente de tus actos."

"No debí confiarme... debí resistir más... ¡Decepcioné a todos!"

"¡Te aventaron el Satán Imperial con toda la fuerza! Ni aunque hubieras podido..."

"He fallado como dorado..."

"Pues... si te consuela, Milo, no estabas peleando con toda tu fuerza." Le dijo de pronto Hyoga. "Tus ataques estaban como frenados. Si hubieras estado al cien por ciento, no habría podido sacar a Athena de ahí ni de chiste." Hyoga se sopló el flequillo. "No estaríamos contando esto."

"Hyoga tiene razón, aún bajo el Satán Imperial, peleaste con todo."

"Bah. Conténtate que no pasó a mayores, Milo." Aiacos suspiró con calma. "Aunque lo del puñetazo que te dio Minos te lo merecías."

"¡Y que lo digas!" Milo se incorporó en el sofá. "¿Cómo está Lily?" Preguntó angustiado. "¿Saben algo de ella?"

Todos se miraron las caras. Liliana había recibido el ataque de Milo, dos agujas para ser precisos. Ese ataque ya era algo muy serio para quien tenía un entrenamiento adecuado, pero para Lily, quien no tenía ese tipo de preparación, había sido...

Bueno. Ya se imaginarán.

Athena hizo un puchero de marca mundial y se tapó la cara. Lily no había recuperado la consciencia en ningún momento, y eso la tenía con un susto soberano. Seiya no tardó en llegar a ella y darle un abrazo de consuelo. Esto le partió el corazón a Milo, quien se sorprendió a sí mismo empuñando las manos con fuerza. ¡Era su culpa! Lily estaba así por su culpa. Al menos había tenido el tino de aplicarle la aguja curativa ni bien se percató de su estado, eso seguro debería ayudarla, pero de eso hacía ya un buen par de horas.

"Argh. ¡Ustedes me enferman!" Gruñó Aiacos, moviéndose de su sitio, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Iré a ver cómo está para que dejen de llorar."

En ese momento, se oyó una pequeña conmoción y por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, no digamos que aquél departamento era muy amplio, apareció Minos muy enojado, cargando a Lily en sus brazos, seguidos de Aioros, cuya expresión era entre molestia, susto y angustia.

"¡Dije Que No Quiero Que Te La Lleves! ¡Podemos Llevarla A Un Hospital!"

"¡Te Dije Que No Voy A Dejar A Mi Hermana Aquí, Dorado! Ya sé que necesita un hospital, pero ésta herida necesita de un especialista que **NO TIENEN** en ningún hospital en Tokio."

"¡ **ARGH**! Maldita Sea, Minos. ¡A Donde Te La Llevas No Puedo Seguirla!" Reclamó el dorado. "Sé que no me vas a contestar las llamadas y **NO QUIERO** separarme de Lily."

"¿No Has Pensado Que Es Hora De Que La Dejes Ir?" Retrucó Minos con algo de veneno en la voz. Esto dejó callado a Aioros, lo mismo a Saori, quien del susto palideció un par de colores.

"... Basta, _bror_." Lily balbuceó apenas.

"¡Mamá!"

Athena se levantó e impulsó en dirección de Lily en el momento en que Minos la ayudaba a pararse sobre sus pies. La abrazó con fuerza, tratando de no sollozar con ganas. Lily no pudo sino devolver el gesto y, aunque estaba muy delicada, de todos modos encontró la energía para transmitirle todo el cariño maternal que pudo.

"Con cuidado, Saori. Ten cuidado: tu mami está delicada." Le pidió Minos, cambiando su actitud. Incluso le acarició los cabellos a la muchacha.

"¡Mejor que se siente!" Exclamó Aioros, tomando la iniciativa.

Milo se levantó del sofá al tiempo que ayudaban a Lily a sentarse. Se notaba que cada movimiento le dolía una enormidad a la mujer, como si un veneno la estuviera carcomiendo por dentro, y eso tenía a todos con los pelos de punta. Entre pucheros, Saori no se apartaba de ella.

"¡Mami!"

"¡Sé valiente, hijita! Tienes una misión."

"¡Esto es mi culpa!"

"No es tu culpa, nadie me obligó a hacer lo que hice." Le dijo muy seria, mientras le besaba la frente. "Escucha... tengo que ir al Inframundo. Necesito curarme..." Añadió no sin una buena cuota de susto.

"¡Lo siento mucho, Mamá!" Saori se limpió la cara. "¡Entiendo que vayas! De verdad que sí, pero... pero... ¡no quiero perderte!"

"Ni que me fuera a morir." Le dijo Lily medio en broma. Entonces le apartó los flecos de la cara. "Recuerda que eres una diosa: Los dioses no lloran por mortales como yo. ¡Tienes que derrotar a Ares!"

Athena se limpió los ojos con sus mangas por unos momentos, antes de abrazar a Lily cuál si fuera una niña pequeñita. En ese momento, Minos apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro.

"Princesa, te prometo que cuidaré bien de ella." Le dijo con inusual calma. "Tenemos los medios para curar a Lily en el Inframundo, pero me la tengo que llevar ya."

"¡Liliana! Lo lamento mucho, en serio." Se disculpó Milo de nuevo, realmente compungido. Athena hizo pucheros y miró a su mamá.

"¿Vas a volver?"

"Lo más probable."

Lily no sonaba muy convencida. Eso se debía a que estaba muy asustada, las agujas que había recibido dolían horrores y sentía como se le agotaban las fuerzas cada minuto que pasaban. Cierto, la aguja sanadora de Milo había evitado que se muriera desangrada, pero ella no tenía entrenamiento de amazona ni de nada, y esa solución bien podía ser de parche. Su mejor opción era en serio ir al Inframundo. No obstante, sabía que este ataque y la manifestación de la diosa iban a desatar toda una cadena de acontecimientos que probablemente terminarían con Athena instalándose por fin en su Santuario, donde correspondía y existía la posibilidad que... su presencia cerca de la diosa, o de Aioros, ya no fuera necesaria.

"¡Mami, no te vayas!"

"Saori, ven aquí." Aioros apartó a su hija con delicadeza. "Minos tiene razón, tu mamá necesita de la medicina del Inframundo."

Con el dolor de su corazón, Aioros cruzó miradas con Lily. El santo dorado estaba asustadísimo, como si intuyera que esa sería la última vez que vería a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Ambos parecían llorar a gritos, pero solo se miraron con los ojos cristalizados por susto y lágrimas que ninguno se permitía derramar. Aioros intentó tomar las manos de Lily, pero ella las apartó, no sin dolor.

"Deja que te ayude..."

"No me toques." Dijo Lily con firmeza, antes de mirar a su hermano. "Vámonos antes que me arrepienta y quiera ir a un hospital."

Sobra decir que Aioros se quedó de una pieza, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer; en ese momento Athena se le aferró al torso en un abrazo tenaz, y sollozó en los brazos de su papá. Todos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, al tiempo que Minos se inclinaba para recoger a su hermana del sofá. La levantó entre quejidos que Lily trataba de aguantarse y tras asegurarla en sus brazos, se volvió hacia Aiacos.

"Nos vamos." Le dijo Minos con calma. "Princesa... quedo en contacto."

"Saori." Llamó Lily entre gemidos. "¡Estás muy linda! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. ¡Te quiero mucho!"

"Mamá... ¡cuídate por favor!"

"Es la idea." Lily se reclinó sobre el pecho de Minos y jadeó de dolor. El juez de Griffin apenas miró feo a Aioros, quien seguía de una pieza, antes de volverse hacia la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

"Ya nos vamos. ¡Se cuidan!"

Aiacos se despidió del grupo y siguió a Minos. Segundos más tarde atravesó la puerta y los dejaron solos. Hyoga y Seiya se miraban, Milo estaba sintiéndose como la peor rata de todas y Aioros apenas procesaba lo que había pasado, mientras intentaba consolar a Athena, quien lloraba entre sus brazos.

Sin duda no era la manera de terminar el día. Había comenzado de una manera, pero el acontecer de los minutos y sucesos habían precipitado las cosas de forma descomunal. Aioros tenía un yogur en la cabeza, sabía que la hora decisiva se les venía encima y para colmo... ¡Para Colmo!... ¡Por todos los dioses! Ni siquiera tenía la garantía de que volvería a ver a Lily. ¡Lily! Cierto que tenía a su hija con él, pero ¡Lily! Nunca más volvería a ver a su Lily. ¿Sería capaz de enfrentar su destino sin tener a Lily junto a él? Todos se miraron angustiadísimos, sabían que lo que pasaría a partir de ahora tendría repercusiones incluso en el Olimpo.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Hija?"

"Ares sabe que estoy aquí. Está bien seguro." Le dijo mientras se asomaba entre sus brazos.

"Lo sé. Lo sabemos." Le contestó Aioros, mientras le sonreía con ternura y le apartaba los flecos de su rostro.

"No dejaremos que nada te ocurra, Athena. Estarás bien." Le dijo Milo muy decidido. Hyoga y Seiya lo secundaron.

"Yo sé." Athena, separándose de su papá, les miró con gravedad. "Sé que rendirían sus vidas por mí de ser necesario. Y puede que eso ocurra pronto." La diosa suspiró, como tratando de recuperar la compostura. "Esto no puede seguir así, menos ahora que Ares sabe a ciencia cierta que estoy aquí. ¿Papá?"

"¿Qué quieres, pequeñita?"

"Ir a Grecia. Necesito ir a mi Santuario: es hora de recuperarlo."

Todos esperaron aguantando la respiración por la respuesta de Aioros, quien pareció meditar muy bien qué diría a continuación. Finalmente asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Así se hará."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: El Reloj de Fuego_**

 _... El tono de voz que usó Athena hizo que Aioros tuviera un escalofrío en la espalda. Incluso llamó la atención de los bronceados, pese a que lo dijo en un susurro. La diosa miró a su alrededor: estaban usando un camino muy secundario hacia las Doce Casas y ya podían ver la primera no muy lejos. La diosa se armó de valor. Aioros palideció..._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Dejé el capítulo cargadito para que no me pasara lo mismo que el sábado pasado. De nuevo tuve un evento largo en el trabajo que me impidió llegar a una hora decente a casa. Así que dejé todo listo. Y como ven... Lo bueno está a punto de comenzar, el enfrentamiento final es cada vez más inevitable y este lote parte a la batalla con el corazón en un puño. Del lado positivo, al menos Lily no se murió y Milo... bueno, pudo ser peor. Al menos lo recuperaron: no más crucen los dedos para que no haga una tontería como la que hizo Aioria. Con estos locos nunca se sabe. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**


	10. Cap 9: El Reloj de Fuego

_Se acerca la hora del destino. Athena y sus santos han llegado al Santuario y se aprestan para iniciar la subida hasta el Templo Principal, pasando por las Doce Casas. Sin embargo, hay algunas profecías que deben cumplirse. ¡Adelante, caballeros de Athena!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 9: El Reloj de Fuego**

 **Santuario de Athena. Límites.**

 _Algunos d_ _ías después. 18 de mayo de 2017. 7:15 hora local._

Al fin estaba frente al Santuario. La diosa tomó aire y cerró los ojos, recordando brevemente la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Ananké, por medio de un trance divino. Estaba asustada, pero dispuesta.

Era la hora de tomar el sitial que le correspondía.

Saori abrió los ojos, mirando hacia adelante. De pronto dio un instintivo paso hacia atrás, la primera muestra de honesto susto que tenía desde que habían salido de Japón. Se ajustó la capucha y se aferró al brazo de su papá, quien la miró preocupado. Seiya le dio una palmada en la espalda y Shun le ofreció una barra de chocolate. Ikki, muy malhumorado, solo la miró de costado y con un tic en el ojo. Hyoga resopló molesto, en un intento de disimular la ansiedad que les provocaba estar ahí, frente al Santuario.

"No dejaremos que nada te pase, hijita." Le dijo Aioros lo más calmado posible. Él también estaba encapuchado. "Esto va a terminar antes de que empiece."

La diosa tragó saliva y asintió sin decir nada, y devorando el chocolate como si eso le fuera a bajar los nervios.

No se dijo otra palabra, no hubo más comentario. Todos estaban con los pelos de punta y no era para menos. Por fin, después de trece años, Athena volvía al Santuario a reclamar su lugar. Pero, lejos de sentirse bien por ello, parecía que todo se iba a desmoronar de un momento a otro.

"Como que no sacamos nada quedándonos aquí como idiotas. ¡Ya! ¡Manden los últimos mensajes y nos vamos!" Animó Seiya de buen humor, estirando los brazos. "Acabemos con esto de una vez, que ya tengo hambre."

"¿A quién le dices idiota?" Reclamó Ikki, enseñándole el puño.

"Tú siempre tienes hambre, Seiya." Le recordó Shun, con una amable sonrisa.

"Pero al menos tiene razón en eso de que debemos acabar con esto." Dijo Hyoga muy solemne. Entonces mostró el celular. "Shiryu dice que llega en unas horas más, que no lo esperemos."

Saori siguió en silencio, aferrándose a la mano de su papá, como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo. Los bronceados lucían sus armaduras y sus identidades quedaban en evidencia. Aioros no llevaba su armadura puesta, sino que estaba dentro de su caja, al mismo tiempo que ésta estaba cubierta en telas de manera tal que no se supiera de qué se trataba. El santo de Sagitario tenía además la cabeza cubierta por una capucha y su cosmo al mínimo posible, al igual que su hija, en un esfuerzo de evitar que lo reconocieran.

Iba a pasar, evidentemente, pero quería evitarlo todo lo que pudiera.

"Andando muchachos, tenemos cosas que hacer." Los alentó Aioros.

El grupo asintió en silencio y reanudó la marcha.

¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan pocos días! Tras la liberación de Milo, y el revuelo que causó eso, ya no pudieron seguir dilatando más el enfrentamiento contra Ares. Incluso la Resistencia, que desde siempre se mostró reacia a eso, estuvo de acuerdo en que ya era el momento justo. Milo había partido esa misma noche a reunirse con su maestro, prometiendo estar de vuelta en la Casa de Escorpión para cuando necesitaran la autorización para cruzar, y a la mañana siguiente Aioros, Athena y los bronceados habían partido con destino a Jamir para preparar los últimos detalles.

No habían encontrado a Mu, o a su aprendiz en la Torre, pero el anciano maestro Shion, quien se notaba bastante activo, los había recibido junto con el resto de la familia Lüntz. Allí pasaron los últimos días antes de partir, ajustando cada detalle e intentado prever todas las eventualidades posibles. Enfrentaban un combate complicado, una Guerra Santa en toda regla, y no podían dejar nada al azar. Toda la Resistencia trabajó con ellos, pues sabían que las repercusiones de una derrota o del triunfo se extenderían por todo el planeta: nadie quedaría indiferente.

Cuando habían partido esa mañana, dejaron a Esmeralda atrás, al cuidado de Lümi y Axl, por cualquier cosa. Hades había enviado a Radamanthys de Wyvern como apoyo, en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Shun creyó ver que Ikki hizo un puchero al despedirse, pero bien pudo ser idea suya. Eso sí, el santo del Fénix tenía el pañuelo de su chica atado a su muñeca y eso ni era una ilusión ni pasaba desapercibido. Hasta parecía que lucía ese pañuelo con orgullo.

…

¡Aaaaw!

"Ya estamos casi..."

"Sí." Shun tomó aire. "¿Qué tan cerca estamos del límite?"

"Unos pocos metros más." Dijo Seiya, en un susurro.

"Pasando esa zanja, entraremos al bosque del Santuario." Explicó Aioros con el corazón en un puño.

"¿Me sacaste por aquí del Santuario, papá?" Preguntó Saori de pronto.

"No… Fue por los acantilados." Aioros suspiró. "Eso sí, no recuerdo haberte sacado: estaba un poco inconsciente."

"Cierto, fueron Thanatos e Hypnos quienes nos ayudaron."

"¿Quién osa acercarse al Santuario de Athena?"

Una femenina voz los hizo detenerse en el acto. Todos se pusieron en guardia y aguantaron la respiración hasta que Marín salió de entre las sombras. Seiya fue el primero en suspirar de alivio y en saludar con ánimo a su maestra, quien tras la máscara sonrió contenta, pero fuera de eso, no mostró más emociones.

"¡Maestra! ¡Qué bueno que la veo! Por un momento temí lo peor."

"Cálmate Seiya, el peligro abunda por aquí." Le gruñó la mujer. Seiya se disciplinó en el acto, con una traviesa sonrisa.

Marín se las había visto color de hormiga los últimos días. Todo el Santuario estaba como avispero agitado y las órdenes del Templo Principal no solo eran ambiguas, sino también contradictorias y tenían a muchos temiendo lo peor. Se estaban produciendo algunos motines tanto en contra de la diosa o del Patriarca que, aunque eran sofocados ni bien se identificaban, no ayudaban en nada a mantener la calma. La amazona del Águila había sido el blanco de varios ataques debido a ello, aunque se había mantenido al margen de todo, por consejo de Máscara de la Muerte.

Ikki carraspeó molesto. Aioros irguió la cabeza.

"Promacos." Dijo el dorado en voz alta y firme. Marín volvió la cabeza hacia él, sin poder reconocerlo debido a la capucha.

"Agiopoinos." Respondió la amazona.

Ahora tanto Aioros como Marín suspiraron aliviados. Habían acordado de antemano una serie de contraseñas que solo los miembros de la Resistencia sabrían, y que les permitirían recibir ayuda o información, en caso de necesitarlo. La amazona señaló hacia el interior del bosque.

"El camino está despejado si van por esa dirección, pero **no** se confíen. No deberían tener problemas en el bosque, pero una vez fuera de la línea de los árboles las cosas se ponen más complicadas. Sugiero que tomen el camino secundario hasta las Doce Casas. " Dijo Marín muy seria. Dicho eso se acercó a Athena, quien se descubrió la cabeza al ver como la amazona se le acercaba y arrodillaba ante ella. "Bienvenida a casa, Princesa. Mi lealtad y mi corazón están con usted."

"Gracias Marín." Le dijo con una sonrisa. Como que se sentía algo incómoda con la situación: no estaba acostumbrada a las formalidades. "¿Estarás bien?"

"Usted no se preocupe por mí, tiene otros asuntos más graves." Le dijo la amazona. "Estamos muy atentos a lo que necesite." Marín se volvió hacia Aioros, mirándolo como intentando averiguar de quien se trataba, pero el dorado ocultó bien su identidad. "Lleva pronto a la princesa con Ares. Les seguiré de cerca en cuánto pueda."

"Maestra, ¿no vendrás con nosotros?"

"No Seiya. Tengo otra misión que cumplir." La amazona miró al grupo. "No pierdan el tiempo, ¡Vayan!"

Aioros asintió e instó al grupo a seguir. A paso veloz cruzaron la zanja y se adentraron en el Santuario. Una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, un cuervo aterrizó junto a Marín mirándola curioso. Tenía un moño rosa atado al cuello a manera de adorno y se arregló las plumas en lo que esperaba una reacción de Marín. Cuando por fin la amazona se le acercó y le acarició el plumaje, arreglando incluso la posición del moño, se esponjó contenta.

"Ten esto." Le dijo Marín al tiempo que le pasaba un brillante llavero. "Llévalo con Jamián y no te tardes, Lulú."

El ave pareció asentir con la cabeza y tras admirar el llavero, emprendió vuelo en dirección desconocida. Marín la vio hasta que se perdió entre las ramas y entrecerró los ojos. Tenía la impresión que ese día estaría lleno de acontecimientos y que, por si fuera poco, el suspenso no se resolvería sino hasta el último momento posible.

"Mejor me concentro en mi trabajo. No tengo tiempo para nada más." Se dijo Marín en voz alta.

Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que ese día sería decisivo y por eso estaba doblemente a la defensiva. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pese a toda la cuidadosa planificación invertida en asegurarle a la diosa un paso seguro hasta el Templo Principal. Marín se adentró en el bosque, con una dirección fija y predeterminada, sin darse cuenta de que era observada de cerca.

…

Aioros observó una vez más en la dirección en la que se había alejado Marín y dejó escapar un suspiro angustiado. Por fin estaban aquí, de regreso en el Santuario y prestos para arreglar cuentas con Ares, pero se sentía tan expectante y tenso que en cualquier momento daba un golpe a lo que fuese. Algo iba a pasar, estaba seguro: habían planificado al dedillo toda esa operación, pero tenía la sensación que todo se iría por el caño antes que se dieran cuenta o pudieran controlarlo.

Por otro lado, contribuía a su ansiedad el hecho que Lily… estaba bastante molesta con él. Había hablado con ella hacía unas horas y el día anterior, pero no pudieron profundizar mucho. La mujer le había dicho que no le pasaba _nada_ y eso lo tenía muy nervioso. Cierto, lo había tranquilizado al confirmarle que seguían siendo pareja, cosa que realmente lo había preocupado hasta ese momento (creyó que le habían dado la calabaza más grande de la historia de la humanidad el otro día en el parque tras los aguijonazos), pero no quedaba muy convencido, menos con ese " _no me pasa nada_ " que le había dicho. Lily tenía derecho de estar enojada después de todo.

¡Por Athena y todo el Olimpo! Sabía que tenía que cuidar de su hija, de protegerla hasta las últimas consecuencias, ¡Y vaya que lo haría!, pero si Lily lo dejaba… nunca más podría volver a sonreír en la vida.

Athena tragó saliva y tomó la mano de su papá con más fuerza. Ella tampoco había tenido unos días muy tranquilos. Secretamente, y mientras los adultos trazaban planes y tomaban resguardos, había contactado a Apolo… por dos motivos básicamente: saber cómo estaba Lily y… si tenía algún oráculo para ella.

Lo que su hermano mayor le dijo sobre su mami la calmó mucho, pero en cuanto a lo que le deparaba el destino fue otra cosa muy diferente, se había asustado un montón, su lado humano tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, huir y nunca más volver, pero su lado divino detuvo y descarriló ese tren de pensamientos. Los hados habían hablado y lo que iba a pasar, tenía que pasar, o no se podría recuperar ningún equilibrio.

Y la hora del destino estaba a punto de resonar. Tal como Ananké se lo había confirmado cuando la contactó después.

Tenía que decirle a Aioros sobre esto. La muchacha tragó saliva y tomó valor.

Se acercaba la hora.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Pasa algo, hija?"

"Sí." La diosa se mordió el labio. "No te enojes conmigo, por favor."

El tono de voz que usó Saori hizo que Aioros tuviera un escalofrío en la espalda que le hizo intuir lo peor. Incluso llamó la atención de los bronceados, pese a que lo dijo en un susurro. La diosa miró a su alrededor: estaban usando un camino muy secundario hacia las Doce Casas y ya podían ver la primera no muy lejos. La diosa se armó de valor. Aioros palideció.

"¿Linda?"

"Saori, ¿pasa algo?" Le preguntó Seiya.

En ese momento, el tintineo de la cadena de Andrómeda les heló el espinazo. Había detectado peligro y alertaba a su usuario. Shun se tragó un suspiro y todos se pusieron en guardia, escaneando sus alrededores con terror en los corazones. Aioros intentó sujetar a su hija, pero ésta se alejó y retrocedió un par de pasos y extendió los brazos.

"Esto tiene que pasar." Dijo Athena en voz alta. "Por eso no quiero que lo detengas. Por eso no lo vas a ver en seguida, o de lo contrario lo evitarás." Algo en su tono de voz les confirmó que quien hablaba no era una chiquilla asustada, sino una muchacha perfectamente consciente de su estatus divino. "Tiene que pasar."

"¿De qué hablas, hijita?" Aioros avanzó hacia la chiquilla, pero Athena solo retrocedió dos pasos más. Ikki siseó molesto y Shun le dio la orden a la cadena para proteger.

"Era la única manera de recuperar mi Santuario y rescatar a Saga y a Shura… ahora dependo de ustedes."

La cadena atacó en respuesta a una agresión extraña y de pronto el grupo se vio acosado por el imprevisto ataque de un plateado, que les cayó encima como una furiosa lluvia de flechas.

 **"¡MUERE, IMPOSTORA!"**

 **"¡PROTEJAN A ATHENA!"**

Y sin embargo no pudieron mover siquiera una pestaña.

Fue como si los segundos se congelaran y con ellos les fijaran los pies a la tierra. Sus músculos se bloquearon, los de todos, y no pudieron hacer nada por más que lucharon contra eso. Tanto Aioros como los bronceados se vieron de pronto presos de una voluntad externa que no los dejó moverse… una voluntad que todos conocían demasiado bien. Athena misma, no Saori, sino la diosa, les impidió moverse.

Con horror observaron a Ptolemy de Sagitta, un santo plateado, como en cámara lenta, invocar su técnica hacia el grupo, guarecido por las ilusiones que caían sobre ellos. Una corriente de hielo les recorrió el espinazo.

 **"¡FLECHA FANTASMA!"**

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

 **"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **SQUIIIIIISH…**

 **…**

Una flecha dorada se clavó de lleno en el pecho de Athena, justo en el corazón. Por el impulso la muchacha retrocedió algunos pasos y por instinto se llevó las manos a la herida, como intentando sujetar aquél objeto que la agredía de esa manera. A duras penas se mantuvo de pie, aunque bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos.

"Primero te elimino, impostora, luego me encargo de tus guardiancitos." Le dijo el plateado con un agresivo y muy burlón tono de voz. "¡Esa flecha te la mereces por...!"

"¡Te mintieron, Ptolemy!" Athena levantó la mirada y la fijó en aquel santo de plata, quien se irguió desconcertado. "No te culpo de esto."

"¿Qué brujería es esta, chiquilla?" Preguntó Ptolemy, sorprendido. "¡¿Tienes la flecha clavada en el corazón y no te has muerto?!"

 **¡POOOW!**

 **"¡ES PORQUE ES ATHENA, IMBÉCIL!"**

Seiya le asestó un buen golpe a Ptolemy, quien ni cuenta se dio del momento en que los bronceados y el extraño encapuchado pudieron moverse. Del grupo, solo el santo de Pegaso e Ikki se abandonaron a la labor de golpear al pobre diablo, quien desconcertado y todo tuvo que defenderse nada más. Shun, Hyoga y Aioros corrieron hacia la diosa, quien colapsó justo en el momento en que su papá la sujetó.

"¡Tranquila, tranquila! No te muevas, hijita." Dijo Aioros muy alarmado mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a la diosa a sentarse en el suelo. "¡Por todo el Olimpo!" Exclamó angustiado mientras observaba la flecha clavada.

"¡Saori!" Exclamó Shun con la voz en un hilo. "¿Por qué permitiste...?"

"¡Tengo vodka en la mochila! Quizás sirve para desinfectar la herida o algo." Ofreció Hyoga angustiado. Athena, Shun y Aioros lo miraron raro unos momentos, pero lo dejaron pasar en virtud de las circunstancias.

"¡Tenemos que sacarte esto!" Aioros estiró la mano en un ademán de querer arrancar la flecha, pero se detuvo. "¿Hijita? ¿Qué hiciste?"

El cuerpo de Ptolemy cayó inconsciente a unos metros de ellos y tanto Seiya como Ikki llegaron corriendo al grupo. La expresión del Fénix fue indescriptible, pero la del Pegaso fue un abanico de colores.

"Retiro lo dicho. ¡Lo voy a matar!" Gruñó Ikki apretando los puños y girando sobre sus talones, dispuesto a terminar el trabajo.

"¡No, Ikki!" Exclamó Athena con evidente dolor. "¡Quédate!"

"¡Mira cómo te dejó, Saori!" Se lamentó Seiya pasándose las manos por los cabellos. "¿Qué esperamos? ¡Necesita un Hospital!"

"No." Dijo Aioros con gravedad, aunque nada feliz. "No sabrían cómo tratar esta herida, Athena… necesita otra cosa."

"¡Papá!" Athena se sujetó de Aioros resoplando de dolor. "Necesito mi escudo…"

"El Escudo de Athena. La luz del sol que se refleja en su superficie puede curarla." Explicó Aioros. Cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron alarmados.

"¡Pero ese escudo está en el Templo Principal!" Exclamó Seiya con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Tendríamos que pasarle a Ares por encima para obtenerlo." Añadió Hyoga. "Sin mencionar pasar por las doce casas y Athena sabrá cuántas trampas más."

"¡Pues vamos!" Gruñó Ikki, tronándose los nudillos. "¿Qué esperamos? ¿Invitaciones por escrito?"

"Por favor… ¡Les pido disculpas!" Resopló Saori. "Dependo de ustedes. ¡Aaayyyy!" La diosa apretó los dientes de dolor al sentir como la flecha se le enterraba de a poco cada vez que respiraba o hablaba. "Esta era la única manera que tenía para derrotar a Ares. ¡Tengo que llegar a mi Cámara en el Templo Principal!"

"Estás desafiando a Ares a un duelo de voluntades, hijita. ¡Por eso te expusiste a esto!" Explicó Aioros. Athena hizo un puchero y asintió. "Vas a minar su voluntad en lo que nos tardamos en llegar hasta arriba."

"Athena necesita que nos abramos paso hasta arriba con ella." Gruñó Ikki. "Eso es fácil. ¿Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo o…?"

 **¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**

En ese instante, todo el Santuario resonó cuando el Reloj de Fuego dio la hora. Una extraña ola de energía recorrió todos los rincones y los fuegos azules se encendieron en cada una de las horas. Aioros se puso de pie, recostando a su hija con gentileza en el suelo. Se quedó mirando fijo el reloj y se quitó la capucha. Entrecerró los ojos.

"Tenemos doce horas para llegar arriba." Dijo muy serio, al tiempo que dejaba la caja de su armadura en el suelo e invocaba su armadura. "Es el tiempo que los dioses nos han concedido." Añadió mientras su armadura lo vestía en propiedad.

"Tiempo de sobra." Dijo Seiya. "Vamos, que no hay tiempo que perder."

"¿Y qué hacemos con Athena?" Preguntó Shun asustado. "¡No podemos dejarla aquí!" El santo de Andrómeda señaló a Ptolemy en el suelo. "¡Menos con _ese_ tan cerca!"

Todos intercambiaron miradas, pero no digamos que pensaron mucho el dilema. Aioros entrecerró los ojos y avanzó decidido hacia su hija, quien resoplaba entrecortado.

"Solo tenemos una opción, así que pongámonos en marcha."

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Salón de Audiencias.**

 _En esos momentos._

 **"¡MALDITA SEA!"**

Los guardias que se quedaron en sus puestos estaban muy arrepentidos de no haber echado a correr cuando todos los vidrios de los ventanales saltaron por los aires hechos añicos. Golpes de energía rebotaron contra las columnas que con dignidad aguantaron el castigo, mientras que los cortinajes y las baldosas del piso se trizaban o rompían según correspondiese. Agas intentaba sofocar a Saga y Ares hacía berrinche, y si consideramos que eran tres en un solo cuerpo, era una imagen de lo más perturbadora.

Shaka tendría una fuerte jaqueca por culpa de esto, seguro.

Ares tenía motivos para estar enfurecido. Athena estaba a los pies de las doce casas y lo había desafiado, iniciando un duelo divino que lo dejaría en evidencia. Por si fuera poco Saga, aprovechándose del pánico, activó el Reloj de Fuego, alertando así al Destino y fijando las condiciones del duelo. Parecía eso ser una minucia, pero en verdad era lo único que había podido hacer para proteger a la diosa y darle una oportunidad para llegar hasta arriba. Con el Reloj marcando las horas, Ares quedaba recluido en el Templo Principal, sin poder salir a ningún lado por más que lo intentase, y no podría hacer trampa. Lo único que se interponía entre él y Athena eran las doce casas y en su paso por ellas, Athena podría liberarlos de su control, ya fuese por medio de su cosmo o porque les ganase en justa lid.

De hecho, la influencia del Satán Imperial con la que dominaba la mente de varios, bien podría recaer.

 **"¡MALDITO SEAS, SAGA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR Y TORTURAR!"**

 _"_ _ **¡AAARGH! ¡HÁZLO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA!**_ _Si algo me pasa te quedas sin cuerpo mortal que ocupar y... ¡_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**_ _!"_

 **"¡SIEMPRE PUEDO OCUPAR A OTRO!"**

 ** _"NO TIENES TIEMPO. NO LO TIENES."_**

 **"ESTÁN LOS DOS PERDIDOS. ATHENA LOS VA A MANDAR A LO PROFUNDO DEL COCYTOS POR SU TRAICIÓN A LOS DOS. ¡YO NO SERÉ DERROTADO!"** Les chilló Ares a Saga y Agas.

 _"¿Señor?"_ Le preguntó Agas temeroso.

 _"¿Es que no lo entiendes, Agas?"_ Se burló Saga. _"Él se irá en cuánto pueda. No soportará la vergüenza que su hermana lo derrote de nuevo. ¡Y en un cuerpo humano! Nos dejará a merced de la diosa y ella nos castigará por nuestra traición."_ El santo de Géminis se rió por lo bajo. _"O eso cree Ares."_

 **"¡ATHENA NO ME VA A DERROTAR!"** Gruñó Ares, aunque sabía que Saga tenía razón. Con la activación del Reloj, estaba obligado a enfrentar a la diosa, y a los guerreros que trajera con ella, no podía irse. "Todavía tengo una opción de luchar con ella, y en las condiciones que viene será pan comido. ¡ **LA VOY A MATAR**!"

 ** _"¡ES TU FIN, ARES! ¡Y el tuyo también, Agas_** ** _!_** ** _"_**

 **"¡NO LO ES! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. ¡SI YO SOY DERROTADO, USTEDES DOS CAEN CONMIGO!"**

El dios, enfurecido y apenas conteniéndose para no explotar su cosmo con toda la rabieta que merecía, dio pisotones hasta el trono del Patriarca en donde se sentó con brusquedad.

"¡AGAS!"

 _"¡Señor!"_

"¡Ve a custodiar Géminis! No podrás pasar más abajo, pero allí enfrenta a esa tropa de rufianes y **ELIMÍNALOS** en la Tercera Casa."

 _"¡Como ordene señor!"_ Exclamó Agas emocionado. _"¿Puedo…?"_

"¿Eliminar a Athena? No. Ella es mía. Pero puedes hacerla sufrir." Dijo Ares con el ceño muy fruncido. Agas, contento, pareció desprenderse de la mente que compartía con el dios y Saga y desapareció en la nada.

Saga resopló con angustia. Agas nunca había dejado la mente, siempre había sido una constante putrefacta en los últimos años, y esta era la primera vez que estaba solo con el violento dios que había usurpado su cuerpo. Pero no digamos que eso era bueno: se sintió aún más vulnerable, como un niño pequeño ante la desolación del mundo.

"Agas se fue solo porque yo se lo permití. Saga… no cantes victoria." Dijo el dios con mucha calma. "Ahora vas a sufrir."

 _"Espero que te pongas creativo."_ Gruñó el dorado, desafiante. _"Los últimos trece años han sido... muy reveladores."_

"Desafío aceptado."

...

Los guardias que aún estaban ahí intercambiaron miradas, sin saber qué pensar de la extraña actitud del maestro Patriarca. Tragaron saliva.

Estaban asustados.

* * *

 **Escaleras Zodiacales a Aries.**

 _En esos Momentos._

El grupo se detuvo por unos instantes y todos miraron en dirección del Templo Principal, y luego hacia más o menos en la dirección de la Tercera Casa, la cuál de pronto parecía haber adquirido un aura siniestra. Algo había pasado y sabían que no podía ser bueno. Intercambiaron miradas sin saber qué decir. Aioros, quien llevaba a su hija en brazos, se la acomodó con suavidad.

"Ares separó a Agas de la mente de Saga. Creo que lo envió a Géminis." Dijo la diosa entre suaves jadeos.

"Eso no puede ser malo. ¿verdad?" Preguntó Seiya esperanzado. Ikki le dio un zape.

"¡Qué va a ser bueno!" Le gruñó el Fénix. "Eso le va a dar manga ancha al malparido para torturar a Saga con más libertad."

"¡Ouch, Ikki!"

"Niisan, deja de pegarle: lo vas a confundir más." Le pidió Shun. El santo de Andrómeda se sopló el flequillo. "¿Aioros?"

"Saga ha aguantado trece años. Puede aguantar unas horas más, pero también nos necesita."

"¡Por favor! Saga es buena persona, ¡no lo juzguen mal!" Pidió Athena con calma. "Ha sufrido mucho estos años."

"Hmpf. Solo no más porque lo pides tú, Athena." Le dijo Hyoga, acercándose a la diosa. "Tú concéntrate en resistir."

"Andando muchachos, no tenemos todo el día. ¡Ya casi...!"

"¡¿ **PERO QUÉ** …?! ¡No Puedo Creerlo!"

La voz los puso en alerta casi en el acto. Por unos instantes se pusieron en guardia, pero pronto se relajaron al ver que Shiryu, ciego y todo, llegaba hasta ellos, luciendo su armadura. Kiki, el joven aprendiz de Mu, venía con él. Se dieron cuenta en el acto del estado de la muchacha.

Ambos parecían venir de bastante buen humor, pero éste se les había vaporizado en el momento en que se percataron como estaba Saori.

"¡Señor Aioros!" Exclamó el pequeño lemuriano alarmado. "¡¿Qué pasó?!" Preguntó angustiado.

"¡Los Dejo Solos Un Par De Semanas Y Dejan Que Maten A Athena!" El dragón llegó hasta la diosa, quien lo tomó de las manos. "¡Su presencia se siente muy baja! ¡¿Por qué está tan baja?! ¿Está herida?"

"Shiryu..." Saori guió la mano del dragón hasta la flecha. Éste la retiró de golpe.

"Athena dejó que la flecha de Ptolemy de Sagitta le diera justo en el corazón." Explicó Aioros con voz lúgubre. "Tenemos que llegar al Templo Principal en menos de doce horas."

"Voy con ustedes." Afirmó Shiryu decidido.

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Ikki, enarcando una ceja.

"Claro que puedo. Estoy ciego, pero no inútil." Shiryu tomó aire. "Sé que Athena me ayudará si lo necesito."

"Haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada." Bromeó la diosa sonriendo con debilidad.

"Shiryu puede con todo, ya lo verán." Animó Seiya de buen humor. "¿Kiki? ¿Y Mu?"

"Debería estar en Aries. Salió temprano a hacer algunos trámites, pero ya debería haber vuelto: quería estar aquí cuando la diosa volviera." Explicó el muchacho.

"Con él en Aries ganamos una hora de subida. Vamos, todavía nos queda trecho."

Aioros reinició la marcha, seguido de Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu, quien pese a estar ciego parecía desenvolverse con bastante destreza. Shun se quedó atrás unos instantes junto con Kiki, a quien miró con cara de circunstancias.

"Tengo la impresión que no alcanzaste a decirlo todo." Le preguntó con gentileza.

"Pues no." Kiki se mordió el labio. "¿Están muy justos con la hora?"

"Tenemos el tiempo muy medido, ¿por?"

"Err… es que mi maestro vino con las herramientas. Creo que… quiere reparar un poco las armaduras."

La expresión de sorpresa de Shun lo dijo todo. El bronceado suspiró y se pasó una mano por la nuca, antes de sonreír incómodo. ¡Tan típico del buen Mu! Seguro que no los iba a dejar pasar sino hasta que todas las armaduras estuvieran impecables.

"Hasta ahí nos llegó la hora extra." Se lamentó el santo de Andrómeda.

"Pues sí. Lo siento."

"Ni modo, mientras menos nos opongamos a la reparación, antes de salimos de Aries."

"A ver como convences a los demás."

Shun se apretó la nariz en un gesto de frustración, pero ni modo. De momento no sacaba nada. Mejor se daba prisa y se reunía con los demás, quienes todavía no le sacaban mucha ventaja. Le sonrió a Kiki y le indicó las escaleras.

"Vamos, esto se pondrá interesante."

Y sin decir más, el santo de Andrómeda se puso a correr, seguido de cerca por el aprendiz de Aries.

Ante ellos, la Primera Casa del Zodiaco se alzaba orgullosa.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Revelación_**

 _…_ _se sentía más segura que nunca, como siempre. Sabía que su papá no iba a dejar que nada malo le ocurriese, pero ¡Cómo le dolía! Era una puntada, un desgarro que parecía quemarle todo el torso y cada una de sus respiraciones no hacía sino empeorarlo todo…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental: D** e nuevo dejé el capítulo cargado y listo para actualizar, que el tiempo hoy estaba escaso. He tenido dos semanas **LOQUÍSIMAS** y he tenido que volverme pulpo. Por lo mismo, les pido **MILLÓN DE DISCULPAS** , pues no alcancé a responder todas las reviews del capítulo anterior (se me iba a hacer muy tarde), así que quienes quedaron pendientes, esperen su respuesta a más tardar mañana al mediodía. Soy una vergüenza como fanficker y lo admito, pero **NO LOS OLVIDO**. ¡Ya empezó todo! Ahora solo restan chorrocientos mil escalones para enfrentarse a Ares y a ver qué pasa en la subida. Y espero que la escalada les divierta mucho. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Me dejaron algunas reviews anónimas, que procedo a responder n.n**

Athena no iba a dejar de lado a Saga, **Guest** , menos cuando el pobre ha pasado las de Caín sufriendo esa posesión. Y sí, haber despertado así a Milo le produjo mucho mareo y cargo de conciencia, pero al menos el bicho trataba de contenerse un poco. Sobre Lily… claro que le dolía y creo que mucho de su mal genio se debía a eso. Ya vas a ver como se soluciona lo demás. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!** Ten, un muffin.

Saori estaba asustada, **BloodyP** , y no la culpo: ver a tu mami en ese trance no debió ser algo fácil de tragar. Sobre Lily… déjala que se cure, que tanto dolor la tenía muy asustada y mal genio. Sobre todo muy mal genio, pero la comprendo. Respecto de tu pregunta… Lily es la única que usé en esplendor. Puede que otras se insinúen, pero en este universo alterno no existen. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!** Ten, un muffin.

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Promacos y Agiopoinos:** Son epítetos de la diosa Athena. Un epíteto es un complemento de la mayoría de los nombres propios en las epopeyas griegas antiguas, o indicar la ascendencia de la persona. Pueden ser genéricos o personales, dependiendo del contexto.

El más común para Athena era glaucopis (γλαυκῶπις), que suele traducirse como _de ojos brillantes_ y es una combinación de glaukos (γλαύκος, que significa _brillante_ , _plateado_ , y posteriormente _garzo_ o _gris_ ) y ôps (ὤψ, traducido como _ojo_ , o a veces _cara_ ). Es interesante advertir que la palabra glaux, (γλαῦξ), que significa _mochuelo_ , tiene la misma raíz, presumiblemente por sus característicos ojos.

Sin embargo no era el único epíteto de Athena. Se cuentan al menos unos 35 complementos para su nombre (lo lamento Daenerys, madre de dragones: El nombre de Athena es más largo que el tuyo) Promacos (Πρόμαχος, _que lucha delante,_ cuando dirigía la batalla) y Agiopoinos (ἀξιόποινος, _vengadora_ ) son solo dos de sus muchos epítetos.


	11. Cap 10: La Revelación

_No es el momento de reparar armaduras, pero un aries decidido es un aries porfiado y vayan a sacarle la idea de la cabeza. Todo empeora cuando notan que Aldebarán ha decidido bajar a Aries a detener a los invasores. Los bronceados se aplican. ¿Y Agas? Acecha en la Casa de Géminis. ¡ADELANTE CABALLEROS DE ATHENA!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 **Principio n° 92 para ver y entender anime:** Principio Universal de la Ausencia y tardanza de autoridades del orden: La policía nunca está cerca cuando hay un gran daño estructural y de propiedad privada o cuando tienen que atrapar al asesino en serie.

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 10: La Revelación**

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _18 de mayo. 8:30 horas._

No digamos que Athena estaba muy pendiente de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo. El fustigante dolor que le producía la flecha ocupaba casi toda su atención (y en verdad no la culpo). Un ser humano normal hubiera muerto en el acto, tenía una flecha clavada en el corazón, pero ella no era ni normal ni humana del todo. Sin embargo, y pese a su condición divina, sentía la mordida de la mortalidad y estaba asustada, demasiado débil, y le costaba mantenerse despierta.

Al menos en los brazos de su papá se sentía más segura que nunca, como siempre. Se acurrucó contra él sintiéndose muy vulnerable, pero con la certeza de que su papá no iba a dejar que nada malo le ocurriese. ¡Cómo le dolía! Era una puntada terrible la que sentía en sus carnes, un desgarro vivo que parecía **quemarle** todo el torso y cada una de sus respiraciones no hacía sino empeorarlo todo.

 **"** **¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?!"**

 **"** **¡LA PRINCESA! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A LA PRINCESA?!"**

"¡Por Aquí! Tráiganla Por Aquí."

"¡Voy A Descuerar Vivo Al Malnacido Que Hizo Esto, Lo Voy A Partir En Canal Y Luego Me Bañaré Con Su Sangre!"

"¡Calma todos!"

Athena exhaló un gemido adolorido al tiempo que la tendían en un sofá con el mayor de los cuidados. Tuvieron que desenredarle los dedos de entre la armadura de Aioros, no quería dejar a su papá. Rápidamente pusieron una almohada bajo su cabeza y sintió manos revisándole la herida y sus signos vitales. Apenas abrió los ojos: pudo distinguir a Lümi, Juliana y Axl. Las voces de Erich, Mu, Shion y su papá se oían cerca.

¿No que se habían quedado en Jamir?

"Aioros, ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? Sabíamos que algo había pasado, pero..."

"Nos atacó un plateado, creo que el portador de Sagitta, y Athena lo permitió." Explicó Aioros angustiado. "¡No pudimos hacer nada!"

"El cosmo de la diosa nos paralizó." Añadió Ikki con un gruñido entre dientes. "Aunque hubiéramos querido, no habríamos podido hacer nada. ¡Maldita Sea!" Mu y Shion intercambiaron miradas.

"Ya me lo temía." Shion bajó los hombros derrotado y negó con la cabeza. Miró hacia la joven diosa y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"Tampoco nos pudimos mover de aquí." Explicó Mu, algo pálido. "Sentimos el ataque, pero no pudimos salir de Aries ni movernos de donde estábamos. Y entonces sentimos el Reloj..."

Todos sabían que el duelo del reloj estaba en marcha y no había fuerza en el universo capaz de interrumpir su paso. A duras penas se resignaron a esta prueba que se alzaba ante ellos, la que tendrían que completar sí o sí. Shion miró de reojo a Aioros, cuyo sufrimiento no solo era el de un guardián normal, sino también el de un padre: estaba pálido y sus labios resecos por la angustia. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro en señal de ánimo.

"Oiga Excelencia. ¿Qué se hizo? Se lo ve más joven." Interrumpió de pronto Seiya. "¿Se puso bótox o algo?"

 **¡ZAPE!**

"¡Mocoso insolente! Más respeto con el Patriarca." Le gruñó Erich al darle un zape certero.

Seiya de inmediato se llevó las manos a la zona afectada mientras que Ikki le sujetaba para que no perdiera el equilibrio, aunque no digamos que eso se debió a la bondad de su corazón, sino que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de sujetarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"¡ **AAAUCH**! ¡Maestro Escorpión! ¡Me dolió!" Reclamó Seiya con ojos de cachorro a medio morir. Luego miró a Ikki. "¿Gracias?"

"Jejejejejeje." Shion sonrió de buena gana. "No seas tan brusco con el muchacho, Erich. En verdad no culpo su curiosidad." El anciano asintió con calma. "Respondiendo tu pregunta, Seiya, no sabría qué decirte... hace unos meses comencé a sentirme mejor."

Aioros tampoco quiso preguntar, pero también estaba curioso. La última vez que había visto al depuesto Patriarca, Shion aparentaba en serio tener los más de 240 años que tenía, pero ahora que lo pensaba, parecía que había rejuvenecido unos 170 años. En términos humanos, es como si de pronto hubiera pasado de verse como un centenario abuelito a lucir como si tuviera sesenta años. Se encogió de hombros: ya luego pensaría en este misterio.

Volviendo con Athena, la diosa había sido atendida lo mejor posible. Lümi y Juliana se encargaron de sus heridas de manera tal que estuviera más aliviada (dentro de lo posible), aunque ni siquiera quisieron perturbar la flecha, por no querer agravar la herida. Las mujeres trabajaron rápido y la atendieron lo mejor que pudieron, dándole agua de a sorbitos y tratando de que estuviera lo más cómoda posible, limpiándole el sudor de la frente y vigilando que respirase bien, aun considerando las circunstancias. La dejaron descansar un ratito, dejando a Shun y Kiki a cargo de ella.

"¡Aioros! Muchachos. Todos ustedes quítense las armaduras." Ordenó de pronto Juliana.

"¡Psst! ¡Primero invítenme un trago aunque sea!" Protestó Hyoga a modo de broma. Erich le dio un zape, murmurando algo en alemán que mejor ni traduzco.

"¡No es el momento! Estas armaduras necesitan ser reparadas." Porfió la italiana con las manos en las caderas.

"Maestra Juliana. ¿Es necesario? Tenemos que llegar al Templo Principal..." Comenzó a reclamar Aioros, pero Mu le dio dos palmadas a la armadura de Sagitario y ésta lo abandonó. "¿Pero Qué...?"

"Van a enfrentar un desafío divino, tienen que cruzar las doce casas." Explicó Mu con calma. "Las últimas semanas las armaduras de bronce han recibido mucho castigo y la de Sagitario no ha recibido una buena mantención en trece años."

"¡Pero!" Aioros frunció el ceño. "Las armaduras de los muchachos estuvieron hace poco en Jamir precisamente para revisión técnica."

"Pero son de bronce. No están acostumbradas a tanto ajetreo."

"Además por eso estamos aquí." Intervino Axl de pronto. "Lümi, el maestro Shion y yo estamos aquí para ayudar a Mu a repararlas todas."

"¿Y a quien dejaron en Jamir?" Preguntó de pronto Ikki, preocupado de pronto por Esmeralda.

"Radamanthys de Wyvern está protegiendo la torre y a las niñas." Dijo Lümi de pronto.

"No sé si eso me tranquiliza. ¡No me gusta el unicejo!" Protestó Ikki.

"¿Crees que con mi Lümi hubiéramos dejado a nuestra hija al cuidado de un hombre sin honor, Ikki?" Preguntó Axl con calma. "Radamanthys es muy arisco, pero tiene un alto sentido del deber."

"El dragoncito sabe que si algo le pasa a Tifa o a Esmeralda, le haré tragar sus gónadas." Añadió Juliana muy casual. Todos tragaron saliva: sabían que la maestra Cáncer era bien capaz de hacer tal cosa. La italiana se volvió hacia Sagitario. "Aioros, bien parece que no es el momento, pero en este desafío tendrán que subir todas las doce casas con Athena a cuestas..."

"Y la princesa necesita tomar todos los respiros que pueda." Subrayó Erich. "Así que menos charla y más acción. ¡Armaduras fuera! Mientras antes se las quiten, antes comienzan y antes terminan."

A regañadientes, los bronceados se quitaron las armaduras y las dejaron a disposición de los lemurianos. Rápidamente Kiki apareció con las herramientas y los vendajes, pues sabía que Lümi, Mu, Axl e incluso Shion iban a donar su propia sangre. Y así fue. Rápidamente pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a hacer las evaluaciones y reparaciones que correspondían. Los bronceados daban vueltas ayudando en lo que podían, aunque cada tanto iban a ver cómo estaba Saori. La diosa, sumida en un inquieto sueño, parecía sostener su propia batalla.

Aioros en cambio, tomó una silla y la puso junto al sofá en donde estaba su hija, y de ahí no lo movieron. ¡Se sentía espantoso! Tan solo mirarla en ese estado y con la flecha clavada en el pecho le desgarraba su propia alma. ¡Trece años! Durante trece años había trabajado duro por evitar que esto ocurriese y justo en el último momento posible...

"Guarda ese rencor para Ares, muchacho." Le dijo de pronto Erich. "Y confía más en la diosa. Por algo Athena permitió que la hirieran. ¡Seguro tiene sus razones!"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no puedo verla así." Aioros se pasó las manos por la cara. "¿Y si fallamos, maestro Escorpión? ¿Y si no podemos vencer a Ares y perdemos a Athena?" El dorado sintió una tenaza hirviente en su garganta. "¿Y si mi hija se muere?"

"No vas a permitir eso." Le dijo Erich con firmeza. "Tu hijita va a sobrevivir y ya verás que pronto estará en su trono, donde le corresponde." Le dijo con toda la calma y convicción de mundo. "Por cierto... te tengo algunas..."

"¡Lily! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Lily?!" Recordó Aioros de pronto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "¡Cuando se entere de esto, me va a matar! "

"...noticias." Terminó de decir Erich, quien suspiró de pronto. "Y justamente tienen relación con Fräulein Skjeggestad." Aioros lo miró con ojos grandes. "Ayer por la tarde recuperó la conciencia y me dicen que cenó un poco durante la noche. La fiebre le bajó bastante y no ha vuelto a vomitar sangre."

Aioros irguió la espalda. No tenía idea de que Lily había estado con fiebre o vomitando sangre. En honor a la verdad, era bien poco lo que sabía de ella, Minos no le estaba respondiendo las llamadas, pese a su constante acoso, y la única que se había dignado a darle noticias, aunque escuetas, había sido Violate de Behemoth. Si no hubiera estado en la situación en la que estaban, planeando el ataque final contra Ares, hubiera bajado él mismo por respuestas. Erich lo miró con atención, como pensando qué decir a continuación.

"Las agujas de escorpión son muy dolorosas para cualquiera que las recibe, pero si un humano normal es víctima de ellas, los efectos son mucho peores." Explicó con calma. "Fräulein Skjeggestad recibió dos, y ha demostrado una enorme fuerza al aguantar tan bien. Cualquier otro en su posición hubiera muerto a estas alturas, aun recibiendo la aguja sanadora." Erich suspiró apenado. "Milo me dijo que se la había aplicado."

"Lily... ¿quedará con secuelas?"

"Tal vez. Es muy pronto para saberlo. Pero está recibiendo una excelente atención en el Inframundo... Saben lo que hacen."

"Lily me dijo que no la tocara. No me quiso cerca..."

"¡Está enojada, por todos los dioses! Y le dolía horriblemente todo. ¿Esperabas que te diera un beso y te deseara suerte?" Erich no perdió tiempo y le dio un buen zape. " _Mein Göttin_ , Aioros. ¡¿Es Que No Tienes Idea Lo Enojonas Que Se Ponen Las Mujeres Cuando Algo Les Duele Así De Fuerte?! ¡Me decepcionas, Muchacho!"

 **"** **¡AAAAAUCH!"**

Aioros hizo algunos pucheros. La verdad es que no había tenido mucho tiempo de meditar en eso, solo se había quedado con la desoladora imagen que Lily le dejara la última vez que cruzaron miradas. _¡No me toques!_ Le había dicho, y él había retrocedido. Ese _¡no me toques!_ Se había sentido como si lo hubiera cortado definitivamente. ¡Cómo le dolía eso!

"Bah. ¡Más te vale que cuando todo esto termine vayas y arregles las cosas con ella!" Le gruñó Erich. "Sé todo esto, porque Radamanthys me lo dijo. También Milo: fue ayer a ver como seguía."

"¿Y cómo la vio?"

"Cuando lleguen a la octava casa le preguntas tú mismo. Fräulein Skjeggestad te envió un mensaje con él."

Aioros sintió un latido de esperanza en el pecho y con el cuello rígido, asintió con la cabeza. ¡Lily le había enviado un mensaje! Eso era bueno... hubiera sido mucho mejor que lo llamara al teléfono o hubiera intentado dárselo personalmente, pero el solo hecho que le hubiera enviado uno era suficiente para darle esperanzas. El dorado suspiró derrotado: de todos modos Lily lo iba a descuerar vivo en cuanto supiera que su hija había recibido un flechazo de lleno en el corazón. Lily era una mamá muy aprensiva después de todo.

... Lily... Lily se veía bonita como mamá, sabía cómo manejar las cosas... ¿Cómo se vería con su panza? Aioros se sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza en el instante en que lo tuvo. ¡Luego pensaba en eso!

 **"** **¡ALGUIEN BAJA!"** Hyoga anunció alarmado, ni bien entró al taller de Aries. Todos lo quedaron mirando expectantes.

"Viene un santo dorado bajando por los escalones. Parece algo errático, pero está ahí, sube y baja, pero más baja escalones, que subirlos." Explicó Ikki.

Todos se miraron las caras, y varios se pusieron en guardia. Aioros se puso de pie y avanzó algunos pasos en dirección de la salida. La tensión ambiental podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero nadie decía palabra. Solo Shion se atrevió a romper el silencio.

"Aldebarán de Tauro." Anunció el anciano patriarca con voz grave. "Todavía faltan algunas armaduras." Añadió con seriedad.

"Entonces toca ganar tiempo con las que estén listas." Dijo Lümi terminando la armadura del Dragón. "Seiya, Shiryu. ¿Podrán entretener a Aldebarán en lo que terminamos las demás?"

Seiya se tronó los nudillos y Shiryu sonrió de costado.

"Es cosa de averiguarlo." Dijo el Pegaso invocando su armadura.

"¡Por Athena!" Exclamó Shiryu decidido.

Antes que alguien pudiera detenerlos, echaron a correr escalones arriba.

Y en buena hora lo hicieron. Seiya y Shiryu no se tardaron casi nada en divisar al enorme santo de Tauro. Éste tenía una figura que imponía y cara de muy pocos amigos. Cuando los vio se cruzó de brazos y no emitió comentario alguno. Seiya apretó los dientes: Aldebarán tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, claro síntoma de estar bajo la influencia del Satán Imperial.

"¿Qué haces fuera de la Segunda Casa? Estas son las escaleras." Preguntó burlón el Pegaso.

"Seiya, no lo provoques." Lo regañó Shiryu.

"No lo estoy provocando, solo quiero comprobar que tan ido está."

"Hmpf." Gruñó Aldebarán a modo de respuesta.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos, en posición defensiva, aunque eran los bronceados quienes más nerviosos estaban. Aldebarán era un guerrero mucho más experimentado que ellos y bien podría romperles todos los huesos con el revés de su mano si es que se decidía. Seiya tentó un paso hacia adelante, Shiryu, muy concentrado en lo que sus otros sentidos le indicaban, siseó a modo de advertencia.

"Seiya, tenemos que darles tiempo a que reparen las armaduras."

"Por eso no tenemos que dejar que Alde siga su camino."

Aldebarán pareció aburrirse y reanudó la marcha, bajando los escalones con firme resolución. Pero no decía nada, ni una sola palabra y eso era algo perturbador.

 **"** **¡NO PASARÁS!"** Exclamó Seiya antes de lanzarse hacia Alde.

Shiryu no alcanzó ni a maldecir entre dientes cuando sintió a Seiya atacando a Alde. Echó a correr tras sus pasos, pero ni cuenta se dio cuando recibió el puñetazo en todo el estómago, que lo lanzó por los cielos. Aldebarán ni se arrugó para barrer el suelo con ambos y siguió avanzando.

"¡Aire!" Shiryu escupió sangre y se puso de pie como podía. Seiya no estaba mucho mejor que él, pero de puro entusiasmo ya estaba atacando de nuevo a Aldebarán.

"¡Dije Que No Pasarás!"

Seguro le habían dado mucho café.

 **"** **¡MUERE, INSECTO!"**

 **"** **¡METEORO DE PEGASO!"**

Y quizás una Redbull. ¡Ni modo! Tocaba apoyarlo.

 **"** **¡LA CÓLERA DEL DRAGÓN!"**

Juliana, Erich y Aioros apretaron puños y dientes. Observaban llenos de impotencia la pelea desde la salida de Aries, y mientras que los dos primeros no podían pasar debido a una barrera, Aioros todavía no podía ir a ayudarles, debido a que su armadura todavía no estaba lista. ¿Por qué no los ayudaban? Por alguna razón, de los tres que observaban la pelea, dos no podían salir de Aries. ¿Y Aioros?.

Bueno… técnicamente él podía hacerlo, pero no se animaba. Sentía que todavía no era su momento y en serio, también tenía varias aprensiones más importantes. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se enfrentaba a otro dorado? Lo ocurrido con Aioria y Milo no contaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera del régimen del Santuario? ¿Estaría su entrenamiento a la altura? Sin duda no había descuidado ese aspecto de su vida, pero no era tanto lo que podría lograr entrenando a escondidas y bien podía estar desactualizado.

"Este es el momento, Aioros. Hoy vuelves al ruedo, revelas que estás vivo." Le dijo de pronto Juliana. La mujer se le acercó y le dio un abrazo, tratando de ser lo más maternal que podía. "Sé que te portarás como el dorado que eres. No te preocupes por lo demás y…"

"No consientas al muchacho, _mein Schatz_." Gruñó Erich. "El hombre va a dar cátedra en palizas, ya lo verás."

"Estoy…"

 **"** **¡OOOMPH!"**

 **"** **¡AAAAARGH!"**

En ese momento los bronceados que se enfrentaban a Alde tuvieron un severo aterrizaje forzoso. Allí donde Shiryu dio tumbos antes de detenerse dolorosamente en el suelo, Seiya se dio el porrazo con la cara. De milagro no más no perdió todos los dientes. En ese momento Ikki y Hyoga les pasaron corriendo por el lado directo hasta Alde y prestos a repartir patadas a donde cayeran. Sus armaduras estaban listas. Aioros intentó ir tras ellos.

"¡No!" Lo detuvo Shion, siendo Erich quien lo sujetó del brazo. "¡Esta pelea es de los muchachos!"

"¡Alde Los Está Moliendo A Palos!"

"¡No es así! Si realmente quisiera matarlos, ya lo habría hecho." Señaló el anciano patriarca con mucha calma. Shion miró preocupado la pelea. "Véanlo, aun bajo el Satán Imperial se está conteniendo."

"Bueno, de acuerdo a la información de Máscara, el Satán Imperial solo afectaba a Alde mientras estaba fuera de Tauro. Mientras se quedara adentro no parecía mostrar ningún signo." Comentó Erich.

Era bastante extraño escuchar a Shion decir eso y ver la pelea. El combate era sin duda desigual, pero los bronceados no tenían ni la más mínima intención de perder. Claro, era un desorden tal que bien podría haber pasado como una pelea de lucha libre. Todos contra Alde: cuando uno caía, dos atacaban y los manotazos y patadas estaban a pedir de boca.

"Cuando el reloj se encendió… la influencia del Satán Imperial se debilitó un montón. Quizás con Shura y Aioria sea más difícil romper el influjo, pero Alde… Aldebarán… pareciera estar esperando algo." Meditó Shion. "Quizás necesite algo que lo impacte en el cosmo para deshacerse de ese control."

"¿Algo como qué?" Preguntaron Aioros y Juliana al mismo tiempo.

 **"** **¡JUNTEN PAJAAAA!"**

"Un golpe, tal vez."

 **"** **¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!"**

 **"** **¡AVE FÉNIX!"**

Seiya volvió a darse un buen suelazo, pero esta vez fue más digno en su caída. Ikki cayó de pie, pero al momento de evitar una caída menos grácil, terminó abrazado con la columna. Aioros puso cara de dolor, Juliana apretó los ojos, lo mismo que Shion, y tanto Erich como la recién llegada Lümi sacaron cartelitos con la puntuación asignada.

"Sagitario está casi lista, Aioros. Axl y Mu están casi que terminan." Explicó Lümi. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿Y Shun?"

"Desplegó la cadena y la protección de Andrómeda alrededor de Athena."

"¡Buen Chico!"

 **"** **¡LA CÓLERA DEL DRAGÓN!"**

 **"** **¡YA ESTAMOS!"**

La voz clara de Axl resonó por el pasillo. Aioros en seguida invocó su armadura al tiempo que padre e hijo aparecían corriendo junto al grupo. En brazos de Mu, Athena resoplaba quedita y más o menos despierta. Shun no se les despegaba.

 **"** **¡METEORO DE PEGASO!"**

"¿Papá?" Llamó Athena preocupada. Aioros se le acercó y le acarició los cabellos.

"Aquí estoy, mi bonita."

"¿Y los demás…? Seiya…"

 **¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Todos dieron un respingo al ver como uno de los cuernos del casco de Tauro saltaba por los aires, y terminaba clavado en el piso. Seiya, aprovechando una rara oportunidad, le asestó un golpe a Aldebarán en la cabeza. Su idea había sido intentar noquearlo, pero en vez de eso terminó arrancando el cuerno del casco. Esto produjo una reacción inesperada: Alde se sujetó la cabeza gritando de dolor al tiempo que una energía muy podrida abandonaba su cuerpo. Derrotado cayó de rodillas y todos se lo quedaron viendo, expectantes.

Nadie se quería mover o respirar muy fuerte. Nadie se perdía movimiento. Aldebarán se quedó minutos enteros resoplando, hasta que por fin se dejó caer sobre su costado y rodó sobre su espalda, siempre tapándose el rostro.

Cuando se quitó las manos de la cara estaba muy confundido, sentía muchas náuseas. Sin embargo se sentía libre, como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de los hombros. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el piso? Se incorporó de a poco, reconociendo la parte posterior de la Casa de Aries.

¡Hey! ¿Ese no era el aprendiz de Marín?

"¡¿Seiya?!" Lo llamó confundido. "¿En qué momento ganaste la armadura?"

"¡Alde! ¡Me recuerdas!" Exclamó Seiya muy alegre. Alde enarcó una ceja.

"¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo! Eres…" El dorado se interrumpió a mitad de frase, al notar que Seiya no era el único presente. "¿Pero qué…?"

Aldebarán se puso de pie. Había ahí otros bronceados, que por lo visto habían recibido una buena paliza. ¡ **MOMENTO**! Miró mejor a Seiya: el santo de Pegaso también se veía como si le hubieran estado presentando personalmente al suelo. Se miró las manos… ¿Por qué tenía la sensación que había sido él quien les estaba pegando? Explicaría que no bajaran la guardia. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Buscando respuestas con la mirada, no tardó en fijarse en el patriarca Shion.

…

 **¡MOMENTO!** ¡¿No se supone que estaba muerto?! O más bien senil y muy decrépito…

 **"** **¡EXCELENCIA!"**

Abriendo los brazos de par en par, Alde corrió hasta el Patriarca y en un despojo total de toda forma de protocolo, el dorado abrazó al anciano como aliviado, casi rompiéndole la espalda.

 **"** **¡AYAYAY!"**

 **"** **¡SO PEDAZO DE BRUTO! ¡TEN CUIDADO CON MI MAESTRO!"** Protestó Lümi con fiereza.

"¡ **QUE ALIVIO VERLO**! Creí que nunca volvería a hacerlo. ¡Mírese no más como está! Y…" Aldebarán paseó su mirada por los demás… "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" … Hasta que por fin se fijó en Aioros. "¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Vivo?!"

Aldebarán se abrió paso, haciendo a Erich y Juliana a un lado, pese a los intentos de éstos por detenerlo. Mu, quien todavía tenía a Athena en brazos, retrocedió un puesto, permitiendo que Shun se le pusiera por delante. Los demás bronceados se les acercaron en seguida por si acaso. Aioros le mantuvo la mirada todo el tiempo y ni pestañeó cuando Aldebarán lo sujetó del cuello.

"Aldebarán."

 **"** **¡Tú!"** Gruñó Aldebarán apenas conteniendo las emociones. "No Sé Qué Haces Vivo, Pero Tienes Mucho Que Explicar."

"Si me das unos momentos, lo haré, pero…"

 **"** **¡PERO NADA!"** Bramó Alde con intensidad, aunque sin poner presión en el cuello de Aioros. "Dijeron que eras un traidor. ¡Dijeron que mataste a Athena! Dime la verdad, Aioros." Esta vez Alde lo sujetó de las solapas y lo levantó en el aire. "¿Es eso verdad? ¿De verdad intentaste tal cosa?"

Aioros abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y quizás enternecido. Por lo visto, Aldebarán quería escuchar de su propia boca si era o no culpable de lo que le habían acusado hacía trece años. Le había dado el beneficio de la duda y quizás era eso lo que lo había metido en problemas con Ares en primer lugar, tanto que se hizo receptor del Satán Imperial. El dorado negó con la cabeza.

"¡Juré proteger a Athena! ¿En serio me crees capaz de tal atrocidad?"

"Alde… mi papá no me quiso matar… al contrario, salvó mi vida."

El delicado cosmo de Athena se hizo evidente, y aunque la chiquilla apenas logró hablar (y se la notaba adolorida) no dejó duda de que se trataba de ella. Desconfiado, Shun se hizo a un lado y Alde pudo ver a Athena, sonriéndole agotada, en los brazos de Mu y con la flecha clavada. El santo de Tauro soltó a Aioros, y boquiabierto no sabía qué decir. Miró a su alrededor, comprendiendo bastante de lo que había pasado, sobre todo cuando el cosmo de Athena levantó el velo de dudas e ignorancia en la que había estado sumido todos esos años. Aldebarán supo entonces la verdad… y lo que había pasado…

Y fiel a su naturaleza, soltó a Aioros, lo empujó a un lado, se acercó a la diosa y cayó de rodillas, con los niveles de angustia por las nubes.

 **"** **¡ESA FLECHA!"** Alde se pasó las manos por los cabellos. "¡Pero Mire como la Dejaron! ¡Señora! Esto es nuestra culpa." El dorado se levantó de pronto y se abalanzó sobre Aioros, sujetándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo. "¡¿Qué No Podías Pedir Ayuda?! Esto Era Importante. **¡TE HABRÍA AYUDADO!** "

"¡Basta, Alde, basta! Tuve que reaccionar, no pensé…" Nuevamente Aioros se quedó a media frase cuando Alde lo botó de nuevo al suelo. Los demás parecían suspirar aliviados.

"Bienvenido, Aldebarán…" Le dijo Athena a jadeos. "Esto es culpa de Ares… no quiero que te culpes. Estabas bajo…"

Athena se detuvo cuando vio al enorme santo tomar a Seiya de un brazo y a Hyoga del hombro y como si fueran muñecos de trapos, sacudirlos delante de ella.

 **"** **¡¿CÓMO NO VA A SER MI CULPA?!"** Exclamó el pobre sujeto, mientras le mostraba a los bronceados. "¡Casi Los Mato! ¿VE COMO LOS DEJÉ?"

"Duele, Duele. ¡Te perdono!" Se lamentó Seiya mientras era sacudido. "¡Pero suéltame por favor!"

 **"** **¡MI CRÁNEO!"**

"¡Entendimos tu punto! Pero suéltalos, Alde." Le pidió Shion interviniendo con calma.

"O los vas a dejar más tontos." Gruñó Ikki, mientras se acicalaba el plumaje… digo, ajustaba la armadura.

"¡Niisan!"

"Aldebarán. Te ruego me disculpes, pero como ves… Athena está viva y algo delicada." Aioros le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. "Debí confiar más en ti."

"No sé qué hubiera hecho en tu lugar." El enorme santo se apretó el puente nasal. "Estoy muy confundido, pero sé que hay una buena explicación, solo denme cinco minutos." Les pidió con firmeza. "Ya habrá tiempo para eso. La princesita necesita llegar a su Cámara en el Templo Principal."

Aioros asintió y se acercó a Mu, tomando con delicadeza a su hija en brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Juliana dándole algunas palmaditas a Alde en el brazo y quizás explicándole lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Axl y Erich sujetaban a Lümi, quien no parecía querer ser tan condescendiente con Tauro.

"Es hora de partir. ¡Chiquillos! Alístense, que todavía nos quedan once casas."

"¡Nacimos listos!" Exclamó Seiya.

"¿Alguien tiene ibuprofeno?" Gimió Shiryu. Shun se metió las manos al bolsillo y le pasó una tira con medicinas. "Gracias."

"Luego seguimos con eso." Aioros miró a su hija. "¿Lista, pequeñita?"

"Siempre lista, papá."

"¿Podemos pasar por Tauro, Aldebarán?" Preguntó entonces Aioros. Alde asintió con gravedad.

"Pueden. Es más, voy con ustedes." Anunció sacando pecho. Mu lo detuvo.

"No podrás pasar, Aldebarán." Le explicó Mu. "Es un desafío divino, el Reloj de Fuego cuenta el tiempo."

"Lo siento, Alde." Le dijo Aioros, acomodándose a Athena.

"Ya veo." Aldebarán bajó los hombros derrotado, pero en seguida se animó, aunque no por eso dejó de estar preocupado. "¡Vayan entonces y yo los seguiré al rato! No pierdan el tiempo."

"¡Y andando que me estoy haciendo viejo!" Exclamó Ikki, mientras arreaba a sus hermanos. Todos miraron una última vez al grupo que quedaba en Aries y tras asentir, comenzaron a subir los escalones a las carreras.

Atrás, todos quedaron con el alma en un hilo, sin querer romper el silencio. La hora que habían perdido en Aries la ganaron gracias a Tauro, pero quizás con qué se iban a encontrar en Géminis. O cuánto se tardarían. Nadie se atrevía a nada.

"¿Alguien quiere café?" Preguntó por fin Aldebarán. Axl, Erich y Mu lo miraron con ojos grandes. "También hay bocaditos, tienen que comer algo para reponer fuerzas."

Todos asintieron.

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis.**

 _11:16 horas._

La hora que habían perdido y ganado entre Aries y Tauro la habían desperdiciado recorriendo los pasadizos del laberinto de Géminis. El cambio de luces entre blanco y negro, la extensión del recorrido y lo infinito de este les comenzaba a pasar la cuenta. Ya se habían separado un par de veces, pero el resultado había sido el mismo. No lograban salir de Géminis y las veces que habían salido al exterior del templo, habían terminado en la entrada.

Incluso habían intentado rodear y saltar la casa, pero nada. No podían pasar más allá de esta. Y ni rastro del tercer guardián.

Esto tenía a Aioros muy preocupado. ¿Quién estaba protegiendo Géminis? Evidentemente Saga no, tampoco Kanon, ¡vaya a saber la diosa donde estaba el sujeto!, lo que reducía las opciones a muy pocas.

"Quizás es Agas." Comentó Aioros en voz alta.

"¿La otra personalidad de Saga?" Preguntó Seiya.

"Ares no controla esta casa. Si así fuera, Géminis se habría negado a obedecer." Explicó Aioros muy pensativo. "Es la única opción, pues si fueran Saga o Kanon, ya nos habría dejado pasar hace un buen par de horas."

El grupo se había detenido unos momentos. Athena no se estaba sintiendo nada bien y ahora reposaba en el suelo, dormitando inquieta. Su cosmo apenas era evidente y su estado físico declinaba. Habría sangrado un poco más y se la notaba más pálida. Shun le pasó un trapo por la frente.

"Entiendo que Géminis no quiera obedecer a Ares, pero si es Agas el que está controlando esto, ¿por qué la casa lo obedece?"

"La voluntad de las casas zodiacales es muy básica." Explicó de súbito Shiryu. "El maestro Roshi me explicó: No se les puede pedir mucho. Seguro Géminis no es capaz de distinguir entre Saga y Agas."

"Pero sí entre Kanon y Saga. También reconocería a Ares, pero no le obedecería." Afinó Aioros. "Géminis es la única casa que acepta dos guardianes paralelos y simultáneos."

"Pero Kanon de Géminis no está." Ikki comentó cruzándose de brazos. "¿Al final se supo lo que pasó con el pobre infeliz hace trece años?"

"Sí, se supo." Comentó Aioros, sin querer dar mucha información. "Estamos en contacto con él." Añadió dando por terminado el asunto.

"¡Aaargh! Se nos acaban las ideas." Berrincheó Seiya, rascándose la nuca. "¿Y si derribamos todo Géminis?"

Hyoga y Shiryu suspiraron frustrados. Ciertamente que parecía una buena idea, pero en honor a la verdad, lo más probable es que la casa se reconstruiría sola de nuevo en instantes, siempre lo hacían, y volverían al punto de partida. Ikki estuvo a punto de pegarle un zape a Seiya, pero Shun se le adelantó, al ordenarle a su cadena que le diera un shock eléctrico.

 **"** **¡OUCH!"**

"¡No digas tonterías, Seiya! No es el momento." Gruñó el santo de Andrómeda.

"Sea quien sea el que está detrás de estos laberintos, no quiere que pasemos. ¡Seguro es Agas!" Aioros miró de reojo a los bronceados. "¡Pobre del que haga referencias a David Bowie!"

"No eres divertido, Aioros." Se lamentó Hyoga. "Tengo una pregunta: Géminis no aceptaría la voluntad de Ares, pero… ¡estamos con Athena! ¿Por qué no la deja pasar?"

"Porque Athena está más concentrada en luchar contra su herida que en hacerse notar." Gruñó Shun.

"No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la pobre tiene clavada una flecha en el corazón." Añadió Ikki con un tic en el ojo. "Seguro eso la distrae."

Aioros se apretó el puente nasal. ¿Cómo era que se cruzaba el laberinto? En algún punto de su vida los gemelos se lo habían dicho, pero por más que estrujaba la sesera no lo recordaba. Una de las opciones era encontrar al guardián de la tercera casa, pero ¿Cuál era la otra?

 **¡EPA!**

"¡ **SHUN**! La cadena de Andrómeda. ¡Puede encontrar al enemigo que sea, sin importar distancia y dimensión!"

"Sí, pero mientras el blanco no demuestre cosmo, la cadena no va a buscar nada."

"Toca hacerlo rabiar entonces."

"¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso?" Preguntó Shiryu. "¿Acaso piensas herir sus sentimientos?"

Ikki levantó ambas cejas e intercambió miradas con todos. Se encontraban en un entuerto y tenían el tiempo tan medido que no podían darse el lujo de dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad, por infantil que pareciera. Si era Agas el enemigo, tenían que conseguir que se manifestase de alguna manera para que la cadena pudiera buscarlo.

"¿Agas es la otra personalidad de Saga?" Preguntó de pronto Ikki. "O sea, el residuo, la verdadera sombra. Lo que nunca tendrá cuerpo."

"Agas no es Saga. Es una personalidad aparte, ¡No los vayas a confundir ni a asociar! Agas es un cáncer en la mente de Saga." Lo defendió Aioros empuñando las manos. "Saga es un buen hombre."

"Un cáncer, o sea, es el tumor que hay que eliminar. Lo que hay que erradicar." Ikki levantó la voz a propósito. "Agas es la corrupción, lo que Athena va a eliminar cuando gane esta guerra. Lo va a despedazar."

"Cierto." Dijo Hyoga de pronto, captando la idea de Ikki. "Agas es todo lo malo, sensible como niño llorón y consentido, que solo quiere figurar."

"Es una rata que se refugió bajo los calzones de Ares." Insistió Ikki. "Cree que el muy maldito lo va a premiar con un cuerpo propio, pero no es así. Lo va a desechar como la m**da que es."

De pronto se sintió un cambio muy sutil en el ambiente. Aioros lo notó enseguida y se acercó a la diosa, en actitud protectora. No fuera a ser que Agas explotara en rabia y atacara directamente a su hija. Seiya le llevó las manos a la nuca.

"¿Qué crees, Ikki? Agas debe ser el sumiso. Es tan leal a Ares que debe estar enojado que Saga no se rinda ante él ni le ofrezca nada."

"Eso suena como un _masca–almohadas_ para mí. ¡Pobre Infeliz!"

"No sean así con Agas." Gimió Shun. "Por último por respeto a Saga, él no se merece que…"

 **¡PAAAAF!**

Aioros reaccionó rápido. Atajó un puño que salió de la nada, trenzándose en un combate improvisando en el que terminó bloqueando a su atacante. Shun extendió la cadena alrededor de Athena en lo que los demás se posicionaban para proteger a la diosa. Observaron la lucha con fascinación, debido a que la armadura de Géminis estaba vacía, y la presencia que la animaba no parecía tener una forma concreta, lo que no impedía que fuera poderosa y letal. Agas estaba enfurecido.

Ni tan letal, se notaba que Aioros era más diestro. Pero…

"No siento ninguna presencia." Se quejó Shoryu. "No puedo ver quien está atacando a Aioros."

"La presencia es muy mínima. No lo suficiente como para agitar la cadena."

"Pero sí tiene que ser Agas. Reaccionó…"

Ikki se tragó sus palabras al ver un intento de la armadura (por decirlo de alguna manera) por contratacar a Aioros. Éste, no obstante, lo detuvo de nuevo. De alguna manera eso era un poco decepcionante: estaba resultando muy fácil detener al muy perro.

 _"_ _¡¿_ _ **QUIÉN OSA**_ _perturbar la Tercera Casa?! Yo, el santo dorado Saga de Géminis…"_

"¡Ni Eres Saga Ni Un Dorado!" Aioros le hizo una zancadilla, derribando a su oponente al suelo, esta vez procurando ver al casco a la cara. Perturbadoramente podían verse dos ojos flotando en el aire, como brasas encendidas. "¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Eh, Agas?"

 _"_ _¡EL TRAIDOR!"_ Exclamó Agas estupefacto. _"¡ESTÁS MUERTO!"_

"¿Muerto? No. ¡De parranda!"

El miedo pudo verse en los ojos que flotaban y subió como vapor a presión por toda la armadura de Géminis. La cadena de Andrómeda comenzó a agitarse inquieta, llamando la atención de los bronceados. Agas intentó destrabarse del agarre de Sagitario, pero Aioros simplemente lo sujetó mejor. Eso no contribuyó a su buen humor.

"¡Quédate Quieto!"

 ** _"_** ** _¡NO, SUÉLTAME PARA QUE TE PUEDA MATAR!"_** Exclamó Agas enfurecido. _"¡O Mi Señor Me Va A Matar Si Te Ve Vivo!"_

 **"** **¡QUIETO, DIJE!"**

 ** _"_** ** _¡MUERE!"_**

Sorpresivamente Agas dejó escapar una cantidad de energía tal que dejó en evidencia su ira, peligrosidad y en donde estaba. Fue tan repentino que Aioros tuvo que soltarlo para proteger su rostro y los bronceados tuvieron que sujetarse de donde pudieron. Shun sin embargo, pudo pensar con la cabeza fría y sin dejar su lugar como centinela junto a la diosa, agitó la cabeza.

 **"** **¡ATACA, ANDRÓMEDA!"**

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Disputas Fraternales_**

 _..._ _si usaba la flecha de Sagitario, infringiría una herida cósmica que distraería a Ares lo suficiente como para expulsarlo de Géminis y de la armadura momentáneamente. Del lado negativo, lesionaría a Saga, quizás irremediablemente, pero valía la pena el riesgo. En ese momento, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga atacaron a Ares, con el suficiente ímpetu como para acaparar la atención del dios. Aioros aprovechó para tomar otra posición..._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Tremendo lío en el que puse a este lote y como ven, los golpes estuvieron a la orden del día. Los bronceados se esfuerzan y Aioros debería pensar menos y actuar más. Al menos Lily le mandó un mensaje con Milo... que está hasta arriba en la octava casa. Capaz que ni lleguen, así que mejor se aplican y hacen esfuerzo en subir. En otras noticias, me dicen que Honduras está pasando por un momento bastante tenso en estos momentos, así que si tienen tiempo, dedíquenle algún buen pensamiento, ya sea en forma de oraciones, buena energía o genki damas: todo ayuda. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Las traducciones del Alemán son gracias a Google Traductor:**

 **Mein Göttin:** Mi diosa.

 **Fräulein:** Señorita.

 **Mein Schatz:** Tesoro mío.


	12. Cap 11: Disputas Fraternales

_El paso por Géminis no es ni amable ni fácil, y ya han perdido muchas horas valiosas. No se pueden dar el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo y en Cáncer algo recuperan, e incluso comen un poco. Pero… La Casa de Leo se interpone en la subida. ¡ADELANTE CABALLEROS DE ATHENA!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 **Principio n° 31 para ver y entender anime:** ** _NUNCA_** te enamores de un psíquico o de algo que tenga alas.

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones_ _reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 11: Disputas Fraternales**

 **Casa de Géminis.**

 _11:47 horas._

 ** _"_** ** _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_**

La cadena atacó con la saña que la caracterizaba, justo a los ojos del sujeto, quien chilló como si en verdad le hubiera atravesado los ojos. Aquellos gritos incluso tenían notas tan guturales que hubieran perturbado al más templado.

"¡Shun!¡No Te Alejes de Athena!"

"¡Nunca!" El santo de Andrómeda tampoco tenía intenciones de detener la cadena, la cual seguía buscando a su enemigo. "¡Todavía No Encuentra Nada!"

 **¡ALTO!**

Sin que Shun le diera la orden, la cadena se detuvo. En seco, pero en ningún momento se relajó, sino que se mantuvo tensa. Dio algunos pulsos eléctricos que resonaron en alguna inmensidad. Al darle un tirón, no se movió ni un solo centímetro, lo que generó más expectativa. Shun tomó aire y lo retuvo, dándole un nuevo tirón solo para ver qué pasaba.

…

Como tirabuzón, el santo de Andrómeda sintió que jalaban su brazo. Pero aprovechando el momento, se las arregló y tiró en la dirección opuesta. La cadena entendió la indirecta, y afirmando lo que sea que había atrapado del otro lado, lo arrastró consigo de regreso a la Tercera Casa. Aioros erizó el lomo y los bronceados bajaron la cabeza, como gatitos asustados, al ver como de golpe un cuerpo pasaba a ocupar el interior de la armadura de Géminis.

"Aioros…"

Una voz ronca y gutural sorprendió a todos, diferente de la que habían escuchado. Al mismo tiempo sintieron un cosmo terrorífico, que por momentos casi los obligó a arrodillarse. Aioros encendió su cosmo, preocupado, pero muy concentrado en su enemigo. No, ya no se estaban enfrentando solo a Agas, sino también... también a Ares. O una copia muy disminuida del dios.

La cadena había arrastrado a Ares a Géminis. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Shun, quien era el más estupefacto.

"Agas…" Gruñó el dios en un tono bajo y lleno de amenaza. Entonces fijó la mirada llena de odio en Aioros. "Me las vas a pagar todas juntas, mortal."

"Dices _mortal_ como si fuera un insulto." Ante la perplejidad de los chiquillos, Aioros asumió una actitud incluso insolente. "¿Qué esperas? ¿No venías a pelear o solo a dar amenazas?"

"¡ **WAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!"

Ares embistió, pero Aioros no tuvo mayor problema en resistirlo y seguirle el paso. Su presencia sí se sentía extrañísima, y su cosmo muy inestable. Por momentos daba la sensación de que no se estaba luchando contra un dios, sino contra tres entidades distintas que no se ponían de acuerdo, una de las cuáles ponía todo su empeño en estorbar. ¿Cómo era que Ares podía usar la armadura de géminis? Seguro era la influencia de Agas… ¡pero esos movimientos eran tan torpes!

"¡ **SAGA**! ¡¿Eres tú?!"

"¡No puede escucharte! **AGAS**. ¡Controla a Saga!"

Golpe, patada, contra golpe. Ares arremetió con más ímpetu que fuerza, mientras Agas, probablemente, intentaba contener a Saga. Aioros no tuvo más remedio que defenderse lo mejor que podía. Era problemático, pues si bien no estaba haciendo uso de toda su capacidad, de todas maneras el dios era un adversario de temer. Tras una seguidilla de golpes trancaron los brazos una vez más, aunque esta vez fue Aioros el perjudicado. Ares aprovechó para darle un codazo en la cara y lanzarlo contra la pared. Atontado, pero sabiendo que tenía que ponerse de pie rápido, Aioros comenzó a levantarse, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba Athena: Shun no la dejaba sola.

 **"** **¡MUERE, SAGITARIO!"**

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Por instantes el cabello se tornó azul oscuro y los ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Saga resopló lleno de dolor, sudando copiosamente.

"Aioros. ¡Rompe su concentración! Usa la flecha."

"¡Saga!"

"¡Cinco Minutos! No puedo detenerlo más de cinco minutos máWAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAR** GH." Ares se sacudió enfurecido y envió tal ataque contra Saga, que por poco anuló su presencia. "¡AGAS!" La advertencia era clara: Ares le ordenaba a Agas que controlase a Saga. Aioros retrocedió a tiempo.

Pero el mensaje del mayor de los gemelos no cayó en oídos sordos. Si Aioros usaba la flecha de Sagitario, infringiría una herida cósmica que distraería a Ares lo suficiente como para expulsarlo de Géminis y de la armadura momentáneamente. Del lado negativo, lesionaría a Saga, quizás irremediablemente, pero valía la pena el riesgo. En ese momento, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga atacaron a Ares, con el suficiente ímpetu como para acaparar la atención del dios y así darle tiempo extra a Sagitario para planear su ataque. Aioros aprovechó para tomar otra posición lejos de Athena y se posicionó con el arco y la flecha para atacar a Ares.

Tensó la cuerda y apuntó.

 **"** **METEORO DE PEGASO."**

 **"** **DRAGÓN NACIENTE."**

 **¡AAARGH!** Aioros maldijo entre dientes. Con los chiquillos atacando simultáneamente a Ares, no podía tener un espacio que le permitiera disparar y acertar en el blanco. ¡A Un Lado!

 **"** **POLVO DE DIAMANTE."**

 **"** **¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN!"**

Agas de pronto tomó control, explotó el cosmo de Saga y desplegó la técnica de la otra dimensión, que comenzó a succionar todo a su alrededor. Shun se abalanzó sobre Athena y con la cadena se sujetó contra un pilar, Aioros también plantó los pies y se ancló al suelo gracias a su cosmo. Seiya alcanzó a dar manotazos y sujetarse de una saliente, pero cuando resbaló Ikki alcanzó a sujetarlo. El santo del Fénix se había sujetado de uno de los extremos de la cadena y maldecía entre dientes.

 **"** **MUCHACHOS. ¡RESISTAN!"** Les gritó Aioros.

 **"** **¡VÁYANSE AL ABISMO TODOS USTEDES!"**

 **"** **SHIRYU, HYOGA."**

Los más complicados de todos eran Shiryu y Hyoga. El Dragón, al estar ciego, no logró orientarse a tiempo y fue succionado hacia la otra dimensión. Hyoga intentó ayudarlo, pero no logró sujetarlo. Ambos fueron succionados al infinito, junto con la mochila que todavía llevaba el cisne con él y que además contenía el Tablet de Shun.

Aquí entre nos, la mayor pérdida era la botella de vodka.

 **"** **¡HYOGA, SHIRYU!"** Gritó de nuevo Seiya, expresando el susto de todos, mientras estiraba el brazo en dirección de sus hermanos mayores.

"¡Ya Deja De Gritar Y Ayúdame Un Poco, Seiya!" Ladró Ikki, tratando con mucho empeño de mantener al Pegaso en este plano de la realidad.

Aunque ¿para qué se esforzaba?

Aioros apretó los dientes. Agas no parecía tener intención de cerrar la otra dimensión, por lo que aprovechando la oportunidad, tomó posición y tensó de nuevo el arco.

"¡Vas A Ver, Malpari…!"

Un estruendo imprevisto resonó por todo Géminis y los efectos de la técnica se detuvieron en el acto. Agas se dobló y cayó de hinojos, sujetando su abdomen, escupiendo una buena bocanada de sangre. Al cerrarse la otra dimensión, y con ello al desaparecer los vientos que los succionaban, todos se pegaron un buen porrazo. Una nueva presencia se hizo evidente.

Kanon, de pie contra la postrada forma de Agas, lo miraba con desprecio. Aioros sintió un escalofrío al verlo, pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el menor de los gemelos le dio un resentido puntapié a Agas, en el momento en que cambiaba a Ares.

"¿Es Que No Piensan Dejar A Mi Hermano Tranquilo?"

"¡Sucio Mortal Insolente!" Ares trastabilló para ponerse de pie y le fijó la mirada, reconociéndolo en el acto. **"¡TÚ!"**

Aioros no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona que le decoró el rostro. ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! No lo pensó mucho y corrió hacia donde estaba su hija para ver cómo estaba. Shun la estaba recostando de nuevo en el piso con sumo cuidado: la chica todavía estaba inconsciente, aunque con signos de estar luchando para despertar.

"No se agitó mucho, me aseguré." Le dijo Shun. "¿Ese es Kanon de Géminis?"

"Depende." Respondió Aioros con una sonrisa sabihonda. "Pudo haber venido como Kanon de _Dragón Marino_."

La sorpresa de Shun fue evidente, así como su alivio. Aioros se inclinó sobre su hija y, tras asegurarse que estaba bien, se volvió hacia los demás. Ikki se sacudía y Seiya estaba estático observando hacia Kanon, quien por cierto lucía la escama de Dragón Marino. Había que hacer un esfuerzo para reconocerlo: en primer lugar tenía el cabello corto y desordenado, no le pasaba de los hombros, y además tenía una barba de unos tres o cuatro días. Miraba a Ares con el ceño bien fruncido y una mala leche que asustaba. No le despegaba los ojos al dios.

"Sí, yo. Otro de tus fantasmas, dios de pacotilla." Le dijo con recelo, y sin dejar de mirar a Ares se dirigió a Aioros, dando a entender que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. "¿Ella está bien?"

"No, ¡Para Nada!, pero sobrevivirá." Respondió Aioros con más fe que calma. "Gusto en verte, Kanon."

"Puedo decir lo mismo." Kanon apretó los dientes y avanzó hacia Ares, quien de pronto no se podía mover. "¿Tienes idea lo mucho que he esperado por esto, Hijo de p…?"

Ares, con el rostro contorsionado de furia, intentó decirle algo, pero de pronto cambió a Agas, quien lo miró aterrado (incluso intentando huir de él) pero se detuvo en seco cuando Saga tomó control. Los ojos los tenía abiertos a más no poder y la emoción en ellos fue evidente.

"¡Estás vivo! ¡Kanon, estás vivo!" Saga intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, con los brazos estirados. "¡Por Athena! ¡Vives!"

"Espero que me perdones, Saga." Le dijo Kanon con un rastro de emoción en la voz. "No pude decirte antes." El alivio de Saga fue tan evidente que hasta Ikki se conmovió.

"Creí que estabas muerto, ¡La última vez que te vi…!"

"Saga." Kanon, con el rostro endurecido de rigor, pero con los ojos brillantes, tragó saliva. "Sabes que tengo que hacer esto, ¿verdad?"

"Hazlo."

Kanon dio un golpecito en su armadura y la escama de Dragón Marino lo abandonó, tomando su forma totémica delante de Athena, como protegiéndola. Aioros interpretó el hecho como un gesto de buena voluntad de parte de Poseidón. Aprovechó ese momento para tomar a su hija en brazos, quién protestó en sueños, y reunió a los bronceados.

Los que le quedaban al menos.

"Atentos cuando Kanon nos diga."

"¿Qué nos diga qué cosa?" Preguntó Seiya.

 **"** **¡AIOROS!"** Exclamó de pronto Kanon. "Ya han perdido mucho tiempo y no se pueden dar ese lujo."

 _"_ _¿Qué piensas hacer?"_ preguntó de golpe Agas lleno de terror.

 **"** **¡NO TE ATREVAS, MORTAL!"**

"¡Rápido, Kanon! No Puedo Pararlos Mucho Más." Suplicó Saga, retomando el control por escasas segundos.

Kanon encendió su cosmo y le dio una palmada a la armadura de Géminis. Ésta resonó feliz y se separó del cuerpo de Saga para cubrir el de Kanon. Ares trastabilló algunos pasos, resoplando enfurecido.

"Soy Kanon de Géminis, Guardián de la Tercera Casa del Zodiaco. Aioros y su comitiva pueden pasar."

 **"** **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Aioros no lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr a la salida, seguido de cerca por los bronceados. Ares intentó abalanzarse sobre ellos y atacarlos de alguna manera, enceguecido de ira al saber que ya no tenía control sobre la Casa de Géminis, o su armadura. El gemelo de Saga, el segundo aceptado por la constelación, tomaba posesión de su lugar. Bueno… al menos le quedaba el Templo Principal. Aun así…

 **"** **¡MUERAN!"**

"¡YO SOY tu Oponente!"

Ares cayó estrepitosamente al suelo al ser tacleado por Kanon. Intercambiaron una serie de patadas y golpes furiosos que terminaron con Agas arrinconado contra la pared por Kanon. Ares decidió que era momento de recluirse al fondo de la mente de Saga y dejar que Agas lidiase con su hermano.

"¡Típico de un cobarde llorón como Ares! Te dejó solo, Agas." Se burló Kanon. "Mejor así: llevo trece años con ganas de darte una lección."

"¡Serás Capaz De Atacar A Tu Pobre Y Desvalido Hermano!"

"Desvalido no es, pero sí necesita una mano." Kanon sonrió de lado. "Y no tientes a un Dragón Marino." Una fuerte explosión sacudió toda la estructura y Agas salió expulsado contra las columnas. **"¡DEJA A MI HERMANO EN PAZ!"**

* * *

 **Casa de Cáncer.**

 _12:36 horas._

Cuando llegaron al tope de la escalera, Aioros se detuvo unos momentos y observó hacia atrás. La pelea entre Kanon y Agas resonaban incluso hasta arriba y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Ikki le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de apoyo. Habían perdido horas valiosas en Géminis, pero esperaban recuperarlas ahora que llegaban a Cáncer. Seiya suspiró apenado.

"No puedo creer que perdimos a Shiryu y Hyoga." Se lamentó con angustia. Ikki miró hacia el suelo, de pronto interesado en las grietas del mármol. El Pegaso se pasó las manos por el rostro. "Ni modo, toca seguir avanzando. No hay tiempo de lamentarse."

"No deben estar muy lejos." Dijo de pronto Shun. "Estamos siguiendo un desafío del Reloj de Fuego, así que la Otra Dimensión no los debió haber arrojado muy lejos. Tienen que andar cerca."

"Shun tiene razón, ya los encontraremos de nuevo." Aioros se acomodó a Athena en los brazos. "No podemos perder tiempo buscándolos, por cruel que suene. ¡Andando!"

"… Mmmph… ¿papá?" Llamó de pronto Athena. "… sed…"

"¡Shhhh! Peque, ya casi llegamos: aguanta un poco más."

El grupo intercambió miradas y al unísono enfrentaron la lúgubre casa de Cáncer que se alzaba ante ellos. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrieron hacia el interior, tratando de agitar lo menos posible a la joven diosa. Una vez dentro, les dio la impresión que se infiltraban en territorio enemigo, pero no era así. Se sentían seguros, pero no bajaban la guardia. Los sombríos corredores daban cuenta del ánimo de su guardián… el que por cierto, no se veía por ningún lado.

"Me pregunto…"

"¿Dónde monos anda Máscara?" Gruñó Ikki entre dientes.

"¡Shhhh! Más cuidado, Niisan, no lo pongas en evidencia."

"Como que ya estamos más allá de eso, Shun." Explicó Aioros. "En este día todos revelaremos en qué lugar residen nuestras lealtades. Máscara de la Muerte lo sabe bien."

"¿Lo habrán atacado por la espalda?" Preguntó Seiya.

 **ZAPE.**

 **"** **¡AAAAAAUCH!"**

"¡Cómo Si Me Fuera A Dejar Vencer Así De Fácil, Mocoso Insolente!" Protestó Máscara algo mosqueado. Miró al grupo con sentimientos encontrados, sobre todo cuando se fijó en Saori, quien le dedicó una débil sonrisa. La muchacha estaba pálida como papel y el rojo de su sangre hacía un contraste macabro contra su vestido. "¡ _Porca Putana_! ¿Cómo no vimos venir esto?" Se lamentó de corazón.

"Máscara, llevamos prisa, como podrás suponer." Le dijo Aioros. "Pero mi hija necesita agua."

"Síganme, aquí no es seguro." El dorado les dio la espalda. "¡Ya nada es seguro! Pero es de esperar, no me sorprende."

Máscara estaba relajado. Quizás se debía a que había pasado tanto tiempo con los nervios de punta que, ahora que por fin se acercaba el final del problema, se había tranquilizado. No dejaba de estar ansioso y muy aprensivo, pero bueno, de alguna manera ya habían cruzado el metafórico Rubicón, y por ende, la suerte estaba echada. El dorado los guió hasta la sala de estar de Cáncer y los dejó pasar.

"Por cierto, les tengo una noticia buena y una mala." Máscara sonrió sabihondo, mientras se apartaba de la vista del grupo y dejaba ver hacia el interior de la sala. "La buena refiere a la largartija que está en el sofá."

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Allí en el sofá, echado cuán largo, Shiryu parecía dormitar inquieto. Tenía una venda sobre los ojos y su armadura estaba junto a él. Seiya y Shun corrieron a verlo e Ikki, tras suspirar disimuladamente de alivio, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared. Máscara le indicó un cómodo sillón a Aioros para que pusiera a Athena y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"¡Shiryu! ¡Estás Vivo!"

"¡Qué Susto Nos Diste!"

"¿Estás Despierto? Con Ese Vendaje No Se Nota."

"Máscara, ¿Cómo pasó esto?" Preguntó Aioros, mientras acomodaba a su hija.

"¿Shiryu… está… bien?" Preguntó Athena.

Máscara asintió con calma y se acercó al santo del Dragón. Le revisó los vendajes, pero no se los quitó, asimismo le revisó los signos vitales. Lo despeinó un poco y se acercó a la puerta, como vigilándola, y a sabiendas que era el centro de la atención del grupo.

"Shiryu necesita unos minutos y despertará más o menos como nuevo. La Otra Dimensión lo envió al Yomotsu y dio unos buenos tumbos colina abajo. Kagaho y Aiacos lo atajaron y me avisaron para que fuera por él. ¡Acabo de volver de hecho! Por eso no salí a recibirlos cuando llegaron."

"¿Y los vendajes?"

"Dicen que ir al Inframundo de esa forma y volver, _abre los ojos_. Puede que la luz le moleste un poco." Máscara sonrió de costado. "Denle tiempo, debería estar despertando pronto." El dorado se alejó de la puerta y caminó hasta una mesa, en donde había algunos bocadillos. Sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo pasó a Aioros, quien rápidamente comenzó a darle a Athena. "Por cierto, la comida no está de adorno: aprovechen, tienen para rato."

"… ¿Hay algo para mí?" Preguntó Saori cansada, tras tomar unos pocos sorbos. "Quisiera comer un poquito... no mucho... pero sí un par de mordidas."

"Enfermo que come no muere." Dijo Aioros mientras le apartaba algunos flecos del rostro.

Seiya e Ikki atacaron la mesa con los bocadillos, tratando de guardar algunos para Shiryu, quien lentamente comenzaba a despertar. Aioros también sacó algunos para él y para su hija, eligiendo los más fáciles de comer para ella. No digamos que Saori comió mucho, pero sí un par de bocados.

"Me duele la cabeza." Dijo de pronto Shiryu. Se llevó las manos al rostro. "¿Dónde…?" Preguntó mientras se incorporaba de golpe. Seiya lo detuvo.

"Con calma, bro, te dieron una buena sacudida." Le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

"¿Y Ares? ¿Y Athena?" Shiryu se llevó las manos a la cara. "¿Qué tengo aquí?" De un manotazo se quitó la venda y por reflejo parpadeó… se quedó helado de súbito. "Veo borroso."

Máscara se le acercó y le revisó los ojos, quizás algo brusco, pero con buenas intenciones. No dijo mucho, pero sacó unas gafas oscuras de entre su armadura y se las pasó.

"Ten, úsalas. Ya me las devolverás."

"Máscara, dijiste que tenías una buena y mala noticia." Le recordó el santo de Sagitario. "¿Cuál es la mala?"

Máscara miró a Aioros y suspiró de nuevo. De entre su armadura sacó una botellita de cristal que brillaba con vitalidad. Athena, al verlo, se incorporó de a poco y estiró la mano para tomarla entre sus dedos. Los demás bronceados tuvieron un mal presentimiento al verla.

"¿Hyoga?" Llamó Saori casi con un puchero.

"Más bien su alma, _Principessa_. Hyoga no está muerto: fue devuelto a este plano. Aiacos de Garuda me dice que está en algún lugar de las doce casas, pero que el trauma de la otra dimensión separó su alma de su cuerpo."

"¿Por qué no me pasó lo mismo?" Preguntó Shiryu, pestañeando mucho detrás de las gafas, como si con eso enfocara mejor. Máscara lo despeinó de un manotazo.

Este hombre no conoce la delicadeza... ¡Pero no tiene malas intenciones!

"Porque el viejo de Libra te enseñó a meditar, por eso. Estás más familiarizado con cosas hippies de ese estilo. ¡No veo a Camus enseñándole eso a Hyoga! Quizás a mantener cara de póker mientras jugaban a la ruleta rusa, pero ¿meditación? ¡Nah!"

"Papá… Hyoga no va a durar mucho así…" Gimió Athena, aferrando la botellita contra sí misma.

"No. Mientras antes encuentren el cuerpo, mejor." Advirtió Máscara.

"¿Cómo le devolvemos el alma?" Preguntó Ikki, fingiendo desinterés.

"Destruyes el frasquito justo en la pechera de la armadura." Explicó Seiya. El Pegaso se llevó los brazos detrás de la nuca. "Mi maestra me dijo eso una vez."

"Pues te enseñó bien." Admitió Aioros con calma. "Lo que me recuerda que debemos seguir. ¿Niños? ¿Ya tragaron?" Les preguntó el dorado con urgencia. "¿Tomaron agua, fueron al baño?" Al encontrar respuestas positivas (Shun desapareció rápidamente al baño y volvió a los cinco minutos), Aioros se volvió a Shiryu. "¿Ya puedes caminar?"

"Sí, eso creo. Veo a borrones, pero… cada vez más nítido."

"Usa esas gafas, no te las quites."

"¡Y Más Te Vale Que Las Cuides, Que Son De Diseñador!" Gruñó Máscara. "Me las regaló mi mamá, así que les pasa algo, **te dejo ciego de nuevo**." El santo de Cáncer caminó hasta la diosa y se arrodilló ante ella. " _Principessa_ , usted sabe que tiene mi lealtad… Yo… hice algunas atrocidades para cuidarla… pero fue por usted y no me arrepiento."

"Yo sé Máscara… sé que no tuviste mucha opción y entiendo tu dolor." Saori tomó aire con bastante dificultad. "Ya tendrás tiempo de compensarlo… y… lo harás bien... ¡Aaaayyyy!" La diosa se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras trataba de contener sus resoplidos. "… me duele…"

Shun rápidamente se acercó y le pasó un paño por la cabeza, sujetando también su mano en lo que pasaba la oleada de dolor. Aioros, al verla, sintió un desgarro en el corazón. ¡Un padre no podía ver así a sus hijos! Máscara al darse cuenta le dio una palmada a manera de apoyo.

"Me avisa mi mamá que ya pudieron pasar a Tauro, vienen todos en camino." Le avisó Máscara a Aioros muy serio. " _Principessa_ … mis disculpas, no es mi intención demorarla más… ¡pero necesito saber! ¿Viene para quedarse? ¿Definitivamente?" Athena asintió.

"Ya crucé el Rubicón, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer." Le respondió adolorida. "Este es mi Santuario, no el de Ares… Las cosas comienzan a enderezarse." Máscara le dedicó una sonrisa galanesca.

"Aquí tiene mis manos entonces. Ni bien pueda seguirlos, lo haré."

"¿Podrás pasar?" Preguntó Ikki curioso.

"Quienes nos siguen podrán subir a medida que venzamos los obstáculos que nos impongan." Dijo Aioros. "Mu y los demás ya vienen subiendo."

"Espero que no suban con la cuchara de palo." Seiya se lamentó mientras se sobaba la cabeza. "La maestra Juliana me pegó con la suya por estar de payaso."

"¿En qué momento, que no vi?" Preguntó Shun intrigado. Ikki soltó una carcajada.

"Luego, nos vamos." Aioros tomó a Athena en brazos, quien se acurrucó contra el pecho de su papá.

Sin perder más tiempo, cruzaron la Cuarta Casa directo a la salida, escoltados por Máscara de la Muerte. Shiryu se ajustó las gafas y Shun guardó el frasquito de cristal que llevaba el alma de Hyoga.

"¡Aioros!" Lo llamó Máscara cuando comenzaron a subir los escalones. "¡Ten cuidado con Aioria! El Satán Imperial es intenso en él." Le advirtió.

Aioros apretó los dientes, lleno de preocupación, pero asintió en silencio. Reanudó la marcha sin mayor preámbulo, directo a la siguiente casa zodiacal. Solo cuando se alejaron, Máscara sintió el peso de la responsabilidad y por fin un torrente de angustia se soltó por sus venas.

"Suerte… ¡Mucha Suerte!"

* * *

 **Casa de Leo.**

 _13:32 horas._

¡Vaya que necesitaban toda la suerte del mundo mundial! Ni bien pisaron Leo, Aioria les atacó con todo y sin ninguna timidez. ¡De milagro lograron poner a Athena a salvo de las furiosas embestidas del León! El guardián de la Quinta Casa, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y brillantes como brasas, no les daba cuartel ni oportunidad de reagruparse.

 **"** **¡CUIDADO!"**

"METE **ORO DE PEG** AaaaA **AAAARG** H…"

 **"** **¡REACCIONA AIORIA!"**

Shiryu y Seiya se estrellaron contra la pared y cayeron con estrépito al suelo. Shun estaba alerta con la cadena bien desplegada alrededor de Saori, quien resoplaba en el suelo echa un ovillo. Aioros le saltó encima y se trenzó de nuevo a golpes con su hermano a donde cayeran, sin importar técnica ni método. ¡La idea era detenerlo!, pero no podía mantener ese ritmo, no sin usar fuerza letal.

¡Es Que No Quería Matar A Su Hermano! O lastimarlo de gravedad. ¡Solo necesitaba que reaccionase!

 **"** **¡REACCIONA, MALDITA SEA!"**

 **"** **¡GRRRRRRRRRRRROOOAAAAAAAR!"**

Puñetazo en la cara, golpe en el plexo solar, en las costillas. Ataque al hígado, llaves de brazos, zancadilla. Mordisco. Cada embestida tenía una fuerza descomunal que resonaba por los pasillos. Aioria ni siquiera parecía sentir dolor de lo controlado que estaba por el Satán Imperial. Ares se había esforzado en hacerlo particularmente fuerte.

 **"** **¡AVE FÉNIX!"**

 **"** **¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!"**

 **"** **¡COMETA DE PEGASO!"**

 **CRACK.**

Auch. Eso sonó a nariz rota.

 **"** **¡DELÁMPAGO DE VODTAJE!"**

La de Aioria para ser más precisos.

Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya volaron de nuevo por el aire, estrellándose contra paredes y columnas y cayendo dolorosamente al suelo... aunque la caída del Fénix fue algo más digna.

"Ay, mi rabadilla…" se quejó Seiya.

Esto le dio la oportunidad a Aioros de trabarle los brazos a su hermano y forcejear con él.

De nuevo.

¡ **ARGH**! Por todo el maldito Tártaro de ida y de vuelta. ¡Esto Ya Parecía Broma!

" **SEIYA, PROTEGE A ATHENA CON SHUN. ¡IKKI, SHIRYU!** Busquen algo con qué contenerlo. "

Seiya no se tardó en obedecer y corrió hacia donde estaba Shun, el único que hasta ese momento estaba saliendo más o menos mejor parado. Se agachó junto a la diosa y le ayudó a sentarse, brindándole soporte. Saori sangraba por la nariz y boca, estaba consciente y adolorida a rabiar. Los demás… Bueno. Ni bien terminó Aioros de pedir algún medio de contención, Aioria le dio un codazo en el estómago y procedió a darle una paliza de antología.

"¡Aioros! ¡Usa Fuerza Letal O No Lo Detendrás!" Protestó Ikki con viveza.

 **"** **¡NO ME DIGAS COMO CONTENER A MI HERMANO, IKKI!"**

"¡Tu Hermano Te Está Dando Una **PALIZA**!"

 **"** **¡ES MI HERMANO!"**

 **"** **¡Eso NO Me Detendría! ¡Incluso Le Daría Una Paliza A Shun!"**

Al escuchar eso, Athena y Seiya miraron a Shun de reojo, mientras el santo de Andrómeda suspiraba resignado. Le dieron palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

Ikki tenía razón en todo caso: era cierto lo de la paliza y de que él no se contendría si tuviera que darles una tunda a sus hermanos, por el bien de ellos. Además, Aioros se contenía, pero Aioria no. Ni siquiera eso convencía al santo de Sagitario de endurecer su postura. ¡No podía! Acababa de recuperar a su hermano, no podía matarlo, aunque fuera por su propio bien. **¡ESE ARES!** Iba a bañarse con su sangre cuanto todo eso terminara, o en su defecto le quemaría todos los templos dedicados a su persona que se encontrase en el área. ¡Ya Estaba Harto Que Se Ensañara Con Su Familia!

Un golpe bien asestado en el estómago hizo que Aioros escupiera sangre y por poco no le quebraron los brazos. Aioros alcanzó a darle una patada a Aioria, que le permitió un respiro y evadirlo. Se puso de pie, en guardia y con el corazón en un puño. Se enfrentó a la mirada enfermiza del León, que resoplaba sediento de sangre.

Athena se incorporó con la ayuda de Seiya, resoplando de dolor. No se perdía detalle de la batalla, pero comenzó a preocuparse y eso la descompensó un poco. De alguna manera tenía que terminar esto pronto o los hermanos terminarían matándose. Se le atenazó la garganta de dolor, ¡No le gustaba ver así a su familia! Ya casi había perdido a su mamá, ¡no soportaría perder a su papá! O que él se viera obligado a matar a su tío. ¡NO! ¡TENÍA QUE HACER ALGO!

"¡Tienen que parar! ¡Deben detenerse!" Saori intentó ponerse de pie. Seiya y Shun la detuvieron en el acto.

"¡Calma, no te agites, Saori!"

"¡Pero se van a matar!"

"¡Tsst, Porfiada! ¡Sosiégate!" Reclamó Seiya.

En ese momento el choque de cosmos resonó y rebotó por todas las paredes, haciendo temblar toda la casa hasta sus cimientos. Tronaron embestidas, huesos y desgarros. Las armaduras chocaron con saña y se insultaban mutuamente. Los codazos, puntapiés y hasta los arañazos, todo sumido en una violenta danza que amenazó la vida de ambos dorados.

"Basta…" Gimió Athena.

Pero la pelea siguió.

"¡Por favor!" Añadió la diosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todo en vano. Shun intentó sujetarla mejor, Seiya trataba de que no se moviera. Aioros y Aioria se iban a matar si seguían así. El corazón, herido como lo tenía, dio dolorosos y desbocados latidos. Tras un ataque particularmente vicioso entre los hermanos, ya no pudo soportarlo más. Athena hizo explotar su cosmo.

 **"** **¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Y una luz blanca pareció enceguecerlo todo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Dudas de Fe_**

 _…_ _Cuando recuperó la conciencia, estaba resoplando agitado, sobre sus rodillas y manos, y con la sensación en los pulmones de no haber respirado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Lentamente se sentó sobre sus talones, a medida que recuperaba el aliento, notando que los sonidos le llegaban como mitigados y distorsionados. La visión la tenía borrosa…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Ooooooooooooooh, sí que causé un desastre de marca mayor. Al menos recuperaron a Shiryu, quien recuperó la vista gracias a que dio tumbos Yomotsu abajo, sin mencionar que Máscara probó ser un buen anfitrión. Las horas que perdieron en Géminis las recuperaron en Cáncer, aunque ahora en Leo puede que las cosas se les pongan cuesta arriba. Sí, ya van por la quinta casa y avanzan de a poco. ¿Hyoga y la mochila? Pues ya lo sabrán. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Se usó Google Traductor y se consultó también el blog "Entre Dichos" de Ángel Luis Gallego Real.**

 **Rubicón** : (en italiano, _Rubicone_ ; en latín, _Rubico_ ) es un corto río de régimen torrencial del nordeste de Italia, que discurre por la provincia de Forlì–Cesena y desemboca en el mar Adriático. Parece que el nombre deriva del color del agua, ya que discurre por una región arcillosa, que tiñe el agua de un color rubí.

Nace en algún lugar poco determinado y encuentra la Vía Emilia a la altura de _Savignano sul Rubicone._

En época de los romanos, señaló por un período (época tardorrepublicana, entre 202 a. C. y 27 a. C.) la frontera entre Italia, considerada parte integrante del territorio de Roma, y la provincia de la Galia Cisalpina y, por tanto, estaba prohibido que los generales lo cruzasen en armas, lo que se consideraba sacrílego y parricida. El Senado se protegía así de cualquier golpe de Estado que pudieran efectuar las tropas lideradas por algún general.

Ahora, ¿a qué refiere la expresión " _cruzar el Rubicón_ "? Pues significa dar un paso hacia una empresa sin poder dar ya vuelta atrás. Es el punto sin retorno. Esto viene de la época romana, cuando Julio César, al enterarse que se le había negado el título de Cónsul, decide pasarse por el arco del triunfo la ley y cruza con sus legiones hacia Roma, dispuesto a darle a Pompeyo una lección y mostrarle quién era el jefe. Se dice que al cruzar el río, habría dicho _alea iacta est_ (la suerte está echada). Esto marcó el inicio de una guerra civil.

 **Porca Puttana:** Pues... no encontré ninguna traducción que me satisficiera, pero va por las líneas de ' _Joeput_... ¡A ver! ¿Quién sabe italiano?

 **Principessa:** Princesa.


	13. Cap 12: Dudas de Fe

_Tras el desastre en Leo, solo tienen que seguir subiendo escalones. Perdieron tiempo, pero Virgo y su guardián plantean un enfrentamiento diferente y aunque el paso hasta la Octava Casa parece ser expedito, Libra les enseña un misterio… ¡ADELANTE CABALLEROS DE ATHENA!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 **Principio n° para ver y entender anime:** ** _NUNCA_** te enamores de un psíquico o de algo que tenga alas.

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones_ _reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 12: Dudas de Fe**

 **Casa de Leo.**

 _14:03 horas._

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, estaba resoplando agitado sobre sus rodillas y manos, y con la sensación en los pulmones de no haber respirado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Lentamente se sentó sobre sus talones, a medida que recuperaba el aliento, notando que los sonidos le llegaban como mitigados y distorsionados. La visión la tenía borrosa y le dolían las costillas, tal como si se las hubieran fracturado todas.

Hicieron falta algunas bocanadas de aire para comenzar a afinar sus sentidos y recuperar la compostura.

"¡Saori! ¡Vamos, despierta, **SAORI**!"

Aioros se apretó el puente nasal y buscó con la cabeza el origen de ese ruido. Pronto una sensación de angustia le cayó en el estómago como un peñasco dentro de un pozo y la adrenalina se volteó a su torrente. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se impulsó sobre sus piernas, prácticamente arrojándose junto a su hija, que boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, tratando de llevar todo el oxígeno posible a sus pulmones, entre toses e inhalaciones interrumpidas que sonaban muy dolorosas. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, la flecha seguía clavada y había sangrado más. Seiya la tenía entre sus brazos y trataba de hacerla reaccionar a base de sacudidas.

Curioso. No se había percatado que la hemorragia se había detenido sino hasta ahora que sangraba de nuevo. ¿Sería un efecto de la flecha o porque era una diosa?

 **"** **¡ATHENA!"**

 **"** **¡HIJA!"**

Aioros le quitó a la diosa de sus brazos y tras abrazarla con ansiedad por escasos segundos (como asegurándose que estaba viva), la recostó en el piso. Intercambió una mirada con el Pegaso, antes de dejarla caer sobre su niña. Le tomó la mano y reprimiendo los pucheros, encendió su cosmo, en un tierno intento de aliviarle el dolor. Eso resultó… pronto Saori calmó sus jadeos lo suficiente como para volver a enfocar sus ojos y aunque tosió sangre, y bastante, pareció recuperar un equilibrio y lucidez.

"¿… papá?" Gimió entonces la muchacha, rompiendo la tensión. Hizo algunos pucheros que no pudo evitar y buscó a su papá con la mirada. El santo dorado casi se desplomó de alivio, inclinándose sobre ella para despejarle el rostro de cabellos y hacerle piojito.

Seiya se refregó el rostro con las manos, visiblemente aliviado.

"¡Hijita mía! No vuelvas a darme ese susto…"

"… ¿y el tío?"

Aioros se puso alerta. Sin soltar la mano de su hija, comenzó a rastrear con la mirada en busca de su hermano, igual que Seiya, aunque a diferencia de él, el Pegaso había saltado sobre sus pies en una posición defensiva. Vio a Shun no lejos, Ikki sujetaba a Shiryu, quien se ajustaba las gafas que Máscara le había prestado (¿cómo era que estaban enteras?). ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Seguiría bajo el…?

"¿Athena está…?" Preguntó Ikki, tratando de sonar rudo.

"Estoy viva…" Respondió Saori quedita, pero decidida. "… me duele todo…"

"Vive… ¡gracias a los dioses!"

 **¡CLAAANG!**

El sonido metálico de la flecha de Sagitario cayendo no lejos les hizo girar la mirada. Hasta hacía unos instantes Aioria la había sostenido de punta sobre su yugular y el alivio al escuchar la delicada voz de la chiquilla hizo que la soltara como si fuera una brasa al rojo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sepultando su rostro entre sus manos. Se medio arrastró hasta la diosa asumiendo una actitud de súplica…

"No tengo excusa, Princesa… no tengo excusa…"

"¡Tío Aioria!" Exclamó Saori, haciendo notorios esfuerzos por incorporarse, pero Seiya la detuvo.

"… no… esto es mi culpa. ¡No pude!"

Aioros le dio un golpe en el hombro para llamar la atención, pero antes de decirle nada, lo aferró en un fuerte abrazo, que lo dijo todo al mismo tiempo. Cuando se soltaron, Aioria seguía con la vista fija en el suelo: en verdad moría de la vergüenza el pobre león.

"No sé cómo permití esto, ¡debí resistirlo!" Aioria se topó la nariz, y miró a Athena, contrito. "Falté a mi promesa de nuevo… lo lamento tanto." Le dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada. La diosa alcanzó su mano.

"No eras… dueño de… tus… actos, tío. ¡Pero estás con nosotros! Eso… es lo que cuenta." La diosa sonrió exhausta. "No podría reprochártelo… ¿Papá?"

"Estoy bien, peque. Solo un poco sacudido, pero supongo que no estoy en tan mala forma."

"Más te vale, anciano, que todavía tenemos muchos escalones más para subir." Les dijo Ikki de mal humor.

"¡¿Cómo Que Anciano, Ikki?!" Ladró Aioros de repente. Le enseñó el puño. "¡Ven aquí y te mostraré a un anciano!"

El Fénix se cruzó de brazos muy burlón y no tardó en iniciar un tenis verbal con Aioros. En el intertanto, Aioria sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijarse en Saori, como asegurándose que estuviera viva. Adolorida como estaba, la diosa le sonrió de todos modos, a lo que el León asintió, sintiéndose muy pesado. No podía sacudirse la sensación de culpa y parecía que estaba despertando por primera vez en años. Paseó su mirada por su casa, teniendo muy pocas nociones de lo que había pasado. Sentía como si le hubieran robado el tiempo, si apenas recordaba la pelea que hasta hacía escasos momento había mantenido con su hermano, no tenía recuerdo alguno entre su regreso de Japón y su situación actual. Solo recordaba una oscuridad de esas que drenan toda la alegría del alma y de pronto…

… esa luz, ¡ese cosmo tan luminoso y poderoso!, y… esa sonrisa…

"¿Tío Aioria?" Le sonrió Saori. ¡Oh sí! La sonrisa de la diosa. "No te molesta que te diga _tío_ , ¿verdad?"

"Puedes llamarme como quieras, Princesa. Si a tu papá no le molesta, claro."

Seguramente había sido víctima del Satán Imperial, y aquella explosión de cosmo divino había sido evidentemente Athena. Era probable que les hubiera estado dando tales problemas a su hermano y los demás que la joven diosa se había visto en la desesperación de intervenir y arrebatárselo al control de Ares. A juzgar por cómo le dolía todo el cuerpo (hasta las pestañas), la pelea había sido épica. Se topó la nariz… ¡Ouchie!… aplicó un poco de cosmo y tras torcerla un poco con ambas manos, se la reparó.

"Aioria." Lo llamó de pronto Aioros. "¡Me diste una buena paliza!"

"¡Te La Mereces Por No Entrenar Con Otros Dorados Ni Pedirnos Ayuda Antes! Pffft." Aioria le señaló su nariz. "¡Me La Rompiste!"

"No, no fui yo. Quizás Te Rompí Un Par De Costillas, Pero No La Nariz." Aioros miró a los bronceados. "¿Quién se hace responsable?"

"Creo que fui yo." Reconoció Seiya, muy burlón. "O pudo ser Ikki."

"Ya arreglarán luego eso." Sonrió Aioros. "Aioria… estamos, como puedes ver, en una situación crítica…"

"¿Por fin vinieron a poner a Ares en su lugar?" El León se despeinó de pronto con sus manos. "¡¿Qué Monos Le Pasó A Athena?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿TRECE AÑOS protegiéndola y le dan de repente un flechazo y ya?!"

"No pudimos evitarlo Aioria." Explicó Shun con calma.

"Es la idea, tío. Vencer a Ares. ¡Para eso vine!" Resopló Saori con calma, aunque en su fuero interno también se sentía culpable por hacer sufrir así a su familia. "Pero primero tengo que llegar arriba…"

"Y conseguir tu escudo. ¡Lo necesitas, Maldita Sea!" Terminó Aioria por ella. "¡Esa cosa está en la Armería del Templo Principal, por Todo el Malparido Tártaro!" El león se dirigió el grupo. "¿El Reloj de Fuego está encendido?"

"Sí… y vamos con el tiempo muy medido." Admitió Shiryu. "Hemos perdido algunas horas." Aioria asintió, como sopesándola información.

"¡¿Algunas?!" Gruñó Ikki. "¡Me hago anciano!"

"Tienen paso libre por Leo." Dijo Aioria en voz alta. "Tengan cuidado con Shaka, es muy poderoso. No dejen que abra los ojos o será su fin." Les advirtió sombríamente. "Es un tipo alto irritante y muy literal, pero no es su culpa, tiene asperger, pero no lo vayan a subestimar."

"¿Algo más que debamos saber?"

"¿Sobre Shaka? También es muy ingenuo a veces: dan ganas de hundirle la cabeza en un inodoro." Reconoció Aioria sin asco alguno. Ikki y Seiya se rieron entre dientes. Shun los miró feo a los dos. "Libra está vacío, No sé cómo anden las cosas con Milo, o Camus. Cuídense de Afro y Shura… ¡sobre todo de Shura!"

Aioros asintió y le dio un golpe amistoso a su hermano en el hombro. Se acercó a Athena y con cuidado la tomó en brazos, notando con horror que la mancha de sangre era aún más grande. Su hija, aunque consciente y presa de un indecible dolor, estaba pálida y débil, y con justa razón.

"¿Cómo están las cosas hacia abajo?" Preguntó Aioria.

"No hay enemigos atrás, los demás vienen subiendo en la medida que el Reloj se los permite." Explicó Shiryu.

"Entonces yo los seguiré conforme se pueda. ¡Aioros!" Aioria se acercó a su hermano. "Cuídate de Shura: tómame muy en serio con eso. ¡Cuídate de él!"

Aioros asintió aprensivo, pero no permitió que nada de eso se le reflejara en el rostro. Con una seña de la cabeza le indicó a los bronceados que era hora de seguir. Y en silencio lo hicieron, sin perder más tiempo precioso, que bien justos estaban. Lo último que vio Aioria, quien siguió al grupo hasta la salida de Leo, fue la sonrisa de Athena, junto con un enigmático guiño. Ladeó la cabeza curioso, preguntándose a qué se habría debido.

 **¡PLAAAAF!**

Hasta que claro, le pegaron con un periódico enrollado en la nuca.

" **¡AAAGH!** ¡¿Pero qué…?!" Aioria giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a enfrentar al autor de aquella ofensa, pero… "¡Marín!"

La amazona, quien, desafiando toda lógica posible, soltó el periódico al dejar caer las manos. Lucía su armadura y aunque su máscara carecía de expresión alguna, era evidente que las emociones le fluían por sus ojos. Lo miró fijo, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Aioria en cambio sintió una subida de adrenalina y ansiedad que le robó las palabras y la voluntad por instantes. Endureció el rostro, pero sus ojos se humedecieron en seguida. Con cuidado levantó la mano y la acercó al rostro de Marín, acariciándole la mejilla y quitándole suavemente la máscara, descubriendo así todas las emociones de la mujer que amaba bajo ella.

"Lo siento tanto, mi vida…"

"¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así, León!" Le gruñó la mujer con firmeza.

"Nunca más, Aguilita." Aioria infló el pecho. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó con dulzura.

Marín asintió y por instantes bajó la mirada. Se acercó a Aioria casi con timidez y el león no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos, gesto que la amazona correspondió casi en seguida. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Se habían recuperado.

* * *

 **Casa de Virgo.**

 _14:33 horas._

Cuando llegaron a Virgo, se fueron con calma y extremaron la cautela al ingresar al templo, sin querer menospreciar las advertencias de Aioria. Sabían de antemano que Shaka era especial, principalmente por su peculiar manera de entender el mundo. No era mala persona, tenía una gentileza muy _sui generis_ que merecía todo el respeto del mundo, pero precisamente eso era lo que lo hacía un poco impredecible.

No esperaban un combate con él, Aioros estaba cruzando los dedos para que no fuera así; de verdad Shaka era terrible, pero sí esperaban al menos un debate con él.

Se adentraron sin correr por los pasillos. Seiya y Shun no perdían de vista la decoración budista de algunas paredes, llenos de asombro ante los intrincados diseños. Ikki iba de mal humor: el aroma a incienso le recordaba a Esmeralda y como no estaba con ella, sino con Tifa y al cuidado del juez Radamanthys de Wyvern en Jamir, le agriaba todo el talante.

"¿Shaka no debería estar ahí?" Preguntó de pronto Seiya, señalando la flor de loto en donde solía meditar y sobre la cual no había nadie. Aioros se encogió de hombros.

"Pues sí. Quizás salió."

"O fue al baño." Opinó Shiryu, aventurándose a quitarse las gafas y a guardarlas en su antebrazo, justo bajo la protección del escudo.

Ooooh, eso explicaba cómo habían sobrevivido a los ataques de Aioria.

"¿Y Shun?"

Al notar la ausencia de Andrómeda, el grupo se puso en guardia. No tuvieron que buscar mucho y por fortuna el susto había sido en vano. No obstante, se avergonzaron un montón, más cuando Saori hizo un puchero.

"¡Les dije que se limpiaran los pies antes de entrar!" Les reprochó con justa razón.

No muy lejos de ellos estaba Shun ayudando a Shaka a barrer el piso. Al entrar habían dejado el impecable piso lleno de la tierra que se les había pegado a las botas producto de los combates, la subida y similares. No era barro, pero de todos modos había que barrer y Shun tan servicial, y como buen virgo que era, al ver a Shaka limpiando el piso, decidió ayudarlo y en eso estaba.

Saori también era virgo… y también quería ayudar a limpiar.

Todos se quedaron mirando las botas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Shaka al notar que era centro de la atención, se acercó al grupo con toda la calma del mundo, saludando primero a la diosa con un delicado ademán de cabeza. Luego miró al grupo, sin abrir los ojos, claro.

"Mi piso está sucio. ¡Gracias por nada!"

"Err, lo lamentamos Shaka, no volverá a pasar."

"¿Seguro?"

"Hablo por mí al menos." Especificó Aioros. "Los demás… puede que también."

"Es aceptable."

"Les dije… que se… limpiaran los… pies, Shaka de Virgo." Se disculpó Athena.

Shaka miró a la diosa con intención. Bueno, más bien con los ojos del alma, pues en ningún momento abrió los párpados. Saori sintió el agudo escrutinio del guardián de la Sexta Casa. Éste puso su mano por encima de la herida.

"Tienes la flecha clavada en el corazón, niña."

"Eso parece."

"Eres una diosa entonces: Un humano no sobrevive a esta herida. ¿Eres Athena?"

"¡Claro que es Athena!" Protestaron Aioros y Seiya con sagitariana energía.

"No me quedaba claro. Era más bien turbio: tenía dudas, ahora tengo más."

Oh, lindo. Shaka estaba en modo de debate. Mucho mejor que en modo de combate en todo caso. Se acomodó a la diosa un poco.

"¿Más dudas? Pues a nosotros el tiempo no nos sobra." Gruñó Ikki. "¿Podemos cruzar?"

"No, tengo preguntas." Dijo Shaka muy práctico él. Miró a Aioros cuando este se acomodó a su hija, emitiendo ésta un quejido de dolor. "No agites tanto a la princesa, Sagitario."

"Shaka…" Gruñó el aludido entrecerrando los ojos.

"Mi papá no lo hace con mala intención, Shaka, ¡Aaay!" Saori resopló visiblemente incómoda. "… ¿Hay… algún lugar donde pueda descansar?"

Shaka se quedó en blanco, aunque no de mala persona. No entendió lo que le quiso decir Athena, pues la veía bien cómoda en los brazos de Aioros. Entrecerró los ojos y se esforzó. ¡Oh sí!

"¿Quiere que la sostenga yo en vez de Aioros?"

"¡Serás Tarado! ¿Qué No Tienes Al Menos Un Mugroso Cojín?" Protestó Ikki.

El Fénix no dudó en reclamar con energía por la falta de tacto y sentido de oportunidad que tenía el sexto guardián. Seiya pronto se unió a la discusión, criticando al mismo tiempo la poca delicadeza de Shaka de la manera más vocal posible, sin darle mucho a tiempo al dorado de procesar lo que le decían. En el intertanto, y tratando de ser paciente, Aioros, ayudado por Shiryu y Shun buscaron un lugar donde recostar a Athena unos momentos. No, Shaka no era grosero, simplemente no se le había ocurrido ofrecer su hospitalidad. En su mente, no había tiempo para eso, sino que había que subir lo más pronto posible al Templo Principal para acabar con Ares de una vez por todas. ¡Ah sí! ¡Pobrecita la diosa! La habían flechado, pero esas cosas pasaban. Justo cuando Aioros, Shiryu y Shun estaban terminando de acomodar a la diosa, se produjo un silencio repentino. Shaka se acercó a ellos, mientras atrás tanto Ikki como Seiya trataban de recuperar el habla, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin lograr emitir sonido.

"¡¿Les Quitaste El Habla?!" Protestó Aioros alarmado. Shaka se encogió de hombros.

"Por un rato nada más. Se los regreso luego."

"¿Así como en plural?" Rezongó Aioros. El dorado señaló a los bronceados con energía. "¡Vienen Conmigo! No Tenías Que Quitarles Los Sentidos. ¡Regrésales Al Menos Algunos!"

"¿Les quitó más de un sentido?" Preguntó Shiryu no muy contento. Shun se masajeó las sienes.

"Nos estamos atrasando, tenemos que partir ya." Gimió el santo de Andrómeda, quien ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de abstinencia de Tablet.

¡Y quizás en qué lugar del mundo estaba su Tablet!

"El paso por Virgo no está permitido todavía." Insistió Shaka, quien se agachó frente a la diosa, cruzándose de piernas. "Tengo preguntas."

Aioros tuvo un tic en el ojo y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y levantar a Shaka por la solapa. ¡Este chiquillo no había cambiado nada! Sin duda que le habría tenido más paciencia si el tiempo no fuera tan apremiante. Se conformó con darle una buena sacudida.

"¿Es Que No Te Fijas Que _Mi Hija_ Está Herida Y Que Necesitamos Llevarla Al Templo Principal?" Le gruñó con firmeza. "Déjanos pasar a Libra o **no respondo**."

"Hombre de poca fe." Protestó Shaka. "Si Athena es la diosa que dice, llegarán a tiempo. ¡Y no es tu hija! Tú no la engendraste."

"¿Cómo es eso de _si es la diosa que dice_? ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza o meditaste demasiado?! **CLARO** que es Athena, ¿por qué lo pones en duda?" Aioros apretó los dientes. "¡Y Claro Que Es Mi Hija!"

"¿Así como Liliana Skjeggestad es su madre? No es así. Ustedes dos son simples mortales. Pallas Athena Parthenos es hija de Metis y Zeus: Nunca conoció a su madre."

Aioros se quedó de una pieza al oír las palabras de Shaka. Era cierto, no había duda, pero al mismo tiempo no. Lily tenía tanto derecho como él de llamar _hija_ a Saori: el que no fuera hija biológica no la hacía menos hija. Shaka no pareció notar el shock de Aioros, aunque la muchacha sí, quien no reprimía los pucheros. Shun y Shiryu tenían el ceño muy fruncido: en esto apoyaban a Aioros, con toda la violencia. El santo de Virgo continuó.

"Desde que me percaté de la presencia de Ares he estado muy solo y ocupado. Opté por sofocar el cosmo de Ares, tratar de calmarlo todo lo que podía y de acompañar a Saga, en vez de tener más contactos con la Resistencia." Shaka suspiró. "Milo por fin se dio el tiempo de explicarme todo cuando apareció hoy... Van a pasar, pero..."

"¡¿Pero _qué_?!" Preguntó Shiryu cruzándose de brazos. "¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"Déjenlo, necesita tiempo para expresarse." Lloriqueó Saori. Shaka volvió a suspirar.

"Tengo algunas dudas de fe. Soy paciente, pero también humano y mis dudas me acosan. Buda..."

"¿No puedes despejar tus dudas de fe luego, después que derrotemos a Ares?" Se quejó Aioros, interrumpiéndolo. Shaka negó con la cabeza.

"Tengo mis motivos para preguntar ahora. No me malinterpretes Aioros, siempre estaré a favor de la diosa, pero tengo preguntas." Shaka suspiró bajó los hombros, demostrando un raro momento de vulnerabilidad. "Mucho ha pasado en el Santuario, cosas que no entiendo y que me han hecho dudar. Eso me ha llenado de incertidumbre y surgieron preguntas que el maestro Buda insiste que le pregunte a Athena. Un hombre tiene derecho a cuestionar su fe."

Aioros se quedó en blanco, pero con un lindo tic en el ojo. Shiryu le miró pensativo y Shun...

"Como que tiene una duda de fe muy rara, señor Shaka." Comentó el santo de Andrómeda. "No le niego el derecho de cuestionarse nada, pero... como que discute sus dudas de fe con una deidad externa, quien le aconseja que hable con su deidad principal para resolverlas."

"Al menos Buda me habla y me contesta. Athena todavía es menor de edad, no le permitirán responder oraciones hasta que cumpla los veintiuno. ¿Qué querían que hiciera?" Respondió con pragmatismo. Aioros se palmeó la cara.

"¡El Momento Que Eliges Para Tus Dudas De Fe!"

"Déjalo, papá... Shaka tiene motivos para estar molesto conmigo."

"Oh, no estoy molesto." Shaka volvió a sentarse frente a la diosa, cruzado de piernas, e incluso arregló algunos de los cojines sobre los cuales la habían apoyado. "Eso sería muy grosero de mi parte: estar molesto con usted sin haber escuchado sus fundamentos. Por eso tengo preguntas."

"... Tú dirás." Athena hizo una mueca de dolor, llevándose la mano al pecho. "Pregúntame."

"¿Por qué permitió que Ares la atacara cuando era una bebé?"

"No podía evitarlo." Admitió Saori entre pucheros. "Apenas había llegado y mi poder estaba sellado. ¡Dependía de ustedes! Era mi momento más vulnerable."

"Pero luego creció. Tuvo conciencia de sí misma, ¿por qué no retomó su Santuario antes? Aquí lo hemos pasado mal."

"Por eso estoy aquí ahora." Athena tomó aire. "Como diosa encarnada, no recupero la totalidad de mis habilidades. Eso no va a pasar sino hasta los veintiún años, tal como señalaste hace un rato. Y tengo que entrenarlos durante esa infancia que me asignan, de forma muy gradual. ¡Ni siquiera ahora tengo todo mi poder conmigo! Aaaay..."

"Eso lo noto. Definitivamente es una diosa manifiesta, pero su poder no está entrenado."

"Y ni siquiera ahora dispone de todo su poder. ¡Vino aquí con una quinta parte de su poder a reclamar su Santuario!" Intervino Aioros. "Y solo tras una cuidada planificación, que se nos fue por el caño en el momento en que le clavaron la flecha."

"Esto era parte del plan..." Athena levantó la mano y tocó la flecha. "Esto estaba predicho: tenía que atravesarme una flecha para expiar todo lo malo que les he hecho a los santos y a la humanidad." En ese momento todos la quedaron mirando con atención y expresiones incrédulas, como si hubiera dicho alguna burrada. "Mi misión es proteger la tierra y sus habitantes, ¡eso he hecho!, pero a lo largo de los siglos he sido caprichosa y muchas veces no le he dado el valor ni el crédito que se merecen. ¡He descuidado a mis guerreros! Esta flecha es el castigo a mi hybris como diosa."

El silencio fue intenso por varios segundos, pero Saori no se percató. Más pendiente estaba de la ráfaga de dolor que le oprimía las costillas. Pronto sintió las caricias de su papá.

"Hijita mía... nuestros sacrificios, de los santos de todos los tiempos, han sido por lo que representas como diosa y por la devoción que tenemos en ti."

"No siempre se los compensé, papá. Por eso Ares se apropió de mi Santuario, por eso tú me rescataste, no solo de una muerte segura, sino de una infancia llena de lujos y caprichos, papá. ¡ **Aaagh**!" Athena jadeó unos instantes. "No cambiaría mi infancia contigo y con mamá por nada... ¡Por eso abrazo esta flecha! ¡Para que nunca se me olvide y no vuelva a repetir mis errores!"

Aioros se apartó dolido y aprensivo. Entendía perfecto lo que su hija quería decir, pero como padre se rebelaba: hubiera preferido mil torturas antes de ver a su niña sufriendo de este modo. Shun agachó la cabeza lleno de súbito respeto, Shiryu cerró los ojos. De fondo, Ikki se sujetaba de una columna, mudo e intentando resolver donde estaba arriba y abajo y Seiya corría como pollo sin cabeza.

"Princesa." Dijo de pronto Shaka. "Si no tuviera la flecha clavada, ¿habría arriesgado su vida enfrentando a Ares sin sus poderes?"

"Sí... de hecho, a eso venía. Con o sin flecha."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque los tengo a ustedes."

"¿A nosotros, que nos dejamos manipular por Ares, que no hemos sido capaces de ayudar a Saga y que más que hermanos de armas, parecemos enemigos?" Shaka le preguntó con dureza. "¿Por qué salir de la seguridad de una vida cómoda y venir aquí? Porque piensa quedarse, ¿verdad? Tenga por seguro que su vida va a cambiar. ¡Ya no será la niña de papá!"

"... Creo en ustedes. He venido a buscarlos, a restablecer las cosas. Ustedes no son enemigos, han estado mal dirigidos. Yo... yo no sé si lo haré bien, pero... es la idea." Athena se detuvo unos instantes para tomar varias bocanadas de aire. "Vengo para quedarme, porque es mi deber como diosa. Ya tuve suficientes privilegios... y sé que no me dejarán sola... ¡ **AAAAAGH**!"

Athena se sujetó el pecho, atrayendo en seguida la atención de su papá y sus bronceados, quienes intentaron por todos los medios procurar que estuviera cómoda y acompañarla en sus oleadas de dolor. Shaka la observó un buen rato, pero esbozó una sonrisa y al cambiar de posición, hizo una profunda reverencia.

"Cuenta con mi apoyo y lealtad, Princesa. Pueden pasar por Virgo."

"¡Menos Mal! ¿Qué No Podías Tener Este Interrogatorio Más Tarde? ¡Estamos Perdiendo El Tiempo!" Gruñó Aioros hastiado.

"Hombre de poca fe. Athena siempre está acompañada por Niké." Shaka se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos en dirección de Ikki y Seiya, a quienes les devolvió los sentidos con un gesto de su mano. "Crucen, no tendrán problemas en Libra o en Escorpión. Cuídense de Shura. Sobre Afro..."

"¿Qué hay con él?"

"No es lo que aparenta." Dijo crípticamente. "O eso sospecho. No tengo pruebas."

Aioros, más frustrado que nada, aceptó el consejo con un ademán de cabeza y rápidamente tomó a su hija en brazos. Ikki, mareado por la súbita pérdida y recuperación de sus sentidos, le dio un empujón a Seiya y comenzó a arrear a sus demás hermanos fuera de Virgo, que todavía les quedaba camino y el tiempo apremiaba.

"Una cosa más."

"¡¿Qué cosa, Shaka?!"

"¿Por qué la Princesa te llama _papá_?"

"Pues... es mi papá..." Respondió Saori cansada.

"Su padre es Zeus. Aioros ni siquiera tuvo parte en su concepción."

"Yo sé, pero... mi papá Aioros me crió. Mi padre Zeus lo sabe."

"¡Padre es el que cría, no el que engendra!" Exclamó Shiryu de pronto, perdiendo la paciencia. "Aioros crió a Saori: ¡Es su papá!" Shaka ladeó la cabeza.

"O sea que Athena tiene dos padres masculinos."

La diosa, en su infinita sabiduría, obviando el dolor que tenía en el pecho, se masajeó las sienes. Aioros y Shiryu se quedaron en blanco.

"Por favor Shaka, ¡guárdate ese pensamiento! No le vayas a dar ideas a Zeus. ¡Mi papá es de mi mamá!" Suplicó impaciente. "¿Nos vamos ya, papá?"

Sin decir ni medio, Aioros echó a correr fuera de Virgo como alma que huye del Tártaro, seguido de cerca por Shiryu, quien trató de olvidar el incidente lo antes posible, mientras daba gracias que ni Seiya, Ikki ni Hyoga habían escuchado eso. Dejaron a Shaka solo con sus pensamientos.

"No entiendo." Dijo Shaka perplejo. "¿Para qué necesita la diosa dos padres y una madre?" El dorado suspiró ansioso y giró sobre sus talones. "Mejor voy a buscar el báculo de Niké, que parece que no lo trajeron consigo. ¡Quizás donde quedó!"

* * *

 **Casa de Libra.**

 _14:38 horas._

Ya llevaban casi siete horas más o menos subiendo escalones y parecía que no acababan nunca. Atrás dejaron Virgo y enfilaron hacia Libra con la convicción que pasarían de largo sin mayores complicaciones. Prácticamente así hubiera sido sino porque al entrar en el templo se encontraron con una escena bastante rara: rosas. Y no rosas cualquiera, sino que por fortuna Aioros las reconoció al instante. ¡Eran las rosas de Piscis!

 **"** **¡ALTO!"** Exclamó alarmado. Todos lo quedaron viendo.

"¿Aioros?"

"Retrocedan, esta casa está protegida por un guardián que no corresponde."

"¿Acaso nos va a negar el paso?" Preguntó Shun. Seiya negó con la cabeza.

"No, si queremos podemos cruzar, creo que tenemos el permiso del maestro de Shiryu." El Pegaso se volvió hacia el dragón. "¿Verdad?"

"Sí." Afirmó Shiryu. "Mi maestro dijo que podíamos pasar. ¡Estas rosas no deberían estar aquí!"

"Tampoco esta capa de hielo." Dijo Ikki de pronto. Hasta ese momento había estado agachado revisando las baldosas.

El Fénix se puso de pie lentamente, señalando que el piso de Libra estaba completamente congelado. Aioros se contuvo, sin atreverse a seguir avanzando por temor a las rosas. Seiya en cambio no tuvo esa cautela y se deslizó por el piso, solo para confirmar que sí estaba lleno de hielo.

"Oigan, ¡Aquí podríamos patinar!" Sugirió con una sonrisa. "¿Te parece la idea, Saori?"

"Ahorita no, pero suena divertido." Reconoció La diosa, que estaba cada vez más pálida.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto. ¡Ikki! Destroza las rosas." Ordenó Aioros.

"¡Con Gusto!" Exclamó mientras se tronaba los dedos.

 **"** **¡NO!"** Ordenó de pronto la diosa. "Estas rosas... no nos harán daño. No están aquí por nosotros... nos dejarán pasar."

"¿Qué dices, hija? Afro no es de fiar..."

"Aparenta lo que no es." Repitió de pronto Shun.

El santo de Andrómeda tragó saliva y se adentró entre las rosas con timidez, ganando seguridad a medida que se acercaba a los rosales. Éstas reaccionaron en el acto y amenazantes se le vinieron encima, pero tras un profundo escrutinio, abrieron el paso y lo dejaron pasar. Shun sonrió y caminó algunos pasos antes de darse un buen resbalón.

"¡Jaja! No Pasa Nada. No Hay Peligro. ¡Crucemos a Escorpio!"

Ikki, algo decepcionado, enfiló tras su hermano menor sin enfrentar mayor problema, salvo un par de resbalones. Seiya, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomó impulso y cruzó corriendo, de manera que cruzó Libra prácticamente patinando, mientras que Shiryu, tras resignarse, lo imitó. Perplejo, Aioros los miró cruzar varios segundos.

"¿Qué dices, Papá? ¿Cruzamos y les ganamos?"

Un fugaz, travieso y cómplice intercambio de miradas entre padre e hija impulsó a Sagitario a tomar impulso y deslizarse sobre el piso de Libra. Atravesó rápidamente y por lo visto tuvo una llegada más digna que Seiya, quien se estaba poniendo de pie cuando Aioros y Athena llegaron al otro lado. Los bronceados soltaron una buena carcajada cuando los vieron llegar.

"Vaya, el señor Sifakis sí sabe divertirse." Se burló Ikki.

"Vamos _minions_ , todavía tenemos escalones que subir." Les dijo Aioros mientras reanudaba la marcha hacia la Octava Casa.

Seiya, Ikki y Shiryu no tardaron en seguirlo, mientras que Shun se detuvo unos instantes para dar el último vistazo a Libra.

"Creo... creo que Hyoga estuvo aquí." Comentó para sí.

Frustrado, se sopló el flequillo y rápidamente reanudó los escalones. El misterio del piso congelado de Libra forzosamente debería quedar para después.

Aun así...

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Ayuda Inesperada_**

 _… Una súbita energía negra atacó de pronto a Athena, quien se vio obligada a encender su cosmo a modo defensivo. La chiquilla se llevó las manos al pecho y estuvo a punto de ovillarse de dolor. No obstante, la musculatura se le trabó y quedó rígida. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y la flecha se hundió unos…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** El capítulo estuvo bastante más tranquilo que el anterior, pero ¡no les puedo dar palizas todos los capítulos!, tenía que darles un respiro. Admito que si bien adoro ver como Shaka combate, en esta ocasión no lo veía peleando físicamente, sino más bien tratando de resolver esto por medio de argumentos. Además tenía sus propias dudas qué resolver. A todo esto, muchos han lamentado la pérdida de la botella de vodka, pero... ¡¿Es que nadie piensa en el Tablet de Shun?! **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Me escribieron algunas reviews anónimas que aprovecho de responder.**

¡Le rompieron su naricita de león, **BloodyP**! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Lo dejaron todo gangoso y con la inmediatez del golpe no alcanzó a repararse bien. Son solo seres humanos, cada tanto les pasan estas cosas. Y sí, al menos las cosas tuvieron un buen vuelco en Géminis: Kanon barbudo llegó justo a tiempo. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Ten: pastelitos de mango.

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Metis:** (en griego antiguo Μῆτις, literalmente _consejo_ , truco) era la titánide que personificaba la prudencia o, en el mal sentido, la perfidia. Era también una oceánide, hija de Océano y de Tetis.

Fue ella quien, a instancias de Zeus, dio al padre de éste, Crono, el emético que le hizo vomitar a los hijos que previamente había devorado. Fue la primera amante y esposa de Zeus, de quien al principio se esforzó en apartarse metamorfoseándose de diversas formas. Metis profetizó a Zeus que daría a luz una hija y después un hijo que estaría destinado a gobernar el mundo, si bien Hesíodo afirma que fueron Urano y Gea quienes le hicieron esta revelación. Por esto Zeus la devoró cuando estaba embarazada de Athena, y más tarde él mismo dio a luz a su hija, quien brotó de su cabeza con la ayuda de Hefesto.

Platón menciona a Poro como hijo de Metis.


	14. Cap 13: Ayuda Inesperada

_El paso por escorpión es expedito, Aioros por fin recibe el recado de Lily; el paso por Sagitario, pues... más crujiente de lo esperado. ¿Pasar por Capricornio?_ _ **ESO**_ _sí que va a estar más complicado. Sin embargo, reciben una ayuda inesperada. ¡ADELANTE CABALLEROS DE ATHENA!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones_ _reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 13: Ayuda inesperada**

 **Casa de Escorpión.**

 _15:15 horas._

¡Ah, el agote mental! Qué intenso es cuando para colmo se junta con el físico. Seiya se dio un par de bofetones, para espabilar y que su ánimo no cayera por los suelos. Por breves segundos miró hacia Athena, quien se sujetaba débilmente de Aioros. Y que, apenas consciente, intentaba por todos los medios conservar el buen humor. ¡Tenía Una Flecha Clavada En El Pecho! Encima atravesándole el corazón… él sin duda no estaría ni siquiera con el ánimo de abrir los ojos… si es que hubiera sobrevivido al flechazo claro.

Seiya quería mucho a Saori. Recordaba vagamente a una hermana mayor, que no había sido hija de Mitsumasa Kido, pero por supuesto que lo habían separado de ella antes que pudiera registrar algún recuerdo más acabado. No tenía otra información sobre ella, no sabía si quería tenerla. Para efectos prácticos, aquella hermana era una idea abstracta de un lazo de parentesco poco claro y Saori, o mejor dicho Athena, era quien ocupaba el lugar de su hermana en su corazón.

Por mucho que Hyoga e Ikki lo molestaran diciendo que estaba enamorado de Athena, lo cual ***NO*** era cierto.

 **¡BAH!** Par de Metiches.

Hablando de Hyoga… ¿dónde estaría? Él congelaba cosas. ¿Acaso tendría relación con la capa de hielo en el piso de Libra?

¡Oooooh! Como que de pronto los escalones estaban más limpios.

 **"** **¡AIOROS SIFAKIS!"**

La voz de Milo llamó la atención del grupo. El dorado estaba al tope de los escalones, esperando a que llegaran. Tenía el rostro tenso de aprensión y no tardó en hacerles señas de que se apresuraran. Cuando llegaron a la explanada de Escorpión, no perdieron tiempo y rápidamente siguieron a Milo al interior de la Octava Casa, hasta la sala de estar. No podían darse el lujo de perder mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podían agotarse más de la cuenta, sobre todo porque enfrentarían al menos a dos adversarios peligrosos más (Shura y Afro).

También a Camus, cuya afiliación siempre había estado… errr. Bueno, nunca se sabía que pensaba el sujeto. Aunque Aioros quería pensar que estaba del lado de Athena, considerando que había entrenado a Hyoga y que a lo largo de los años tuvo varias oportunidades para hacerlos pedazos, cosa que no ocurrió.

Los guardianes de Acuario eran raros. Todos ellos. Sobre todo los dos últimos.

"¡Los dejo solos un par de días y casi consiguen que maten a Athena!" Reclamó Milo con energía. "¡Sabía que tenía que haberlos esperado abajo! ¡ **LO SABÍA**!"

"¡Ya deja de sacar en cara eso, que harto culpable me siento!" Reclamó Aioros, mientras dejaba a Athena sobre un sillón con todo el cuidado del mundo. "¿Cómo vas, hijita?"

"… Vivo." Saori tosió un par de veces, escupiendo un poco de sangre, con evidente dolor. "… sed."

Milo apretó los dientes y puños, maldiciendo entre dientes lo que había ocurrido con Athena. Se agachó junto a ella, sintiendo las tripas apretadas de la angustia, y le acarició los cabellos, dedicándole una simpática sonrisa. Milo miró a los muchachos entonces y luego a Aioros.

"La princesa se ha agitado más de la cuenta. ¡Deja que descanse unos momentos! Tienen tiempo todavía."

"Lo tenemos muy medido, pero descansaremos de todos modos." Aioros sacudió la cabeza. "No solo por la princesa, también por nosotros."

"Coman algo y recuperen fuerzas. Aquí están seguros. Tienen paso libre cuando quieran." Se apresuró en decirle Milo. "También sé que quieres saber de Lily."

"Gracias." Dijo Sagitario, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Eso también me gustaría."

Aioros, curioso por el súbito silencio de los bronceados, paseó su mirada por el grupo. Seiya y Shun estaban dando cuenta de los bocadillos y el agua que Milo había dispuesto con este fin en una mesita cercana. Ikki y Shiryu también comían, pero eran bastante más mesurados que los menores. Al menos Shun tuvo la delicadeza de acercarse a Saori con un vaso de agua y algo para comer en caso de que la diosa se animara.

Pero no. Athena solo aceptó unos sorbitos de agua.

"¿Es idea mía o tienes los mismos bocadillos que Máscara?"

"Digamos que la tía Juli nos graficó muy bien a Máscara y a mí lo que nos pasaría si no les ofrecíamos estos bocadillos." Explicó Milo con paciencia. "Digamos que tuvo a toda la _mafia siciliana_ cocinando ayer."

"¿ _Mafia siciliana_?" preguntó Saori divertida. "¿Le siguen diciendo así a la familia de Juli?"

"¿Son de la Mafia?" Preguntó Shun con ojos grandes.

"No, en lo más mínimo. Aunque tienen algunas conductas algo matonescas, ni son criminales ni mucho menos mafia." Explicó Aioros divertido. "La familia de Juliana es muy numerosa, muy unida y ruidosa. Desde hace generaciones que sus miembros han sido santos y amazonas."

"Son de Sicilia, así que por eso les digo _mafia_. Son buenas personas: me consideran como un primo más." Milo se encogió de hombros. "Máscara es prácticamente mi hermano mayor: ambos hemos sufrido el rigor de la misma cuchara de palo."

"Milo. Cuando pasamos por Libra, el piso estaba congelado. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?"

"Vi pasar a Afro de Piscis hace unas horas. También a Camus, pero a él no lo vi: usó los pasadizos. Eso sí, iba con un humor de la patada. Admito que no les presté mucha más atención, estaba más pendiente de ustedes y…"

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

Todos se pusieron en guardia en el acto.

Una súbita energía negra atacó de pronto a Athena, quien se vio obligada a encender su cosmo a modo defensivo. La chiquilla se llevó las manos al pecho y estuvo a punto de ovillarse de dolor. No obstante, la musculatura se le trabó y quedó rígida. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y la flecha se hundió unos centímetros más en su corazón.

Durante los instantes en que ocurrió esto, los bronceados la rodearon mientras Milo y Aioros se le abalanzaron encima y entre ambos intentaron evitar que la flecha se hundiera más, pero sin lograr nada. El terror les oprimió los corazones cuando Saori no parecía reaccionar con nada. Finalmente aquél ataque cesó, la diosa cerró los ojos y su cuerpo laxo se relajó sobre el sillón. La herida del pecho sangró un poco más, sus labios se resecaron y se puso aún más pálida.

...

Nadie se quiso mover.

...

Todos aguantaban la respiración.

...

"¿… papá?"

 **¡QUÉ ALIVIO!** Todos dejaron escapar el aire que estaban conteniendo. Aioros se agachó enseguida junto a su hija y le apartó el cabello del rostro. ¡Ya tenían que acabar con esto! No podría seguir soportando ver a Athena de ese modo. ¡No a su hija y diosa! Esto tenía que acabar.

"Sagitario está vacío, pero la casa se ha vuelto muy arisca por falta de cuidados. No creo que tengas problemas." Dijo Milo con urgencia. "Shura es otro cuento: el satán imperial del que es víctima es el más fuerte y feroz de todos."

"Nos vamos entonces." Dijo Aioros con suma gravedad. Miró fijo a Milo. "¿Cómo estaba Lily?"

"Mejor. No lo pasó bien, pero se va a recuperar. Va a necesitar rehabilitación para el brazo izquierdo, pero estará bien. El dolor le bajó un montón."

"... Y... este..."

"Sifakis quiere saber qué mandó a decir. Sabemos que te dejó un recado para él." Gruñó Ikki. Seiya lo miró feo.

"¡Que poco asertivo, Ikki!" Exclamó el Pegaso. Ikki solo se encogió de hombros. Aioros por su parte lo miró aún más feo, pero no dijo nada, solo... solo se quedó mirando a Milo con ojos grandes.

"Sí, Lily mandó un recado." Reconoció Milo. "Aunque no es ninguna cursilería, conste."

"¡Ya dime de una vez!"

"Mandó a decir _vuelve con tu escudo; o sobre él._ "

No, no era ninguna cursilería, pero sí tenía su encanto. Esa frase tenía mucha carga cultural: en la antigua Esparta, las mujeres de la ciudad solían decirle eso a sus seres queridos cuando partían a la guerra. _Vuelve con tu escudo_ , libra tus batallas, haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa vivo y ganador; _O sobre é_ l, si no puedes regresar victorioso, entonces muere intentándolo, pero derrotado no regreses.

...

¡Aaaaaaw!

"No es ninguna cursilería, pero la chica te quiere, Sikafis." Le dijo Milo muy serio. "Ya quisiera yo una mujer propia que me diga eso a mi"

"Lily es la mejor." Aioros reconoció enternecido. "Agradezco a los dioses haberla conocido."

Seiya le dio unas palmadas de apoyo a Aioros en la espalda.

"Entonces toca que regreses con ella y victorioso, tal cuál te lo está pidiendo." Le dijo el Pegaso. "¿Te parece ahora que sigamos?"

Aioros sonrió de costado y despeinó a Seiya. Se volvió hacia Saori, a quien le peinó el flequillo con sus dedos y la tomó en brazos con toda la rapidez y delicadeza que pudo. Sin decir nada, echó a correr a la salida junto con los bronceados. Milo los siguió hasta la salida de Escorpión y los observó largo rato en lo que subían los escalones. El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora y hubiera dado su brazo derecho por seguirlos enseguida.

"Odio esperar." Protestó el Escorpión, mientras se daba la vuelta para volver al interior del templo y esperar a que los demás llegaran.

Sin embargo se detuvo al dar un par de pasos. Tuvo una corazonada repentina, muy sutil, como cuando se abría un candado o algo así. Curioso, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia los escalones que llevaban a Sagitario. Era como si los escalones lo estuvieran llamando, invitándolo a subir, como diciéndole que también debía ir hacia arriba. Entrecerró los ojos y decidió y a ver qué pasaba. Al llegar al primer escalón se detuvo dudoso. Se mordió el labio. Su corazonada era más y más fuerte.

Tentativamente estiró la mano…

… y dio un paso hacia adelante.

La barrera no le impidió el paso.

* * *

 **Casa de Sagitario.**

 _15:40 horas._

"Tu casa está en ruinas." Dijo Ikki.

"Me gusta más la del Café en Tokio." Añadió Seiya.

Milo tenía toda la razón del mundo y un poco más: la Casa de Sagitario estaba en muy malas condiciones y se notaba que la voluntad del templo estaba muy arisca. Aioros tuvo mil sentimientos encontrados cuando estuvo por fin de pie frente al templo que se supone debía proteger. Era la primera vez en trece años que regresaba a su casa, a su hogar de la infancia. Cuando tuvo que huir con la infanta Athena, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de regresar a nada, ni siquiera a cerrar las puertas. En teoría todo debería estar en orden, pero francamente dudaba que fuera así. Lo más probable era que sus cosas estuviesen vandalizadas.

"Curioso. Cuando salí del Santuario tenía a Athena en los brazos… y nos perseguían para matarnos."

"Y trece años después, sigues con Athena en los brazos y no digamos que estamos a salvo." Opinó Shiryu. "Sigamos o vamos a echar raíces."

El grupo se adentró en Sagitario con cautela. No porque temiesen al guardián, sino porque a juzgar por el estado del edificio, y a la hosquedad que irradiaban las paredes, bien podría caerles algo en la cabeza o el piso podría colapsar. El aire encerrado no olía bien, y de pronto Saori tuvo algunas dificultades para respirar, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas. Pese a la cautela, llevaban buen ritmo y pronto estarían al otro lado.

Entonces llegaron a esa pared.

" _Caballeros atenienses, encargo a Athena a su cuidado_." Leyó Ikki en voz alta. "Firma el señor Sifakis. ¡Aioros! No te tomaba por un grafitero."

"Tienes… letra linda… papá." Athena le sonrió muy tierna. "Gracias por escribir eso, en serio. ¡Te quiero mucho!"

"¿En qué momento lo escribiste, Aioros?" Preguntó Seiya. "¿Antes de irte del Santuario?"

"No." Aioros negó algo avergonzado. "Escribí eso mucho antes, creo que unos días después de que Athena descendiera del Olimpo y se manifestara entre nosotros." El dorado se sonrojó un poco. "Estaba inspirado y muy contento ese día. ¡Tanto que escribí eso!"

"Aaaaw. Vomitaré un arcoíris. ¡Eres un cursi de lo peor! Debería darte vergüenza." Gruñó Ikki, señalando hacia la salida. "Ya vamos que no me hago más joven."

 _CraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaack…_

Ikki se quedó quieto y con la vista fija en el suelo. El crujido había venido del piso y resonado por toda la estructura, añadiendo notas muy lúgubres a la abandonada estructura. Parecía que si se movía, el piso iba a colapsar. Aioros no pareció preocupado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Shun. Todos miraban hacia el piso, las paredes y al techo de manera alternada. "¿Tienes alguna mascota que dejaste abandonada o qué?"

"Alguien está muy enojado." Añadió Shiryu.

"Esta casa está gruñona, nada más." Explicó con calma. Aioros tomó aire "¡Ya Te Voy A Limpiar Cuando Termine Todo Esto! ¿Me Oyes?" Dijo en voz muy alta. "Mis disculpas, tuve asuntos de fuerza mayor."

 ** _HMPF_**. Pareció rezongar la casa, pero por lo menos le dio el beneficio de la duda, considerando que el ambiente se alivió un montón. Aioros se acercó a Ikki.

"¡Relájate! Solo pisaste la puerta trampa que lleva a los pasadizos. Ha crujido así de toda la vida."

"¿Seguro?"

"¿No eres tú el encargado de mantener esos pasadizos? Porque si es así y considerando como está tu casa, tienen que estar del terror." Comentó Seiya con calma.

"Papá… tengo sed…"

Aioros miró a los muchachos y estos suspiraron. Athena tenía unas ojeras enormes y desde hacía un rato que estaba pidiendo más y más agua cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Todas las casas tenían agua, bien podrían tener acceso a ella, y a lo mejor tenían suerte y encontraban algo en qué llevarla en caso de que Athena pidiera agua de nuevo en la subida.

"Iré a buscar agua." Se ofreció Shun.

"Voy contigo." Gruñó Ikki. "No confío en esta casa." Añadió de mala gana.

"Yo me adelanto a ver qué encontramos en Capricornio." Aportó Seiya.

"¿Estás loco? Shura es peligroso." Protestó Shiryu. "Te acompaño."

"¿Ustedes dos qué pretenden?" Ladró Aioros. "Déjenme a mi lidiar con Shura, ustedes no podrán."

"Eso no lo sabes, Aioros." Retrucó Seiya. "Déjanos intentarlo: has tenido todas las peleas hasta ahora tú solo."

"¡Comparte Aioros! También queremos pelear por Athena."

"¡Pero…!"

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Seiya y Shiryu salieron corriendo llenos de travesura. Aioros hizo el amago de ir tras ellos, pero por alguna razón desistió, y no porque llevase a su hija en brazos. Ikki le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de retirarse con su hermano en busca de agua. Una vez que se alejaron, Aioros se sentó en el suelo, acomodando a Athena en su regazo.

"… Déjalos papá. Esta también es su pelea." Dijo la diosa. "Shura necesita pelear primero con ellos."

"¿Y si se matan?"

"Papá…" Resopló Athena con cara de circunstancias. "Estamos hablando de Seiya… ¡no tenemos tanta suerte!" Bromeó con cariño. Aioros no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Ah. Sentido del humor." Apreció Aioros. "Eso es Buena señal." Añadió mientras la mecía un poco, como cuando era bebé. "Guarda tu fuerza, hijita, la necesitas."

Saori asintió y cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar. Momentos más tarde regresaron Ikki y Shun con un vaso con agua y una botella de refresco muy vieja que se notaba que habían lavado antes de rellenar. Cuando la diosa hubo bebido unos sorbos volvieron a ponerse en marcha, pasando raudamente en dirección a capricornio.

Unos diez minutos después que se hubieron marchado, Milo comenzó a cruzar Sagitario al trote.

* * *

 **Casa de Capricornio.**

 _16:10 horas._

 **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Seiya aterrizó de cara contra el piso y al llegar al borde de las escaleras, cayó por éstas varios peldaños abajo. Tenía varios cortes en los brazos y la cara, y de verdad sentía como si lo hubieran metido dentro de la juguera. ¡Shura era un adversario terrible!

 **"** **¡LA CÓLERA DEL DRAGÓN!"**

 **"** **¡JUMPING STONE!"**

Shiryu se quedó conteniendo a Shura, echando mano de toda su destreza, ingenio y lo que tuviera cerca. Nunca un enemigo era tan letal y cortante como el guardián de la Décima Casa, quién para colmo no atendía ruegos ni argumentos, solo atacaba, constante y sin detenerse.

Shiryu cayó contra las baldosas, trizándolas producto del impacto. Seiya, adolorido y golpeado como estaba, se levantó y embistió al dorado con toda su fuerza.

 **"** **¡METEORO DE PEGASO!"**

 **PAAAAAAAAAM.**

Shura se trabó a golpes con Seiya, ganando rápidamente la ventaja. Shiryu le saltó encima a la primera oportunidad, tratando de trancarle los brazos, pero ambos bronceados fueron arrojados con dolorosa facilidad contra el piso, sin que tuvieran tiempo para lamentarse. Rápidamente tuvieron que rodar lejos de los ataques de Shura, quien en serio no les daba cuartel.

Es que Aioria, mientras estuvo poseído, era más fácil de enfrentar. Se notaba que Shura llevaba años víctima del control mental. Sus ojos también estaban rojos, pero carecían de toda personalidad o voluntad. Atacaba. Atacaba. Atacaba de nuevo, incluso ignorando sus heridas.

 **"** **¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!"**

Aunque no digamos que los bronceados estaban aterrizando algún golpe en todo caso. Un movimiento de la mano de Shura y una breve explosión de su cosmo bastaron para barrer con los dos chiquillos por la explanada frente a Capricornio y escaleras abajo, justo en momento en que Aioros y los demás llegaban con ellos.

"¡Minions!" Llamó Aioros.

"¿… S –Seiya?"

"Aaaaaaayayaaaaaaay…" Se quejó el Pegaso poniéndose de pie. Shun lo asistió. "Esto está METAL."

Aioros levantó la mirada, reteniendo la respiración. Dejó a su hija en el suelo, al cuidado de Ikki, y terminó de subir los escalones. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba enfrentando la explanada de la Décima Casa de Capricornio y a su guardián, quien estaba quieto, como a la espera de algo. Shura parecía indiferente, pero hubo una reacción en su cosmo cuando vio a Aioros. Como sorprendido, dio un paso adelante y se detuvo de súbito, sujetando su cabeza, como preso de una fulminante migraña. El santo de Sagitario se volvió hacia los muchachos.

"Chiquillos… les encomiendo a Athena. Pase lo que pase, no dejen que la lastimen."

"¿Papá?"

"Esta batalla es de vida o muerte, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Shiryu con algo de temor.

No obtuvo respuesta. El que calla, otorga.

Saori comenzó a hacer pucheros casi en seguida, se agitó muchísimo de un momento a otro.

"¡Papi!"

Aioros encendió su cosmo y avanzó decidido hacia Shura, quien levantó la mirada, siseando como una bestia herida, con los ojos muy rojos y preso de la voluntad de Ares. Sagitario apretó los dientes: conocía a Capricornio, era uno de sus mejores amigos, un hombre bueno, noble y leal como pocos, reducido en contra de su voluntad a ser una mera marioneta de Ares.

Definitivamente iba a profanar cuanto templo de Ares se encontrase.

 **"** **TU ESTÁS MUERTO."**

"Estoy muy vivo, Shura."

"Traidor. Traidor. **¡TRAIDOR!** "

"No." Aioros se puso a la defensiva. "Te han engañado."

 **"** **GRRRRRRRR."** Gruñó Shura, inflamando su cosmo. **"¡MUERE!"**

No, Capricornio no estaba en condiciones de escuchar o meditar razones. No era dueño de sus actos, no lo había sido por años y… ¡ya fue! **Había sido demasiado tiempo ya.** Tocaba liberarlo.

 **"** **¡EXCALIBUR!"**

 **¡POR UN PELO DE RANA CALVA!** Aioros por poco no la cuenta, esquivó la espada de Shura por milímetros, pero tampoco se puso a ponderar en el milagro. Encendió su cosmo y se trenzó a poderosos golpes contra su colega. Al menos estaban a un nivel parecido y la potencia de sus puños quedaba equilibrado.

Más o menos.

Aioros recibió un golpe en el plexo solar, que le provocó un agudo dolor en el pecho. Alcanzó a proteger su cabeza y tuvo que aguantar los puños que le cayeron en las costillas. Aprovechó la oportunidad para sujetar la cabeza de Shura y propinarle un par de rodillazos, antes de lanzarlo lejos y atacarlo en el suelo, pero Shura se recuperó y le encajó la rodilla en el estómago al recuperar impulso.

Aioros escupió sangre al tiempo que era impulsado hacia atrás, siendo obligado a defenderse con un pulso de cosmo que logró hacer retroceder varios metros a Shura. Se miraron varios instantes, estáticos, evaluándose mutuamente.

"Para estar bajo el control mental de Ares, Shura parece muy lúcido." Comentó Shun.

"Lo está. No sirve de nada si se apaga su centro lógico durante un combate." Respondió Ikki. "Lo que tiene anulado es su voluntad, no su inteligencia."

"Hay Que Detener A Shura O No Podremos Pasar." Se lamentó Seiya.

"¡Quiero ver! ¡Mi papá!"

Saori, a quien habían dejado algunos escalones más abajo por su seguridad, hizo esfuerzos tremendos por ponerse de pie y ver mejor la espantosa pelea. Rápidamente Seiya e Ikki intentaron detenerla, pero ella aprovechó el impulso para pararse e intentar subir los peldaños que le faltaban. No lo logró y colapsó sobre sus rodillas al instante, agitando la herida.

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

"¡Con Calma Saori! Quédate a cubierto."

" **¡NO!** Tengo que ver." Athena se sujetó de Ikki. "Por favor… tengo que ver el combate…" Le gimoteó.

Ikki tuvo un tic en el ojo. **ODIABA** cuando una chica le gimoteaba, sobre todo cuando era una chica a la que le tenía aprecio, como Athena o su linda Esmeralda. Gruñó entre dientes y, sujetándola con toda la delicadeza que pudo, la ayudó a subir.

"¡Ikki! ¿Qué haces?"

"Saori quiere ver el combate. ¡Por algo será! No voy a estar cuestionando dioses a estas alturas del día."

Con mucho cuidado, Athena llegó al tope de las escaleras gracias a los bronceados. Rápidamente la sentaron en el suelo y le sirvieron de apoyo, mientras ella no se perdía detalle de la feroz pelea que mantenía su papá con Shura. ¡Se estaban dando una paliza terrorífica! Seguro se estaban rompiendo huesos y desgarrando los órganos internos. Y estando a un nivel muy similar, pronto entrarían a un combate de mil días si no hacía algo. Athena jadeó y resopló. Se fijó en Shura y cerró los ojos.

Cayó en un repentino trance.

* * *

…

 _"_ _¡Shura!"_ Lo llamó en medio de una bruma oscura. _"¿Dónde estás?"_

 _"_ _¿…?"_

 _"_ _¡SHURA!"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Contéstame, Shura… por favor."_

 _"_ _¿Quién…?"_ La imagen de Shura apareció frente a Athena. La diosa tomó aire y suspiró de alivio.

 _"_ _¡Eres tú! Estás aquí…"_ Le dijo con alegría, aunque aprensiva: notaba que la esencia de Shura estaba por diluirse. _"Llevas mucho tiempo bajo el Satán Imperial."_

 _"_ _¡No Puede Ser!"_ Shura retrocedió espantado varios pasos. _"¡Athena Está Muerta!"_ Exclamó angustiado.

 _"_ _Esto es mi culpa."_ Gimoteó Saori. _"¡También debí venir por ti! Por favor, perdóname Shura."_

 _"_ _¡¿Qué Brujería es esta?! Athena está muerta, yo..."_

 _"_ _¿Por qué dices eso?"_

 _"_ _¡Yo la maté!"_ Exclamó con los ojos desorbitados de desesperación. _"¡Maté a Aioros cuando intentaba salvarla! ¡Los maté a los dos!"_

La esencia de Shura quiso escapar y anularse de la pura vergüenza, pero Athena no lo dejó. Extendió sus manos y lo sujetó con firme cariño.

 _"_ _No lo hiciste. Fuiste obligado_ _por Ares_ _y no eras dueño de tus actos. ¡Ciertamente intentaste_ _matarnos_ _! Pero no lo lograste."_

 _"…_ _¡Mientes!"_

 _"_ _No._ _No miento._ _¡Yo Soy Pallas Athena Parthenos!"_ La diosa encendió su cosmo, revelándose a sí misma. _"Y tú eres Shura de Capricornio, mi más leal guardián."_

Shura pareció derrumbarse en llanto a los pies de la diosa, como si le hubieran quitado el mundo de encima. Athena se agachó y le puso una mano sobre la espalda.

 _"_ _¡Señora! No soy digno…"_

 _"_ _Yo tampoco soy digna de tu lealtad."_ Athena le miró con compasión, y se mordió el labio. _"¿Sabes dónde estás ahora?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _¿Lo sabes?"_

 _"_ _No..."_

 _"_ _Estás luchando contra mi papá."_

 _"_ _¡¿Contra Zeus?!"_

 _"_ _No, ¡Mi papá! Zeus es mi padre… Aioros de Sagitario me crió como su hija."_

 _"_ _¡…!"_

 _"_ _Estás luchando contra él, obligado por Ares."_ Le explicó la diosa. _"Necesito enfrentar a_ _ese maldito hermano mío_ _en el Templo Principal, pero estamos_ _detenidos_ _en Capricornio. Por eso mi papá intenta derrotarte."_ Los ojos de Shura se llenaron de indignación y se puso de pie en el acto. _"Necesito que aguantes un poco más… el control mental es muy fuerte, ¡puedo sacarte de aquí! Pero no puedo sola…"_

 _"_ _Dígame qué tengo que hacer."_

 _"_ _Necesito que despiertes. Y que sigas la luz cuando la veas."_

…

* * *

 **"** **¡SAORI!"** Athena abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Seiya le dio un bofetón.

La diosa despertó de pronto de su trance y confundida observó sus alrededores. No estaban donde recordaba, por lo visto habían tenido que moverse lo más rápido que pudieron. El pecho le ardía de dolor.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Aioros y Shura se están dando unos madrazos!" Exclamó Seiya. "Las armaduras están heridas."

Brevemente Athena miró hacia el combate. Shura parecía haber bajado la intensidad de sus golpes, lo que Aioros aprovechaba todo lo que podía. Por lo visto, haber buscado y llamado la atención de Shura (no de este ente sin voluntad, sino del verdadero Shura) había valido la pena. Aun así…

"… Creo que puedo… puedo… liberarlo."

"Athena, ¿qué pretendes?" preguntó Shiryu alarmado.

Saori no le hizo caso, ni a los demás bronceados cuando estos se dieron cuenta que comenzó a juntar cosmo para efectuar su ataque. La diosa estaba muy debilitada, no podría juntar tanta…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa **aaaaaaAAAAAAA** AAy…"

... energía.

Alarmados por los quejidos de dolor de la diosa, los demás intentaron contenerla.

"¡Basta Athena! No puedes." Le pidió Seiya. "¡Cuida tu fuerza! Te queda poca y la necesitas."

"¡Tengo que poder! Shura me necesita." Jadeó la diosa decidida. "Si no lo ayudo a salir, no podrá solo…" Athena cerró los ojos y con dolor reunió su cosmo.

Pero dolía. ¡Cómo dolía!

"¡Esto la va a matar! Athena está muy débil." Exclamó Shiryu.

 **"** **¡DETENTE, MUJER!"** Ladró Ikki.

"Por favor, Athena, no lo hagas…" Lloriqueó Shun.

"¡Basta Minions! Yo me encargo."

Milo apareció de pronto. Tomó a Athena en sus brazos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, aunque sin dejar de sujetarla. Gimiendo de dolor, Athena se recostó en el pecho del escorpión, que la sostenía con firmeza y coraje.

"Chiquilla, sabes que no puedes ejecutar esa técnica en el suelo. Tienes que estar de pie."

"Yo sé, Milito… pero no puedo sola…" Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. "¡Me duele mucho!"

"Yo te sostengo, Athena. Yo te ayudo." Los afilados ojos de Milo se fijaron en el combate. "También tienes mi cosmo a tu disposición."

"¡Milo! ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Seiya.

"Escuchen." Les dijo Milo mirando a los bronceados con firmeza. "Me puedo dar todos los porrazos de la vida y no me va a pasar nada, pero no la Princesa. ¡Ella no se puede caer!"

"¡¿De qué hablas, Milo?!" Exigió saber Shiryu, sin entender nada, pero no obtuvo respuestas.

"Pase lo que pase, si me caigo, ¡No dejen que Saori se golpee más de la cuenta!"

Los bronceados no entendieron enseguida, pero no dijeron nada. Confiaron tanto en Milo como en Athena y se mantuvieron atentos. El santo de escorpión encendió su cosmo al mismo tiempo que la diosa y dejó que ella se aprovechara de su fuerza para concentrarse. Con los ojos muy apretados, Athena reunió toda su energía, aprovechando el apoyo que Milo le daba, tanto físico como cósmico.

"¿Milo? ¿Estás seguro que quieres ayudarme? Te puedo lastimar…"

"Mi vida está a tu servicio, chiquilla. ¡Yo con gusto!" Le dijo con toda honestidad. "Recuperaré mis fuerzas después de una buena siesta y comida, ¡ya sabes que es así! Quedaré como nuevo."

Sudando de dolor, Athena sonrió, y volvió a concentrarse en el combate. Reunió su cosmo mientras miraba fijo a Shura, percibiendo alguna nota de reconocimiento en su profunda mirada. ¡Capricornio estaba luchando por salir! Y ella lo ayudaría.

Por instantes brilló, y de súbito la diosa estiró sus brazos hacia adelante.

 **"** **¡PRECLARIDAD!"**

Y todo brilló de blanco. Aunque a diferencia de lo ocurrido en Leo (quizás porque estaba de pie) las consecuencias para los demás no fueron tan fuertes. Aioros alcanzó a sujetarse y no cayó al suelo; los bronceados no fueron tan sacudidos, Shura…

¡Oh, Shura!

Sintió como si su alma se quebrase en mil pedazos, seguido de una fuerza de tirabuzón que pareció lanzarlo fuera del planeta y traerlo de regreso a tierra, al tiempo que su misma alma que sintiera en millones de fragmentos, se compusiera de nuevo. Shura vio una luz y con ello sintió una poderosa succión que le dio una arrastrada feroz por lo que pareció ser la extensión de todo un universo. Aterrizó tan de golpe en su propio cuerpo que fue como si lo hubiera atropellado un tren… se vio de pronto contra el suelo, observando el cielo y por completo confundido…

¡Pero se sentía tan libre!

Estaba libre...

Por fin... por fin libre.

"¿Shura? ¿Eres tú?"

Capricornio se incorporó de golpe. No lejos de él, a la defensiva, Aioros lo observaba intensamente, sangrando por todos lados. Perplejo, se pasó las manos por la cara, sorprendido de ver sangre en sus dedos y sentir que la cara le ardía como si tuviera un pómulo roto. Aioros mismo tenía un ojo en tinta y tantos cortes como si se hubiera peleado con un gato.

O con Excálibur.

O Ambos.

"¡Aioros! ¡Estás Vivo!" Shura se puso de pie muy pronto y tuvo que reprimir las náuseas. " **¡ARES!** Ares tomó el control…" La realidad golpeó a Shura. "¿Cuántos años pasaron?"

"Han sido trece años." Le dijo Aioros con calma, sujetándolo de los brazos. "Bienvenido de regreso."

"¡Casi te maté!"

"Ni creas que no me defendí."

 **"** **¡ATHENA!"**

Shura buscó a Athena con la mirada y echó a correr hacia ella. La diosa estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada por Ikki, y jadeando inconsciente. Ni bien había terminado de ejecutar su técnica (la que había consumido casi la totalidad del cosmo de Milo), ambos habían colapsado. Ikki sujetó a la diosa y con gracia la guió hasta el suelo en caída controlada. Shiryu hizo lo propio con Milo, quien estaba absolutamente noqueado… pero quédense tranquilos; el dorado se recuperaría con todo y cosmo ni bien despertase.

Shura se arrojó sobre sus rodillas y no tardó en tomar una mano de la diosa.

"¡La P**Am**Re Que Me Parió! ¡Mire Cómo Está!" Shura paseó su mirada por los bronceados, por Milo y la detuvo en Aioros. "¡¿Qué hago ahora?!"

"Dejarnos pasar por Capricornio." Aioros se agachó y tomó a su hija de los brazos de Ikki, acunándola en su regazo. "¿Muñequita?"

"Hola papi." Athena le sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Medio abrió uno sí, para ver a Shura. "Bienvenido, Shura."

"Tenemos que llevarla al Templo Principal. Athena necesita su escudo… Y así enfrentar a Ares." Explicó brevemente Aioros, con ganas de sobarse el costado, que le dolía como nunca.

"¡¿A qué esperamos?! Voy con ustedes."

"¡Estamos en un desafío del Reloj de Fuego! No creo que puedas pasar." Objetó Shiryu, quien al ver la mirada que le dedicó Shura, levantó las manos en señal de paz. "Pero lo digo con respeto."

"¡Que Me Detengan! Aunque Deba Derribar El P**O Reloj Con Los Dientes Voy A Pasar." Afirmó decidido. "¡También Tengo Cuentas Pendientes Con Ares!" Sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Aioros, Shura tomó a la diosa en sus brazos, quitándosela a su padre, y se puso de pie.

"¡Cuidado Con Su Cabecita!" Gimió Aioros alarmado, recordando la misma angustia que sentía cuando su hija era una bebé y alguien más la levantaba en brazos.

"Dejemos a Milo en mi Casa, Ya vendrán por él. ¡Hala! ¡Andando!"

Aioros sonrió aliviado. Shura no tenía idea qué monos estaba pasando exactamente, pero por lo visto no necesitaba saber mucho más. Athena tenía que llegar al Templo Principal y eso era suficiente para él. Ya se enteraría de los detalles luego. Athena parecía pensar lo mismo, porque sonreía de gusto. Aioros, aun adolorido por la paliza, miró a los bronceados.

"Tenemos un nuevo aliado… llevemos a Milo dentro y sigamos camino."

"¡Cierto! Mientras más, mejor." Afirmó Seiya muy animado. "Ya solo nos quedan dos casas. ¡Vamos!"

Y sin pensarlo dos momentos más, Seiya salió en pos de Shura y Aioros, con Shun no muy lejos detrás. Ikki y Shiryu se miraron de reojo y suspiraron.

"De nuevo nos toca arrastrar al muerto." Gruñó Ikki resignado.

"Mientras antes empecemos, antes terminamos. Vamos."

Y así entre los dos, cargaron a Milo entre sus brazos y se adentraron en Capricornio, dejando al Escorpión en el primer sofá con el que se cruzaron. Luego siguieron camino.

Ya faltaba menos.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Lecciones de Vida_**

 _… Si sobrevivía a todo esto, lo primero que haría sería echarse en camastro más cercano y dormir hasta que le dieran calambres. ¡No! No… Eso no. Si salía de esto, lo primero que haría sería ir a buscar a Lily, abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca. ¡Lily! Lo iba a matar cuando supiera lo que le había pasado a Athena. ¿Cómo estaría? Sintió una puntada en el corazón: su bella Lily… pronto ya sería libre para dedicarle toda la…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Buenos fueron los trancazos que Shura y Aioros se pegaron, pero al menos sobrevivieron gracias a una nueva intervención de la diosa y a la inesperada ayuda de Milo de Escorpión. ¡No se preocupen por él! Ya recuperará la consciencia, solo necesita recuperar fuerzas: tan solo le permitió a la diosa aprovechar su cosmo para que ganara fuerza extra y pudiera ejecutar su técnica, eso es todo. NI bien descanse, quedará como nuevo. Solo esperemos que no lo sacudan mucho en lo que se tardan en llevarlo dentro. Ahora, ¿Qué pasó con la botella de vodka? Ya lo sabrán. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Me escribieron algunas reviews anónimas que aprovecho de responder.**

¡ **YAMID**! Vaya que estuviste inspirado para ponerte el día. Espero en serio que la lectura no haya estado tan pesada y que haya valido la pena. Me alegré mucho de leer tus comentarios y me han causado mucha gracia, en serio. Ojalá que este armatoste te siga gustando. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Ten: pastel de mango. (para diabéticos, así que cómelo con tranquilidad)


	15. Cap 14: Lecciones de Vida

_Tan solo faltan dos casas y hay que determinar la lealtad de sus guardianes. En Acuario, Hyoga se enfrenta a la estricta mirada de su maestro y en Piscis, se produce un choque de malos entendidos. En serio, ¿tenían que escoger justo ahora para resolver esas diferencias? Al menos Shun recuperó su Tablet. ¡ADELANTE CABALLEROS DE ATHENA!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones_ _reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 14: Lecciones de Vida**

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 _17:03 horas._

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Aioros agradeció de corazón que Shura le ayudase cargando a Athena mientras subían escaleras arriba. No es que fuera mal padre o mal dorado, es solo que le dolían hasta las pestañas y tras la pelea que acababa de mantener, en serio no habría sido capaz de cargar con su hija, por mucho que la quisiera. Se llevó la mano al costado derecho… sentía como si tuviera las últimas dos costillas quebradas.

Se le estaba dificultando así tantito la respiración, pero podía manejarlo.

"¿Estás bien, Sifakis?" Preguntó Ikki de pronto, preocupado, mientras corrían. "Cojeas un poco y respiras raro. No es que me extrañe, pero preocupa."

"Estaré bien. Solo dame tiempo."

"Hmpf. ¡Todos Ustedes Me Van A Sacar Canas Verdes Antes de Cumplir Veinte!" Rezongó entre dientes. "Estoy a tu espalda." Añadió a modo de apoyo.

Aioros sonrió de costado y siguió corriendo. Si sobrevivía a todo esto, lo primero que haría sería echarse en el camastro más cercano y dormir hasta que le dieran calambres. ¡ **NO**! No… Eso no. Si salía _vivo_ de esto, lo primero que haría sería ir por su mujer, abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca. ¡Lily! Lo iba a matar cuando supiera lo que le había pasado a Saori. ¿Cómo estaría? Sintió una puntada en el corazón: su bella Lily… pronto ya sería libre para dedicarle toda la atención de la vida, le compensaría todas las esperas y la paciencia, y le cumpliría todos sus anhelos.

La pregunta era… ¿lo perdonaría por hacerla esperar tanto? ¿Lo aceptaría de vuelta? Tendría que hacer muchos méritos, sin duda.

"¡Ya llegamos!" Anunció Shun a viva voz.

El grupo llegó a la explanada y se enfrentó a la Undécima Casa. Acuario se alzaba orgullosa y bien dibujada contra el paisaje. Todos tomaron aire y avanzaron casi al trote, aunque fueron deteniéndose progresivamente. Tres razones impulsaron esta cautela: en primer lugar, no estaban seguros de donde yacía la lealtad del santo de Acuario; creían que estaba del lado de la diosa, pero con él nunca se sabía. En segundo lugar, podían percibir una suerte de combate al interior del templo y en tercera...

"¡Aioros! ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó una amazona de buena figura, con una máscara que tenía dibujados intrincados diseños y una cabellera preciosa, larga y bien cuidada. Avanzó al grupo, paseando su mirada por los bronceados, deteniéndose algunos instantes en Aioros. "¿No te acuerdas de mí? _Je suis Chantal_."

Aioros parpadeó perplejo, igual que Shura. Los bronceados no se perdían detalle.

"¡¿Chantal?! ¿La hermana menor de Camus? ¡Mira Cómo Has Crecido!" Aioros la abrazó con honesto cariño. "La última vez que te vi eras una chaparra de este tamaño, ¡Y Mírate Ahora! ¡Hasta armadura tienes! Piscis Austrinus te queda precioso.!

"¡ _Sacrebleu_! ¡En Verdad Estabas Vivo!" Chantal estaba honestamente contenta. "Entonces no eras un traidor. ¡Los rumores eran ciertos! Rescataste a... " La amazona fijó su mirada en Shura y en la diosa. Su ánimo pareció desplomarse de golpe y hasta se puso pálida. "Ay no…"

La amazona dio algunos pasos tentativos, llena de aprensión. No le quitaba la vista de encima a Shura, como si esperase un ataque a traición en cualquier momento. El santo de Capricornio sintió su ánimo decaer: la amazona desconfiaba de él, le temía y no poco. No la culpaba, quizás como se había portado con ella, pero aun así…

"¿Shura? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó Chantal, con el alma apretada, pasando sus ojos del dorado a la muchacha. "Eres la diosa… finalmente usted no estaba en su Cámara en el Templo Principal. ¡Sabía Que Era Grave!" La amazona cayó de rodillas. "Tiene mi servicio y mi lealtad, mi señora."

"… Chantal de Piscis… Austrinus." Susurró Athena. "Trataré de compensarte…"

"¿Por qué no bajaste a asistir a la señora, amazona?" Preguntó Shura de pronto. "Y sí, que soy Shura. Ahora sí soy yo."

"No he podido salir de Acuario desde que se encendió el reloj. Mi hermano sí pudo: fue a Libra hace un rato, pero una vez que volvió, ya no pudo salir."

"¡¿Libra?!"

Todos prestaron atención de forma inmediata. La amazona asintió con la cabeza y se arregló los cabellos. Se puso de pie mientras Shun buscaba entre sus ropas el cristal que Máscara les había pasado hacía unas horas en Cáncer, el que contenía el alma de Hyoga. Seiya se adelantó:

"¿Fue él quien congeló el piso de Libra? ¿Sabes si habrá visto al santo de Cygnus?"

"Puede que Camus haya congelado el piso de Libra, volvió a Acuario enfurecido." Chantal se cruzó de brazos y miró al interior de Acuario. "Trajo a Hyoga, inconsciente. Con todo y mochila. Está en coma el pobre y mi hermano lo tiene a temperaturas bajo cero para preservarlo en lo que le regresan el alma."

"¡¿Lo Metió a Un Ataúd de Hielo?!" Preguntó Aioros impactado. Chantal negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero está a punto de hacer eso si es que no recupera pronto su alma." Explicó con más calma de la que debió mostrar.

Shun, sin esperar permisos, echó a correr hacia el interior de Acuario. Los demás bronceados lo siguieron raudos, llenos de inquietud. Saori en cambio pareció suspirar de alivio al oír que Hyoga estaba con su maestro, por congelado que estuviera, y aunque esto también había tranquilizado a Aioros, no parecía haberle dado la suficiente paz mental. Shura esperó paciente.

"Chantal… ¿Camus es leal a la diosa, o a…?"

"¿Al Patriarca? No, ¡Ni de chiste! Le tiene sangre en el ojo. Hace años desconfía de él." Chantal se sopló el flequillo. "Camus solo creerá en la diosa cuando la vea, y hasta entonces solo será leal a sus aprendices." Una enorme gota pareció resbalarse por la cabeza de la amazona. "Por eso Hyoga estará en muchos problemas cuando se despierte."

"Jo, Camus eligió mal momento para ponerse mañoso." Comentó Shura, rezongando de mal humor. "¡Acuario tenía que ser!"

"Así es él y así lo quiero." Lo defendió su hermana.

"¿Podemos pasar a hablar con Camus, Chantal?" Preguntó Aioros. "Necesitamos cruzar a Piscis."

Chantal asintió y dejó que los dorados cruzaran. Éstos no se tardaron casi nada en llegar hasta donde estaba el santo de Acuario, junto a los bronceados. Allí, justo al medio del salón, vieron a Camus dándoles la espalda, cruzado de brazos y mirando muy severo a Hyoga, como esperando explicaciones. El santo de Cygnus estaba azul de frío y se abrazaba a sí mismo, frotando su piel para intentar entrar en calor lo más pronto posible. Shun y Seiya estaban de pie contra la pared, como castigados en tiempo muerto, Shiryu observaba todo ligeramente detrás de Ikki y el Fénix... esfuerzos hacía para no reventar de risa y evitarse así un castigo.

Una botella de vodka yacía a los pies de Camus. Estaba vacía y lo más probable es que llevara horas así.

"Estoy esperando, Hyoga." El tono de Camus no auguraba nada bueno. Alguien se quedaría sin poder salir de fiesta al menos un mes o dos. "¿Qué hacías con una botella de vodka en la mochila?"

"D –de –me c–c–cinco mi–mi–minutos, maes–stro, aca–acabo de desp–er–ertar."

"¡Cinco Minutos Ni Qué Nada! ¡Responde Mocoso!"

"La traje para celebrar." Confesó el ruso, entre temblores y escalofríos. Puso un puchero y su mejor cara de borrego a medio morir para conseguir un mejor efecto, pero todo fue en vano. A su maestro no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

"¡¿Celebrar?!" Camus tuvo un tic en el ojo y de un aletazo levantó a Hyoga sobre sus pies. "¡ _Celebrar_ Vas A Querer Cuando Termine Contigo! **_ALLEZ_** , ¡Saca Trote A Ver Si Con Eso Se Te Pasan Las Ganas de Andar de Borracho a tu Edad!"

"¡Pero Maestro!"

"¡Todavía Estás Pasado A Leche Y Andas En Esos Pasos! ¡A Correr Dije!"

Hyoga no tuvo más opción que echarse a correr alrededor del salón. Conocía bien a su maestro, y aunque sabía que el tiempo era oro, no podía darse el lujo de desobedecerlo, sobre todo con lo enojado que estaba. Del lado positivo, al menos había vuelto a este plano de la existencia. A este frío lugar de la realidad.

"Ahem. ¿Camus?" Carraspeó Aioros.

Camus, con el ceño muy fruncido, miró en dirección del aludido, mutando en el acto su expresión. La sorpresa fue evidente en sus ojos e incluso se dio un bofetón como para asegurarse que estaba despierto. Se acercó a Aioros, lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio una **GRAN** palmada en la espalda, que no le hizo nada bien a las costillas que sospechaba que tenía rotas.

 **"** **¡ARGH!"**

Bueno, eso despejaba las dudas sobre la lealtad de Camus de Acuario.

"¡Por todo el Olimpo! ¡ **ESTÁS VIVO**!" Le dijo una vez que lo soltó. "Cuando percibí tu cosmo esta mañana, creí que la hora de mi muerte estaba cerca." Confesó con asombro. Como Hyoga pasara a su lado justo en ese momento, le propinó un buen zape para motivarlo a seguir corriendo. "¡Y Luego Viene Este Y Me Avergüenza Frente A Todos!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Ladró Shura. Camus le miró con sospecha. "¡Y No Me Mires Así, Joder, Que Soy Yo!"

"¿Ya te sientes más despejado, Shura?"

"Te odio. Pero sí."

Camus lo quedó mirando sin emoción alguna, pero por lo visto decidió que el santo de Capricornio ya no era una amenaza. Puede que el hecho de que Athena estaba en sus brazos haya influido en su decisión. Hablando de eso, el estricto santo suavizó su rostro al ver a la diosa, y el estado en el que estaba. Se acercó a ella, tomó una de sus manos y se las besó.

" _Madame_ , te tardaste en volver."

"¿ _Madame_? ¡Tengo Trece!" Reclamó Saori entre avergonzados quejidos.

"Pero ostentáis señorío sobre este Santuario, sus santos y familias." Camus fijó la mirada en la flecha. "Debí haberlo sabido."

"Camus… ¿por qué… no me bus… buscaste?" Le preguntó Athena entristecida. "Sabías que no… que no estaba en mi cámara… ¿por qué?"

"No podía dejar a mis alumnos a su suerte, _Madame_." Confesó Camus con tristeza. "Si iba por usted, los dejaba sin mi protección y si bien hubieran estado seguros con Saga… las otras dos entidades que lo oprimen no son de fiar."

"O sea que…" Comenzó a decir Aioros, pero justo en ese momento, Hyoga pasó cerca de su maestro… Camus le lanzó estalactitas para motivarlo a correr más rápido. "Errr, ahem. Como decía, mantuviste una postura neutral para quedarte a proteger a tus aprendices."

"Aprendices que darán gloria a Athena en el futuro." Una venita en la sien de Camus palpitó molesta. "¡CLARO! **LOS QUE NO BEBEN ALCOHOL SIENDO MENORES DE EDAD**." El santo de Acuario se volvió molesto hacia Aioros. "¡¿Vodka?! ¡¿Cómo Permitiste Que Consiguiera _Vodka_?!"

"¡Dejad Al Chaval En Paz! ¡Jo!, como si nunca hubierais colado alcohol al Santuario." Lo defendió Shura con vehemencia.

"¡Bah!" Camus protestó, y se volvió a la diosa. "Espero que entienda mis razones, _Madame_. Cuenta con mi vida, mi servicio y mi lealtad."

"Bien. Dejando eso claro, ¿podemos pasar por Acuario?"

Camus se quedó mirando fijo a Aioros, y en vista de su silencio, Sagitario comenzó a explicarle qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente, incluyendo un breve resumen de los últimos trece años. Saori estiró la mano y sujetó a Camus, sonriéndole cansada.

"Algo de todo eso había intuido." Reconoció el francés.

"¡¿Por qué no interrumpiste mi relato?!" Ladró Aioros impaciente.

"Porque también quería saber de tus labios tu versión de los hechos." Confesó Camus, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ya luego me darán detalles. Pueden pasar."

 **"** **¡GENIAL!"** Exclamó Seiya.

"Excepto Hyoga."

 **"** **¡¿POR QUÉ?!"** Rezongaron todos los bronceados, Cisne incluido.

"Tiene que aprender a no estar contrabandeando **VODKA**. ¡Se queda en Acuario para un entrenamiento especial!"

"¿Camus… de verdad?" Ladró Aioros frustrado. "¡¿Justo Ahora?!"

"¿Qué mejor tiempo que ahora? Hyoga es un muchacho, tiene que aprender."

"¡Jo, Hombre! ¿No puedes castigarlo mañana?"

"¡ _Non_!" Exclamó Camus cruzándose de brazos y con la mejor expresión de Grumpy Cat que pudo poner. "¡Sigue corriendo Hyoga! Ni que esto fuera el Coliseo."

"¡Como digas! Solo trata de enviarlo al Templo Principal lo antes posible y en una pieza." Ladró Aioros molesto. "¡Vamos _Minions_!"

"¡Llévense la mochila!" Advirtió Camus de pronto. Shun, quien había estado revisando que su tablet estuviera dentro, obedeció calladito y tras guardar lo que había sacado, se la echó al hombro, aliviado de que hubiera vuelto de la otra dimensión junto con Hyoga. Había temido que se hubiera perdido por siempre y hasta estaba resignado.

No, no lo hubiera lamentado por el vodka, sino por su tablet.

Los bronceados rápidamente siguieron a Aioros como perritos huérfanos que no tienen otra opción. Hyoga les miraba con pucheros mientras corría alrededor del salón, siguiendo las instrucciones de su maestro, tentado de desobedecer, pues quería subir con sus hermanos a Piscis. Shura se quedó unos instantes atrás, sin saber si debía seguir o no.

"Me alegra verte de regreso, Shura." Dijo Camus muy sincero, pero con escasas emociones en el rostro. "Si necesitas hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme."

"Gracias. Tengo dos preguntas." Dijo Shura sin rodeos. "¿Por qué tenías a esos bronceados en _tiempo muerto_? Y… ¿algo que tenga que saber de Afro?"

"Por inquietos." Camus se sopló el flequillo. "Afro sigue distraído, pero… sospecho que eso es una fachada. Ya sea el enemigo o no, no hay que darle la espalda."

"¿Camus…?" Llamó de pronto Athena. "¿Irás al Templo Principal en un rato?"

"Por supuesto, _Madame_." Camus miró a Shura. "Llévatela y no la lastimes. ¡ _Allez_ , Fuera de mi Templo!"

Shura se acomodó a Athena en los brazos y partió en pos de Aioros y sus pollitos. Camus quedó atrás, sintiendo algunas oleadas de esperanza en el corazón que le hicieron querer golpear a alguien para recuperar el mal genio. Pero no era algo malo, sino bueno. ¡Por fin la diosa regresaba a su lugar!

 _"_ _¿Camus, Comment ça va?"_ Preguntó de pronto Chantal.

 _"_ _Oui. Je suis bien."_ Respondió con parquedad. "Todo volverá a su curso normal."

 _"_ _Très bien."_ Chantal se mantuvo en silencio algunos instantes. "¿Camus? Creo… que alguien pasó corriendo por los pasadizos. La barrera debió dejarlo pasar antes."

"¿Quién era y a donde iba'"

"A Piscis, pero no sé quién era."

Ambos hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que por fin expresaron la ansiedad que sentían.

* * *

 **Casa de Piscis.**

 _17:35 horas._

Shun se detuvo unos instantes sobre sus pasos, con la vista fija en la última casa del zodiaco, antes del Templo Principal. Se habían dejado el día prácticamente en esa subida que, bajo condiciones normales (y con buen estado físico), no tomaba más de dos o tres horas. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Se ajustó la mochila y continuó la marcha.

"¿Preocupado, Shun?" Le preguntó Ikki de pronto.

"Sí… todo ha salido muy fácil, temo que la Ley de Murphy se acuerde de nosotros."

"¡No le eches sal a ver si seguimos con racha!" Ikki le revolvió los cabellos. "¡Ya casi acabamos! Esfuerzo final y ya estamos."

"¡Con permiso, Chavales!"

Shura se abrió paso entre los hermanos, llegando en seis zancadas hasta la explanada de Piscis. Allí esperaba un cauteloso Aioros, quien observaba las rosas que parecían derramarse por todos lados. Nadie decía palabra, ni tampoco tenía muchas ganas de respirar.

"¿Y si quemo las rosas?" Preguntó Ikki en un susurro.

"No incordiemos a Afro de Piscis. Por si acaso." Sugirió Shiryu, tratando de ser la voz de la razón. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Pusieron especial cuidado en cada uno de los pasos que daban. Las rosas parecían mirarlos con interés, pero no les atacaron. Les bastó con verse preciosas, pero la única que parecía estar disfrutando del paisaje era Saori. Así, lánguida y adolorida como estaba, que a estas alturas del día más parecía cadáver que persona, sonreía plácida ante el juego de colores que se paseaban por toda la gama del rojo y del blanco. El aroma no la hostigaba, sino que la llenaba de un gustito a esperanza.

"Qué lindas… rosas…" Comentó cansada.

"Muy lindas. Solo no las respires mucho, hijita." Le pidió Aioros, pensando en que a Lily quizás le gustarían mucho un ramo de rosas así. "Por si acaso."

Entonces lo vieron. Ahí, a la entrada de la duodécima casa, Afro de Piscis esperaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y su mirada recayó en seguida en la diosa que Shura llevaba en sus brazos. El corazón se le hinchó de felicidad, pero disciplinó sus reacciones. Comenzó a acercarse al grupo con calma, reparando de pronto en Aioros. Ahí la sorpresa fue como un balde de agua fría.

"¡¿Cómo es que estás vivo?!" Le preguntó impactado. ¡De verdad no se lo esperaba!

Aioros, con mucha cautela, asintió con lentitud. No tenía buenos reportes de Afro, aunque ahora que lo miraba (y tras la advertencia de ya ni se acordaba quien), parecía querer darle el beneficio de la duda. Estaba seguro que el santo de Piscis se había puesto feliz al ver a Athena, lo había visto en sus ojos.

Afro se detuvo de nuevo y de golpe, esta vez con una expresión de enojo y ansiedad que fue evidente. Todo en su postura pareció gritar peligro. El grupo entero se puso en guardia.

"¡ **LARGO** de mi Casa!" Exclamó Afro a viva voz.

"¡Échame si te atreves!"

Al sentir la nueva voz, todos giraron sobre sus talones. Ahí, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer estaba furioso, y miraba a Afro con ansias asesinas. El grupo tuvo el tino de salir de en medio, mientras Piscis y Cáncer se acercaban y rodeaban, como analizando qué tipo de adversario tenían al frente. Ambos tenían muy claro lo que estaba pasando.

Afro por fin veía que Athena regresaba al Santuario y, tras muchos esfuerzos, llegaba hasta su casa, solo para que Máscara de la Muerte, enemigo de Athena y aliado de Ares, apareciera en la retaguardia, agresivo e inflamando cosmo. ¡Seguro intentaría acabar con la diosa ahora que estaba vulnerable! ¡No lo permitiría! **SOBRE SU CADÁVER.**

Máscara de la Muerte, al ver las rosas en Libra, se preocupó al punto que comenzó a pelear con la barrera que no lo dejaba pasar, hasta que por fin (cuando salieron de capricornio), pudo seguir de largo sin problemas. Sin duda Afro, enemigo de Athena y aliado de Ares, les salió al paso a Aioros y los demás, agresivo e inflamando cosmo. ¡Seguro intentaría acabar con la diosa ahora que estaba vulnerable! ¡No lo permitiría! **SOBRE SU CADÁVER.**

"Al Fin Nos Vemos Las Caras, Pececito. ¿Qué Pretendes?"

"No Dejaré Que Cumplas Tu Vil Misión. ¡Esto Se Acabó!"

"La Razón Y La Victoria Están De Mi Parte. ¡De Aquí No Pasas!"

"Menos Charla Y Más Acción. **¡MUERE MÁSCARA!** "

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Los cosmos dorados explotaron y chocaron, provocando una mini onda expansiva. Rápidamente Shura corrió a poner a Athena a salvo, junto con Aioros. Los bronceados se desplegaron prestos para atajar cualquier escombro que pudiera amenazar a Athena. Shun desplegó la cadena y todos fueron testigos de la violenta pelea en la que se enzarzaron Máscara de la Muerte y Afro.

Bajo condiciones normales, hubieran cruzado Piscis a toda velocidad, pero... como que necesitaban el permiso de Afro para ello.

 **"** **¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!"**

 **"** **¡ONDAS INFERNALES!"**

Desde fuera, el choque de los dos dorados sonaba como choques de trenes. Saori, asustada, se aferraba a Shura, tratando de no gemir, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo mucho. Aioros por su parte trataba de seguir el ritmo de la pelea, al igual que Shura, para ver quien daba la patada o el puñetazo certero, el codazo o el embiste. Sonaban los huesos, tronaban las articulaciones y los quejidos de dolor no se hacían esperar. Ambos contendores caían al suelo y rodaban por el piso. Se dieron un par de cabezazos y casi se desencajaron un par de articulaciones.

Más de una vez tuvieron que apartarse para no recibir los golpes colaterales del combate entre Afro y Máscara. Saori comenzó a agitarse, lo que en su estado no era muy aconsejable.

"¡Papá! ¡Haz que se detengan!"

"¿Alguien entiende esta pelea?" Preguntó Seiya. "Porque yo no."

"¿Alcanzamos a saber de qué lado está Afro?" Preguntó Shiryu. "¿De Ares? No me quedó claro."

"Quizás, pero... no atacó sino hasta que vio a Máscara."

"¡Hagan que paren!" Lloriqueó Saori, mientras trataba de mantener la ansiedad bajo control. Aioros le tomó la mano y la contuvo. Miró hacia atrás.

¿Cómo se supone que detenían esa pelea? Afro y Máscara no se estaban guardando nada, recurrían a todo el abanico de técnicas que tenían y dejaban fluir el enorme desprecio que se tenían el uno por el otro. Si no los detenían pronto...

Máscara logró cerrar sus manos sobre las de Afro y comenzaron a forcejear y medirse. La primera intención de Máscara había sido partirle el cuello, pero no pudo. Cada uno intentaba prevalecer sobre el otro a como diera lugar. Sus cosmos estaban inflamados y chocaban el uno con el otro.

"¡No la vas a lastimar! **¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!** "

"¡Esa Escoria de Ares Va a Pagar por lo que le hizo a Athena!"

Se gruñeron el uno al otro, pero por lo visto no se escucharon, porque no bajaron la guardia ni un solo milímetro.

" **¡MUGROSO TRAIDOR!** Te arrancaré el cráneo y lo usaré para beber cerveza."

"¡Te Mandaré Con Los Peces, **_FIGLIO DI PUTTANA_**!" Máscara apretó los dientes. " **¡¿TRAIDOR?! ¡YO NO ME ALIÉ CON ARES! ¡FUISTE TÚ!** "

Obviamente esto hizo hervir a Afro. ¡Nadie lo llamaba traidor! ¡ **NADIE**! Menos lo aliaba con ese malparido de Ares y...

 **"** **¡NO TOLERARÉ DIFAMACIONES ASÍ! ¡NO...!"**

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Un estridente chillido de decibeles agudísimos, que solo una adolescente es capaz de implementar, lastimó los oídos de los presentes. Athena, pese al estado en el que estaba, fue capaz de lograr esto, aunque le provocó una fuerte descompensación. Literalmente había sido una _Exclamación de Athena_ muy poco ortodoxa. Tanto Máscara como Afro se detuvieron alarmados, más cuando vieron a la diosa pataleando de dolor.

Los dos corrieron a su lado, aunque intentaron hacerse sendas zancadillas y propinarse un par de codazos.

 **"** **¡QUE NO TE LE ACERQUES!"**

 **"** **¡NO LA VAS A DAÑAR!"**

 **"** **¡¿QUIEREN PARAR LOS DOS?!"** Bramó de pronto Ikki. "¡¿Ya Ven Lo Que Hicieron?! ¡Están Alterando A Saori Y No Está Para Juegos!"

"¡Mocoso! No me vengas con eso que sé muy bien lo que está en juego aquí." Máscara le dio un codazo a Afro. **"¡QUE TE ALEJES!"**

"¡No Dejaré Que La Dañes!"

"¡¿DAÑAR A QUIEN?! Eres Tú La Única Amenaza Aquí."

"¡Lindo Viniendo De Un Aliado De Ares!"

"¡¿ALIADO YO?! ¡¿Te Drogaste Con El Veneno De Tus Rosas O Qué?! ¡ **PRIMERO ME DESCUERAN** antes de jurar lealtad a ese **_CAZZO_** _,_ como lo hiciste tú!"

 **"** **¡MI LEALTAD ESTÁ CON ATHENA!"**

Shura se hubiera palmeado la cara de haber podido. Ikki y Shiryu suspiraron frustrados; Seiya ladeó la cabeza curioso, Aioros se veía asesino y parecía planear a quien machacaba primero. Máscara y Afro intercambiaron miradas incrédulas.

"¡¿Cómo, qué has dicho?!"

"¡¿De lado de quién estás?!"

"¡De Athena por supuesto!"

 **"** **MA CHE COSA?!"**

Sobra decir que les costó unos minutos procesar que estaban del mismo lado. Shun se les acercó, con cara de pocos amigos, y les dio un bofetón a cada uno por IDIOTAS, antes de caminar hacia la mochila, que había quedado ahí tirada.

 **"** **¡PAREN TODO!"** Exclamó Máscara agitando los brazos. "¡¿Me estás diciendo que estás del lado de Athena?!"

"Sí."

 **"** **¡¿Y PORQUÉ ME ATACASTE?!"**

"¿Porque tú estás del lado de Ares y te ví acercándote a la diosa por la espalda muy agresivo?"

 **"** **¡IDIOTA! ¡VENÍA A EVITAR QUE LOS ATACARAS A ESTOS!"** Máscara se despeinó con fuerza. "¡¿Por qué pusiste las rosas en Libra?!"

"Para evitar que pasaras y los atacaras por la espalda." Respondió Afro incrédulo.

 **"** **¡YA BASTA!"** Interrumpió Aioros. "Dejen de filosofar y continuemos, que no tenemos tiempo para tonteras." El santo de sagitario se volvió a Afro. "¿Podemos pasar por Piscis?"

"Claro."

"¿Nos podemos ir confiando que no se van a matar? No digo que se hagan amigos, pero con que no se maten me conformo."

"Y yo... por favor... ¡no se peleen!" Gimió Saori sintiéndose cada vez peor.

Esa súplica apretó los corazones de todos los presentes. Shura rezongó algo entre dientes que solo él se entendió, pero la fuerza de su indignación quedó muy clara. Sin agitar mucho a la diosa, se encaminó a la salida de la casa seguido de un silencioso Ikki y Seiya. Aioros se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Se van a terminar matando o no?"

"Bah. Le daré el beneficio de la duda." Protestó Afro.

"Duerme con un ojo abierto, _pejesapo_."

Aioros se dio por tranquilo. Les dio la espalda y siguió al grupo. En serio, no tenía tiempo para esto, y estaba demasiado viejo para estar tolerando estas tonterías. Echó a correr al poco rato y en un momento estaba con el grupo. Al llegar, intercambiaron miradas muchas y todos miraron hacia el Templo Principal que ya estaba casi al alcance.

La hora del destino ya sonaba.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal.**

 _18:13 horas._

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

La pataleta de Ares llegó a tal punto que por fin logró espantar a los pobres guardias que la presenciaron. Lo que no se había roto, se terminó de romper y lo que ya estaba roto, se hizo añicos. Ares explotó su cosmo sin vergüenza alguna, dejando que se inflamara a toda su capacidad. Agas no estaba en condiciones de neutralizarlo, por lo que todo el Santuario sintió de súbito la presencia del brutal dios de la guerra.

Agas no estaba muerto, pero sí muy disminuido. Había sufrido una paliza brutal a manos de Kanon en Géminis, y si había escapado es porque el dios le salvó el pellejo. No por la bondad de su negro corazón: si el Dragón Marino terminaba por masacrarlo, él se quedaba sin cuerpo para usar.

Ahora Ares estaba en completo control del cuerpo, Agas tirado al fondo de la mente apenas con fuerza para moverse. Esto le dio a Saga una inesperada libertad, que pretendía usar en el momento adecuado. El santo de Géminis merodeaba libre y al acecho, presto a tomar posesión de su cuerpo al menor descuido del dios. ¿Agas? Aun inutilizado era peligroso, pero tenía la seguridad que podría controlarlo con facilidad.

"No te creas Athena, que vas a ganar. **¡ESTE ES MI SANTUARIO AHORA!** No creas que voy a irme sin dar pelea." Dijo Ares en voz alta, mirando hacia la puerta.

Las puertas del Salón de Audiencias estaban abiertas de par en par, los guardias hacía mucho que se habían ido. El oscuro corredor solo le devolvía silencio.

... pisadas...

Pisadas frenéticas que se dirigían hacia él, que lo acosaban y acechaban. ¡Pisadas!

Y esa presencia divina...

Era su hermana. Pallas Athena Parthenos.

Se acercaba.

 _"_ _¿Tienes miedo?"_ Preguntó de pronto Saga.

Ares apretó los dientes.

"Nunca." Ares hizo un gesto desdeñoso. "Un dios nunca tiene miedo."

 _"_ _No te creo."_

Ares no contestó. La respuesta murió en sus labios... pronto distinguió la silueta de sus enemigos al fondo. Ya habían llegado.

"A ver qué nos trajo el gato."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: El Escudo de Athena_**

 _…_ _Apenas escuchó la voz de Kanon. Saga se impulsó hacia el cuchillo y lo tomó por el mango, de manera tal que la afilada hoja se dirigiese a su cuello. Después de tantos crímenes que no pudo detener, ¡no podía seguir viviendo!_

 ** _"_** ** _¡SAGA, NO!"_**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Y yo que creí que en este capítulo no habría peleas y miren no más el show que dieron Afro y Máscara. No se volaron los dientes de milagro nada más. Al menos Máscara pudo lucirse un poco con la pelea. Y como ven, ya están ad portas del Templo Principal y pronto tendrán la oportunidad para caerle a trancazos a Ares, que harto que se lo merece. Por fin, por fin se acerca la pelea final... y con eso el final del fic. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Me escribieron algunas reviews anónimas que aprovecho de responder.**

¡Hola **Miss X**! No te preocupes, me pone muy contenta que leas estas locuras mías, dedicándoles un poquito de tu tiempo. Me alegra en serio saber que alguien disfruta con mis ocurrencias. Sobre lo que preguntas, me hace reír como no tienes idea. De hecho, la idea para este universo alterno nació justamente mientras escribía ese fic, y para ser más específica, justo en el momento en que se me ocurrió que Athena le decía "papá" a Aioros. Fue cuando comencé a conversar con el concilio y **¡VOILÁ!** , así la Musa se inspiró para escribir todo esto. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Ten, postre de manzanas **n.n**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Google traductor se encargó de las traducciones del francés y el italiano.**

 **¿Camus, Comment ça va?:** Camus, ¿Cómo estás?

 **Oui. Je suis bien:** Sí. Yo estoy bien

 **Très bien:** Muy Bien.

 **Madame** : Señora.

 **Allez** : ¡Vamos!

 **Ma che cosa?!:** ¡¿Pero qué cosa?!

 **Figlio di Puttana:** Hijo de p**a

 **Cazzo:** Encontré un variopinto conjunto de significados, todas malas palabras, que van desde _"bastardo",_ hasta "cabrón", pasando por genitales masculinos y similares. Creo que ya se hacen la idea. **u^^**

Máscara necesita lavarse la boca con jabón.

Urgente.


	16. Cap 15: El Escudo de Athena

_Finalmente están delante de Ares y prestos para atacar. Tienen que conseguir el escudo de Athena y evitar que muera en el intento. Las cosas no están fáciles, y por si fuera poco… deben tratar de rescatar a Saga. ¡ADELANTE CABALLEROS DE ATHENA!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones_ _reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Capítulo 15: El Escudo de Athena**

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal.**

 _18 de mayo de 2017. 18:30 horas._

"¡Papá!"

Saori estiró su brazo hacia Aioros, en actitud de llamada. Este no la dejó esperando, y envolvió la mano de su hija con las suyas, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarle la frente. A los bronceados no les extrañó nada esta actitud, aunque Shura estaba algo desconcertado. Ciertamente luego pediría detalles, por lo que de momento se aguantaba las preguntas. En honor a la verdad no le extrañaba que Aioros hubiera asumido una posición de padre de Athena, considerando que la había sacado del Santuario y criado todos estos años.

Eso era bueno: en todas sus encarnaciones Athena enfrentaba múltiples problemas y se merecía una infancia lo más normal posible. Apoyaba esta paternidad de Aioros.

Eso sí, luego pediría detalles. ¡Oh sí que lo haría! Moría por saber el chisme.

"Todo va a estar bien, pequeñita."

"… tengo miedo." Balbuceó con un puchero. Dos gruesos lagrimones se le escaparon de los ojos. "… papi…"

"Esto es el último paso. Estarás bien."

"¡Saori!" Seiya de pronto apareció en su campo visual con una sonrisa bufonesca. "¡Quédate tranquila! Sé que esto asusta, pero vas a ver que en unos meses más nos vamos a estar riendo de lo asustados que estamos hoy."

"Nos haremos autobullying." Apoyó Shun con un guiño.

"Será difícil, pero este de aquí no está de adorno." Comentó Ikki, señalando a Aioros. "Está medio golpeado sí, pero sirve todavía."

"Sin mencionar Shura." Añadió Shiryu.

"¿Ve Princesa? Estamos aquí para protegerla." Comentó Shura con la timidez de quien sabe que debe enmendar errores pasados. El español quedó mirando a Aioros. "Entonces. ¿Ares? ¿Alguna idea de cómo enfrentarlo?"

"¡Acuérdense de Saga!" Suplicó Athena. "Él no tiene la culpa. ¡Sniff! Es tan víctima como cualquiera."

"Shun, te quiero cerca de Athena. Las cosas se van a poner locas con Ares y quiero que la protejas todo lo que puedas." Dijo Aioros, sin dejar de hacerle piojito a Athena en los cabellos detrás de la oreja. "Ikki, Shiryu, a los dos los quiero atentos: Ares no nos va a dejar ir por el escudo con facilidad. Necesito que atajen todo daño colateral posible. Shura y yo atacaremos a Ares."

"¿Y yo?" Preguntó Seiya. Aioros le revolvió los cabellos.

"¡Te Necesito Concentrado! Eres el más veloz de todos. Apoyarás a Ikki y Shiryu, pero a la primera oportunidad que tengas, por mínima que sea, te cuelas a la armería y sacas el escudo."

"Perdón, como que _concentrado_ y _Seiya_ en la misma oración no me cuadra." Comentó Ikki preocupado.

"¡Ya Basta! Cuando quiero me concentro." Gruñó Seiya, harto del bullying. "Esto es importante, así que lo haré bien."

"Muchacho." Lo llamó Shura. "Detrás del trono del Patriarca hay una pared oculta con una cortina. En el extremo derecho hay una puerta que lleva a la armería. ¡Dale una buena patada para abrirla y ya! El escudo debe estar dentro." Le explicó lo más simple posible. "Es grande, redondo y tiene la cabeza de Medusa en su superficie. ¡Imposible que te confundas!" Seiya asintió decidido.

"Y que no se te olvide que se lo tienes que pasar a Saori." Le recordó Shun.

"Y… ¿alguien sabe cómo funciona?" Preguntó Shiryu de pronto. "¿Se enciende en alguna parte o hay que hacer algo especial? No sé, ¿sacudirlo, enchufarlo, algo?"

Todos se quedaron en blanco, incluso los dorados. Como que no habían pensado en ese pequeño detalle, no se les había ocurrido. Tan preocupados estaban por conseguirlo que ninguno había pensado en cómo miércoles funcionaba.

"… Que la luz solar le dé a la superficie." Dijo Athena cansada y con muchas náuseas. "El reflejo debe iluminarme."

"Ya. Eso solucionado. ¿Vamos a dar patadas o esperamos invitación por escrito?" Preguntó Ikki cruzado de brazos.

Aioros asintió. Besó la frente de Athena una última vez y se tronó los dedos. Enfrentó el corredor que llevaba al Salón de Audiencias y avanzó decidido, seguido de Shura y los bronceados, que intentaban verse lo más épicos que podían. Recorrieron el trayecto en menos tiempo del esperado y entraron al salón sin problemas de ninguna especie.

Allá, justo al medio del enorme salón, de pie frente al trono que alguna vez ocupase Shion, estaba el dios de la guerra brutal.

Preocupados, fijaron la mirada en Ares, ataviado con las túnicas patriarcales, y cuyo aspecto se veía muy desordenado. La cabellera negra indicaba que era el dios quien estaba en control del cuerpo y les miraba con el rostro desencajado de ira.

Tenían que tener mucho cuidado.

El santo de Sagitario inspiró una buena bocanada de aire. ¡La suerte estaba echada! Avanzó a paso firme, serio y amenazante. Detrás de él, Shura confió a Athena al cuidado de Shun, quien (con la ayuda de Ikki y Shiryu) la llevó a un costado del salón, teniendo la precaución de quedar cerca de una ventana para poder reflejarle la luz solar cuando fuese necesario. Seiya se puso en modo defensivo e intercambió miradas con Shura cuando éste siguió a Aioros.

"La peste de Sagitario regresa al redil. ¡Debí haberte partido el cuello personalmente hace trece años!"

"Se acabó Ares. Deja a Saga en paz y asume tu derrota." Le dijo Aioros con la mandíbula apretada, preparado para aguantar cualquier cosa.

"¡¿DERROTA?! Dime Aioros, ¿a quién le has ganado? **¡A NADIE!** "

 **"** **¡EXCÁLIBUR!"**

Ares esquivó por muy poco la técnica de Shura. No se esperaba un ataque tan pronto e indignado fulminó a Capricornio con la mirada.

"¡¿Cómo **TE ATREVES A ATACAR** a un dios?!"

Shura, hombre de pocas palabras, solo asumió una pose defensiva antes de saltar hacia adelante y embestir a Ares con todo lo que tenía. Aioros dejó que su colega le diera los primeros golpes antes de intervenir, dejándolo que expresara toda su furia contenida en trece años de control mental. Después de todo, Capricornio tenía tantas razones como él para desquitarse por todo el sufrimiento que Ares les había infringido.

Cuando Shura cayó al suelo, rechazado por Ares, Aioros intervino con toda la violencia, liberando con saña el resentimiento acumulado en trece años de exilio. Pronto ambos dorados estaban atacando al muy maldito en complicada coreografía de golpes y patadas.

 **"** **¡ATRÁS, MORTALES!"**

No era fácil. Ares era antes que nada un dios guerrero, y tenía experiencia con combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Por si fuera poco era un dios, lo cual complicaba aún más las cosas. No por eso Aioros y Shura se desanimaron: patadas, golpes, puñetazos, embestidas, ¡hasta cabezazos le dieron! Recurrieron a todo el repertorio de técnicas y tácticas que conocían, tratando de darle a Ares su merecido.

 **"** **¡MUERAN!"**

Ares le propinó a Shura un codazo en la laringe y con la otra mano sujetó a Aioros por el cuello, a quien azotó contra el suelo con toda su fuerza y sin soltarlo, para que así se sofocase. Shura, a medio recuperar por el golpe recibido, saltó a la espalda de Ares y atrapó su cuello en una llave, como si quisiera romperle la nuca. El dios se vio obligado a soltar a su presa y se sacudió a Shura de encima, pero Aioros aprovechó para embestirlo. Rápidamente sacó su arco y disparó la flecha, con la esperanza de herirlo, pero…

 **"** **¡IMBÉCILES!"**

Ares golpeó la saeta en mitad del aire, lanzándola lejos de su trayectoria. Fue a clavarse en una pared no lejos de Athena, pero Aioros no le prestó mayor atención de lo concentrado que estaba en Ares. Shura lanzó su ataque sin esperar a nada.

 **"** **¡EXCÁLIBUR!"**

 **"** **¡PÚDRANSE TODOS, ANIMALES!"**

Al inflamar de nuevo su cosmo, todo el salón tembló y vibró por la energía liberada. Los santos presentes tuvieron que hacer lo propio. Comenzaron a soltarse trozos de techo y de las paredes que volaron peligrosamente en todas direcciones. Saori, tendida en el suelo y apoyada contra el marco de una ventana, se encogió de susto y dolor, pero no pudo hacer mucho más: apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerse consciente y dependía por completo de su papá y sus santos. Shun la protegía, pero estaba preocupado; la cadena comenzó a danzar alrededor de ambos para protegerlos.

Ikki y Shiryu se entretenían tratando de atajar el daño colateral, tal como se les había ordenado. Seiya ya había intentado un par de veces correr hacia la armería, pero en ambas había volado por el aire y de milagro no había salido proyectado por alguno de los ventanales. Cuando Ares agarró a Seiya una tercera vez, Aioros lo sujetó en una llave justo en el momento en que el dios pretendía arrojar al Pegaso a la otra esquina del planeta.

¡Este chiquillo en serio no se muere con nada!

 **"** **¡CORRE SEIYA!**

 **"** **¡SUÉLTAME SUCIO MORTAL!"**

Seiya le dio una patada a Ares en el estómago y se preparó para recibir la ira del dios, pero de pronto toda la musculatura del hombre se puso rígida, mas relajó su mano y lo dejó ir. Su cosmo terrible pareció apagarse y dejo caer la cabeza. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y exhaló una bocanada de aire, dando la impresión que había perdido la consciencia, como si Ares ya no estuviera en control de aquél cuerpo. Aioros lo soltó con cautela y Shura pescó a Seiya de un brazo y lo impulsó hacia la armería.

Ares no estaba en control… Eso solo dejaba dos opciones.

"Corre Seiya." Le ordenó Shura mientras no perdía de vista a Ares…

… cuyo cabello estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad azul.

"¿Saga?" Lo llamó Aioros, muy alerta.

Sea quien fuese que estuviese a cargo, se tapó la cara con las manos y cayó de rodillas. Respiraba profundamente, expandiendo toda su caja torácica como si nunca hubiera respirado en la vida. Cuando por fin levantó cabeza, sus ojos azules se notaban exhaustos. Era Saga, no había duda.

"Shura…" Dijo el gemelo al ver al santo de Capricornio. Éste asintió con gravedad. Saga buscó a Aioros con la mirada. "Aioros…"

"Es bueno verte, amigo."

Los ojos de Saga vibraron de angustia. Contuvo el torrente emociones (pues no tenía tiempo de procesar nada) y fue directo al grano y sin dar mayores rodeos.

"Kanon casi aniquiló a Agas, pero sigue vivo. ¡Ares! ¡ **AAAARGH**!" Saga se dobló sobre su abdomen y cayó de hinojos al suelo. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a luchar contra la presencia del dios. Su cabello cambió de color intermitentemente entre negro y azul hasta que por fin se estabilizó…

… en azul.

 **"** **¡SAGA!"** Exclamó Aioros ansioso. "¡Resiste un poco más! Ya estamos aquí, ¡Ya casi acaba!" Shura le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"¡Ánimo, Saga!, ¡Esto ya Casi Termina!" Lo animó el santo de Capricornio.

"¡Puedo detenerlo 45 segundos! No más." Saga les miró desesperado. **"¡ACABEN CON ÉL!"**

Saga volvió a doblarse sobre sí mismo y nuevamente comenzó la lucha de voluntades. Esta vez, entre los cambios del color del cabello, aparecía el gris. Agas se manifestaba cada vez con más fuerza. Aioros miró de reojo hacia la armería en el momento en que Seiya salía corriendo con el escudo a cuestas, sin ser nada sigiloso. A estas alturas del partido, eso ya no era un factor relevante. Nervioso, Aioros se puso delante de Ares para que no se fijara en el bronceado en caso de que recuperase el control. A Shura se le erizaron todos los pelos.

 **"** **¡TONTOS, NO VAN A DETENERME!"**

Ares explotó su cosmo, sacudiendo de paso al edificio entero y lanzando lejos a sus contrincantes. Reanudó sus ataques con saña, sin percatarse que Seiya, tras caer al suelo y ser ayudado por Ikki a levantarse, corría con todo y escudo hacia la diosa lleno de angustia. Una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre Shura y Aioros, quienes se defendieron con la gallardía que exigía el caso, tratando de atraer sobre sí mismos la atención del dios a como diera lugar.

"¡Vamos Seiya! ¡Un poco más a la derecha!" Exclamó Shun histérico.

 **"** **¡YA VOY!"** El santo de Pegaso intentaba ubicarse frente a la ventana de manera tal de capturar la luz del sol y rebotarla hacia la diosa.

 **"** **¡QUE TE PARES MÁS A LA DERECHA!"** Ikki le dio un empujón y le quitó el escudo, ubicándolo mejor.

 **"** **¡DAME IKKI!"** Seiya le dio un empujón y comenzó a mover el escudo.

"¡Déjenlo Como Estaba!" Exclamó Shiryu, destruyendo los escombros que les caían encima y sin perder de vista la pelea. "¿Qué Tanto Se Tardan?"

"Aaa **aaaaaaa** aargh…" Saori, quien resoplaba llena de agonía y estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, comenzó a jadear ansiosamente. La herida comenzó a sangrar con más ganas y sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse mucho. Estaba gris de dolor.

 **"** **¡MUERAN MALDITOS!"**

Ares explotó su cosmo de nuevo, lanzando por los aires a los dorados. Shiryu fue arrastrado y chocó contra la pared, medio destruyéndola. Shun usó una de sus cadenas para anclarse e Ikki tuvo que maniobrar para proteger a la diosa pero, pese a sus esfuerzos, fue arrastrado junto con los demás. Seiya, en un desesperado intento por no salir volando e intentar reflejar la luz del escudo sobre la diosa, lo clavó en las baldosas con toda la fuerza que pudo, y aunque le resultó, fue incapaz de dejar el escudo quieto.

Del lado positivo, tanta destrucción y arrastradas de cosmos y santos, y entre las maniobras de Seiya por tratar de darle luz a Saori… justo en un movimiento de mano… el sol se reflejó en la superficie y la luz rebotó sobre Athena por dos segundos exactos.

…

…

Dos segundos después, Athena dejó de respirar. Los bronceados palidecieron al darse cuenta.

…

…

…

…

Cuatro segundos después, la muchacha tomó una gran bocanada de aire y durante los siguientes dos, no inspiró nada.

…

…

Ares, desencajado de rabia e impotencia por lo inútil de la pelea, sintió el momento exacto en que la luz solar rebotó en la diosa y detuvo toda confrontación, como a la espera de lo que iba a suceder, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermana. Aioros se incorporó expectante. Shura se desenterró a sí mismo. Los bronceados contenían la respiración.

…

…

Dos segundos después Athena abrió los ojos y lanzó varios pulsos de cosmo a manera de latidos, que bañaron todo el Templo Principal y el Santuario, irradiando un cosmo justo, cálido y adolescente, pero por sobre todo… el de una guerrera. Levitó en el aire hasta ponerse de pie, mientras recuperaba los colores. Era una diosa, y así lo manifestaba.

Fueron los doce segundos más largos de la vida.

Seiya se acercó unos pasos y se arrodilló en sumo respeto, siendo imitado por sus hermanos. Shura no tardó en hincar la rodilla en el piso y Aioros, más aliviado que otra cosa, también se inclinó.

 **"** **¡¿PIENSAS QUE GANASTE, HERMANITA?!"** Bramó Ares explotando su cosmo y contraponiéndolo al de la muchacha.

Athena no dijo nada, solo lo miró con la gravedad que correspondía. La flecha que tenía en su pecho comenzó a desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido, y aunque las manchas de sangre permanecieron, la herida se cerró sin consecuencias aparentes. La diosa siguió levitando en el aire unos instantes más, recuperando fuerza y vitalidad hasta que apoyó los pies en el suelo… y si bien el sudor, los raspones, la sangre y las ojeras no desaparecieron, fue evidente que se recuperaba a un ritmo asombroso. Una vez de pie, comenzó a caminar hacia Ares, tomando su escudo del suelo con inesperada destreza.

El dios estiró su brazo hacia lo que quedaba del trono del Patriarca y, respondiendo a su silenciosa llamada, apareció un cuchillo que voló hasta Ares, quién lo esgrimió en su mano.

 **"** **¡MUERE MALDITA** **SEAS** **! ¡MUÉRETE** **YA** **!"**

Agas y Ares lanzaron un desesperado ataque contra Athena, y con el cuchillo en alto la embistió con ansias asesinas. Saori solo endureció la mirada e inflamó su cosmo de nuevo, deteniéndose unos instantes. Aioros se le vino encima al dios y lo tacleó: cayeron y rodaron por el suelo, y entre golpes y puñetazos se pusieron de pie. Una buena patada en el plexo solar le pegó de lleno a Aioros y nuevamente fue a estrellarse contra una columna cercana. Sin aire y vulnerable, se derrumbó sobre las baldosas y escupió una buena cantidad de sangre en lo que luchaba por ponerse de pie.

Ares levantó en alto el cuchillo que tenía en la mano y no dudó en bajarlo a toda velocidad con claras intenciones de apuñalar a Aioros y matarlo de una vez por todas.

 **"** **¡PAPÁ!"**

 **¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

Una ráfaga de luz lo encegueció y su mano se quebró a la altura de la muñeca. La daga salió despedida lejos y Ares gritó como mil truenos por el dolor infringido, sujetando la articulación lastimada. Retrocedió varios metros. Aioros, sorprendido, terminó de ponerse de pie al tiempo que veía a su hija bajar el escudo con el que lo había protegido.

"Ya fue suficiente, hermano." Dijo Athena bajando su escudo. "¡Deja a Saga en paz y **LARGO** de mi Santuario!"

" **¡NUNCA!** Si quieres que me vaya de aquí y deje a Saga en paz, tendrás que **MATARLO**."

Ares lanzó un golpe de cosmo y Athena levantó su escudo. Aioros la abrazó en un esfuerzo y afán por protegerla y darle estabilidad, pero el ataque del dios se diluyó en el aire.

 **"** **¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!"**

Como voces en estéreo, Camus y Hyoga ejecutaron sus técnicas al mismo tiempo, tomando a Ares por sorpresa y congelándole sus dramas. Desconcertado, el furioso dios no se dio el tiempo de evaluar la situación e inflamó cosmo para atacar a los recién llegados.

 **"** **¡GRAN CUERNO!"**

Claro que, si se hubiera fijado mejor, se habría dado cuenta que Camus y Hyoga habían llegado con amigos. Aldebarán lanzó su técnica cual poderosa estampida y logró sacar de balance a Ares. Justo en ese instante Saga tomó control del cuerpo y plantó los pies en el suelo.

 **"** **¡DESTRÚYANLO AHORA!"** Gritó desesperado, segundos antes que Ares volviera a tomar el control. **"¡MUERAN TODOS!"**

Athena estiró el brazo hacia atrás en el momento en que Shaka le entregaba el báculo de Niké, el que sujetó con autoridad, sin perder de vista a su hermano. Ares recuperó el cuchillo tras forcejear contra Shura, Aioros y Alde, y embistió de nuevo contra la diosa. Ésta dio un golpe en el suelo con su báculo e inflamó su cosmo.

 **"** **¡PRECLARIDAD!"**

Los ojos de Athena se tornaron blancos y toda la fuerza de su cosmo golpeó a Ares con fiereza, cayéndole encima como una montaña de ladrillos. Para Saga, fue como salir de debajo del agua momentos antes de ahogarse, una liberación que se sintió mejor que nada en el mundo. Sintió que dos entidades se desgarraban de su mente y por fin lo dejaban solo. Agas salió expulsado, como una masa antropomorfa difusa y podrida que luchó por ponerse de pie. Ares… era una presencia como transparente y bien formada, que se la notaba enfurecida, pero muy confundida. Saga colapsó en el suelo, como peso muerto, pero libre al fin.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que habían sido expulsados de Saga, reaccionaron. La masa que era Agas vociferó y se abalanzó sobre el gemelo mayor, al igual que Ares. Athena quiso reaccionar, pero se descompensó ligeramente y por poco se desmaya (Aioros tuvo que sujetarla). Como botase a Niké al suelo, Shaka decidió intervenir, aislando y sujetando a Ares. Kanon en cambio se arremangó y sujetó a Agas por el cuello con ambas manos, como si quisiera desnucarlo.

 **"** **¡KHAAAAAAAAAN!"**

 **"** **¡SUCIO MORTAL! ¡LIBÉRAME!"**

 **"** **¡SUELTAME! HARÉ LO QUE SEA. ¡DÉJAME VOLVER CON SAGA!"** Suplicó Agas, intuyendo su inminente muerte. Nunca había estado así de independiente de Saga, el pánico al estar libre lo embargó y dejó de pensar racionalmente. Kanon gruñó entre dientes.

"No." Le dijo con más rencor del que parecía ser sano. "¡ **Explosión de Galaxias** y que te den!" Dijo Kanon con tétrica calma, invocando la técnica que compartía con su hermano.

Los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar. El último razonamiento que tuvo Agas, antes de incinerarse espectacularmente hasta el infinito en lenta agonía, fue la majestuosidad de dicha técnica, que Kanon aplicó con toda la lentitud que pudo controlar.

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"** Vociferó Agas hasta perderse **en el vacío.**

 **"** **¡ONDAS INFERNALES!"**

La técnica de Máscara acudió en apoyo de Shaka, cuyo Khan no podría restringir por mucho más tiempo a Ares, por poderoso que fuera el santo de Virgo. Shion y Mu invocaron sendas paredes de cristal y telekinesia para mantenerlo en su sitio, pero Ares se agitaba como una bestia herida de muerte.

"¡Hay que Sellarlo!" Exclamó Shion con los dientes apretados. "¡Ya! ¡No Podremos Mantener Esto Por Siempre!"

"¡Ares Necesita Un Cuerpo! Si Se Libera Podría Usurpar A Cualquiera de Nosotros." Camus explicó muy grave. **"¡EJECUCIÓN AURORA!"** Exclamó en un intento de congelarlo.

 **"** **¡HE DICHO QUE ME LIBEREN!"**

Tenían razón y Athena lo sabía. Intercambió una mirada con Aioros, que todavía la sujetaba y se obligó a componerse. Se sentía horrible, pero tenía que terminar esto. Seiya le entregó su báculo y la ayudó a balancearse sobre sus pies. Shun se le acercó tímido… y le entregó su Tablet que había sacado de la mochila, que vaya a saber Ananké como era que había sobrevivido hasta ahora.

"Es de las básicas, no es la gran pérdida." Le dijo Shun avergonzado, mientras se la pasaba (con el dolor de su alma).

"¡Pero es tu primera Tablet, Shun!" Exclamó Saori enternecida, pues sabía lo importante que era para él. "Sé que la cuidas mucho."

"La tengo hace cinco años. Ya está mala. Hasta se me ha caído al agua y ni se conecta a internet ya la pobre." Shun hizo puchero. "Así tengo excusa para comprar la que quiero."

"¿Estamos Pensando Todos Lo Mismo, Minions?" Preguntó Aioros.

El cuerpo divino de Ares estaba seguramente en sus estancias olímpicas. Su alma era la que estaba siendo detenida por los dorados. Si llegaba a escapar de las técnicas combinadas de los dorados podían pasar dos cosas: o usurpaba un nuevo cuerpo (la técnica de Athena no lo dejaría posesionarse de Saga de nuevo), o volaba a sus estancias y desde allí dejaría caer muerte y destrucción sobre el Santuario. Solo había una solución posible.

Sellarlo en un objeto, en algún soporte… como la Tablet que ofrecía Shun.

"Ikki, a la cuenta de tres, desliza el Tablet por el suelo hasta debajo del alma de Ares. No importa que se dañen los circuitos, pero ¡no debe romperse!" Pidió Saori inflamando su cosmo.

"Sin presiones, Ikki." Dijo Aioros. "No te vayas a equivocar, muchacho."

"¡Mira y aprende, _anciano_!"

Ikki tuvo un tic en el ojo y tomó el Tablet muy brusco. Intercambió una mirada con Saori y ambos tomaron aire al mismo tiempo. Aioros se fijó en los dorados que retenían al berrinchudo dios.

"A la una… a las dos… **¡A LAS TRES!"** Exclamó Seiya.

 **"** **¡LIBEREN A ARES!"** Vociferó Aioros, proyectando su voz.

Al mismo tiempo que Athena expulsaba de nuevo su cosmo y lo dirigía hacia el Tablet que Ikki deslizó por el piso hasta quedar bajo el alma de Ares, los dorados cesaron sus ataques, sufriendo instantes de angustia cuando el dios intentó huir. Sin embargo no logró y quedó atrapado por el cosmo de su hermana, y ambos forcejearon con violencia hasta que Ares fue encerrado en aquél objeto.

El Tablet levitó unos instantes, incluso algunos arcos de energía salieron de él, pero tras treinta segundos de desconcierto, los peores desde que se tenía registro en el Santuario… se quedó quieta.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse y se dejaron envolver por un tétrico silencio.

...

¡ _Click_! El Tablet se encendió solo.

 ** _"_** ** _¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE INSOLENCIA ES ESTA?! ¡EXIJO QUE SE ME LIBERE EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡MORTALES MALPARIDOS! YA VERÁN CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ, LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS. ¡A TODOS Y A SUS MASCOTAS! YO, ARES, HIJO DE…"_**

 _Click_. El Tablet se apagó.

...

"Dije que estaba mala." Afirmó Shun. "La batería se le gasta con cualquier cosa."

"Por eso la revisabas enchufada." Gruñó Ikki cruzándose de brazos. Shun simplemente asintió.

Shaka caminó hasta el Tablet y lo levantó del piso, revelando que tenía el sello de Athena en el reverso de la pantalla. El dorado paseó su mirada por todos los presentes, viendo que no solo estaban entrando los dorados restantes, algunos guardias y plateados, sino que además Lümi y los otros. Todos observaban con cautela.

Athena sintió entonces el peso emocional de todo lo que había pasado y comenzó a hacer pucheros y a gimotear de estrés. Los bronceados al notarlo se le acercaron de a poco, con una mezcla de emoción y alivio, y poco a poco la llenaron de abrazos. Aioros, mudo de la impresión, no le quitaba la mirada de encima al Tablet que ahora contenía sellado a Ares. Se sentía un murmullo generalizado lleno de curiosidad y asombro en el ambiente, al que no prestó mayor atención.

"Por fin terminó todo." Dijo Máscara aliviado, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

Saga se incorporó de a poco. De momento parecía estar siendo ignorado, pero ni siquiera se percató. La improvisada privacidad que tenía en medio de tanta gente era bienvenida y se la merecía… no obstante lo llenaba de nuevos niveles de ansiedad. Cerró los ojos, revisando su propia mente, fascinado al estar él solo y ser dueño de su propio cuerpo. La emoción le embargó los sentidos al verse libre de toda influencia externa y nefasta. Se revisó las manos, los brazos, se tanteó el abdomen y las piernas, como si nunca en la vida los hubiera visto antes.

Era libre.

Por fin… por fin…

¡Era Libre!

Se abrazó a sí mismo y dejó caer la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos, para así ocultar quizás sus lágrimas. Sollozó en silencio unos minutos sin darse cuenta que Kanon se le estaba acercando de a poco. Saga levantó la mirada…

… algunos dorados lo miraban con atención, así como muchos recién llegados. No lograba adivinar qué pensaban, pero notaba en esas miradas el juicio de lo que Ares había hecho en los últimos trece años, crímenes contra sus propios camaradas que no había podido detener, y que en cierta manera también manchaban sus manos con sangre.

Hiperventiló de vergüenza y no tardó en percibir los inicios de un feroz ataque de pánico como no los había tenido en años. Por el rabillo del ojo vio el cuchillo con el que Ares atacase no lejos de él.

Había pecado de Ignominia.

No podía solucionar su pecado de otra manera.

"¿Saga?"

Apenas escuchó la voz de Kanon. Saga se impulsó hacia el cuchillo y lo tomó por el mango, de manera tal que la afilada hoja se dirigiese a su cuello. Después de tantos crímenes que no pudo detener, ¡no podía seguir viviendo!

 **"** **¡SAGA, NO!"**

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **¡No Hay Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo!**

 **Es el Último.**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** En relación al Escudo de Athena, tomé las descripciones clásicas del mismo más que el diseño del Kurumada. Siempre he creído que ese escudo ***TIENE*** que tener la cabeza de Medusa. No obstante, entre las cualidades de dicho objeto, evidentemente tomé las del manga. Échenle un ojo a la brújula cultural, por cualquier cosa. Pongan también atención a lo que se dice ahí sobre la ignominia, que es bastante interesante también. Sobre el próximo capítulo, pues… todo llega a su final, aunque todavía tengo cosas que decir de esta saga. Hay varios cabos sueltos que debo amarrar. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Me escribieron algunas reviews anónimas que aprovecho de responder.**

¡Hola **BloodyP**! Pues… básicamente los bronceaditos sí son niños huérfanos, por más que nos pese. Al menos en este universo tienen a Papá–Aioros que los cuida y les dice _minions_. Sobre donde caerá Aioros una vez que todo pase, depende. Como Saori sobrevivió, puede que no le vaya tan mal, pero de que tendrá que hacer mucho mérito, tendrá que hacerlo. Y sí… nada como unos buenos trancazos para solucionar cualquier problema… o eso creen los chicos… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Ten, postre de manzanas **n.n**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Escudo de Athena (Mitología):** Es una de las armas de la diosa. Es un escudo redondo argólico en cuyo centro aparece el _gorgoneion_ , el sello distintivo del culto a la primitiva diosa en Grecia que recibió la posición más alta en el vértice del frontispicio del Partenón (más tarde se decía que su escudo era un regalo votivo de Perseo). ¿Qué es el _gorgoneion_ (griego: Γοργόνειον)? Originalmente era un amuleto que inducía horror al mostrar la cabeza de Medusa. Se relaciona tanto con Zeus como con Athena, conste.

 **Escudo Aegis (Saint Seiya):** o _Escudo de la Justicia_ es el arma sagrada que Athena suele llevar en su mano izquierda, el cual es capaz de rechazar cualquier ataque. En el anime puede anular maldiciones y/o devolver la energía vital a su portadora. En el manga, el escudo posee la cualidad especial de poder purificar un alma llena de maldad, como ocurre con Saga.

 **Ignominia:** Es una ofensa pública que sufre el honor o la dignidad de una persona o un grupo social, es decir deshonor (en tu vaca), descrédito de quien ha perdido el respeto de los demás a causa de una acción indigna o vergonzosa. Por lo tanto, es la pérdida de la reputación. Es sinónimo de injuria y vergüenza. Se conoce desde la antigüedad y en aquellos arcanos tiempos, la única manera de resolver esto, era mediante el suicidio.

Áyax Telamonio, fue un héroe griego de la Guerra de Troya, que se volvió loco por castigo de Athena. Este héroe no invocaba la protección de la diosa cuando entraba en combate y eso a Athena no le gustó y decidió que no le simpatizaba. Aprovechando que Áyax no había recibido un premio que él quería de parte del rey Agamenón (a este tipo nadie lo quiere), la diosa le quitó la cordura y Áyax masacró un rebaño de ovejas al confundirlas con el susodicho rey. Cuando despertó de su locura, vio que había pecado de Ignominia, al haber deshonrado su espada de guerrero con sangre de animales domésticos y decidió suicidarse antes que vivir en la vergüenza y el oprobio.

Los romanos también tenían un castigo del mismo nombre, Ignominia, para los militares, y era de los más afrentosos. Solo podían imponerlo los censores. Al reo condenado a la ignominia se le mandaba atacar de los primeros a los atrincheramientos enemigos; otras veces se le exponía al público sin la cintura o ceñidor militar o haciéndosela llevar floja y de una manera afeminada. A algunos se los degradaba uno o dos rangos.


	17. Clausura: Encontrando Equilibrios

_Han pasado días, semanas y meses después de que Athena recuperase su Santuario y sellara a Ares en el Tablet. Las cosas han cambiado y tomado otros rumbos. Los santos comienzan a adecuarse a los nuevos ritmos y todos tienen novedades. Mientras se preparan para el próximo conflicto, disfrutan de una linda paz._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** , sin relación con mis demás escritos y se puede leer de forma independiente. Parte de la premisa de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche en que rescató a la infanta Athena de una muerte segura. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Algunas imágenes de referencia irán apareciendo en el Pinterest de este universo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes **pertenecen** al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"SUCEDIÓ EN LAS DOCE CASAS"**

 **Clausura: Encontrando Equilibrios**

 **Hospital Psiquiátrico de Rodorio, Grecia.**

 _Días después. 28 de mayo de 2017. 19:22 horas._

Estaba tranquilo, disfrutando de mucha paz. El ambiente en el que estaba también era muy sosegado, lo que propiciaba que sus nervios no se alteraran más de la cuenta. Suspiró profundo: sabía perfectamente que la paz que sentía se debía en gran parte a las medicinas que le estaban dando. Honestamente no le importaba: cumplían el objetivo y lo mantenían en equilibrio, y solo por eso no las cuestionaba. ¡Ciertamente anhelaba el día en que no las necesitara! E iba a trabajar duro para conseguir eso, pero de momento las necesitaba y se las tomaría religiosamente.

Había intentado suicidarse días atrás.

Kanon se lo había impedido, al intuir lo que pretendía hacer segundos antes que tomara ese cuchillo. El menor de los gemelos había sentido como si le hubieran dado vuelta un balde con agua tibiecita en la espalda cuando de pronto, en el momento en que Agas y Ares habían sido expulsados del cuerpo de Saga, sintió el cosmo de su hermano y la conexión que como gemelos compartían por primera vez en más de una década. Con espanto detectó que su hermano estaba muy descompensado física y mentalmente, caminando al borde del abismo entre la sanidad y la locura.

Cuando lo vio lanzarse a por el cuchillo, le saltó encima y forcejeó con él para quitárselo, lo que no le resultó fácil: para estar tan débil, tenía bastante energía. Para esto recibió la inesperada ayuda de Aioros y de Milo, quien todavía sentía los efectos de haber ayudado a la diosa para liberar a Shura.

Cuando por fin lo calmaron, Kanon lo abrazó con fuerza, asegurándole que estaba ahí y que no lo dejaría solo, al igual que Athena, quien débil como estaba, le aseguró que lo necesitaba vivo.

Saga confesó que necesitaba ayuda. Tenía la voluntad, pero solo… no iba a poder. Rompía el corazón verlo, un hombre tan fuerte y tan quebrado, por fin libre de la influencia de Ares, pero a punto de dejarse vencer si no encontraba apoyo.

En serio, Saga era capaz de lograr grandes cosas, pero esto no podría hacerlo en solitario. Necesitaba a su familia. Y ninguno dudó en darle ayuda.

Lo llevaron a la urgencia psiquiátrica del Hospital de Atenas, en donde lo trataron en seguida. Cuando se compensó lo suficiente, lo derivaron a una clínica psiquiátrica en Rodorio, a petición de Shion, pues quedaba bastante cerca del Santuario, y tenían alguna experiencia tratando santos. Lo recibió un médico austríaco bastante capaz quien asumió su tratamiento con mucho más asertividad que el anterior, explicando desde el principio que ningún profesional sería capaz de ayudarlo si no era el mismo Saga quien se decidía a aceptar su ayuda. Y eso hizo.

Estaría tranquilo, bien y se recuperaría. Costaría, pero valdría la pena.

Saga cerró los ojos recordando cómo le habían quitado el cuchillo. No había podido soportar la vergüenza, casi había enloquecido de angustia al rememorar de golpe todo lo que Agas y Ares habían hecho, sintiéndose también responsable por aquellos actos tan atroces. Agas había sido una parte de su mente, su otra personalidad, quien había permitido la usurpación de Ares.

Athena le había dicho que no, que no era su culpa y que sí había intentado resistir por todos los medios que pudo y con toda la violencia del caso. Y cuando había intentado retrucarle, Aldebarán le dio un coscorrón.

Ouch.

Tendría que estar un par de semanas más hospitalizado, pero no le molestaba. Por fortuna le había tocado un buen médico, muy diferente del anterior, quien no supo enseñarle a lidiar con Agas, cuando comenzó a manifestarse. No era el único santo en tratamiento (los demás que habían estado bajo el control del Satán Imperial también estaban siendo evaluados), pero él era el único hospitalizado.

Pero era para mejor. Ya saldría de ahí y volvería a ser un santo funcional. Tendría toda la vida para compensarle a la diosa y a sus camaradas los daños provocados por Ares y Agas.

"¡Menos mal que estás fuera de la cama! Venía dispuesto a arrastrarte fuera de ella."

"Kanon."

"Hasta estás vestido." Kanon le saludó con una gran palmada en la espalda. "¿Listo para salir?"

"Sí. No me llama la atención, pero no puedo encerrarme tanto. Es ahora o nunca." Saga se pasó una mano por la nuca. "Todavía no te afeitas la barba." Puntualizó.

"Me la recorté un poco. A la señora le gusta cómo me veo barbudo." Kanon sonrió de costado. "Uno tiene que complacerla."

Saga sonrió tímido, pero no sorprendido. El día anterior, Kanon le había comunicado que tenía una esposa desde hacía unos tres años, y que la mujer estaba muy ansiosa por conocerlo. Fue una noticia muy grata que recibió de buen grado, y con algunas notas de ansiedad a partes iguales.

"¿Vino contigo?"

"Sí, se quedó abajo cuidando a los vándalos que tenemos por generales marinos." El rostro de Kanon se ensombreció, apretó los dientes y el puño, dejando que una venita le palpitara en la frente. "¡Mocosos de porquería, que no puedo dejar solos ni cinco minutos…!"

"No te veo como maestro… ¡Para nada!" Confesó Saga curioso. "Pero ahí vas, crías y entrenas a seis generales y una sirena, asumes como figura paterna de Julián Solo, sorprendiéndome de paso."

"Créeme, no es tan bonito como parece." Kanon rezongó de mala gana. "Si no hubiera sido por mi flaca, los habría matado unas ocho o nueve veces seguidas. ¡Son inquietos los malnacidos!" Añadió bajando los hombros. "Pero buenos muchachos, al fin y al cabo." Añadió, intentando disimular lo orgulloso que se sentía de ellos.

"Seguro los entrenaste bien."

"Y de paso les provoqué algunos traumas mientras crecían."

Kanon suspiró y sonrió. Le indicó a Saga que lo siguiera con un gesto de la cabeza, y ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación que ocupaba el mayor. Ese día le habían permitido salir de la clínica, solo porque su cumpleaños estaba cerca. Iba a pasar la jornada en compañía de su hermano y su familia.

"Entonces, ¿qué decidiste sobre tu carrera?"

"Volveré al Santuario, nunca estuvo en duda. Julián está en edad de hacerse cargo de Atlantis, y tiene buen apoyo. Cierto, tiene dieciséis años, pero tiene la cabeza bien puesta, y lo respalda un buen equipo. Sabe que puede consultarme todas las veces que quiera."

"¿Qué dijo Athena al respecto?"

"Está de acuerdo, lo mismo Shion. Eso sí, tendré que tomar como aprendiz al próximo Dragón Marino cuando aparezca, si es que lo hace." Kanon se encogió de hombros. "Uno más, uno menos, ¿qué más da? Total, ya sobreviví a seis."

"¿Volverás a Géminis?"

"Sí. Con mi flaca, claro." Kanon le dio una palmada. "Estarás bien, sopenco, no estarás solo. No comas ansias."

"Es la idea."

Kanon le dio un buen codazo amistoso y lo instó a seguirlo por el pasillo, en dirección a la recepción, para poder firmar las autorizaciones para su día libre.

"Vamos, hace años que no compartimos un día. Te hará bien." Kanon lo animó. "Además ya te quiero presentar a mi bruja querida."

Saga sonrió con timidez.

Era un buen día.

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Despacho de Shion.**

 _8 de junio de 2017. 15:34 horas._

Shion se quedó mirando las manos, todavía perplejo al verlas más lozanas que nunca. Esbozó una sonrisa, pero no le dio mayor importancia, simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar esta nueva oportunidad de servir a la joven Athena. Dos días después de la derrota de Ares, cuando la diosa por fin se hubo recuperado bien de todo lo que había pasado (o todo lo posible a decir verdad, que todavía le quedaban bastantes nervios), ésta lo convocó a él y sorpresivamente a Dohko de Libra, el muy anciano maestro de Rozan, a su presencia.

La muchacha había pedido sus servicios una vez más. Necesitaba de ambos para poder reconstruir su Santuario y dar estabilidad a las órdenes de santos. Requería de Shion como Patriarca por un nuevo periodo y a Dohko, para componer, guiar y dar estabilidad a los santos dorados, para que sanaran y pudieran salir adelante como los camaradas que eran. Como ambos aceptaran sin mediar siquiera una sola queja, la joven diosa inflamó su cosmo, revelándoles que ambos necesitarían fuerzas nuevas para este encargo. A Shion lo rejuveneció, dándole el aspecto y la vitalidad de un muchacho de 25 años (cosa que ya venía sucediendo desde hacía unos meses), y a Dohko le pidió que dejara el misophetamenos.

"¡Condenado rufián! No me había dicho nada." Medio se rió entre dientes Shion.

Dohko, el ancianísimo hombre (que hasta había cambiado de color de lo viejo que estaba), sonrió de costado, y dando cumplimiento a la orden de la diosa, reveló que durante la última guerra contra Hades hacía más de 243 años se le había concedido el misophetamenos, con lo cual, desde ese momento en adelante (y hasta hacía unos pocos días) su corazón había latido una vez por año.

¡Con razón se lo pasaba sentado en Rozan! La Athena de entonces le había encomendado una misión secreta, cuya naturaleza todavía desconocía, pero bueno. Shion se había pasado los últimos siglos creyendo que Dohko seguía vivo no más porque no se movía.

"Ya deje de mirarse las manos, Excelencia. ¡Está joven! Asúmalo de una vez y no se atrase con los documentos estos." Reclamó Juliana poniéndole una nueva pila de papeles por firmar.

"Hija, ya voy, solo me distraje unos momentos."

"¡Hmpf!"

Juliana le dio la espalda y volvió a salir del despacho. No, la maestra Cáncer no estaba actuando como secretaria, pero ¡vaya que le estaba ayudando! Muchas eran las coordinaciones que había que hacer en el Santuario y faltaban manos y voluntad para ello. Ares y Agas habían sido muy absolutistas con el manejo administrativo, aunque extrañamente eficientes, pero muchos de esos métodos tenían que cambiar en vista de las circunstancias.

La cantidad de trabajo era brutal.

Por fortuna, contaba con ayuda. Todos estaban poniendo de su parte, pero era difícil.

Poco después de que Juliana se retirase, Dohko entró al despacho a paso casual. No esperó invitación alguna y se plantó en una silla frente al escritorio de Shion. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que el santo de Libra se sopló el flequillo.

"Erich me advirtió que Juliana estaba algo molesta. Creo que son los sacerdotes de Athena los que están dando problemas de nuevo." Dijo Dohko de pronto, muy casual. "Siguen molestos porque la diosa está en Japón… y enfurecidos porque tiene _papá_ y _mamá_."

"¡Mala suerte por ellos! Que se acostumbren." Gruñó Shion. "No voy a perturbar la vida de Athena más de lo necesario. ¡Merece su infancia!"

"Además, ni que se fueran a quedar por siempre en Japón."

Algunos días después de la derrota de Ares, Athena había vuelto con Aioros y los bronceados a Japón. Tenían asuntos que finiquitar en aquél país y cerrar muchos ciclos: la diosa volvería a su Santuario en Grecia, pero primero debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Estas incluían (entre otras) terminar el año escolar como correspondía, con buenas notas. No porque fuera confirmada como diosa y asumiera como jefa de estado (el Santuario tenía el estatus de ciudad – estado independiente) Aioros iba a permitir que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza y comenzara a comportarse como princesa malcriada. No, seguía siendo su padre (hasta el Olimpo entero lo había confirmado) y terminaría de criarla tan bien como su criterio le dictase. Al mismo tiempo, y al cumplir Shion las funciones de regente y primer ministro (además de sumo pontífice), sería él quien asumiera el gobierno, con toda la experiencia que tenía, filtrando y desviando toda influencia externa que pudiera resultar maliciosa.

Por eso la diosa lo necesitaba joven.

Esto había **ARDIDO** en algunos círculos al interior del Santuario, como al clero y a los operadores políticos, quienes habían visto en la chiquilla la oportunidad perfecta para manipular a sus anchas. No, no lo iban a conseguir y pataleaban de lo lindo.

Tampoco se tomaban a bien que hubiera santos de bronce revoloteando alrededor de la diosa.

¡Amargados!

"Athena volverá antes de lo esperado. Aioros quiere que termine el año escolar en Japón antes de regresar. Comenzará clases aquí en septiembre: Lümi y Axl le están buscando colegio."

"Que bueno que mantenga los pies sobre la tierra. Eso tiene que ser de las mejores decisiones de todas."

"Ojalá se perpetúe en el tiempo y con las próximas encarnaciones." Comentó Dohko con un suspiro. "Claro… la pelea por ver quien adopta a la próxima Athena será brutal." Añadió el anciano maestro, guiñándole un ojo. "No creo estar aquí para verlo, pero no te envidio."

Burlón, Shion hizo un gesto con el rostro, sin muchas ganas de querer pensar al respecto. Para eso faltaban más de doscientos años, y prefería concentrarse en el presente.

"¿Cómo van los dorados?"

Dohko rodó los ojos al cielo y se dejó caer en la silla que ocupaba. Tantos años separados, desconfiando el uno del otro, quitándose el piso y siendo básicamente malditos, hacían que la misión encomendada a Dohko fuera más compleja de lo esperado. Y eso sí solo hablamos de los dorados, porque lo mismo se reflejaba en las otras órdenes. Recuperar la confianza y ser camaradas de armas no sería fácil.

"Tienen voluntad, pero les cuesta dejar las mañas." Rezongó Dohko. "Los peores son Máscara y Afro. Ambos saben que estaban del mismo lado y que nunca fueron enemigos, pero ve tu a hacer que se lleven bien."

"No me extraña, después de ese tremendo malentendido."

"Les voy a dar tiempo, después de todo, hacen un sincero esfuerzo." Dohko se encogió de hombros. "Si para fin de año se siguen mirando feo, tomaré medidas severas." Anunció el santo de Libra. "Los demás… están algo mejor."

Los progresos entre los dorados eran pocos, pero no se esperaba que fuera de otra manera. Sí era crucial que hicieran las paces, y que se notara, pues en la medida que ellos se reconciliaran las demás órdenes los imitarían, lo que haría del proceso algo mucho más fácil.

"Nos han encomendado misiones muy importantes." Shion se recostó en el respaldo de su sillón. "Saldremos adelante." Sentenció tranquilo, señalando el Tablet en donde Ares estaba sellado. "Sobre todo si ese se queda dónde está."

Athena había prometido devolver el alma de Ares al Olimpo lo antes posible, pero no digamos que tenía planeado ningún viaje dentro de los próximos meses. O Años. Cada tanto alguien, (llámese Aioros), enchufaba y encendía el Tablet, solo para sacudirlo con energía, poner Reggeatón o canciones infantiles irritantes (teletubbies muchas veces), y así hacer rabiar al dios.

Se iba a quedar mucho tiempo en esas condiciones.

Ahora, la pérdida del Tablet sí le había afectado a Shun, pero se lo tomó con altura de miras. El aparato ya había cumplido su tiempo y, aunque le tenía aprecio, el santo de Andrómeda había estado esperando la oportunidad para cambiarla por una nueva. Incluso había estado ahorrando un dinerillo para eso. Finalmente se había comprado lo mejor que pudo pagar y que se ajustase a lo que quería: una Asus Zenpad con Android personalizado, que lo tenía feliz como lombriz.

"Oye Shion.

"Dime Dohko."

"Hablando del _asediador de ciudades_ … ¿por qué tienes el Tablet dentro del acuario ese?" Preguntó el anciano maestro, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Y desde cuando tienes un acuario?"

"Respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, siempre quise uno. Sobre la primera… El acuario necesitaba decoración." Explicó Shion cruzándose de brazos.

"¿El hecho que a Ares no le gusta estar mucho debajo del agua no tuvo nada que ver?"

"Fue el factor determinante." Afirmó decidido. "Y que agradezca que no lo tiro al fondo de una fosa séptica."

Dohko rió entre dientes.

Lo de la fosa séptica sonaba interesante.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Casa de Sagitario.**

 _Meses después. 14 de diciembre de 2017. 15:15 horas._

 _Flashback_

 _Kanon no recordaba_ _bien_ _en qué momento había noqueado a Saga, luego de que le arrebatasen el cuchillo y tras el coscorrón de Alde._ _Pero sí que le había saltado encima para evitar que se cortase la yugular, como pretendía. Saga había perdido la conciencia en el forcejeo, pero eso bien podría deberse_ _al golpe_ _que el_ _santo de Tauro_ _, con los nervios, le habría propinado para calmarlo_ _:_ _lo importante era que de momento tenía las luces apagadas y estaba sumido en una grata negrura._

 _Es que nada lo había calmado. Ciertamente Athena no podía juzgarlo: si la carga emocional para Saga había sido demasiado, ella no estaba mucho mejor. Miró a su alrededor, a todos los que estaban entrando al Salón de Audiencias, a todos esos guerreros curtidos y desconfiados que no se perdían detalle de nada y que muy en especial la miraban como si tuviera antenas._

 _Uno a uno hincaban las rodillas en completa sumisión,_ _perplejos ante lo que estaban viendo._

 _Todo el peso del mundo se le vino encima con más fuerza_ _a Saori._ _¡Era mucho qué procesar!_

 _Casi había muerto, había visto peleas espantosas, nunca en la vida había sentido tanto dolor, casi habían matado a sus amigos, sus queridos hermanos, habían derrotado a Ares y ahora ya podía tomar posesión de su Santuario y… ¡Era mucho! ¡Demasiado en poco tiempo!_

 _Aioros la apapachó_ _de pronto, cobijándola con cariño._ _La rodeó con los brazos y la aferró contra su pecho._

 _Athena soltó el báculo y el_ _escudo (nunca supo quién los atajó_ _, pero no cayeron al suelo_ _), se abrazó a su papá y, tras_ _tomar aire, se puso a llorar sin que nadie la detuviese. Aioros simplemente dejó que lo hiciera, él mismo estaba sollozando_ _:_ _atravesaba_ _por un momento emocional muy similar al suyo_ _,_ _y este apapacho no solo le servía a ella, sino también a él._

 _Su hija estaba a salvo. Ya no estaba herida de muerte ni sufriendo esa horrible agonía. Ya no había amenazas contra su vida. Crecería y florecería como la diosa que era. Largo rato se quedaron abrazados sin que nadie se atreviese a separarles._

 _Pero algo les faltaba. Algo importante. Pronto lo echaron de menos._

 _O más bien alguien les faltaba._

 _"¿Hijita?" La llamó Aioros en un susurro. "Tengo que ir por mamá…"_

 _"¿La traerás?" Lloriqueó la diosa entre pucheros._

 _"Si está en condiciones sí… si no, no, pero… tengo que ir a buscarla."_

 _"¿Papi?" Athena levantó la mirada. "Dile a mi mami que la quiero mucho… y que la necesito."_

 _"Lo haré."_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Tal como en aquella ocasión, Aioros le dio un último abrazo a su hija y la besó en la frente, antes de soltarla. Le sonrió un poco y la despeinó, causando que la chiquilla se sacudiera de encima aquellas manos ofensivas.

"¡Papá! ¡Deja! Me costó peinarme." Reclamó la adolescente.

"Jejeje, igual te ves linda." Bromeó el dorado. "¿Entonces van a volver a eso de las siete?"

"Sí." Afirmó Esmeralda. "No sabemos cuánto dura la película, pero no debería ser mucho."

"Sí teníamos ganas de pasar a comer algo después." Dijo Saori. "Hace rato que no salimos solo las dos… Tengo que aprovechar que Ikki la dejó tranquila." Añadió con travesura.

"Solo asegúrense de volver a la hora que dijeron. Y si necesitan más tiempo, llamen, que para eso les compré celular." Les dijo Aioros bastante relajado. Se quedó mirando a Shaina, quien esperaba no lejos del grupo. "Shaina, por favor: Si a las siete no se quieren venir, y no han llamado, tienes permiso de arrastrarlas a las dos."

"Con gusto." Asintió la amazona, sonriendo traviesa.

"¡Aioros! Eres un pesado. ¡Deja que las niñas se diviertan!"

Lily le dio un buen empujón y se abrió paso. Ajustó el abrigo de Saori y el de Esmeralda, recomendándoles que lo pasaran bien, antes de permitirles la huida. Entre risas, ambas llamaron a Shaina y se alejaron de la Novena Casa a paso tranquilo. Pronto desaparecieron por las escaleras que llevaban a Escorpión. Lily tomó a Aioros del brazo y se apoyó en su hombro.

"¡Te has puesto muy pesado con ellas desde que llegamos de Japón!" Le reclamó burlona. "En Tokio las dejabas salir sin tantas preocupaciones."

"¡Tokio es una ciudad segura! Cierto que pasan cosas, pero niñas como ellas están a salvo." Aioros apretó el rostro lleno de aprensión. "Aquí no me siento tan tranquilo. ¿Y si les pasa algo?"

"Amor." Le dijo Lily con cara de circunstancias. "¿Dices que no están seguras?"

"¡Lo digo!"

"¿Entiendes que… al menos tres dorados y unos seis o siete plateados, aparte de Shaina, las van a seguir de lejos solo por si acaso? Sé que Shura es al menos uno: fue a revisar el cine hace unas horas."

Aioros hizo un puchero y gruñó para sí. Lily tenía razón: Saori, a sus ya catorce años, era la chiquilla mejor cuidada del mundo. Intentaban por todos los medios que tuviera una vida más o menos normal para una niña como ella (de hecho, vivía en la casa de Sagitario con sus papás y se sometía a las normas que imponían los adultos, como cualquier adolescente de su edad), pero… seguía siendo una diosa, con un ejército de santos a empeñados en que no le pasara nada.

"Sí, lo entiendo. Por eso les doy permiso de salir a esas dos. Sé que las cuidan, y no solo Shaina."

"Te has puesto muy aprensivo desde que llegamos a Grecia." Le dijo Lily, acariciándole el rostro. "Me preocupas, amor. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí estoy bien. Solo… no quiero que pase nada."

La pareja se miró largo rato con ternura y se abrazó. Aioros arropó mejor a Lily para protegerla del frío, y la instó a volver al interior de Sagitario. Juntos subieron al segundo piso, en donde estaba el área residencial, disponiéndose a pasar la tarde.

Aioros había vuelto por Lily y no la soltó más. Justo después de derrotar a Ares y, tras asegurarse de que estaba bien sellado en el Tablet, el santo de Sagitario dejó a Athena al cuidado de Shion, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo rumbo al Inframundo, a buscar a su mujer. No le fue fácil, pero esperaba más desafíos: llegó rápido a Ptolomea y se fue directo hacia el sector residencial, en donde esperaba enfrentarse a Minos, quien no estaba para nada contento con él.

Se encontró con que Minos y Lune intentaban sujetar a una muy desmejorada Lily. La chica seguía recuperándose de las agujas de Milo y, aunque había mejorado un montón, todavía dolía mucho y necesitaba guardar reposo. Pero se enteró por accidente lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Santuario y, tras sufrir una subida de adrenalina e instinto materno, había decidido tomar la sartén por el mango (no solo en el sentido figurado) e ir a ver a su hija.

Su hermano y Lune sufrían las consecuencias de interponerse en su camino.

Cuando Lily vio aparecer a Aioros por el corredor, con la armadura puesta, dañada y el aspecto de haberse desbarrancado desde la cima del mismo Olimpo unas siete u ocho veces seguidas, se le olvidó todo rencor que le pudiera haber tenido y no tardó en arrojarse a sus brazos, llorando porque estaba vivo, porque estaba herido, porque seguro ya había enfrentado a Ares, porque había sobrevivido y porque estaba ahí, frente a ella, más o menos entero y vivito y coleando.

Estaba molesta con él, pero se le olvidó todo en ese segundo. Aioros nunca más volvió a soltarla. La llevó con Athena casi en seguida y, tras algunas horas, la regresó al Inframundo para que terminase su recuperación. Algunos días después, cuando por fin Lily estuvo bien, se la llevó consigo a Japón y reanudaron su vida familiar en Tokio en lo que Saori y Esmeralda terminaban el año lectivo. Se casaron por fin a mediados de septiembre, para deleite de todos quienes los shippeaban y, tras una pequeña luna de miel, por fin comenzaron a vivir la vida que querían.

Tenían una linda familia. Incluso estaban adoptando a Esmeralda.

"Tengo motivos de peso para estar aprensivo, no te olvides."

"Mmmmmjá, lo dices no más para compensar que me tuviste en vilo por años. Jejejejeje."

"¡Lily!"

"¡Sabes que digo la verdad!" Le dijo con un aire de coquetería. Aioros tuvo un tic en el ojo.

"Mujer, eres extraña."

"Me quieres de ese modo."

Lily se ajustó el sweater y caminó hacia el sofá. Antes de sentarse, Aioros la abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello con cariño, girándola lentamente entre sus brazos para quedar cara a cara antes de ponerle las manos en las caderas. Contentos, se besaron unos instantes más y juntaron las narices.

"¿Te diste cuenta que nos quedamos solos?"

"… ¿Qué me insinúas, _Rius_?"

"No lo sé. Tú, yo… algunas caricias… ¡Piénsalo!" Le dijo coqueto mientras le recorría la línea de la cintura buscando la más mínima entrada para deslizar sus dedos por dentro de la ropa. Lily sonrió y se puso en punta de pies, besándolo con más pasión.

Se abrazaron y se dejaron llevar por ese gesto, tratando de saborear al otro lo más que podían…

 **¡PATADA, PATADA!**

"¡Por Todo El Olimpo!" Reclamó Aioros soltando a su esposa. "¡¿Te Tiene Que Patear Tan Fuerte?!"

"¡ **AAAAAUCH**! Jajajajajaja." Lily se sujetó la panza de casi 26 semanas muy divertida y risueña, acariciando el área donde el bebé la había pateado. "Tu hijo se pone celoso Aioros. No quiere que su papá apapache a su mamá. ¡ **Oouch**! Mis riñones…"

"¡No Es Justo! ¡Siempre hace lo mismo cada vez que te beso!" Aioros dijo con una gran sonrisa, tratando de fingir indignación. Le puso la mano sobre el vientre a su esposa, acariciando el bulto con cuidado, como si fuera a quebrarse, encendiendo un poco su cosmo. El pequeño, al sentir a su papá, dio un par de volteretas olímpicas con un par más de patadas antes de tranquilizarse. "Sí, sé que estás ahí, pequeñito. ¡Deja de patear a tu mami!"

"No le gusta que lo ignoren." Lily miró burlona a Aioros. "Me pregunto a quién habrá salido."

La pareja intercambió miradas. Este embarazo no había sido una sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo sí. La prueba positiva los sorprendió el mismo día de la boda y fue recibida con mucha alegría. No afectó los planes de la pareja para nada, ni siquiera los que concernían a la adopción de Esmeralda. Tanto ella como Saori habían estallado en alegría al enterarse, y ambas esperaban a su nuevo hermanito con mucho entusiasmo.

Aioros rió divertido. Volvió a besar a Lily y la abrazó por la cintura.

"Tenemos una linda familia, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó la mujer.

"Sí." Respondió Aioros, aterrizando algunos besos en el cuello de Lily. "Y hay dos cosas muy importantes que destacar..."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Que tenemos paz. Y que te amo."

"Yo también."

Se sonrieron mutuamente y se abrazaron, hasta que Aioros levantó a Lily en viandas y se la llevó al cuarto que compartían. La vida, de momento, les estaba siendo propicia y dando toda la paz que necesitaban y merecían. Ninguna amenaza parecía cernirse sobre ellos.

Eso lo agradecían... y aprovechaban.

Mientras durase.

 **FIN DEL FIC**

 **POR  
MISAO–CG**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Y bien, aquí lo tienen, terminado y publicado. Espero que esta versión mía sobre como debieron haber sucedido la Batalla de las Doce Casas les haya gustado y que no se hayan complicado mucho. En serio espero que no se hayan decepcionado. Luego, creo que ya será el próximo año, volveré a mi saga normal y dejo esta hasta aquí… al menos la Musa no ha dado luces de querer inspirar nada para continuar con esta línea temporal **. =D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO Y POR LEER ESTE FIC!**

* * *

 **Me escribieron algunas reviews anónimas que aprovecho de responder.**

¡ **Guest**! ¿Nice? ¿Eres tú? Sospecho que sí por la cantidad industrial de dulces que me llegó y que de milagro no se comieron en el camino (solo llegó medio container de pan de pascua). La gran mayoría llegó a su destino, pero creo que hubo varios que se perdieron en el camino. Como viste, a los bronceados no les fue tan mal y ningún goldie murió. Cierto, varios aterrizaron en terapia, pero sé que saldrán adelante. A Saga le va a costar un poco más, pero lo logrará. ¿Y el Tablet? Originalmente Ares iba a ser sellado en la botella de vodka, pero ni modo, Shun sacrificó su Tablet por el equipo: y se compró la mejor que encontró y que pudo pagar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y POR TU APOYO DURANTE EL FIC! =D**

Ten, un muffin.

* * *

 **¡NO HUBO ANIMALES LASTIMADOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!**

 _Los extras no tuvieron tanta suerte._

 _Afro y Máscara se siguen odiando a muerte nada más porque lograron engañarse respecto de sus lealtades. Ambos están intentando que el otro sufra algún accidente. Ya se les pasará el berrinche._

 _Saori comenzó a entrenar para usar bien su cosmo, lo que la agota mucho. También comenzó a asistir a clases a una secundaria cercana. Sigue siendo una adolescente normal y no presta mucha atención a las normas protocolares. Suele bajar los escalones a toda velocidad y sin ningún cuidado. Además Julián, la encarnación de Poseidón, le está mostrando los mejores puestos de comida chatarra del puerto del Pireo, arriesgando así una gastroenteritis._

 _Eso no tiene nada contenta a la enfermera del Santuario._

 _Los dorados intentan llevarse mejor, pero se les dificulta un poco a veces. Además, pasaron de nunca ver a Athena a verla a diario, lo que los tiene con los pelos de punta, pues ya ven que la diosa rueda escaleras abajo y se rompe la nuca. Son más aprensivos de lo que esperaban ellos mismos._

 _Los tipos estos están entrenados para combatir a las fuerzas del mal, no para enfrentar la vida diaria._

 _Así como Athena no tiene intenciones de llevarse el Tablet al Olimpo, del Olimpo tampoco han reclamado que Ares esté sellado. Al pobre nadie lo quiere._

 _Saga le tiene un poco de miedo a la esposa de Kanon, pero ella parece tenerle mucho cariño. También le tiene un poco de miedo a Lily, hay que decirlo._

 _¿Y el bebé de Aioros y Lily? Minos estalló en carcajadas gentiles cuando nació por fin: Es la viva copia de Aioros, pero en versión albina._


End file.
